More Human Than Human
by The Ethical Food Slut
Summary: What if someone else got to Lore first and reassembled him instead of being found by U.S.S. Enterprise? A story of a blossoming friendship between a troublemaking teenage girl whose too smart for her own good and a sarcastic android whose full of himself. They realize they're not so different after all. Omicron Theta is their playground and it's just the two of them.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction | Exile**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than Fenix Flarestone. **

_I don't understand, I did everything in my power to save the planet countless times yet I'm getting exiled. WHY? I hate people, I hate humans... Maybe I shouldn't have even cared about Earth. Maybe I shouldn't have cared about what would happen to the human race... They're filthy. Dishonest. Selfish. They will use whatever they can for their personal gain. Why was I brought into this world to protect them when they kill each other and destroy the very planet they live on? I hate people, I hate humans. I should be glad that I was exiled to Omicron Theta. There's nothing here. They sent me here to die. 'Let nature take its course.' To make themselves look better on paper. Well, fuck you all and suck my dick._

Fenix Flarestone stood in silence, staring into the sunset as night crept a footstep behind. Her long, straight, dark hair gently caressing her forearms she contemplated about her current situation. She zipped up her black leather jacket and started to lazily follow the setting sun. The sound of her combat boots hitting the gravel, and the distant whistling of the warm evening wind was her only company. She walked. She walked all night. She was determined to keep walking until she found something, or something found her. Water? Flora? Fauna? And then there it was. An underground dwelling but it was in rough shape. Further past the underground ruin was signs of life. There were scatterings of grass. _Where there's grass, there's gotta be water, right? I should keep walking towards the grass. _Yet she was drawn to investigate the dwelling. She looked towards the horizon one last time, and she hopped down into the ruin.

She curiously looked around as if there was something caught her interest. _What the heck am I doing? I should be checking out the grass. It'll lead me to more life. Hopefully life other than humans. I might even be able to grow vegetables and shit, maybe hunt, if I have to. So why am I here in this god damn hole? _She instinctively looked and touched the walls with her delicate fingertips. A turn here, and a turn there, and one last turn was where her doe-like amethyst eyes widened with pure awe and then smiled. _No way! Hella awesome, dude! This is incredible!_


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow and Purple

**Chapter 2: Yellow and Purple**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than Fenix Flarestone.**

Fenix stared at what was in front of her. Her mouth slightly ajar, eyes full of curiosity beyond anything she's ever encountered before. Her purple eyes took in every detail of the android's disassembled head. She noticed his eyes were closed, his dark slicked back hair, the shape of his mouth, his pale skin that glistened gold, his overall expression was neutral, almost peaceful. She wanted to touch his face, but pulled her hand away once she got too close. _I can't touch him. That's rude, he's not even aware. He's in pieces for God's sake! He may be an android but he's still a person. But what if I put him back together? I wonder what he's like? If I AM to put him back together, I'd HAVE to touch him, right? _Fenix grinned and chuckled. _What an excuse. For someone who doesn't like humans I'm sure eager to have a possible companion... But he's not human. He's different._

She put her bag down on the counter and dug out some tools and equipment, and a makeshift chair later, she began working on her new project. Fenix out-smarted all of her peers since she could remember, she's out-smarted every race she encountered. _I may be smart with certain things, like putting this android back together for the first time, but I sure hell don't understand the human relations, hell, I have a hard-enough time coping with my own emotions. Should I start with his head, first? Or the body, first? If I reactivate his head first will he talk too much and annoy me while I try to put his body back together? Let's just wing this! Doesn't matter where I start? Just go with it! Yeah... _With the android's head in her small dainty hands, she started to rewire and activate his consciousness. An hour later, Fenix started to feel fatigue overcome her. She set aside the android head to the side; her arms crossed on the counter; she laid her head for a moment of rest.

Lore opened his yellow eyes, observing the human girl who reactivated him. He listened to the faint inhale and exhale from the girl as she slept, and her heartbeat. He searched her long dark locks that gently blanketed her soft face. Her face, not yet filled out, long lashes, a small cute nose, and a small mouth with full lips. Lore scowled. _She's still just a child. On the cusp of becoming a woman. Teenager. Human. How can she understand how to reactivate me? I'm at a mercy of a bloody child!? Me? Preposterous. _He thought whilst he scanned over the rest of the girl. Her narrow shoulders hunched over in the most back-aching fashion, Lore continued to scowl. He continued to ponder whether he should close his eyes again and pretend to be unconscious and secretly scrutinize her as she worked on him, or to wake her up and pester her to finish assembling the rest of his body. But his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that she had already woken up. Her purple eyes met his own yellow ones, both sets of eyes held shock as if they were caught doing something naughty.

"Are you sentient?" Fenix asked.

Lore contemplated on whether he should play dumb, but he decided to humour her instead.

"Yes."

"My name is Fenix Flarestone. I found you disassembled and I was too curious not to put you back together. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm mildly surprised you even have the slightest clue to even begin reactivating me."

"Well, you're talking now aren't ya?" Fenix smirked. Her left eyebrow quirked.

_Impudent human!_ He condescendingly replied, "I am Lore. Do you need guidance on how to assemble the rest of my body? " Fenix casually answered, "I don't know, we'll see. Reactivating your head wasn't as hard as I expected. Only took me about an hour. I'll get you up and running in another two or three at most. I was just tired. Let's just say it's been a long two weeks."

And then silence. Lore was mildly curious about her though he would never admit to it, so he asked her, "Why are you here? There's nothing here. You'd surely die here." Fenix acknowledged as she continued to work, "It wasn't my choice to come here. I was exiled from Earth." Lore's eyes held curiosity that even he couldn't hide. She felt his eyes on her and felt mildly uncomfortable but she wouldn't show it. Lore smiled like a mischievous fox and coyly hummed, "Oh, dear oh dear... what could a mere human girl could have done to get her into such a plight?" That's when Fenix looked over to him and rolled her eyes and retorted in a sing-song fashion mimicking him, "You're exhausting, Lore. I'm gonna be here for a while. We'll have all the time in the world and then some to get to know each other, Peaches." and finished with a wink and a sly smile. Instead of becoming irritated by her arrogance, he was amused. _So that's how she wants to play. She's too smart for her own good. This is mildly interesting; I won't be as bored if she keeps this up._ Lore let it go this time, he would let her answer be suffice for now.

They were silent for the majority of the time; he'd give her some peace and quiet while she worked. He was investigating and scrutinizing her every move, yet he couldn't find anything to criticize her about how she worked. She was finished with his upper body. That's when Lore noticed her heartbeat suddenly quicken and her youthful feminine face turned red. _My oh my, what is this? What is going on with her all of the sudden? Ah, I see now. My lower body. Right. Silly girl. I want to taunt her. There's something so amusing to see her flustered. How often will I get a chance like this?_ In a deceivingly genuine voice, he inquired, "Something is bothering you. What's the matter?" Fenix's amethyst eyes widened in terror, her voice gave no indication of her discomfort as she explained, "I'm almost finished with you I just need to do your lower half. I'm gonna cover THAT area up so I don't see your man-made man bits." And then she laughed, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Lore sarcastically commented, "You're so mature about this, it astounds me." But he, too chuckled at her childish humour. "Lore, I'm only 17! I still find stupid things amusing. And I didn't see your parts...I promise." Her cheeks were still flushed as she spoke. "Am I your first naked male that you've seen?" he asked cheekily with an innocent smile. She put her hands up to her now tomato-red face and exhaled, "Oh my God! Lore! Do you want me to finish putting you together or not?" Lore snickered and answered, "Yes. I'd like that. That would please me." "Then just, just let me work in peace, please." Lore was about to proceed with another jab at her humiliation but halted. He had a faint smile on his face as he watched her cover up his very-male parts and begun assembling the remaining parts of his body.

There was some sense of peace in this moment. Lore didn't feel as vulnerable around her anymore, she was painstakingly working away to put him back together. He examined her as she moved about when she needed more tools. _She's short. Significantly shorter than I. She's five-foot three. What personal gain does she get out of putting me back together? Fulfil her curiosity? Humans... _He ignored her small dainty hands touching his body. She was only touching him when necessary, she was respecting his personal space as much as she could in their unique situation. It wasn't long when she completed her task and Lore was whole again. "Okay Lore, I'm done. I just need to find some clothes for you. I can't have you running around naked." "What if I prefer to be naked?" He casually chimed. Fenix commented monotonously, "You're impossible, Lore." He smirked at her.

She came back a few moments later holding some dark earth-toned garb, a pair of combat boots and handed them to Lore. "Here, I found some things for you to wear." He silently took them from her making eye contact, purple clashing with yellow. She didn't expect a thank you from how his personality seemed so far. And she left the underground and looked at the scattered grass that lay in the horizon. It was about noon now from how the sun was beaming down at her. Lore emerged from the underground ruin and stood beside her. He unabashedly stared at her and looked in the direction of what captured her attention. _Grass. I thought everything was decimated when the Crystal Entity ravaged the planet. There may be hope for survival for this young human after all, if she's has what it takes. _Once again, Lore glanced at her once more. _It's just us here on this lonely planet. No one in their right mind would come here, ever. They exiled her here to die. Humans..._ At Lore's last thought, he felt something within him that desperately craved for companionship and that is something he will never admit to at all cost.


	3. Chapter 3: You're Strong For a Human

Chapter 3: You're Strong... For a Human

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's Star Trek. Fenix Flarestone is my character.

Warm wind caressed Fenix's face and tousled her long hair as she looked to the horizon, she felt Lore standing beside her, felt his haunting yellow eyes on her, analysing her. And she let him. She stood confidently, never wavering. She finished her project of putting Lore back together, she now had another to tackle. Finding water and food. She was certain she'd find them if she kept running toward the horizon with scattered grass. At her speed, it wouldn't take long.

"Lore? I'm heading in that direction," As she pointed towards the horizon, "Find some water, and possibly food. Do you want to come with me? I'd like your company." Fenix sincerely inquired.

"What else will I be doing?" Lore sarcastically answered. She flashed him a candid smile. A smile that made him feel something he couldn't place. Lore didn't know what it was that he felt even with his advanced emotional programming. That made Lore uncomfortable, and now he needed to know what it was he felt in that fleeting moment. His thoughts were interrupted by another question form the woman-child, "Can you run fast? I want to get there sooner rather than later and I'm fast." Lore brusquely replied, "I was built to be superior to all humans in every possible way." Fenix rolled her eyes. _Arrogant much? What did I get myself into? Let's put together an android that I found on an empty planet, it'll be fun! A bitter android that can feel emotions... Fine, so be it._ "Alright, let's go."

And she dashed with inhuman speed, she looked back to see Lore still standing still, an expression of shock written on his face. She taunted, "I thought you said you were superior in every way? Are you gonna let a human outrun you?" and she boldly grinned as she turned away again and started to run. There was no time to process what was happening except Lore was not going to be beaten in any way by a human. _Is she even human? What is she? She's not another android, I would've known from the moment I was reactivated._ At the last thought he started to run, he caught up to her quickly, and surpassed her as expected. He heard her quickened heartbeat and her need for oxygen as he passed her. _Huh, unexplainably too fast for a human, but still human._ He then let her catch up to him and they ran side by side. They dashed through endless baron land of boulders and dust. It was lively for Fenix since she hasn't met anyone that could outrun her, let alone match her in physical capabilities. And then they stopped.

The sight before them was incredible. Mother Nature's made an entrance made of jagged rocks, an enclosure, with a waterfall that pooled into a small lake that formed into a small creek. It was lush with grass, there is life here. A hidden oasis. Out of all the things Fenix could say, she exclaimed, "I'm not gonna die!" Lore smirked and shook his head. She aggressively threw her jacket off and her boots, donned in a loose white T-shirt and black fitted utility pants, she beelined to the lake. With all concern and care out the window, she dived in. Lore walked towards the lake; she was taking a long time to surface. He searched for her in the emerald depths. His unvoiced call was answered when she jumped to the surface, her long dark hair saturated, looking black and plastered in sections on her face. She was laughing, pure joy, it was infectious, even for Lore. Yet he pushed that feeling down, deep down. Her laughing suddenly stopped and her face full of concern, "Lore, can you get wet? Can you swim?" Lore plainly stated, "I believe I'm incapable of swimming. My body construction doesn't have enough buoyancy." Fenix looking perplexed, she walked out of the water, her clothes clinging on her lithe form. Her bra showing through her shirt, she wrung out the water from her hair. She was face to face with him now, "You know, I could try and install some kind of floatation device and make you water-proof. It feels nice to be in the water at times. I think everyone should experience it." She kindly offered. Lore was taken aback. His own father left him for dead and yet this woman-child assembled him, gave him another chance at existence and now she's offering to help him upgrade so he can experience something pleasant. _I don't understand this girl. Why is she doing this for a stranger...? an emotionally unstable android that was thrown away like trash by his own maker...my own father..._ He clenched his eyes shut, frowning, he opened them and his right eye twitched with anger.

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a splash. Fenix was back in the water. _What is she doing? _Lore frowned. He saw her diving in and out of water until he noticed that she was biting down on a couple of fishtails. _Well, won't you look at that? She's not a human, she's a cat! Mystery solved._ Sardonically thought Lore as he quirked an eyebrow, his expression still so full of anguish as she walked back to shore, she handed him a fish. He curtly spat, "I don't require sustenance." Fenix shrugged it off, "I didn't think you did, but I was being nice." and threw it back into the lake. With the other fish, she sank her teeth into it and started eating like a savage, blood dripping down her face. Amusement stirred underneath his frown, "Why did you not prepare it?" She answered between mouthfuls, "I don't need to, and I'm also very hungry right now. Salt. I like salt. But this will have to do." He accepted her answer with a nod. He watched her rip the innards out of the carcass with her teeth, discarding them. He was lightly entertained by her barbaric actions. _At least she's washing up the blood on her face and hands. Survival of the fittest. How is she capable of running so swiftly? It was rather non-human. Sure, she's not as fast as I am, but I am superior than any race. I must know. What else is she capable of doing? She might be more useful than I gave her credit, but she still needs to prove herself to this, Lore._

Fenix was settled in the grass, fatigue was looming over her, she let herself sleep for just a little while. _Lore is a weirdo. Not in a creepy way, but he's very arrogant. Doesn't seem to give anything about himself yet… _Before she could finish her thoughts, her jacket unceremoniously hit her face. Unimpressed but too exhausted to care, an unintelligible 'thank you' later, she drifted off. Lore silently chuckled. He observed his surroundings in detail and every so often glance back to the woman-child who was currently dozing. _Ridiculous child. She knows nothing of this planet or what dangers could be lurking yet sleeps out in the open. For all she knows I could be one of those dangers. I have no use for killing her. Besides, she was the one that reassembled and reactivated me. Even I have some honour, still._

Then he heard it, a stomping in the distance. What he didn't anticipate was that Fenix heard it too. She stood up and hastily put her jacket and boots back on. Curiosity donned her face; she was itching for something. Lore observed her change in spirit. She ran towards the source of the sound. Lore tagged along, curious to what she was planning on doing. They ran out of the oasis and looked towards the direction of the 'underground dwelling'. An oversized cat-like creature was running straight for the two of them. Lore hopped onto one of the nearby boulders to witness whatever was about to conjure. "Oh, hell no!" exclaimed Fenix. She ran head-on towards the oversized creature to lure it away. The beast trailed after her sharp twists and turns. Taunting the beast, they danced. With her quick reflexes and agility, the beast couldn't touch her. A mild miscalculation on her part, the creature scratched her lower abdominals. Fenix punched its nose as she held her innards with the other. Lore saw her mangled torso heal immediately as she kept fighting the beast, her brows knit together in concentration. A few good punches to the face of the beast and it stopped. Fenix stood in a dominant stance her eyes shone fierce, the cat lowered its head and ran off. She looked back at Lore with the same fierceness.

_So, she tries to show her assertion, keep trying little one. I will forever be superior in many ways than you, my dear. I do however, cannot hide the fact that her showcase of regeneration was delicious, and her strength was quite the unexpected. Never in my existence did I expect anything to surprise me. Fenix Flarestone, you are indeed an enigma I want to solve._ _Dissecting her would not fare well for either of us, no. That would overstep the boundaries she's so silently insistent on keeping. _

Lore gracefully hopped of the boulder and strolled towards Fenix. She felt the unspoken yet loud questions Lore was imploring. She lifted her shirt showing where the attack happened except the only signs of an attack was her torn bloodied shirt, her torso was unmarred, unscarred, nothing left. He lifted his left hand to examine her stomach but there was nothing left of the incident. Just soft, sun-kissed skin contrasting to his white long nimble fingers. Fenix didn't dare look up as she spoke softly, "Were I was living, a civil war broke out and it was spreading. There was an underlining tension between humans and non-humans and how they conducted things. Half the people saw that we were getting our rights taken away and the non-humans had more given to them while our own population was suffering. I saw how both sides were seeing things... I was doing everything I can to save as many people as I could. People started to talk when a human can be shot multiple times by a fully cranked phaser and kept walking... Or when I walked away from an explosion unharmed or whatever... When my little secret got out, it wasn't long until scientists and doctors wanted to experiment on me. Try to get the elixir of eternal life from my DNA and engineer super soldiers. But when they couldn't figure it out, they became frustrated. They had me sedated until I was dumped on Omicron Theta." Amethyst eyes met Lore's yellow ones; his expression still unreadable. Fenix thought there might have been a moment of understanding under his stoic expression. "On a positive note, my advanced regeneration keeps me from aging as well, which is pretty cool." She nonchalantly commented, yet the anger that danced in her eyes contrasted her aloof tone.

She looked at Lore's hand which was still touching her stomach and she cleared her throat hinting him as a reminder. Lore took his hand away from her and they stood, with Lore looking at her and her looking at the distant setting sun. Lore wanted to examine her and see if he could find what the humans couldn't find, but he needed equipment in order to that. He won't be doing anything that causes her anymore pain that she endured. He won't do such things to her. She too, was discarded just as he was.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Already Fully Functional

Chapter 4: I'm Already Fully Functional

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Star Trek. This is for pure enjoyment.

Lore and Fenix made their way back to the underground ruin. They ran, Lore enjoyed this, such a simple and basic of motion. Fenix Flarestone, this human woman-child exceeds most races in speed and strength. He calculated that she was 27% slower and weaker than himself. Fenix stopped at the entrance of the underground ruin, "Lore, I'm in much need of sparring. Can you fight? I have a high pain tolerance if you hurt me, and I just regenerate, anyways." Lore looked at her with a smile, interested in the challenge, "I wasn't built for combat, but I'm capable of such." She returned the smile.

She shrugged off her jacket and stretched out her kinks. They sauntered in a circle, waiting for the other to attack, their intense eyes locked onto each other's, never breaking. "Ladies first." Lore tantalized. For an instance they both stopped dead in their tracks, everything went quiet, and then Fenix lunged for him. Lore was content at blocking her movements in the beginning, he was observing and learning her movements to anticipate her strikes. She had a unique style. Similar to Wing Chung, a style of Kung Fu but not completely. Then it clicked, Jeet Kun Do. A forgotten form of mix martial arts invented by Bruce Lee with a touch of her own flare. Lore's smile never faltering, his yellow eyes sparkled predatorial as he started to send hits at her, she blocked and avoided them gracefully. Her punches, her kicks, blocks, they were of decent strength, enough for Lore to stay occupied and he let her land a good punch on him to learn how hard she could hit and how she accomplishes it. He went flying into a boulder. She stopped her attacks, shaking out her hand that made contact with his face as she winced, unintentionally letting him compose himself. He chuckled as he skilfully jumped back on his feet. He started to attack with more power and speed. It took more effort but she was still able to diligently block all the hits Lore was sending her way. He noticed the look of determination burning in her amethyst eyes, the quickening of her heartbeat and her quick intake of her breaths, the single drop of sweat on her brow... This was exhilarating for him. They were almost equally matched, until Lore kicked her in the stomach colliding her into a dead tree. She got up, dusted herself and cringed as she tore out the branch that stuck out of her rib. "You know, I'd like to keep this shirt from further damage since it's the ONLY shirt I HAVE." Lore saucily replied, "It's just you and I here, if you're really concerned about your shirt, you could just... take it off." And he winked. He was determined to rile her up and he succeeded. They danced until the two moons spot-lighted them.

Lore swiped Fenix's legs from under her, resulting in her falling aggressively on her back, he took this opportunity to swiftly pin her to the ground, "Okay! No more! I surrender!" declared Fenix. Lore grinned victoriously. He held his left hand out to help her up. They were both covered in dust, Lore's hair was dishevelled, it made him look more human. "Your hair's a disaster, may I fix it?" He stood still in his usual perfect posture and tilted his head wearing an expression that told her, 'Do if you must.' "You learn fast. I know I'm stating the obvious but you still impressed me." She noted as she ran her fingers from the back of his head and finished with her standing face-to-face with him. He lifted his left hand tucking a strand of her hair behind her delicate ear. Their eyes met, she faintly smiled, he stayed expressionless. She was the first to break eye-contact and walked over to collect her jacket before entering the dwelling. Lore followed suit, and found her struggling to pop her shoulder back into place. "Stand." He commanded her. He grabbed her dislocated shoulder and she grunted in pain, one sickening 'pop' later it was fixed. He stealthily scanned over any visible sections of her body and not a single bruise, scratch or inflammation on her. She thanked him before leaving to scavenge for any bedding supplies, anything to make it the slightest more comfortable when sleeping on a slab of rock. She found a couple of dusty pillows and blankets. She made her 'bed', blankets were a makeshift mattress, and her jacket was her blanket. She laid down on her makeshift bed and sighed, eyes closed, not yet asleep. She couldn't sleep, her many thoughts were noisy. Lore laid down on another slab of rock across from her, he didn't need to lay down, he didn't require sleep either, but simply because he wanted to.

"Hey Lore, why were you here, when I got here?" He stared at the ceiling and coolly replied, "I was disassembled by my father because the Colonists were frightened of me. They demanded him of my deactivation, and he complied." _He's not telling the details... I can guess why the Colonists were scared of him, but I don't want to jump the gun. _Pondered Fenix, "He abandoned you, and then the Crystal destroyed the planet..."

"I summoned it here." Silence.

"I don't blame you. It's no different than my bitterness towards people of Earth." Silence. Fenix didn't pity him, no, but she understood and continued, "I think people get scared of the unknown or anything different whenever it's far superior than them. They feel threatened, especially if they don't have control over it. And I think your father found himself responsible for you since he created you for whatever reasons they were. I believe it's morally wrong to control or use a sentient being, whether it's born or made. I've always seen the concept of androids as people, with their own ways of thinking, they deserve the respect and freedom as any other individual. When I saw you, I wanted to reassemble you because, I gotta admit, I was selfishly curious at first, but then I felt saddened; a tug on my heart strings. Left here all alone, in pieces, on a desolate planet... reminded me of myself, actually."

Lore remained quiet, mulling over what she just confessed. He wasn't sure what compelled him to say what he was going to say next, "We're both jaded. Difference is that you have humanity, you still have compassion. I was made to be very sentient with advanced emotional programming, but as my father put it, 'something went very wrong.' So, instead of fixing me and upgrading my substandard parts he deactivated me, and moved onto constructing my brother who can't feel emotions. Data has always been his favourite. You reactivated a 'broken, unstable' android that have no qualms about killing humans, including you." Lore acidy spoke, hoping to instil some fear in her. Silence.

Fenix had to tread carefully, "You're definitely capable of killing me. I too, exceed human capabilities, but I'm not as strong, fast or anywhere near as intelligent as you are, I never will be. You're superior. But one thing that piqued your interest in me is my hyper regeneration, something even you aren't capable of. For the first time in your life, you met someone who had the upper hand in some way." Lore remained silent; his eyebrows knit together in annoyance. "Oh yeah, and I reactivated you. There's some code of 'you gave me another chance at life so I won't take yours' shit. You kind of have some vague semblance of a moral compass." A sarcastic titter escaped his lips. "Lore, I'm confident I can fix you, at least so you don't have such intense hatred with homicidal tendencies, but only if you want me to..."

He stood up and walked to her with an incomprehensible expression, she sat up to acknowledge him. Part of her was uneasy and mildly frightened; uncertain of his intentions. He extended his right hand out to her, "Let's restore this place, I'm sure we would find more equipment to do so." A smile graced her face as she reached out to grab his hand; an agreement, a promise, and he helped her up. Hands still connected and eyes locked on to each other's, they felt an unparalleled understanding. Lore smiled and casually spoke, "However, if you try to alter me in any way for your personal gains, I will repeatedly tear off all your limbs and count how many times you can regenerate; it will be entertaining." Fenix grimaced. _For fuck sakes... You just had to add that, didn't you, Lore? You sadistic android. _"What do you mean by 'personal gains'? I'm not going to turn you into my personal pleasure mandroid or anything of the sort." Defended Fenix. As charming as he could he smiled as he conveyed, "I find it humours how easily your thoughts go to the topic of sex. Besides, I'm already fully functional. I'm programmed in multiple techniques... A broad variety of pleasuring." His eyes seductively lowering to her lips, fully intent on provoking her.

"Uh huh. Wait, what?" Caught off-guard her purple eyes widened in flabbergast. Heat rose to her cheeks.

"I said, I'm fully-" She abruptly pulled her hand out of his grasp and covered his mouth to prevent his retelling.

"Stop! Don't even finish that sentence! Oh, my God!" She tried to cover her furiously blushing face as she scampered around the corner; away from him.

"Come back, Fenix! You promised to fix me. We shook on it, remember?" Spouted the still-grinning Lore. She sauntered back giving him a still-blushing scowl which progressed into laughter. Lore chuckled with a smirk and shook his head. She did a mental double take. _Hey, he just used my name for the first time. Who would've thought...?_


	5. Chapter 5: Friends?

Chapter 5: Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek related things. This is for pure enjoyment.

"Okay, Lore... Just hold still, please. I'm going to open up your, um, scalp-flap-thing..."

"Oh, I love how confident you are with this procedure. I'm so glad that I'm putting myself in your hands." Sarcastically commented Lore.

"Just because I didn't know what to call a certain body part doesn't have anything to do with my abilities in fixing you, geez."

With that, he chuckled as he sat completely still in perfect posture in comparison to Fenix who stood hunched over whilst performing his operation. They stayed quiet the entire time; Lore knew to give her some space for this procedure. She put his 'scalp' back on and it was done. She was mentally worn out after hours of staring into millions of circuits and lights. "There... you sir, are good to go. You'll still feel an elaborate array of emotions, difference is that this time it'll be much easier to cope with them. How do you feel?" Inquired Fenix and spun him around so he was facing her.

"I feel like frolicking in a field of flowers, thanks for asking." He answered sarcastically. Fenix looked unimpressed. The air filling with pregnant silence. "To be honest, I don't feel as angry or as ambitious. I still resent my father and brother. I don't want to kill people but if they were a threat, I still would; only if I had no other alternative. I still feel superior than them... You know, I'm also still very sarcastic, aren't I?"

"Well yeah, that won't change because that's your personality, you'll still be a sarcastic and cynical asshole android. That's why we get along so well." She chuckled. He quirked an eyebrow and gave her a faint yet kind smile. He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her in for an embrace. His arms wrapped snuggly around her back; she returned the jester. Whilst in his arms Fenix commented, "You're more friendly." And chuckled. "I couldn't be before." he replied as he snuggled his face into her soft locks. A few moments later, she felt mildly uncomfortable; she started to blush then carefully released herself from his grasp. He looked at her with confusion and she answered uneasily, "You're... um, 'fully functioning.'" and pointed down to his lower body. He shamelessly said, "It seems I am. That's the first time it's done that. Now that I think of it, I've never used that function before, would you like to try it out?" and winked suggestively. She face-palmed her fully flushed face and avoided his question, "I'm going to go find some food..." Lore was smiling like a Chesire Cat. He just loved teasing her, he always found it amusing. "Fenix, wait! I could probably fix that old food synthesizer." She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him wide-eyed, "Really? Could you actually do it?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't be able to..." Carelessly answered Lore.

"That would be so awesome! I'm getting so bored of eating fish and tubers, and growing things is such a pain in the ass... Okay, I'll stay and wait. I can be your assistant." Fenix beamed. A look of amusement donned his face.

The next hour they spent together fixing the food synthesizer, with Lore secretly upgrading it enabling to synthesize more than just food. "It's fixed. Tell it what you'd like to have, Fenix." Without thinking, she blurted out, "Fish and chips, please!" Lore looked at her with disbelief, "Really? You just said you were tired of eating fish and tubers."

"Uh huh, I'm aware." Her voice slightly faltering realizing her mistake, she tried to save-face by adding, "But it's prepared differently, this tastes better." Lore still looked doubtful of her attempted cover up. She turned back to the synthesizer looking chagrined. Lore on the other hand, tried to hide his diversion. Fenix grabbed the plate of food, "Hey sweet! It even came with tartar sauce and I didn't have to ask for it! You want some? I know you don't need any sustenance but I thought you might want to try some since it's really good. My mouth is watering as I'm holding this plate of deep-fried perfection."

"Sure." He humoured with a sly smile. _Silly creature, you never cease to amuse me. She treats me as if she and I are equals; accepts me for exactly how that I am. _They sat down by the counter, Fenix placing the plate between them and lightly pushed the plate; gesturing Lore to try some food. She dipped the fish into the sauce and bit into it, Lore followed suit, "It's full of sodium and trans fats. There's also a decent amount of protein. I do like the texture."

"Right? That's what I'm talking about! And I was craving something high in calories since I think I lost some weight since I got here."

"You lost 5.6cm circumference around your torso, 1.7cm around your chest, and 4.9cm around your hips, and 7.21lbs in weight. Even though your muscle percentage has stayed adequate, however, your fat storage has become too depleted." Informed Lore. Fenix smiled and laughed at this, "Should I stand on you?" she joked.

"What? No. Why?"

"Because my bathroom scale tells me shit like that." And she burst out laughing again. Lore looked mildly irritated so she added, "What? I thought it was kinda cute coming from you. Besides you're always taking jabs at me every chance you get."

"That's because you make it so easy. So easy that I don't even have to try." When their laughter diminished, he took the opportunity to ask her, "What do you think of me?" his question was genuine. Fenix chewed her food as she contemplated, "You're a lot like me in many ways. Like, when people wrong us, we both have a hard time forgiving them and controlling or understand how we feel. It takes time, but I'm sure we'll be better at coping with emotions, I hope." Lore listened intently, "Other than the obvious things like your intelligence, you're thoughtful, but you try not to show it. You're very complex, I like that. You keep me on my toes. What else? Oh yeah, you're also kinda conceited, but it's not anything I can't handle. Honestly, I think you're awesome. I like you; I consider you a friend; a friend that I've always wanted. None of my other friends are anything like you." she candidly answered.

"Friends?"

"Well, yeah. Wanna drink to that? Wait, the synth will only give us synthahol... Damn it."

"Actually, I upgraded the system so there's no restraint. It can recreate the original formats, and other items other than food." Lore proudly stated.

"You rigged it so we have access to all the good restricted things. Holy shit, Lore! You're so amazing!" rejoiced Fenix. He coyly smiled as an answer.

"I can't get intoxicated but I'll drink with you; your liver probably regenerates fast enough for you to not feel the effects." He complied. She grinned, "Exactly, I've won many drinking games, how do you think I got all those tools? I sure hell didn't buy them!" she roared. "Okay, okay. I still get drunk but it only lasts like five, maybe ten minutes so I have to keep throwing them back. The best part? No hangovers." boasted Fenix and ordered, "Two Romulan ales. No bullshit, Lore. We're diving straight in."

They were on their tenth drink, Fenix was drunk; slurring her words and becoming less articulate with every sip. Lore was grinning from ear-to-ear; watching her talk whilst intoxicated was amusing. She loudly slurred, "I swear, those Romulans only made this to get shit-faced. It tastes like ass but it starts to taste better with every sip, isn't that weird? And you get insta-drunk, and it hurts the throat and so blue... Mmm, your face..." He gave her a quizzical look and she continued, "I like that. Nice shoulders, too." Mug raised to her face chugging the ale down like water; she inadvertently and openly was checking out Lore, and he quirked an eyebrow whilst letting her ramble on, "I'm gonna get some sticky rice. I want some carbs, and some green tea. I got an intense hankering for green tea." She skilfully used chopsticks to shovel mouthfuls of rice; washing it down with some tea. By the time she finished her bowl of rice she was sober; horror stricken with what she had said moments ago. _God damn Romulan ale! And I thought it would be a great idea to drink that shit. Maybe he won't bring it up? Please, please, please don't bring it up! _As if he read her thoughts, he nonchalantly stated, "So, you like my face. See anything else you like?" and he gave her an impish smile sealed with a wink. She had to accept defeat, "Yeah, you're nice to look at. What of it?" she challenged. He let her take the win this time. She added, "Besides, I like hanging out with you. That's what matters, everything else is just a bonus." He wasn't excepting such a sincere answer, her sentiments made him feel something that was foreign to him.


	6. Chapter 6: Humans Suck

Chapter 6: Humans Suck

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek. This is for pure entertainment.

"Take your clothes off." Fenix monotonously commanded Lore, "I can put the floatation device in you and I'll make sure you're tight so no water can get in." Lore looked at her dumbfounded. "Um, that thought didn't sound bad in my head but when it came out, that was just awful... Fuck me." Lore howled at her embarrassment. "Well, my offer still stands. For you, I'm fully functional." and stripped off his shirt. Fenix face-palmed her blush and tried to look away but she was couldn't tear her eyes off of his lean build, his skin was white as the snow that shone gold in certain light. Her blush and obvious staring didn't go unnoticed by him, he stifled a smile and began unbuttoning his pants until he was interrupted, "Wait! Keep the pants on, let me get a towel or something first!" She demanded. "You've seen my body before; you reassembled me after all."

"Yeah, but I just feel that it's so intimate to be naked."

"Your innocence is absolutely adorable." He grinned as he took the towel from her. "Oh my God, Lore! Can you please just sit your ass down and hold still?" Fenix turned around to let him finish undressing.

"Yes dear." He cheekily did as he was told and mused her hair as he sat down. She started opening up his 'skin' coverings; her blush instantly disappearing, "Yeesh, I don't think I could ever get used to this, man."

"Why is that? You seemed squeamish the last time when you fixed my emotion programming, too, even if you didn't mention it."

"Because you're my friend and not just another machinery or android, well, you're the first and only android but that's aside from the point." She answered. He enjoyed her fussing over him, for the first time it wasn't him serving humans, it was a nice change. He enjoyed her soft small hands diligently working on him, he closed his eyes and candidly spoke, "I never thought I'd enjoy the company of a human until you came along. Then again, you're different. I still dislike humans, but I'm very fond of you." Lore declared. "I don't like them either. They're self-righteous, selfish and narrow-minded. They dirty the very planet they live on; a parasite. They torture, rape and kill each other, they use people and everything they feel entitled to do as they please, the list goes on... I'm ashamed to be human. Anyways, you're waterproof and floatable now." she couldn't hide the bitterness that soaked her words. At this, Lore spun his chair to face her; his face serious, "You're better than them; not just surpassing physical capabilities but you have empathy, and try to make decisions based on a clear and uncorrupted conscience. You never once used me, instead you helped me without any gains on your part, you treat me as a person. Human or unknown, you're beautiful." Lifting his hand, he very gently caressed her cheek; his own yellow eyes staring into her amethyst ones. Her own hand cupped his hand, she closed her eyes as she nuzzled into his palm and kissed his pulsing inner wrist; touched by his words. It was an innocent but also inadvertently intimate gesture for Lore, he didn't know what to do, so he slowly slid his hand out of hers. She innocently beamed at him unaware of her affects.

"You're sweet, Lore. Thank you for opening up to me, that means a lot. But you should probably get dressed." thanked Fenix as she blushed and added, "But let's face it, humans still suck big time." Both chuckling to that. Fenix announced, "Let's go swimming. I can teach you!" Lore smiled and complied. He was curious in trying his new feature and she spent a good deal of time doing so after all.

The girl and the android were in the water, Fenix wore a bikini top and shorts, she was showing Lore the movements of swimming. He wore a pair of shorts and mimicked her motions; learning quickly.

"You're swimming, Lore! Wow, you're fast and really good, of course..."

"Obviously, I AM an android, I learn quick." Unimpressed with his cockiness she dived deep beneath the emerald waters and swam towards Lore and grabbed his foot. _She's fast. Her light body weight averaging around 115lbs combined with excess strength gives a significant power of propulsion and her flexible form gives 80% added manoeuvrability. If that's how she wants to play, I'll play._

She came up for air as Lore dived deep, she stayed afloat waiting and looking for him. _Oh, that's right. He doesn't need the air like I do. Knowing him, he's planning on getting me back. I should know better than to start something I'm uncertain of finishing... But I'm such a sucker for punishment. _She dived under using all her strength and swimming with the fish. Lore was waiting for her at the bottom, and he followed her as a predator following its prey. He had the advantage of seeing clearly underwater unlike her. She was unaware of him stalking her. Then she felt arms around her middle, she yelped as she was thrown out of the water and splashed back in. She surfaced the water, her hair plastered over her face, she fumbled with it and heard Lore laughing at her. Grinning, she pushed him under the water and he took her down with him. She wasn't prepared and used his body to gain momentum to get back above the water. They were playing cat and mouse in the lake for a few hours.

Fenix could feel fatigue seeping into her muscles, even with her inhuman stamina she couldn't keep up with an android that didn't require rest. Swimming to the shore Lore followed her. She dried herself off and laid down on her towel eyes closed, still trying to catch her breath. Lore noticed wrinkles appeared on her fingers as he sat next to her lifting one of her hands to inspect. His own long fingers weren't wrinkled like hers. She sat up and let him touch her hand and fingers; feeling how there was more grip than before. "I see, wrinkling of your fingers makes it easier to grab objects when the hands are wet. If someone was drowning, they would reach for something to expel themselves out of the water, out of danger." Lore assessed. "I haven't thought about that since I was a kid, but that's what scientists said last time, unless that conclusion changed." she commented and he put her hand back down. "You're right, it was nice to swim. I see the appeal of it." A dodged attempt at thanking her. She was used to his behaviour, so she smiled and replied, "Glad you had some fun. I'm just gonna close my eyes for just a few minutes. Something about laying in the sun after a swim makes me sleepy." with that she laid back down. Her breathing lowered and drifted off to sleep. Lore visually traced her face, shoulders, arms... any part of her body that was exposed trying to understand what gives her the speed, strength and stamina that humans lack. _Nothing, I can't find anything that would give me a clue. Her appearance is normal, no visual ques to give away her advantages. She blends in with humans, she IS human herself, in theory she would be the perfect predator for humans if she chose._ With his final thought he went back to his usual processing of the world around him and let her get some rest.


	7. Chapter 7: A Blast From The Past

Chapter 7: A Blast From The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek, this is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

"You know you could use the replicator to get another shirt, right?" Stated Lore as he eyed her blood-stained and tattered white shirt critically.

"Yeah, that's true. It never crossed my mind because it's sort of still wearable." Fenix replied. And that's when Lore sighed and yanked down on her shirt; ripping the bottom half off. "It was wearable." He casually corrected her as he sipped his silicon-based drink.

"Really, Lore?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at her whilst taking another sip. Fenix ordered the computer for a medium white t-shirt; she always preferred looser fitting shirts and turned around the corner to get changed.

"There, is that better?" she asked Lore with an annoyance.

"Much." He was pleased. He pulled up a chair and sat down, putting his feet up on the counter and ordered Fenix, "Sit. Tell me more about yourself since we're here on this planet indefinitely and there's only so many games of chess we can play. Talk."

She rolled her eyes at his cocky demands. "Sure, but first, tea and donuts for me."

"More deep-fried confectionary?" he teased her; his judgemental tone a falsehood.

She retorted, "Well yeah, anyways, where should I start? Should I start like David Copperfield? I was born April 13th, year 1988." That got Lore's full attention, his solar eyes widened. Fenix smirked and continued, "I was born with accelerated regeneration, I had to keep that a secret my entire life. My strength and speed didn't come until I became a woman. I was adopted, my real parents are unknown. At the age of two my intelligence was about ten years ahead of my peers so naturally I didn't fit in. The other kids didn't like me, I remember the teacher telling my parents, 'I disturbed them.' It's not my fault they were so stupid that I teased them, so naturally I was home schooled. I graduated by the time I was nine. I wasn't allowed to enrol in post-secondary education until I was of age. I got bored, so I made a completely legal recreational drug that I sold to everyone. My 'small business' was very successful for a while until I got caught but they couldn't charge me since the substance I created was completely legal and I was too young. With the money I made, I spent some on tools and gadgets. I managed to fix a 1979 Chevy truck that was in the junk yard. Ever since I was young, I enjoyed fixing things as you probably know by now." her eyebrows raised as she cheekily grinned to Lore.

"Not at all. I would've never guessed you liked fixing things." He sarcastically commented and batted his eyes innocently.

Fenix rolled her eyes and proceeded, "I taught myself to drive. I fixed random shit and made small-scale explosives, robotic cats, more legal drugs, and hacking into government encrypted sites... Like I said, I was bored. I was a bit reckless so I got caught enough times that eventually I was forced into an insane asylum. I don't blame them for it. I seemed like a sociopath at times when things got too much for me to handle, how I saw the world and how stupid it all was. How stupid people were and how much I hated them. How much I hated society and how I couldn't go back to 'ignorance is bliss'. How this whole world and my life was a fucking joke. My thoughts often took a wrong turn and I'd 'switch off'." she chuckled bitterly. Lore's yellow eyes held understanding, "When you lack the ability to manage your emotions combined with intellect your view of everything becomes disturbed because you see the truth; you see it as clear as day, to them you are insane and dangerous because they are so helplessly blind." Fenix flashed a faint smile as she reached out to briefly caress his hand which rested on his thigh; a small expression of gratitude; knowing how Lore was like when they first met.

"Oh yeah, there were two outbreaks of viruses that killed nearly a quarter of the population during this time, and both times, my fabulous antibodies in my blood was used to make vaccines. You could say I saved the world. Twice. You're welcome world." She gloated, which made Lore chuckle.

"Things were going well until I was thrown 359 years into the future by some assholes who call themselves 'Q'. They said that I wasn't needed in the year 2002 after the humans discovered vaccines from my blood, that I had another purpose in a different time and this 'time-move' was permanent." she took a break to eat a donut.

"You were too smart for you own good anyways. Besides, it was probably for the best that you were put into this time instead of aimlessly floating around in the past." Lore commented.

"That's one way of seeing it. Things always happen for a reason, and I believed in the saying 'where we are now is exactly where we're supposed to be'. But I missed my parents even if I didn't really have a connection with them but they were still my parents. What can I say? I was still fourteen when I was shafted into the twenty-fourth century."

"You've only been in this time for three years, explains your lingo."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"For anyone other than myself, no, they'll be too daft to notice. I find it charming how your speech is contrary to your intelligence, it's honestly quite adorable." He casually complimented; anticipating her reaction.

"Thanks for the compliment, Ass." She sarcastically thanked looking perplexed and offended, yet she still couldn't stop the heat from rising to her cheeks. He chuckled at her childish name-calling yet again proving his point.

After she composed herself, she began, "After I got over my sadness, anger and emotional bullshit about being thrown into the future, I was excited. I didn't want to admit it at the time but I was so excited; so much new technology to get my hot little hands on. But I had to learn to adapt and catch up to the twenty-fourth centry ways. At least the 'Q' rigged the social security systems or whatever to put me in as a citizen and I was enrolled at Star Fleet academy, all paid for. I took almost all of the courses; I took double the full course load. For once I was using my noggin'. But the official written and technical exams had to wait. In the three years at the academy I made friends with Strenn and Vaum, they were nice and... logical." She smirked before sipping her tea amused to see if Lore gets what she's getting at.

"They're Vulcan. That's very fitting for you to befriend them."

She cleared her throat before she spoke, "What can I say? I appreciated their ways of thinking. I learned their language and we learned Romulan dialects together. Oh yeah, I got in trouble for activating a restricted old Romulan ship at a museum. I figured I could learn more about their advanced technologies even if it was dated. That incident almost got me kicked out of Star Fleet." The two snickered at that.

"Of course, you did. Only you would find the time to do so on top of your ridiculous amount of course-load." chided Lore.

"But hey, I still got what I wanted, I know how to fly the damn things and fix them, too. Anyways, tensions were getting wrung tight on Earth between humans and non-humans. Strenn and Vaum didn't agree that they were getting more privileges than I was, for every right that was taken from humans, the non-humans gained. The media covered the whole thing up; pretended that it was nothing to worry about while uprisings were happening all over the world. When a battle broke in our region, that's when me, Strenn and Vaum were trying to play the devil's advocate between the two sides. It was too late; nothing could've calmed any of it down. At that point, the only thing I could do was help the injured on both sides, and the rest is history. I haven't talked about my past until now. You know more about me than anyone." She concluded.

Lore gazed at Fenix; enthralled by her story. He believed her. It was hypnotizing to know both of thier events unfolded to her being here sitting by his side. He stood up and aimlessly sauntered and sighed before he started to speak, "And here you are now, in this very moment."

"I'm a blast from the past, babe." She chuckled. His mesmerized expression still unchanged; he looked at her, made eye-contact and slowly made his way back until he stood in front of her. He extended his arm gesturing her to stand. She grabbed his hand and did so as he silently commanded. His hand still connected with her much smaller one he continued, "It wasn't serendipity for us to meet." With that, she leaned into him and rested her head on the crook of his neck closing her eyes in contentment, she felt safe and relieved to unload her secret. He released her hand go to wrap his long arms around her narrow shoulders, she returned the gesture and wrapped her thin arms around his middle_._


	8. Chapter 8: The Stars Will Be Our Witness

Chapter 8: The Stars Will Be Our Witness

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

"Stop moving or I will purposely butcher your hair." threatened Lore. It's been six months since Fenix was exiled to Omicron Theta and her hair has become overgrown so much so that she desperately coerced Lore to give her a hair-cut which led to this moment with her sitting backwards on a chair and Lore sitting on a low stool playing hairdresser.

"I AM staying still! I can't be 'mandroid-still'... but I'll try harder." defeatedly sighed Fenix unable to see Lore's smirk as he teased her. He finished cutting her hair and brushed it out. He secretly enjoyed touching her silky straight hair even though he purposely made such a fuss when she asked him to cut her hair. She closed her eyes enjoying the tingling sensation that came with her hair being touched. She pouted when he stopped, "Please don't stop!" She blurted out, feeling mildly embarrassed. He chuckled at this and humoured her. He noticed the goose-bumps on her arms, he cautiously leaned forward and took a quick glance to see her face with a look of contentment; her full lips partially parted, and her deep, slow, long breaths. "Autonomous sensory meridian response." He stated.

"Huh?" Her eye's remained closed.

"Autonomous sensory meridian response. It's a combination of positive feelings and a distinct static-like tingling sensation on the skin, it's a type of low-grade euphoria or in another words, a form of... pleasure." He suggestively answered knowingly trying to get a rise out of her, expect she stayed silent; too preoccupied. At this Lore quirked his one eyebrow and stifled a chuckle and put aside the brush to start running his fingers through her dark hair; sending her more shivers. His long fingers brushed her delicate ears, her scalp, and the back of her neck. She instinctively leaned her head into his large hands. He skilfully alternated between massaging her scalp and lightly tugging small strands of her long locks; learning quickly to what she enjoyed. He continued his ministrations for fifteen minutes until she grabbed one of his hand, halting him. She turned around to face him, her cheeks were stained red, stuttering as she asks, "D-do you... can you experience what I experience?"

"You're asking me if I feel pleasure?" He slyly asks, relishing in her discomfort.

"Why do you have to make everything sound dirty? But yeah, that's what I'm asking because I don't know." Fenix replied.

"Now, now Fenix, it's not nice to tell lies. Oh, I know you know by now. Even that sweet, innocent mind of yours can't deny that. Surely you remember the first time we embraced each other? Why, you're the one that pointed out that I was 'fully functioning'. So, you tell me, my dear sweet Fenix, do I feel pleasure?" tantalized Lore.

She was so embarrassed, she did a double face-palm replied in a defeated mumbling manner, "Oh my God... Why must you do this to me? Yeah, you do." Lore arrogantly grinned and added, "Now that wasn't so hard now was it? And I tease you because you're so deliciously cute when you're embarrassed." Singed Lore as he drummed the chairs and counters with some sticks.

"Ugh, whatever, dude." She shook her head, still blushing. "Hey, have you ever played drums?" she inquired changing the subject.

"Nope. Never crossed my mind. Why?" he answered honestly while continuing to rhythmically tap the counter and the chair.

"Well, you've been tapping the shit out of everything in sight the past week. I think you'll like hitting things other than me. Just saying." She quirked an eyebrow.

"Watch your tongue, you're insinuating I'm abusive when the only time we hit each other is when we're sparring. Besides, it gives you a reason to improve your Jeet Kun Do if you want to avoid getting hit. And you've also hit me rather hard yourself." he countered.

"You're really good at pissing me off when we're training and then my strength gets all amped up. I'm sorry if I ever hit you too hard." She concurred and looked down guiltily. He lifted his hand and mused her hair, "Apology accepted. Now you were saying something about drums." He reminded her. "Yeah, I think you'd like it. I could replicate each drum parts to build a drum-set. It won't take long. And we can listen to music while we do it so it's not so quiet. So, would you join me?" she persuaded. Lore quirked an eyebrow and answered, "Sure, it's new to me." At that, Fenix beamed and commanded the computer, "Computer, 'music, Pain Killer by Judas Priest'." Lore's yellow eyes widened; his face immediately morphed to pure joy and roared.

For the next hour, they built the drum set whilst listening to various metal from RATT, W.A.S.P., to Dokken and progressed into 90's rock, grunge and punk. Fenix also replicated an electric guitar, amp, PA system and a microphone. Once Lore started playing drums, Fenix was stunned by his speed and accuracy, she shamelessly stared at him in astonishment and whispered, "Flawless." He replied snobbishly, "Thanks, I know I am." She donned her guitar and counteracted, "What I meant to say is that I need to up my guitar skills and try to catch up to your level, because I get to jam with the best drummer ever. I want to improvise and warm up a bit before we get into songs. Well, start 'er up, Lore!" He grinned and complied. They played for hours on end, with Fenix taking a break to eat and drink beer whilst conversing about music and nonsense in between.

"I like playing all of it but I really enjoy classic metal especially the aggressive complicated ones, on the contrary, I also like that one song we played; Hysteria by Def Leppard. It's nice to hear you sing normally for a change." Lore stated as he sipped on beer. Fenix was pleased to hear that he liked her choice-style of music and replied, "Right? It's a fucking amazing song it brings chills to my skin every time. You got to give those English boys props for writing one of the best love songs of all time in my opinion."

"You're bleeding, Fenix."

"What?"

"Your fret-board." He pointed out. She looked at her left hand and sure enough it was bleeding but her cuts closed seconds later. "There, all better!" she exclaimed and flashed her hand. She added, "You know what this means? My fingers are soft and I need to play more guitar." And with that, they continued into the late hours of the night. "Lore, you're the most badass metal-head ever." Lore looked at her and quirked an eyebrow so she continued, "I'm trying to say you're a badass metal drummer made from mostly... metal." Lore face-palmed but he couldn't contain his amusement.

Eventually Fenix had to call it a night and sleep, she was happily exhausted. She threw herself on the bed and instantly drifted asleep. Lore on the other hand decided to stayed awake, occasionally he'd sleep ever since he saw her sleep-talking and became intrigued with having dreams. When he did choose to sleep, it led to the most perplexing dreams. Lore contemplated while he observed his sleeping companion._ Love... T__he love of a parent differs from the love of a spouse, which differs from the love of food. Most commonly, love refers to a feeling of strong attraction and emotional attachment. The song 'Hysteria' speaks of a love so strong that affects you physically. Will I ever experience that? Am I even capable of such? Ridiculous. What is it that I intermittently keep feeling...? Compassion? Affection? Gratitude? I don't need to waste my time thinking of such nonsense. _He shook it off and went for a walk knowing Fenix was safe and sound.

Fenix woke when Lore's footsteps began to diminuendo. She sat up slowly stretching out her kinks, "Computer, 'water, room temperature. And an acoustic guitar.'" She downed her water and walked outside and started a fire in a fire-pit her and Lore built together. They fixed the place so it was actually liveable and added a few frivolous items. She started to play the guitar; improvising. The melody that came was beautiful, innocent and full of sorrow. _I never thought I'd end up here in the future on a not-so-dead planet of Omicron Theta, and meeting Lore. Lore... the android that was thrown away by his own father, the android that let me fix him, the android that became my best friend. We fixed this place together; he could've left if he wanted to... instead he stayed with me. He made improvements in our 'house' so I was more comfortable. This place is our home now. Lore's sarcastic, cynical, jaded and pretentious at times and loves to tease me, but his true actions contradict everything he says. He's the most complex person I've ever met yet it feels natural being around him. We have an understanding of each other that transcends all odds. The bullshit life I was leading before is behind me, and I can't imagine living a life without him being around. When have I came to that conclusion? He's my best friend. Sure, he's attractive, but that's just my hormones talking, right? Then why haven't I been attracted to anybody until now? Not that it matters. I don't plan on getting married or having kids, I'd just out-live everyone I come close to anyways. Everyone I care about will burn out quicker than fireflies. Only I can stand still in time. Will Lore be one of those fireflies? _

At her last thought, tears well up in her eyes, she refused to let them drop. Her heart accelerated, and hugged her guitar as she stared into the flames that languidly licked the branches. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Lore returned and was sitting beside her. He became concerned when he noticed her unshed tears, he sincerely inquired, "What's wrong?" She put her guitar aside and began, "You know my accelerated regeneration actually prevents me from dying right? I'll never grow old, and I'll never die. Friends and family will be dropping dead before my eyes and everything I know will dissipate over time. I'll never get the peace of finishing my life. There's no 'Congratulations! You lived a good life and now you can stop, you've reached the end.' I'm so scared... I'm scared shitless of losing people I care about over and over again, and it'll be endless. I know nothing is eternal as I am but I wish there was something I can hold on to." Lore replied, "I'll be your eternal." Her glistening eyes widened and looked at him and he continued, "As far as I know I'm not going to die unless some catastrophe happens. You can hold on to me. I won't let you get lost in the passage of time." They stared at each other with a look of anticipation, waiting for the other to say or do something. Fenix reached for Lore; wrapping her arms around his torso, and Lore returned her embrace and wrapped his long arms around her shoulders and caressed her head. He felt 'it' again. And then he knew, he found the answer he was seeking earlier, he couldn't deny this feeling. He loved her. He kissed her temple and looked at the stars that witnessed their silent proposal.


	9. Chapter 9: Choose Wisely

Chapter 9: Choose Wisely

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, obviously. Gotta love putting up disclaimers, anyways enjoy and stay ethical.

"Lore... I love you. What you're doing to me... Oh, I'm so dizzy." Fenix whispered into Lore's ear and began to nibble his neck. "I know exactly how you like to be touched. Every touch that you enjoy becomes stored into my positronic net." He breathlessly answered. He kissed her fiercely and passionately; his long fingers entangled in her long hair while passionately making love. Her legs squeezed around his middle with each of his languid, deep thrusts. He adored her dainty hands bashfully exploring his body. It was their very first time, he relished how her muscles clenched around his manhood. She was moaning louder as she begins to climax, then a loud crash of the cymbal rudely awoke him. He sat up to see what interrupted his intensely sexual dream, Fenix stood still had a plate of food. She accidentally hit the cymbal as she was walked around clumsily. Their eyes met and Fenix immediately apologized for her action.

Lore gave her an irritated look as he stood up. He put on a black, long-sleeved sweater that fitted close to his body. Fenix noticed how he seemed frustrated but she couldn't help herself from noticing his naked torso as he changed. She sat back down at the counter and sipped on her tea while cautiously stole a glance while he got his 'silicon-tea' as she likes to call it. _Shit, I pissed him off. I didn't walk into his drum set and hit the cymbal on purpose, duh. I haven't been able to stop thinking about what he said a few weeks ago, it was really deep. Wow, I'm so articulate. That's all I could think about, it's like on permanent rewind. I'm pretty sure Lore noticed how distracted I've been from time to time. We made that promise to each other. Why was is left so friggin' ambiguous? Where do we go from here? I've just went on as usual around him. At least tried to... I should talk to him. All I know is that I want to be by his side, and whatever happens I'll cross that bridge when we get to it. What's that saying? 'Come what may'? Man, he's looks so deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking other than calculating the theory of everything because that's what he does. He's an android. I forget that he's an android, he seems so human but much more complicated and special. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't how to place it. Whatever it is, it's intense and good. We have synchronicity that nothing comes close to it. _

Lore nursed his silicon-based drink as he contemplated. _I never used to have vivid dreams. Is it because I love her? Human emotions are indeed strange. Humans tend to want to experience a physical expression of intimacy with their romantic partner. I'm a bloody android! I have no need for procreation. Besides, we aren't in a romantic partnership. I never thought I'd experience desire. Like fire. It'll consume everything until she is mine, including myself. These emotions I feel for her are leading me to illogical thoughts. It's contradicting my analytical thought processes. Sifting through my usual thoughts, the one that keeps standing out is her. She keeps plaguing my thoughts no matter what. I can't seem to stop thinking about her. She is the biological female equivalent of myself; a man-made God. Fenix; my invincible Goddess at my side. The stars will be our playground, and the universe will be our kingdom. _He glanced to his left to see her sitting at the end of the counter, resting her head on her arms on the counter like the first time he ever saw her when she was reassembling him; her eyes were closed as her bare legs dangled below her pyjama shorts. _That dream...it will haunt me. She's still young. I'll have to wait until she's ready to have me... all of me. If it takes a hundred years, so be it. I'll always wait for her. After all, we have an unlimited amount of time. No one else can cease this fire. Everyone pales in comparison. I will not settle for anyone else. She will be my queen and I her king._

Fenix stood up and walked up to Lore and opened her mouth, carefully choosing her words, "Lore, I uh... about what you said a few weeks ago about being by my side, that you'll be my eternal, that meant everything to me... To finally have someone I can lean on if I need to, and... not needing to always have my guard up, and to be able to show my vulnerability without the fear. You're my best friend, but more. My partner in crime- you know what? I'm totally screwing this up, I don't know how to describe it because words can't do justice."

Lore put his drink aside and shifted in his chair to face her, his golden eyes were soft with adoration for the girl and he tenderly commanded, "Then show me." Their height difference was almost the same in their current position, Lore slouched a little to meet her. She slowly lifted both of her hands and started to touch the sides of his face. Her touch was as light and soft as a feather. Lore struggled to keep his eyes open upon feeling an intense sensation of pleasure until he eventually succumbed. She touched his hairline, traced his eyebrows, his distinguished nose, his curved lips, to his ears, down the curve of his jaw, and down his lovely neck, the back up his neck. She continued her ministrations as she gently kissed his forehead, another one on his temple, and another right at the corner his lips. She trailed her full lips down his neck and planted another kiss on the pulse of his neck. She slid her hands to his shoulders as their resting place, and her lips lingered for a moment or two until she slowly pulled back to see Lore. She couldn't determine his expression, feeling embarrassed she tried to slide her hands off of his shoulders until he grabbed her wrists; his hold was firm but not hurting her in any way. It took everything in his power to hold himself back from kissing her senseless and seducing her. His eyes held affection and longing as he spoke, "Kiss me if you want to seal the deal. I will be yours and you will be mine for eternity. Choose wisely, there's no going back." He released her wrists giving her time to make a decision of her life; his ultimatum. Her hands returned to his shoulders, bunching his sweater. She closed her eyes and thought hard. Then, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath, she loosened her hands and sensually moved to his jaw and traced his lips once more, her lips quivered with nerves and she leaned in slowly until their lips finally met. He tenderly returned the kiss, she pulled back when he started to intensify the kiss, her face flushed, eyes wide and her heart beating wildly.

With her fingertips Fenix touched her lips that just kissed Lore, she processed what happened between themselves. Lore smiled, savouring her innocence and what they had just shared; a sensual sacred vow. Fenix was still dumbfounded, all she could say was, "That was my first kiss." Lore replied, "Same here. Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from." He stood up still grinning from ear-to-ear and added, "Get dressed, with all that excitement I feel like going on an adventure." She replied with a grin, "Yes, dear." and stumbled around the corner and got dressed. She was putting on her holster that held a ninjaken and a tanto on her left hip, a tricorder on the right and a modified phaser strapped onto her right thigh. Lore had a similar holster carrying a katana, a wakizashi on his left and two modified phasers; one on the left hip and thigh. Lore previously upgraded the swords with lighter and stronger material while Fenix modified the phasers so they resembled antique guns for added comfort and easier handling. She never cared for the phasers; she was always a gunslinger at heart. She found phasers weren't as satisfying as shooting off a gun, so she decided to bring an element of familiarity. Her eyes met Lore's, "Okay, I'm ready." and the two ventured out.

Lore and Fenix went adventuring quite often to fulfil their curiosities. Ever since the first time Fenix had a run in with an oversized wild cat-creature she's never left the house without her weapons. Even with her accelerated regeneration she'd rather avoid getting injured, unlike Lore, she still felt pain. They were walking for a good couple of hours until they noticed a Vulcan vessel plummeting to the planet's floor. They both looked at each other as if they telepathically communicated, 'Let's go, now!' They broke into a sprint. When they reached the crash site, they had their guard up, expecting the unexpected. She kicked the door open to find three injured Borg members. They grabbed Fenix, she fought them off with ease but refused to kill them. Lore on the other hand, was ready to kill if they were going to become any more of a nuisance or a threat to them. Fenix noticed the green Vulcan blood; her face became rigid with worry. Noticing this, Lore added, "I think the Vulcans escaped back onto their ship." She looked out the open door and sure enough, there was Vulcan ship leaving orbit. Lore unceremoniously threw the unconscious Borgs out of the ship and were transported back to where they came from shortly after. He touched the controls as he examined the damage. "We could fix this. Fenix, you understand Vulcan and you have previous experience with a Romulan warship." She answered back, "Yeah, I'm fluent in the language but I don't know how similar their ships would be. But I'll try." They were able to fix the vessel. It was a decent size, it had everything they needed to leave the planet for some time. Fenix happily spoke, "So Lore, I guess we'll be going on a little road trip, huh?" He grinned and replied, "You and me, my lovely Fenix... Just you and me, we won't need anyone else, the stars will be our playground." They took off and bid 'farewell' to Omicron Theta; uncertain of their destination, certain of a journey filled with excitement.

Just as the pair left, U.S.S. Enterprise D was arriving at Omicron Theta.


	10. Chapter 10: I Am Not Alone

Chapter 10: I Am Not Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Reviews are welcome, I guess I should've said that from the beginning, oh well. Enjoy and stay ethical.

The away-team arrived at Omicron Theta shorty after Lore and Fenix bid 'farewell' to the lonely planet. The pair planned on returning after traveling and exploring for a while. They considered Omicron Theta their home. They had a dwelling they restored together; it was also the place where the two of them had met. Meanwhile the away-team were trespassing their home. Looking perplexed, Lieutenant Commander Data discovered a half-empty glass of silicon-based liquid; he sniffed the substance, it was the same liquid he consumes from time to time. At the other end of the counter he noticed a plate with a fork and a half-eaten toast that still looked fresh. Commander Riker who found polaroid pictures of a purple-eyed teenage girl with an android identical to Data. The pair in the pictures were making idiotic faces; from the looks of things, they were having a lot of fun on the desolate planet, one other thing was sure, they were close friends.

"Data! Take a look at these pictures." Riker called out.

"These pictures... he looks identical to me... this young woman with unusual coloured eyes... I believe he is the same Soong-type android as I am. I found the same silicon-based liquid I consume on the counter." Replied Data, even without emotions he seemed as surprised as Riker was. "This place looks like they've been living here for some time. I don't understand how she could survive considering the circumstances of this planet." Commented Riker as he and Data looked around the dwelling. Data's yellow eyes caught the guitars and drums. Beside the seat of the drum set were more polaroid pictures. They were of the purple-eyed girl candidly playing guitar, some were of the android playing the drums. Amongst the pictures one caught his eyes; it was the girl and the android together; she was smiling and had her arms wrapped around the android's shoulders from behind, the android had a grin; he was the one who took the picture of themselves. 'Fenix Flarestone & Lore' was written on the back of the photo. "Fenix and Lore. Her name is Fenix, and he is called Lore." stated Data and tucked the picture away in his pocket with some other pictures he found in the dwelling. He continued to look around some more, he found modified gadgets, musical instruments, a chess set, a deck of cards, art supplies, a notebook with scribbles that resembled a poem; Data guessed they were lyrics considering these people enjoyed music, and a scrapbook filled with realistic sketches of the same young woman; her eyes were coloured in purple. "Everything in here has been restored. The replicator is also working." Data noted. "Let's keep looking further." Riker directed.

The science lab and research room were completely destroyed except for a one small section. They found remains of what looked like a making of an android. Casts, bits of metal, wiring, circuit boards and alike. Some were old and covered in dust, others were quite recent. Data curiously looked at the cast of a face and lifted it to his own; a perfect fit. He also noticed small dainty handprints scattered around the casts. There was a white board with equations, drawings and random scribbles saying 'Motley Crue – Live Wire'. He put the two and two together, "I believe Fenix reactivated Lore. With the limited source of equipment, she would have to be very intelligent in order to do so." Data pulled out and looked at the photos he grabbed, the android drumming and the girl with a guitar draped across her body. Then he asked, "What does that gibberish mean?" Riker looked at the board, read the gibberish, chuckled and replied, "It means this 'Fenix Flarestone' is a metalhead, so is that drummer 'Lore'. 'Computer, play Livewire by Motely Crue.'" Data's eyes widened, amused. "It is fast and aggressive. I can see the appeal of playing this style of music." Riker smiled.

"Hey guys, looks like there IS life on this planet after all. It's quite a way from here but there's grass and water. But there's no inhabitants out there. And what is this music?" Reported Geordi Le Farge who came back from scouting the outside. "Classic metal, Earth 1980's. Anyways, there's a smart, pretty girl named Fenix Flarestone and an android named Lore living here, this is what they were playing last. And it looks like it's just the two of them." concluded Riker. "There were no humanoid life forms detected whilst on the Enterprise though there were signs that suggest an accident, perhaps a vessel had crashed yonder. They might have been able to fix the vessel, and left just before we arrived. I have also found some drawings from the kids, previous inhabitants, I do not interpret them, but I believe they feared the crystal and it was dangerous." suggested Data. "Okay, we have to get back to the ship. I think we got everything we need to figure out what happened to the planet and we may be able to learn more about this crystal, Lore and Fenix. 'Energize.'" ordered Riker.

Back on the ship, Data tracked down Counsellor Deanna Troi and informed her about their findings, "I was wondering, if you can give me some insight to these pictures. It will help me if you can interpret their interactions." and he handed about ten or so photos to Deanna. She looked at them carefully, in all their pictures they were always at close proximity; some part of their bodies or faces were touching one and another. Dianna smiled warmly,

"They're definitely having fun, that's for sure. I can tell they care deeply for each other. They're very attached to each other. Best friends, maybe more. See? The way Lore looks at her... with so much adoration. Data, I think he loves her. Fenix is still young; I don't think she's aware of how he feels about her. But from these photos, there's an undeniable attraction between them." assessed Deanna as she handed the photos back to Data. He looked down at the photos remaining silent for a moment before he spoke, "Lore is able to feel emotions therefore he is able to fall in love with Fenix. I may not be able to feel emotions, but I am hopeful that one day I would experience something similar to what they have, perhaps even marry." Deanna didn't know what to say to that, she carefully picked her words, "I think that's wonderful, Data. We don't know much about these two though, this is just what I get, it's just a possibility." Data looked at her and stated, "I hope we meet them someday. Knowing that I am not alone made me... hopeful." Deanna smiled and reassured, "I have a feeling we will see them. We spotted a vessel about eight hours ahead of us. It could be them. We're assuming they're heading to Risa." Data's eyes lit up, "We are going to Risa." "Exactly." confirmed Deanna. Data thanked Deanna for her time and made his way back to the bridge.

"Ensign, did you find any information on this 'Fenix Flarestone'?" demanded Riker.

"Yes, Starfleet records say she human and is deceased."

"How long ago did she die?" Riker asked impatiently, his eyebrows knit together.

"Seven months ago, sir." replied the ensign. Data slightly frowned, remembering the dates the polaroid pictures where taken. "Commander, that cannot be correct. The last polaroid photos were taken two days ago, sir." Riker spoke, "Something's off. Someone must've tampered with her records. But why? What else is on her file?" Data initiated looking into her files as he answered, "She was in Starfleet academy, her scores rival my own. No one has ever come close to achieving that before. She never had the opportunity to take the examinations due to her 'untimely death', so it states."

Captain Picard announced, "So, what was she doing on Omicron Theta? The records don't match what we've witnessed. When we get to Risa, I'm afraid it might not be so much a vacation after all, we might have to do an investigation. I'm sure we'll find Fenix and Lore there and maybe we'll learn more about the crystal. Commander, you have the bridge."

Later that night Data was on night-watch. It was very quiet as usual. He contemplated his outing to Omicron Theta with the away-team and what they found earlier today, and what Counsellor Troi had said about Fenix and Lore. _Lore... he could be my brother. I never thought that I would find another android. If we arrived at Omicron Theta moments earlier, we might have been able to meet them before they departed. There is no point in wondering past probabilities. _He then pulled out the picture he was kept looking at time and time again; the one with Fenix embracing Lore from behind, Lore had a grin and Fenix looked at the camera with her amethyst eyes. _Counsellor Troi said that he probably loves her. Being the only two people on the planet would acutely limit any outside interactions, they probably spent all of their time together. His neural pathways would become eminently accustomed to her constant presence. I have never spent that much of my time with anyone for that long. If I were to spend a great deal of time with someone, would I experience something similar to love? Would my neural pathways evolve into learning to love? _With his last thought, he looked at the picture once more; with his elegant fingertips he touched Fenix's face and looked once more at Lore. He put the photo away and stared into the star scattered canvas continuing his watch.


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams Are Just Dreams

Chapter 11: Dreams Are Just Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for entertainment only. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Meanwhile, Lore and Fenix arrived at Risa. They were trying to get a rent out a room, but because of their visible age difference the woman was giving Lore a hard time. Fenix stepped in, she played her 'sad and innocent girl' card to her full advantage and sweetly spoke to the receptionist, "He is my warden, he's been kindly looking after me ever since my parent's passed away and he wanted to give me a chance to relax from all the mourning I've endured. I'm aware that the only rooms left have only one bed. He doesn't require sleep like most of us, and I'd feel much safer and contentment to be in the same room as him." as she held on to Lore's arm and giving the woman a sad, faint smile.

"Oh, you poor thing, I'm so sorry I got the wrong idea. Here you go, dear. You're all set up." As they walked to their room, they had to contain their victory. Once they were in the room, Fenix burst out laughing while Lore taunted her, "Tsk, tsk, Fenix. Deceiving people is not proper. I don't condone that sort of behaviour. I think you deserve a punishment." he grinned deviously as he stalked closer to her. Fenix's eyes widened with confusion.

"Dude, I was fly back there! Cut me some slack, bro. I got us a room now, didn't I?" Fenix chimed as she backed up into a wall, Lore kept stalking her until they were face to face. His face softened, his yellow eyes looked into her purple eyes, then lingered on her lips. Fenix blushed and tried to slide past him, but before being able to take one step, with his palm he swiftly slammed the wall; caging her in with his long arm. She looked at his face surprised, Lore grabbed her by her belt; pulling her flush against him and kissed her fiercely yet slowly; not wanting to frighten her. Her hands instinctively touched his chest and moved to his shoulders to steady her legs, as if Lore knew he slid his arms behind her lower back to hold her steady as he kept kissing her senseless. She couldn't stop the soft mewl of pleasure that escaped her throat. Lore smiled into his kisses when he heard that wonderful sound coming out of her. He noticed her spike in body temperature, and her increased beating of her heart. His kisses moved down her jawline, her earlobe and down her neck. Her mewls became more pronounced then opened her eyes, realizing what this could lead to and became overwhelmed. Lore sensed her awareness and slowly stopped kissing her neck; he never had the intention of proceeding any further from the moment he kissed her; taking her innocence into account, one last nibble on her pulse point which beat aggressively fast he grazed his lips to her temple and planted a kiss there, still holding her close to his body, he whispered in her ear, "You took your punishment very well." and bit her earlobe one last time. He gave her some space; still holding on to each other. Fenix tried to speak, "I-I'm dizzy, um... Can you give me a minute?" Lore chuckled and kindly replied, "I'll give you all the time you need." _And everything your heart desires, my ethereal Fenix..._ But he held back, instead he kissed her forehead. After a moment or two later, Fenix was able to stand her ground. She calmed down and changed the subject, "Hey Lore, do you want to go surfing?" asked Fenix.

"Surfing?" Lore quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I used to surf back in the day, what can I say? I'm a west coast girl after all. It's a water sport that you use a board that you stand on to ride the waves. How about we just go, it's easier to show you. I think you'll like it, it's a lot of fun." Fenix coerced. "Might as well. So far everything you recommended have pleased me so far." He replied.

They left the resort and out to a secluded beach. Fenix taught Lore how to surf and he naturally caught on with ease. "Lore! You're nailing it!" Fenix exclaimed and fell unceremoniously into the water as she failed to pay attention to her own waves. Lore laughed at her as she got back on the waves quickly not wanting to miss a single moment. "You're right, Fenix. This is quite enjoyable." Lore agreed as he gracefully slid through a water tunnel. She tightened her knee-length border-shorts as she skidded through tunnels of water, flaunting her skills a bit and caught Lore's attention. This was something she was good at, it brought her fond memories and added new ones that day. They spend most of the day surfing, eventually they returned to the shores when the skies burst into colours of orange, red, and purple. They stayed there to swim under the stars and the full moon then made their way back to the resort and back to their room.

They changed into their sleeping clothes, reminiscing their day at the beach and having a few laughs. "Hey Lore, you know you can lay beside me, right?" nonchalantly suggested Fenix. "I see that you decided to take up on my offer. Well, I don't blame you. I AM anatomically correct and... fully functional." Lore suggestively ginned and made a 'kissy' face while maintaining eye contact with her. Her face instantly turned red as she grabbed a pillow and shoved it in her face as she groaned. Lore chuckled at her as he walked towards the bed and laid down beside her. She removed the pillow from her face after she calmed down. She asked Lore, "I think I had my fill of Risa already because there's so many people here. Is that bad?" Lore chuckled at that, "No. I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing. I'm sure you're aware of how I feel about people. We could leave tomorrow."

"Only if you're okay with it."

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."

"Okay, let's head out tomorrow." She agreed as she became sleepy. "Lore? Can we just stay like this tonight? I feel... I don't know, I just know that I like being close to you. I'll try not to make a habit of it." She asked gingerly. Lore smiled and demanded, "Start making it a habit." He adjusted his body so she can lay her head on his arm; her leg and arm draped across his body, her own body flush against his own. She snuggled into him, and softly spoke moments before succumbing to her slumber, "Thank you, Lore for... everything." Lore remained quiet as he gently massaged her head. He set himself to go into stand-by mode in five minutes. Then he began dreaming.

In his dream, Lore was arguing with Fenix. "I was just being nice, Lore! I only helped Data out with the mechanics of his experiment! He's your brother for fuck sakes!" Fenix was defending herself. There were unshed tears welling in her eyes.

"'I was being nice, Lore...'" He mocked her. "I see how he looks at you. He wants you. And you don't even do anything about it. Might as well through yourself at him." Spat Lore.

"How could... how could you even say that? After everything we went through? And Data is not like that!" She shook with pent up frustration and anger.

"Data this. Data that. Data, Data, Data. Seriously, Fenix. You don't think I noticed how much you mention HIM?" He egged her on.

"Stop it, I mean it, Lore." She warned.

"Do you honestly think that HE could ever please you as I have? Admit it, you need a bit of a monster in your man. After all, you're not exactly all human." he taunted her.

"Stop it!" Her voice cracking as she yelled back.

"Do it, Fenix! Show me your fierceness, my celestial queen!" He demanded. Fenix became quiet and hit him hard in the face. "Now that's more becoming of yourself." He triumphantly smirked as he stood back up and nursed his cheek. Then he hit her back, hard and escalated into a full Jeet Kun Do match between them. Lore was grinning as they fought each other, he was enjoying this. Fenix on the other hand had pure fury burning in her amethyst eyes. Fist flying and kicks were getting thrown at each other. Lore couldn't help find her breathtakingly beautiful when she was angry. He knew this wasn't the way to treat her, but he couldn't contain his jealousy. He knew his younger brother was pathetically falling in love with his queen and she wasn't aware of her own feelings towards him either. When he saw the opportunity, he grabbed her to pull her in close and kissed her fiercely and bit her lip, drawing blood. She roughly pushed him away, she lifted her left hand to touch her lips, stunned. He noticed a wedding band on her ring finger and looked at his own hand with a matching ring. She charged towards him and jumped on him; wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back with just as much force. He slammed her into a wall, crumbling it as they kept feverishly kissing. They somehow ended up on the floor as they tore each other's clothes off. Fenix was on top of him as she kissed him senseless with the taste of copper lingering on their tongues, he lifted her up as he jumped back onto his feet and slammed her back onto the wall as he slid his manhood in her. She threw her head back; her eyes widened and they stared into each other's eyes with an undeniable, burning passion as he slowly started to bury himself to the hilt. Emphasizing each thrust; a reminder to her that she belongs to him and only him. She was his Goddess and he was her God; the only one capable of properly pleasuring her. The way it's always been, the way it's meant to be. She responds to his touches and he fucks her against the crumbling wall as she moans louder and kisses him violently; her hands digging into his shoulders and pulling his hair, and her strong legs squeezing his waist; a death grip, if he was any biological humanoid, he would've been dead. When he had a chance, he bit her nipple as he continued to assert his dominance. That's where his dream ended.

He woke up to see Fenix was awake and eating breakfast on the couch. "Morning, Sunshine. Thanks for sleeping beside me last night. By the way, you totally make the best body pillow." She giggled and took another bite of strawberry shortcake. "How'd you sleep?" She sat cross legged in her pyjama shorts reminding him of his dream. He shook it off and replied, "Fine." Fenix blinked a few times noticing his dismissive behaviour and brushed it off. She finished her cake, stood up to go get dressed. Lore followed suit and changed his clothes. He was still unsettled from his dream. _Am I destined to become that way? Was that a warning? I was vulgar, controlling... No. I will not become that. Dreams are just dreams. _Then he lightly touched his lips, reminiscing the pleasurable part of dream he had. _That Jeet Kun Do match... simply delectable._ _I can almost taste her blood. Oh, God help me! She was titillating. She will drive me mad as a hatter. All in due time. _His thoughts were interrupted yet again by Fenix, the very woman he was fantasizing about. "Hey Lore! You ready yet? Let's go!" And the pair left for their Vulcan vessel and readied to leave orbit.

Back on the Enterprise, Geordi reported to Riker. "No luck, commander. The receptionist confirmed that Lore and Fenix checked in yesterday and checked out moments ago."

"That means we just missed them. I don't understand how we couldn't find them yesterday. It's not that hard to spot these two..." Riker vented.

"A white-skinned man in his mid to late thirties' with yellow eyes and a teenage girl with purple eyes would be hard to miss indeed." Data confirmed. Then he noticed something on his console, "There is a single Vulcan vessel in orbit, it is preparing to leave."

Riker ordered, "Hail the vessel!"


	12. Chapter 12: Pride

Chapter 12: Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for entertainment only. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Back on the Vulcan vessel Lore and Fenix were drinking mojitos and getting ready to leave orbit whilst listening to Sugar Ray until they were interrupted by the Enterprise hailing them. "Lore, I think a Starfleet ship is hailing us. We should at least answer them so we don't seem suspicious." Lore continuously and lazily spun around on his chair and sighed, "Bloody hell. Open the channel. Don't turn off the music, I like this song." Fenix suppressed a giggle and did as she was told. "Hey there, what's up?" She smiled and greeted whilst sipping her mojito. Lore laughed into his drink, getting it all over his face upon hearing her ridiculous greeting.

Everyone on the bridge stood still with their mouths ajar, unable to comprehend what they had just witnessed. No one has ever witnessed anyone greet their Commander with such informality whilst drinking mojitos and listening to laid-back music and to see a Data lookalike spinning in his chair looking unimpressed. Commander Riker was dumbfounded at what he was seeing, he opened his mouth and an answer came out much delayed, "Um... This is Commander Riker of the U.S.S Enterprise. Is this Fenix Flarestone and Lore by any chance?"

Lore stopped spinning in his chair and commandeered the conversation, deciding it was best for him to converse judging by Fenix's greeting, "Yes, that is Fenix and I am Lore. What business do you have with us?" he sternly questioned.

"We were wondering if the two of you would come onboard the ship and meet our Lieutenant Commander Data, I believe you and him are the same Soong-type androids and he was very interested in meeting the both of you." cited Riker.

"No way, there's your brother in the back, Lore! He looks so much like you! Hey Data!" She smiled and waved, Data's eyes lit up and he waved back. "Can we meet him? That Riker dude says your bro wants to meet us! Can we please meet him? He seems nice." Fenix pleaded.

"You insufferable brat, calm yourself." Chided Lore, "Yes, we'll come on board."

"Sweet! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Lore!" squealed Fenix as she jumped up from her seat, leaned into hug Lore and planted a kiss on his cheek. Lore cockily grinned upon receiving her gratitude.

"You may dock your vessel in the main shuttle bay. We'll be seeing you shortly. Riker out." confirmed the commander. With his eyes wide, he turned to counsellor Troi and inquired, "Counsellor, PLEASE give us a rundown on them."

"Fenix is sincere and she's attracted to Lore. Lore's emotions were unusually loud. It was drowning out almost everything else. One thing that irks me is that he became extremely protective of her when she greeted Data for some reason. Then when she was thanking him, he became victorious and possessive. I'm sure Fenix isn't fully aware of how he feels but I sense a deep connection between them that can't be placed." Troi assessed.

"Tell me, you said that he's extremely protective... how protective?" inquired Riker. "If he feels like she's getting taken away from him, he could get violent. He loves her but it's deeper than what humans would feel, it borders on almost like an obsession. I've never experienced that emotion before." elaborated Troi and put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes suddenly feeling tired.

"That 'Riker dude'?" questioned Tasha Yar as she suppressed a chuckle.

"Let's face it, that the whole situation was hilarious but did anyone else think Fenix was really cute?" Wesley Crusher asked the crew as he blushed.

"She's a bit young but damn she's a pretty one. I can see why Lore loves her." Riker confirmed with a grin.

"Yes Commander, she's YOUNG." warned Troi.

"She is still just a mere woman-child. That is very inappropriate Commander!" Lieutenant commander Worf scolded.

"She is pleasant like a sunset; warm. Her eyes are like amethyst crystals because they are purple." Data opinionated as he continued to work. Everyone stopped with their nonsense upon hearing that and smiled.

Data, Riker, Deanna and Worf waited patiently at the main shuttle bay while Lore and Fenix were scrambling to compose themselves after her unexpected and inappropriate greeting to the Commander. Once calm, they opened the door and stepped out of the Vulcan vessel. Commander Riker was the first to introduce himself, then Deanna then Worf and Data last. "...And this is lieutenant commander Data." Fenix reached for his hand before Lore and smiled at him warmly, "Hello lieutenant commander Data. When Lore mentioned he had a brother I was so curious to meet you. I always wondered how you'd be."

"You may call me 'Data', there is no need for such titles." Data responded as he held her dainty hand with both of his hands. The crew members noticed the difference in Data's curious change in his demeanour.

"Alright Data, I like how we're how we're hitting it off." Responded Fenix.

"Hitting it off?" Data questioned.

"Oh, it means 'I like how we're getting along well so far.'" Explained Fenix.

"Ah, I have never heard of that saying before. Interesting." Data noted and he awkwardly let go of her hand. Then it was Lore's turn to greet Data.

"Hello, little brother. I see you've been faring well. If dad was here, I'm sure he'd be very proud of your accomplishments, after all, you've always been his favourite." Lore stated spitefully. Fenix looked at Deanna for help, Deanna sensed her and the tension emanating from Lore and stepped in, "Why don't we get you two set up in your room for your stay." She gave Riker a glare; signalling him to disperse the crowd. "Yes, that sounds like a great idea. Worf, please escort them to their room." As the group dispersed, Lore gave Data a glare of warning. Fenix gave Data an apologetic look before she was pulled away by Lore.

Deanna sighed at the unexpected tension from Lore and said, "If that escalated any more, we would've been in some trouble. I don't understand why Lore carries such animosity towards Data. His thoughts are so loud that even I was able to understand what he said when he gave Data that death glare. 'Keep your distance from her'."

"What have I done to upset my brother so much? I only wanted to talk to him and Fenix." Data asked, unable to comprehend his brother's actions.

"I don't know, Data. I'm going to talk to Fenix tomorrow. Maybe she can give us some insight on Lore. I'm afraid he will be very difficult to talk to from what we just witnessed." Troi reassured.

"Here is your room for your stay, it is on deck 2 room 3650." stated Worf. Fenix thanked him entered the room. She was unimpressed with Lore's treatment of his younger brother, "What the fuck, Lore? Why were you being such an asshole to Data? It's not his fault your father picked him as his favourite!" Fenix scolded Lore and continued, "You need to quit being so butt-hurt about it and get over it. I get it, life sucks the big one, it's not fair. Guess what? It never is." Lore turned around and looked at her with anger filled yellow eyes, knowing what she said was true but wasn't ready to accept it yet. He chose his next words very carefully, "You've never dared talk to me like that before. Is it because you found yourself a new android that can't feel emotions as I do? You think it'll be easier for you to be around him instead and throw me out like a used-up machine? That's what it is, isn't it?" Lore's words dripped with venom. Fenix stopped and took a deep breath trying her best to not shed tears, she composed herself and began, "You're so good at that, Lore. You're so damn good at manipulating me... always have been ever since the day I reactivated you. You're pulling your hang-ups on me because deep down you know what I said made sense but you don't want to admit it because it hurt, a lot. Truth is, everyone has their own demons that they need to face one day or another. If you don't it'll consume you and life becomes so miserable there's no point in it anymore. You're a genius, Lore. I know you understand me. I just hope your pride doesn't get in the way more than it already has." They stared at each other; Lore let her words sink in yet still angry. Fenix had a melancholy expression on her face when Lore didn't respond to her so she continued, "Anyways, I really hope this isn't the end of our friendship, you are still my best friend. That'll never change unless you want it to change, but I'm heading down to 10-forward to chill out a bit. I'll be there if you need me." And Fenix left.

Lore watcher her leave; still seething. He paced in the room; his eyes closed and jaw clenched tight. He was replaying their argument repeatedly. He knew she was right about everything she said. _Bloody hell! She's right. Damn it, she's right! Pathetic... Can't even own up to my wrong doings. Can't even admit that I was blinded by jealousy because of my own insecurities... Part of me says that I'm perfect. Like a plague that whispers to me... That she's wrong, that she's just an impudent woman-child who knows nothing. This feeling... prideful. This is pride... that she was talking about. _He replayed all the memories he had of her; remembering the first time he saw her when she was reassembling him to all the things they did together; when they first became friends, their first embrace, their pledge, their first kiss. _I was wrong to treat her as such. She had tears in her eyes... I hurt her. I hurt her. I hurt her. I hurt her._ With his last thought, he hastily left the room and headed for 10-forward. He had to do something he's never done before. Apologize. It felt very foreign to him. When he entered 10-forward, he saw Fenix and Data sitting at the counter together, talking.


	13. Chapter 13: Mandroids and Donuts

Chapter 13: Mandroids and Donuts

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for entertainment. Enjoy and stay ethical.

**Previously...**

"**Anyways, I really hope this isn't the end of our friendship, you mean everything to me. I'm heading down to 10-forward to chill out a bit. I'll be there if you need me." And Fenix left.**

As Fenix was making her way to 10-forward, Data saw her walking down the hall, he waited to see if Lore was around. Once he realized he wasn't around, he followed her keeping his distance. Once they got to 10-forward, Data watched her from the entrance. He watched make her way to the bar, she ordered about a dozen fried-dough like confectionaries. She looked somber and not anywhere near as energetic as she was when he first met her. He looked at her soft feminine face, her amethyst eyes, her long, dark, straight hair and down to the clothes she wore. He preferred to examine her from afar without the distraction of conversing. She played with her food instead of consuming them whilst staring at her plate of confectionaries. She looked preoccupied. Once he was ready, he made his way to her. At first, he stood at the end of the counter. He awkwardly looked at her and then he moved a little closer.

Fenix noticed someone was looking at her so she turned her head to see Data. Her heart skipped a beat initially thinking he was Lore but his uniform signified that he was Data. Their eyes met; Data faintly smiled. Fenix returned the smile and invited him over to sit next to her. "Hey Data." she greeted. "Hello, Fenix. How are you doing this evening?" Data asked. "I've been better. But I'll be okay. Hey, I'm sorry for how Lore acted towards you. That was a real dick-move to do that."

"Dick-move?" Data quirked an eyebrow just as Lore does from time to time.

"Mean. Rude. Inconsiderate act." Fenix answered noticing Data's similar gesture to Lore and her heart hurt momentarily.

"Ah, I see. Forgive me if I am overstepping my boundaries for asking, did you and Lore have an argument? You seem melancholy. You are lacking the energy you showed earlier at the main shuttle bay." He asked seeming concerned.

"Yeah we did. It was actually our first argument and to be honest, I'm kind of feeling lost. We've never fought before; since I reactivated him. I can't get into details on what it was about since I don't think it's my place to talk about it." Fenix replied.

"I understand, you respect his boundaries. I am curious, what made you decide to reactivate him?"

"Hmm... that's a mildly complicated question but I'll tell you because I enjoy talking to you. At first, I was curious about him. I've never seen an android before; with a bit of TLC- an acronym for 'tender, loving care' or 'a bit of work'- I would be able to meet him. My second reasoning was that I felt saddened by the sight of him. He was left in pieces just collecting dust like he was thrown away like an old used-up machine... just as I have... Anyways, I guess I saw similarities between us and hoped that maybe I'll have a friend at the end of it all. I don't know if that argument just ended our friendship or not. I hope not. He's my best friend." She confessed. Data reached for her hand and held it showing that understands.

"He cares for you very much so. He would not throw your friendship away so easily. Counsellor Troi is an empath. She felt Lore's emotions towards you. It is also not my place to say what she assessed but I know he cares very deeply for you. You reciprocate his care and do not take him for granted. I hope one day I experience something similar to what you and Lore have. He is very lucky to have you." Data stated still holding her hand. It was hard for Fenix seeing Data's face. He looked identical to Lore, but his expressions were very different than his. Data's expressions were more subtle while Lore on the other hand is either smirking or snarling, occasionally he'll be laughing and genuinely smile brightly. She loved it when he smiled. His smiles always took her breath away.

"You're very sweet Data. I wouldn't change what I have with him or how he is even though sometimes I wish Lore was more sincere at times. He can be cynical, bitter, sarcastic and narcissistic. But we naturally understand each other very well and have a strong connection. He's really deep. Like he's emotionally very complicated. But emotions are also a double-edged sword." She vented and took a bite of her apple fritter with her free hand. She was starting to get her appetite back.

"I would give almost anything to feel emotions, even if it meant feeling negative ones just to have fleeting moments of positive ones." Data replied. Fenix smiled at this.

"Data, that's beautiful. If everyone thought the way you did, there wouldn't be as much hatred and pain in the world. Let me guess why you wanted to talk to me tonight. You wanted to learn. Am I right?" asked Fenix.

"Yes, I have the desire to learn and keep learning. To learn and to evolve and to better myself each day." Data stated.

"Desire to learn is a very human emotion. Desire to be loved and to have friendships are also very human emotions. They're there, you may not feel hatred, anger or malevolence but you feel emotions. You just feel them differently, I think you just haven't figured out how to appoint value to them. Please don't deny them and don't let anyone discredit your emotions either. You're awesome exactly the way you are. Please don't ever forget that." And she took another bit of her donut. Data looked at her stupefied; his yellow eyes innocent and wide and his curved lips slightly open. He took a moment to process before replying.

"That is the first time anyone has ever said that I have emotions. I have never thought of it the way you have. Fenix, that was a profound moment for me, I will remember this moment very clearly. It is being stored into my positronic net as we speak." professed Data. Fenix smiled brightly at him and answered, "Glad I was able to enlighten you a little, Data." and she giggled. Data shyly smiled. "Data, did you want to try a donut?" Fenix asked, her mood improved from talking to Data. She remembered the first time she offered donuts to Lore, it seemed like a DeJa'Vu in a way. "I cannot experience pleasure from anything but I will try." and he picked a jelly donut and bit into it. He assessed the experience, "It is sweet, chewy, soft, powdery on the outside and it has a jelly-like substance on the inside. Deep fried dough. Sugary. Very high in calories." Fenix smiled at him warmly. Her smile reminded Data of a warm sunset during the golden hour and kept staring at her shamelessly as he ate. Fenix gently wiped the sugar that landed on his chin. Her fingertips lingered a moment on his jaw when their eyes met and she blushed. She quickly retreated her hand back. _Oh man... Data is very... cute. Obviously, I find him attractive._ _Data is just as handsome as Lore and_ _I AM attracted to Lore even with his complicated-ass personality. Data's awkward in the sweetest way. He has a certain innocence that's undeniably adorable. Oh Lore... Why did we have to fight? Oh yeah, because you were being a dick to your sweet brother. Damn you Lore! Damn it! Oh my god... I love Lore. I. Love. Lore. How could've I not have noticed this whole time? The past God-knows-how many months!? I never realized how much I've fallen for him until now._ Upon her epiphany, her eyes widened and realized she had talk to Lore. "Data, talking to you made me realize how much I love Lore. I love him. I think you enlightened me, too. Thank you, Data. I think I need to go back and talk to him. I'm sorry I have to leave you."

"You do not have to leave. He is here." Data stated and took another bite of his donut.

Fenix looked back to the entrance to see him with a very stern look. She ignored his expression, "Lore! Over here!" Fenix called him out. He pushed away his initial feelings of jealous rage and hurt from seeing them together, he took a moment to compose himself and walked towards the pair. He stood between them. He saw Fenix and Data pigging out on a large plate of donuts and chuckled. "Did Fenix order a dozen donuts?"

"Yes, she did. She was in need of sustenance due to her elevated stress levels." reported Data and kept eating. Lore closed his eyes, looked down and prepared for his apology.

"Data I owe you an apology for my abusive behaviour towards you. That was inexcusable. We got off on the wrong foot. Would you accept my apology and start over, little brother?" Lore sincerely asked.

"Yes, Lore. I accept your apology. After all, we are family, I also hope to become good friends as I have with Fenix. Speaking of... I think you need to apologize to Fenix, too. She was most somber and lacked her exuberant energy." Data looked at Fenix and faintly smiled.

"Fenix, I'm so sorry for all the terrible things I said earlier. I let my jealousy get the best of me. What you said, everything you said... you're right. I need to work on it. Please forgive me." Lore pleaded; his eyes held anxiety.

"I forgive you, Lore. But what you said really fucking hurt, you know." Fenix looked at him; her expression was hard. He hugged her tight as she remained sitting, she eventually hugged him back. She released him and looked into his eyes and said, "I think Data needs to join our hug." Lore rolled his eyes supressing a groan. "Come here, Data! We're friends. And you're also my best friend's brother. That means something." Data blinked a few times, stood up and embraced her small form. Then Lore hugged him with Fenix from in between the brothers and said, "My dear little brother..." Fenix was sandwiched between the Soong brothers and she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. "This is really awesome and all being stuck between two really handsome brothers but I'm getting 'smooshed'." Data released her and said, "I am sorry Fenix; I did not mean to 'smoosh' you. Oh, it is actually time for my night watch. I must make my way to the bridge. Fenix, thank you for that enlightening conversation. My dear brother, Lore, I am glad we were able resolve our differences." Fenix and Lore smiled and bid Data 'see you later'.

It was Fenix and Lore left at the bar with a plate of donuts. And Fenix started, "Will you stop pouting already and eat the rest of the donuts with me. I already have five, Data tried one, too." Lore quirked an eyebrow, picked out a jelly donut just as Data had and bit into it. "You know, Data picked the same donut as you." She noted as she giggled. Lore rolled his eyes, "Of course he did." he answered sarcastically. She then noticed the song she picked out finally came around, 'Ordinary World' by Duran Duran started playing; she smiled. Lore recognized the song immediately. "How very fitting, except for the donuts. I don't know how donuts play any part of it." He stated. "What do you mean? Donuts fit into every situation very seamlessly. You could say they can even be... enlightening." retorted Fenix as she licked her fingers. Lore took a moment to muster up the courage before he blurted out, "Fenix, I love you." She looked at him dumbfounded and remained quiet as she tried to process what she heard, all she could say was, "What?" Lore tried to contain his frustration; his eye twitched as he elaborated, "You daft woman! Surely, you've noticed by now?" She was wide-eyed and still dumbfounded. Lore sighed and continued, "I started falling in love with you even before you fixed my emotion programming. When you fixed me, it was like a blockade was removed and I was able to fully feel all emotions. I didn't know at the time what I was feeling being around you, but that night... that night under the stars on our planet when I pledged to be your eternal... that's when I knew that I... that I loved you." His eyebrows knit together in anxiety; his yellow eyes searched for her answer. She gently caressed his face with both of her dainty hands and kissed him. Lore's eyes widened and his non-existent heart stopped briefly; then closed his eyes, enjoying her clumsy, chaste kiss. She tasted sweet from the donuts. And then she ended it, pulling away. Lore noticed a blush stained across her cheeks, he was overjoyed yet kept his expression neutral, "If you feel the same way I do, say it. Tell me you love me." He demanded. She was embarrassed about her kiss; it was nowhere near as skilled as his were and she answered, "Yes. I do. I love you, Lore. And I'm not daft, you Ass! I'm just- I'm just a late bloomer, okay? Just so you know, if I didn't talk to Data tonight, I wouldn't have realized that I loved you. So, thank your brother for that." She chuckled and nudged his arm. "Oh definitely, I'll be sure to bring him a thank you card and a box of chocolates and say, 'Hey Brother! Thanks for playing counsellor to Fenix.'" He mocked. Fenix burst out laughing at that. Lore adoringly looked at her. When her laughter subsided, she noticed how he was looking at her. His eyes flicked to her lips hinting her that he wants a kiss. She picked up on his que and leaned in to kiss him again. This time, Lore skilfully lead the kiss. They continued kissing tenderly; forgetting about any possible onlookers and the few donuts that were left on the counter.

In the dark corners of the bar, with intense interest, wide-eyed Beverly Crusher, Deanna Troi and Tasha Yar were observing the whole scenario from the moment Data tracked down Fenix at 10-forward.


	14. Chapter 14: Damn it, Q!

Chapter 14: Damn it, Q!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for entertainment. Enjoy and stay ethical.

The next morning in his ready-room, Picard was trying to schedule a meeting with Lore and Fenix to discuss about the crystal entity and find out more about them, it's not every day you meet another android and a girl who was able to reactivate him. He called for Riker, "Number one, I need you to keep our guest entertained for a bit, give them a tour of the ship and talk to them, see if you could get any information out of them. Oh, and show them to holodeck 2, I'm sure that will keep them occupied for some time."

"Will do, captain." obliged Riker.

Meanwhile, Fenix woke up next to Lore who was still in stand-by mode, he was shirtless. She enjoyed cuddling to sleep with him, he was glad to have her next to him. She wanted to change out of her sleeping shirt and pyjama shorts so she stealthily tried to get up without waking him but with no avail. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into bed. Both were giggling as she struggled but he wasn't going to let her leave the bed anytime soon. He wrestled with her so he was on top and she was unable to escape. Their current position mimicked the missionary position, Fenix blushed when she felt a bulge in his pants poking her inner thigh. Lore grinned when he noticed that she felt him and started kissing her hungrily. He began massaging her scalp and grazing the sides of her torso simultaneously. He knew he was moving in much too fast for her poor innocent mind to keep up with his desires, he also wasn't going to continue unless she wanted him to do so. He wanted her first time- their first time to be memorable, and meaningful. He wanted her to completely give herself to him. For now, he was torturing her with his skilful lips and hands as his languidly grinded his manhood against her heated core. She moaned and instinctively moved her hips to meet his movements. Her eyes shot open instantly feeling embarrassed by her actions, Lore smiled into his kisses as he opened his eyes to meet her horrified purple ones. He then slowly sucked her lower lip and released it. He smirked as he said, "I told you I can pleasure you. And we haven't even used a single one of my programs I've modified to cater to your exact needs, yet." He chuckled and bit her neck as she turned bright red. She tried to hide her blushing face with no success as Lore grabbed her chin; forcing her to look directly at his face as he coerced sweetly, "Don't hide your beautiful face, I want to see your face contorted with pure bliss. I won't take your innocence... yet, so let me pleasure you in other ways." She looked at him with worried eyes and uncertainty as she meekly said, "Um... Ok."

Lore resumed kissing her again, this time his hand roamed from her torso to her braless shirt-covered breast. She tried to suppress a moan of pleasure and panic. He covertly slid his hand under her shirt to massage her perky breast. She broke the kiss to catch her breath, biting her lip she stifled her moan, Lore ordered her, "Do NOT suppress that cute voice of yours. I want to hear it. It's music to my ears." He rolled her nipple between his long fingers causing her to moan more. "That's a good girl." He praised and nibbled on her neck. Her vision was spinning and her mind was fogged with pure pleasure. Lore's kisses moved lower until he reached her shirt-covered breasts were. He slid her shirt up to reveal her lovely perky mounds; her little nipples pebbled from his ministrations. She meekly tried to pull her shirt down feeling embarrassed but Lore fluently grabbed both her hands with one and held them above her head. Her breasts heaved in his face as her breathing laboured. Lore smiled at the sight of her, and kissed her deeply once again and continued to play with her nipple, tugging them intermittently. Her moans became louder as she was running on instinct now. He trailed his kisses down her neck and to her revealed breasts. He kissed then licked her nipple. He let her hands go; her freed hands moved her his head and ran her dainty fingers through his hair as she squirmed her body and whimpered in ecstasy. She arched her chest, pressing her breast closer into his mouth responding to his touches as he continued his attentions. He intensified his ministrations to suckling her hardened nipple. He pulled on her nipple with his mouth, then releasing it; making a 'pop' sound. He chuckled, pleased to see how much his Goddess was enjoying his attention. He continued his nipple play on her as one of his hand slid underneath her flimsy shorts; between her legs to find her womanhood drenched in her sweet nectar. She panicked momentarily and tried to grab his hand but he distracted her as he kissed her lips once more, and he ordered, "Just enjoy it." and he began slowly and gently massaging her clitoris. She answered with a deep moan as her hips arched into his hand. "Good... You're a good girl, Fenix. Just let go." He seductively commanded. He skilfully alternated between sucking and licking her nipple, teasing her hardened nub with his tongue while he massaged her slick womanhood; covering his long fingers in her juice. It was taking everything in his power to not fuck her senseless. He was tempted to slid his long finger inside her but resisted, not wanting to damage her hymen and went back to a quickened motion of massaging her clitoris as he continued his assault on her breasts until she climaxed. And she climaxed hard, her voice was deep and loud, her hands bunched his hair and threw her head back in absolute euphoria.

Lore took in the sight presented before him on the bed; his beautiful Goddess sprawled out with her breasts exposed, her hair messy, her face serene from her ultimate euphoria and her purple eyes glossy from pleasure. He pulled his hand out of her shorts and licked his fingers clean before kissing her forehead as he whispered in her ear, "You were a VERY... good girl." he praised and kissed her nippled one last time and slid her shirt back over her breasts. Then the door buzzed, Lore looked at her and directed, "I'll go see to our 'guests' while you get changed." And kissed her lips quickly and left the bedroom. She tasted her essence linger on her lips that transferred from his own but she didn't have time to process everything that unfolded.

Lore commanded, "Enter." As he leaned against a wall, shirtless with messy hair and his black pants hanging low on his hips and biker boots, his hands on his belt buckle. Commander Riker's eyes widened at the sight of him; briefly amused from wondering if this is Data looks like from time to time. Fenix was fully dressed as she walked beside Lore, "Hey commander Riker! What can we do for you?" She greeted. Riker noticed a remaining hint of flush across her cheeks and swollen lips. He looked back at Lore's cocky stance realizing what occurred between the two guests and grinned like a dirty old man. Lore impatiently quirked an eyebrow waiting for him to get to the point. Riker cleared his throat before he began, "The captain has instructed me to give you a tour of our ship while we wait for him. He wishes to meet with the both of you." Lore went to put on his long sleeve black shirt on as Fenix answered, "Sure, that'll be dope. I've always wanted to see what the Enterprise looks like, especially the engine room." As she tried not to look at Lore when his torso was stretched out as he dressed himself.

As the trio walked around the ship, Riker pried for answers from Lore and Fenix. When got to the engine room, Fenix's eyes lit up. She recognized a lot of the components and the workings of the ship with ease. Riker asked, "I must confess, I read up on your file and said that you were enrolled in Starfleet Acadamy, tell me, which subject did you enjoy the most?" Fenix answered casually, "Engineering, mechanics, robotics, computer sciences, cybernetics... anything I could fix or build really- both digitally and in analogue. I did also enjoy chemistry when I was younger. But since you already looked at my records, I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't finish. Answer is that 'life' got in the way. It so happened to be the cards that got dealt." and looked at Lore and both exchanged a look of acknowledgement referring to her past. Riker smiled at her card analogy offered, "You know, with the marks you were getting, you could easily challenge the system and get your Junior Lieutenant title if you wished. No one has ever succeeded but your scores rivalled Mr. Data's, now THAT'S a first. It'll be worth a shot." As if on cue, Data walked in, his eyes lit up when he saw Fenix and faintly smiled, she returned the gesture. Fenix thought for a moment, "It would be nice to actually finish what I started even if I didn't want to get into ship duty right away." Then Data interjected, "Forgive me for overhearing your conversation, but the probability of you passing the exam through challenge would exceed ninety-two percent success rate. You are very intelligent even though your speech is rather unique at times." he blinked a few times and shyly went back to his usual place of duty. Fenix suppressed a chuckle and watched his fast moving, long fingers at work momentarily remembering her morning event with Lore and blushed as she touched her neck trying to revert her focus back to what Riker offered.

Suddenly everything was interrupted by malfunctions in the warp core. Power surges were making the warp core become unstable and violent. Fenix predicted an explosion was about to erupt and told everyone to get out, Data was still trying everything he can to get the burst of energy back into submission. Fenix instinctively picked up Data and as gently as she could threw him down the hall saving him right before a big surge hit her full force burning her forearms and face to the bone. Just as suddenly the power surges occurred, it disappeared. Data's eyes were wide with shock. Riker and everyone in engineering stood still and watched Fenix's face and arms regenerate before their very sight. Her shirt was burned and blood stained, her face and forearms were perfectly healed. Lore had his hand over his face; worried about her well-being and knowing that they got some explaining to do now. Fenix didn't know what to say, what came out of her mouth was, "Well, that was kinda gay." As if he knew the perfect time to come in, 'Q' appeared beside Fenix and greeted her,

"Oh hello, Nixon Stone or shall I call you 'Fenix'. I haven't seen you since 2002. I see you're getting yourself into trouble yet again."

She face-palmed and groaned, then composed herself as she returned the greeting, "S'up Q? I don't go by that name ever since you put me three hundred and fifty-nine years into the future! It's just plain old Fenix now." she gritted her teeth.

"It's safe to assume that you stopped your 'drug lord' ways and kept up your studies at Starfleet Acadamy? Oh wait, you got in trouble when the civil war broke out and got caught in fray. Story of your life, isn't it?" he giggled.

"Yeah it was just peachy getting experimented on for months and then being thrown away on Omicron Theta. Totally, man." She spat sarcastically.

"Oh, but at least you made friends with an android! That's something good isn't it?" He asked cheerfully. Then he glanced at Lore, "Oh I see what's going on between you two. How quaint... young love." He spoke as he fluttered his lashes. "And oh, so fitting, the only one strong enough to keep you... satisfied? Shall we say?" he hinted and winked at Lore. Then she grumbled an incoherent slang from her time.

Picard came down to engineering upon hearing that Q arrived, "What the devil is going on here? Q! What business do you have on my ship! Explain yourself." he demanded. Q smiled cheekily and replied, "That is a secret. I'll see you all soon, Ta!" Then disappeared. Looking exasperated, Fenix sauntered over to Lore and held his hand, he squeezed her hand for reassurance. They need to face the captain and the chief officers to give them the run down on how they ended up in the situation they're in now. Data looked at Fenix, perplexed, trying to understand how she was able to lift and throw him with such ease and how she regenerated so quickly without a single scar on her skin.

"Chief officers, Lore and Fenix, meet me in the briefing room at 1100 hours." Picard ordered, he looked at Fenix whose shirt was covered in blood and burns with a scowl of concern and added, "And Mr. Data, please take Fenix to sick-bay now. Lore you may accompany them." Without warning, Data picked her up bridal-style unsure if she was completely okay or not from the blast. "Data! That's nice of you, but I'm fine. Really!" She felt mildly embarrassed when everyone they passed kept staring at them. "I will agree with you when Doctor Crusher confirms that you are okay. Looking unmarred does not confirm that you are 'fine'." He insisted. Lore walked beside him and rolled his eyes, but he understood Data's thought processes; he too, went through the same thing the first time he saw a wild cat attack Fenix's stomach, she had to hold her innards in while she regenerated. He remembered how intrigued he was the first time he witnessed Fenix regenerate right in front of his eyes. The difference was Data was concerned; Lore on the other hand was only curious in the beginning. Later on, when he started having fond feelings for Fenix was when he started to become concerned every time, she injured herself. He knew that she still felt pain unlike him and Data.


	15. Chapter 15: Loud Emotions

Chapter 15: Loud Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

**Previously...**

"**Chief officers, Lore and Fenix, meet me in the briefing room at 1100 hours." Picard ordered, he looked at Fenix whose shirt was covered in blood and burns with worry and added, "And Mr. Data, please take Fenix to sick-bay now. Lore you may accompany them."**

Fenix sat on the table as Doctor Beverly Crusher checked her over with her tricorder reading to find nothing wrong with her. Data explained the situation to Beverly but couldn't explain Fenix's accelerated regeneration, or her unusual strength that Data was intrigued with, she still checked out as a human. The only thing Beverly found was Fenix's antibodies were outrageously efficient. Data gently touched Fenix's fingers, hand and elbow inspecting where the severe burns once occurred, he looked over her other arm; gently caressing it, then her face. She let him continue with his inspection, remembering Lore doing the same thing with her stomach the first time he found out her unique abilities, too. Beverly noticed how Data used physical contact with Fenix more than anyone else in the past ever since their guests arrived. Lore was scowling, slightly feeling territorial, but he held back, he too, understood what Data was doing. Afterwards they met with the captain and the chief officers in the briefing room. Fenix and Lore told their story about how they ended up on Omicron Theta to this very moment. Riker remembered seeing 'Nixon Stone' in one of his historical books on chemistry,

"Q called you 'Nixon Stone' earlier. You said you don't go by that name anymore... Are you THE 'Nixon Stone' or 'Sir Lord Nixon' creator of the 'Celestial Snow'?" Riker inquired.

Fenix smirked, "In the flesh, the one and only. But yeah, I invented 'Celestial Snow' back in 1997, I was like 9." She smirked and quirked an eyebrow. She was slowly and unknowingly beginning to mimic certain things Lore said or did. It didn't go unseen by Lore who was sitting beside her was attempting to supress his grin the whole time, amused by her cocky behaviour.

"You invented a completely safe and legal recreational drug that was later then refined and processed to be used as the best treatment for anxiety and depression with the highest success rate. You were praised by the medical community." Beverly stated.

Fenix smiled brightly and yelled, "Booyah! Guess I wasn't the disappointment mom always..." She calmed down and explained, "Sorry, she and I butted heads quite often, though I don't blame her... What nine-year-old invents recreational drugs, really? Anyways, I invented 'Celestial Snow' because I was bored, and I wanted to make some money but I didn't want to work for anyone. Working for someone is SO overrated. Let's face it, EVERYONE wants to feel amazing- but not just amazing, it makes you feel like 'you-could-conquer-the-world' amazing. I just made the world a happier place, one sprinkle at a time." She arrogantly winked. Then she continued, "To tell you guys the truth, I'm still kind of pissed that the federation listed me as 'dead' when they experimented on me and left me for dead on Omicron Theta. In hind-sight, I'm glad I was cast out there or I wouldn't have met Lore but the whole experimentation part was still shitty."

On cue, Q appeared, "Hmm... Yes, I DID foresee that happening but it was rather a necessity. I do sincerely apologize for that. Here, I'll fix that 'death certificate' right now. I promise that the federation won't be hunting you down, ever again. Good thing you're... special. You survived the odds, 'celestial queen'." Everyone looked perplexed at his little 'hint' about Fenix's origins. He snapped his fingers and all was solved, she was no longer classified as 'dead'. Q changed the subject, "Oh, on a different note, isn't it most peculiar the crystal entity left a small pocket of paradise on Omicron Theta? Just a thought. Ta for now." Then he disappeared. Lore remembered himself calling her that in one of his dreams he had not too long ago. He tried to make sense of it but he was at a loss.

"Yes, speaking of the crystal... Lore, do you know anything about the crystal entity?" Inquired Picard.

"Other than it drifts around space devouring any source of life in order to survive? No." Lore answered, not necessarily telling the full truth about how he's able to communicate with it. Unseen by everyone, underneath the table, Fenix grabbed his hand in understanding his reasoning. She didn't want Lore to be taken away from her. He squeezed her hand in acknowledgement. Counsellor Deanna Troi noticed something had transpired between them, but couldn't pin-point it. The only thing she could sense was that they didn't want to be separated from each other.

"Alright, I think we spent long enough time on this topic. Fenix, think about Riker's offer to challenging the exams so at least you've completed your studies and possibly in the near future, you could even work here on the Enterprise. You would be a major asset to the crew with your intelligence and strength indeed." Picard announced. Everyone dispersed, going back to their duties. As Fenix put her hand on the table to stand up, Data gently touched her hand and asked, "Fenix, if you are available may I speak with you in private later?"

"Sure, when and where?" She asked. "My quarters at 1500 hours. It is located on deck 2, room 3653." Data answered. "Oh, that's like pretty much across the hall from our room! Cool beans, I'll see you soon, bro." she smiled and left with Lore. "Hey Lore, Riker-dude said we can use holodeck 2. Do you want to spar with me?" "Sure." Lore supressed his displeasure upon observing their friendly exchange as they made their way to the holodeck. Fenix sensed his distracted behaviour but she decided to let it slide.

When they entered the holodeck, Fenix began to think about finishing her studies as she stretched and warmed up her muscles, "I've been thinking more and more about challenging the exams. Picard and Riker-dude are right; at least finish school. I don't plan on joining Starfleet anytime soon or if I ever will, I still want to go on adventures with you, and I kind of don't want them to end... There's so much to see, so much to do and it wouldn't be as much fun with anyone else." she confessed as she gently caressed the side of his pouting face. He nuzzled his face into her small palm as he demanded, "Then kiss me." she blushed and kissed him gently and clumsily. He slid his arms around her slender waist and he took control over her kiss. Their lips parted, Lore kissed her forehead and began, "If you want to finish your studies, I'll support your wishes. It's not like we don't have all the time in the world." And they chuckled, "Thank you, Lore. You're so sweet. I'll finish up school and then we'll get back on the road. We can be like pirates, sailing through space, hopping from one planet to the next... Would that please you?" She asked sweetly. "Yes, that would please me greatly." And he kissed her passionately. "Computer, 'Location; Palsang-jon, Beopjusa temple, Songnisan National Park, South Korea, 1973." He commanded with a Cheshire-cat grin. Fenix's eyes widened and marvelled at the sight, "Lore... this is the pagoda Bruce Lee filmed 'The Game of Death'; the one he never finished! We're basically here!" She exclaimed with pure joy and hugged Lore as she complimented, "Lore, you're all that and a bag of chips." He chuckled as he petted her head, finding her lingo utterly adorable. "Computer, 'Music: Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede'" He added. Fenix laughed as she said, "Really, Lore? Don't get me wrong, I like song and everything..." "What can I say, let's just say I can... relate to this song." He teased and began singing along to it as they started to spar.

After a couple of hours, the couple made their way back to their room so Fenix is able to change her blood-stained, burnt shirt. After a few cheeky protests from Lore, Fenix exited her room and made her way to Data's quarters. Deanna Troi called out for her, "Hi Fenix! I was wondering if Lore was around, I was hoping to ask him a few questions." "Hey counsellor Troi, yeah totally, he's just in the room. We're in room 3650, it's like right there." Fenix pointed out in a friendly fashion. "Thanks, Fenix. Oh, and just Deanna is fine. I think we're on a first name basis." Deanna smiled. "Alright, sounds good Deanna. Well, I'll see you around." saluted Fenix as she continued to walk a few more feet.

Fenix was about to ding the buzzer but Data already beat her to the punch as the door opened for her. He sat at his desk; finishing up some work. "Hello, Fenix." She saw a classical guitar near the couch and smiled. "Hey Data, I see you have a Yamaha NX series. They're bomb. Very versatile sounds for various styles of music for sure." Then Data's eyes lit up as he spoke, "Yes, I have taken a liking playing classical, I have dabbled in flamenco as well." "Flamenco is so fun. I do appreciate the sounds of acoustic guitars; so warm and stripped-down sounding. Beautiful. But on the contrary, I do hold VERY dear to classic heavy metal. All in all, I have an appreciation for various styles of music for sure. Oh Data, your brother likes to play the drums. He likes to play metal with me." Fenix raised her eyebrows and Data's eyes lit up. Their conversations took off with Data asking various questions; all questions that had nothing to do with what he originally wanted to inquire about and getting side-tracked. He was intrigued with her music style, to her and Lore playing music, and what it was like in the 20th century. He was curious about her and Lore's relationship. Fenix had pulled up a chair and sat next to Data at his desk as she suggested musicians and bands he might find interesting. Whenever Data got into an informative tangent Fenix let him finish without ever interrupting him. It didn't go unnoticed by Data and he stopped talking all together and stared at her with his innocent yellow eyes and he stated, "No one has ever let me finish talking. I am usually interrupted or stopped due to the impatience of other crew members." "Well, you got something to say and as a friend, I'm here to listen and converse. You're just being you. I'm not going to stop you from being you. It's a dick-move when people interrupt. And I'm not a dick." She stated. He blinked a few times surprised by her answer and agreed, "No, you are most definitely not a dick."

Then she asked, "Data, you originally invited me here to talk to me about something, and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't about music." His eyes widened at her reminder as he spoke, "Yes, actually I wanted to talk to you about challenging your exams. If you were to challenge them, commander Riker informed me you would be under my tutelage for one week in preparation for your practical exams which I will be overseeing. I have always been curious about becoming a professor or teacher of some sort much later in the future, it would give me an opportunity to 'test the water' so to speak." Lore already supported the idea, so she decided to bite the bullet, "I thought about it and I want to challenge the exams. I want to finish school." Data faintly smiled at her decision. "I am glad to hear that, Fenix. I see a lot of potential in you." She thanked him for his compliment. "I will inform commander Riker of your decision and we will be able to start tomorrow morning at 0900 hours in my quarters." Data concluded. Her face lit up as she asked, "Really? We can start that soon?" "Yes, I am on night-watch for a week anyways, so during the day I will be available to tutor you." He stated. "Thank you so much Data and can you please thank Riker-dude as well for me, too? I'm very fortunate to be given this opportunity." She smiled as she stood up and stretched out unknowingly as Data watched her; his thoughts interrupted by the captain as he was summoned to the bridge. "Well, Data, I'll let you go since you got places to be and I'm sure Lore is impatiently waiting, too. I had fun hanging out with you today. I'll see you tomorrow morning." As she touched his arm in acknowledgement, Data watched her leave, touching his bicep where she touched him, thinking of what she had said. _She is... different. 'You're just being you.' she said. Once again, Fenix has surprised me with her unique perspective once again. 'You're just being you.' Lore is also an android and he is able to have a romantic relationship with Fenix. Initially, I assumed a relationship was possible between them only because Lore is able to feel and express emotions... I now know I cannot give him all the credit; I also have to take into account Fenix's rare ways of thinking. Curious young woman. _

Meanwhile back at room 3650 Deanna was having a difficult time trying to talk to Lore. She was getting bombarded by his thoughts of irritation, boredom, his overbearing love for Fenix, worry, and strong feelings of his own insecurities. He was attempting to hide his irritation about being interrogated by her and the fact that his Fenix was with his younger brother as they spoke. Then his prayers were answered when Fenix walked in the room and greeted the two of them. Lore's face lit up seeing her, he stood up from the couch and shamelessly kissed her. Deanna blushed at the emotions she sensed from Lore; initially he was glad to see Fenix and how much he loved her, then it quickly turned into possessiveness bordering on obsession, then to lust. Fenix pulled back slowly and cleared her throat. Deanna knew she wasn't going far with Lore so she politely left their quarters and quietly loiter around their room for a moment to see if she could feel Lore's thoughts a bit more since they were rather loud._ A little curiosity never got anyone into trouble, right? _Deanna thought.

"So, what did my little brother want to talk to you about?" Lore questioned uneasily. "Well, he was telling me about challenging my exams and if I were to take them, he would be the one to tutor me for a week until the exam day which he's going to be testing me. And I already knew I wanted to finish school so I said 'yes'." Fenix nonchalantly answered. Lore's eye twitched once upon hearing that she's going to be spending even more time with his little brother but he pushed his annoyance aside and responded, "That's fantastic, Fenix. I'm glad that you're pursing your education, and it's only one week. What else did you two talk about?" Fenix noticed his restless pacing but she decided to not bring it up and replied, "Oh yeah, he likes to play guitar- classical guitar and that kind of sparked a conversation on music and stuff. He also asked about you and me. I'm certain he's curious seeing his older brother in a relationship since you're the only other android he's ever met. Did you enjoy talking to Deanna? She's really nice." Then Lore sarcastically answered, "It was the best time of my life, it was absolutely peachy." She chuckled at his response and defended Deanna, "Oh Lore... Deanna IS a counsellor after all, she probably just wanted to talk about our relationship, you know? It's not every day you meet a couple like us, right? Mandroid and his immortal-teenaged-girlfriend. Come on, man, chill. Both Deanna and Data just want to know, you know?" Lore's eye twitched once more hearing her mention Data again and something within him snapped. He grabbed Fenix a bit too rough and kissed her aggressively. She was shocked at first since he's never been rough with her, ever. She let him keep kissing her as she tried to pry away from him but with no luck.

_She must be with me, only me. She is mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. I will not lose her to my little brother. I love her. I want her. I want everything from her. If only I could put a collar on her... I'd keep a very short lease on her most definitely. No one will dare try to take her away from this, Lore. She is my Goddess and she needs only me- her God. She will give herself to me; I will make her see that._ Lore thought to himself as he continued assaulting her. Fenix was starting to panic with how fast Lore was taking things but she was torn whether to stop him or not because he was right; he knew how to touch her. She knew she wasn't ready for what's to come, but his touch was addicting to her since she's never experienced a pleasure like what he gave her before in her entire life. She was beyond confused, only that she knew she didn't want for her first time to happen like this; she felt tears well up in her eyes as she realized she was unable to stop him. Even if she tried, he'd only overpower her, she knew even with her unusual strength it still doesn't come close to his. He had her on the floor as he tried to take her clothes off, he saw her teary frightened eyes and stopped. _What am I doing? What have I done? I was about to... No... I... How could I? How could I do this to her... to the love of my life? I'm a monster... I'm losing my mind, all because I wanted to keep her by my side so desperately. I was afraid of losing her to Data, he's always been the kind and sincere one. I've always been the family disappointment... _His thoughts were broken when he felt a soft dainty hand gently caress the side of his temple. Fenix had a few tears running down the sides of her eyes as she lay there with a faint smile trying to calm Lore. Her glistening purple eyes held an understanding that he knew he didn't deserve. He lowered himself and put his head on her chest; unable to face her, "Fenix... I, I'm so sorry. I just... I didn't mean to..." He apologized but she shushed him as held him in her arms trying to calm him. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He silently shed tears... for the first time in his life. _I don't deserve her. Her kindness, understanding, compassion... it all hurts, especially knowing that I don't deserve these things from her. Shameful. She should've left me in pieces, left me to rust._ Fenix felt his tears on her shirt and looked down to see her shirt was stained yellow; one would think she could almost read his thoughts with what she said next, "Lore, I know you're hurting. I know you feel bad for what you did. I forgive you. But you need to let go of the past and heal. It's hard..., because that's one thing I can't fix for you, but I'm here..." He listened to her heart beat as he let her words sink in. She caressed his hair and continued, "I love you, Lore. And, I won't let you go either. I won't let you get lost in the passage of time." He shut his yellow eyes tight as more yellow tears poured out feeling utter shame. He memorialized the moment he held her in his arms and comforted her under the stars of Omicron Theta. He remembered declaring the exact same thing to her when they made that sacred promise. This very moment was when he learned that love is stronger than hate.

Deanna Troi walked back to her quarters with tear-stained cheeks from sensing Lore's powerful, complex emotions. She knew Fenix and Lore's relationship was very deep and complicated, but to experience Lore's emotions was the most intense experience of her life and to feel compassion as deep as Fenix's was the purest, and beautiful thing she's felt in a very long time.


	16. Chapter 16: Fenix In a Cage

Chapter 16: Fenix In a Cage

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

The morning after, Lore woke up Fenix so she could get ready for 'school' as she called it. He was depressed from the night before, he couldn't condone his actions and had a harder time accepting Fenix's forgiveness she bestowed him. He had to learn to move on. And it was hard, everything he's experienced from last night has been conflicting his logical thought processes and wished he didn't feel anything so it would be easier to function. He envied Data for that, he didn't feel tormented by his own insecurities and wrong doings as he did. Fenix looked tired as she ate strawberry shortcake. She didn't act any different than before the incident and treated Lore normally. Lore realized he needed to learn a lot of things still. Fenix couldn't stand how he kept moping around, she knew that he was suffering but she had to leave soon for her studies so she suggested, "Lore, I know you're struggling with your emotions and I'm not really a good counsellor either, I have my own set of baggage I struggle with myself. I was planning on talking to Deanna about my past, like why my biological parents didn't want me and how I feel so out of place. It might be worth a shot to talk to Deanna. She's really nice and means well. I'm not saying tell her your deepest, darkest secrets or anything. It might help organize some of your thoughts is all I'm saying." and hugged Lore from behind. He held her arms that encircled his torso and sighed, "You understand me well. I'll think about it. I dislike talking to people, they irritate me... but I'll think about it." Then she released him, he turned around to caress the side of her face. She smiled and held his hand as she nuzzled into his large palm, she then kissed his inner wrist. That innocent yet very sensual touch affected Lore; he momentarily stopped breathing. He resisted the urge to kiss her, worried of frightening her again. Instead she leaned in and very gently kissed his lovely lips. Then she coyly spoke, "You know, yesterday morning...? That was amazing." then bit his neck and shone him a bright smile before she left the room and headed to Data's quarters for her studies. Lore watched her leave with surprised yellow eyes; her long hair swished behind her. He grinned ear-to-ear and laughed whole-heartedly feeling pure joy.

Fenix reach Data's quarters, he invited her in and started her studies right away. Data was challenged by some of the questions Fenix asked him that no one ever asked; all related to her studies but with a little momentary research he answered all the questions for her. He bombarded her with so much information, Fenix really had to focus probably for the first time in her life. She has always been academically inclined and school work was usually a breeze but what Data was grooming her for was quite overwhelming but she dutifully kept up with his teachings. Six hours flew by like the wind. She was making her way back to room 3650 until she decided to make a pit-stop on the holodeck. _Oh. My. God. That was so much information, my brain's gonna blow. But if Data thinks I can succeed, I just need to believe in myself as he does. I appreciate how much Data is teaching me. It's actually pretty fun. But for now, cheesy 90's dance party! Lore can wait a little, knowing him, he'll probably figure out where I'm at. That stalker. But he's my stalker. And I love it!_

Meanwhile, Data recollected all the unusual but valid questions Fenix asked and worked out the probabilities of situations on what he taught her. _An interesting perspective yet again. It was rather refreshing to be challenged by another with scholastic matters indeed. She has exceeded my initial expectations of her intellect. She will go very far._

While Lore waited for Fenix to return, he paced around the room as he struggled back and forth about talking to counsellor Troi. _Bloody hell... I hate people. But Fenix thinks it might help. It'll make her happy if I went. Ugh... In the briefing room she unintentionally insinuated how her mother thought of her a disappointment. Oh, my dear Fenix, I know that feeling all too well; to be a disappointment to your parents. I also know what it's like to be completely alone whilst being surrounded by people, no one ever understands you... or even try to... you were right all along; from the very beginning, you clever girl. We are tragically similar. It most definitely doesn't help not knowing why your biological parents weren't able to raise you or who they were... So many questions left unanswered could drive a person mad or in your case, use your abilities for all the wrong reasons. Hmm, doesn't that sound awfully familiar. Another trait we share! My Fenix... my lovely, lovely Fenix... I know I'm not the man you deserve. But I have been reduced to nothing more than a love-sickened fool. I can't let you go. Ever. I know I've manipulated you from the very beginning, only because I wanted you so badly. And I will always want you; it burns my body every moment. I was so desperate to make you stay by my side. And I know you're too kind to leave me. I know you love me so clearly it hurts. And I'm taking advantage of that... I can't help myself... I keep wanting more and more of you... I could drown in you and still want more. I just hope I can give you enough to keep you close to me. Forever. If Fenix read my thoughts now, she would say, "Then get your shit together! You're a genius for fuck sakes, use that positronic noggin' of yours! You can always better yourself, Ass!" Hahaha... Oh, that foul-mouthed little firefly... She's right. Damn it, she's always right. Why is that? Enough. I'll go talk to 'Deanna' or whatever her name is..._ With his last thought, he left the room and tracked down Deanna.

Lore left Deanna's office feeling somewhat enlightened. He was walking back to his room and stopped in front of the holodeck, almost like an instinct, he felt Fenix; the door wasn't locked, he proceeded in. Loud catchy music that Fenix called 'cheesy' was thumping, the place was crowded with random strangers all dancing and drinking. He was in search and stalk mode; he was determined to find Fenix here. He saw a glimpse of dark straight hair and leather jacket and grinned. _There she is... I thought she didn't like this style of music? That lying little... _ He watched her hips swaying, her lithe body slithering, her eyes closed and hair mused. He smirked as he watched her from away, leaning on the counter at the bar. _She is completely oblivious that her dancing is provocative._ _Might as well enjoy the show. I've never seen her dance like this. _After a while, she commanded the computer for something, he heard her saying 'Add a steel chair, no arm rest in the middle of the room. Now add Lore. Song, After Dark by Tito and Tarantula.' The whole vibe changed; it was very sexual. Without a second thought, he made his way to were 'computer-generated Lore' was and demanded the computer to get rid of him. He was curious to see what would unfold; taking his place seemed like a good idea. He stood there and watched as she came dancing towards him, she grazed her hands sensually around his shoulders and chest as she lured him to sit in the chair.

Then she started to give him a lap-dance. He couldn't contain his excitement; he grinned like a Chesire cat as he became instantly aroused. She touched him, everywhere. Her heated body slithered down his as she guided his hands down her sides and hips. She took her jacket off as she straddled him and met his eyes, teasingly. She suddenly pulled back and commanded the computer to freeze the program. Lore had to stay 'mandroid still' as Fenix called it. _Hmm... the advantages of being an android. How long should I keep up this charade? Will she find out? We can cross that bridge when we get to it._ Fenix commanded the computer to get rid of everyone except Lore and lock the door. "Continue program." she added. She looked at Lore and unsuspectingly asked, "I want to try something out before committing to the 'real' Lore. I want to do something for him but I'm too scared to do it in real life, so, how real can you be?" Lore smiled and answered, "As real as you want me to be." Then kissed him hungrily as she ground her core into his hardened member making him moan in pleasure. She stripped her shirt off, his eyes widened as she proceeded to take her bra off ever so tantalizingly and guided his hands to her breasts, he delightfully massaged her perky breasts as she threw her head back in pleasure. She pushed his hands down to her hips as she smothered her breasts into his face; he complied by kissing and sucking on them, giving each breast the same treatment as he roamed his hands all over her body, occasionally tweaking her nipple. _I know I should've stopped her from the moment she kissed me but... I just don't want to. How could I? when my Goddess is giving me such a wonderous treat. This is too delicious an opportunity to pass up. I'm an android, an android that has needs that can only be fulfilled by his queen. I've never imagined this is what she would be doing. I thought I'd have a power surge when she started grinding her body against me._ She slid back down and resumed kissing him, her hands musing his hair. She pulled back and started undoing his belt. Lore's eyes widened at the sight of her; topless Fenix straddled on his lap, her long hair partially covering her perky breasts whilst trying to undo his pants._ Okay, I really need to stop her. This isn't fair to her. She thinks I'm a hologram which is exactly why she's acting like a fearless vixen instead of her usual adorable chaste self. What's keeping me from stopping her, then? This has already gone too far. Bloody hell! I want her. If I don't stop her, she'll never forgive me after this..._ She unbuttoned his pants, slid her hand in and wrapped her hot little hand around his rock-solid shaft and began to massage it. _Oh, shit... I am a bad, bad mandroid. _He closed his eyes shut from feeling extreme pleasure with a dash of guilt, his mouth partially opened, and his breaths became short and erratic, unable to contain his arousal. She momentarily put her hand down her own pants to collect her wetness; her hand was slick from her nectar as she grabbed his member once again and slowly moved her hand up and down his now slick shaft. _Oh, Fuck... fuck me... Please just fuck me. I want to be inside you so bad... I'm begging you... Be the first, only and the last woman to fuck me. Fenix... THIS IS TORTURE! _She kissed and nibbled his neck as she continued to jerk him off. Lore threw his head back and whimpered in sheer pleasure. He enjoyed her small innocent hand that explored his cock. Sliding her body down, she ended up on her knees as she looked at his cock with curiosity while she kept pumping him. He looked down at her to see her smiling seductively at him, her eyes looked down at his throbbing member. His hand caressed her face, his thumb on her lips preventing her from continuing any further.

Her purple eyes widen in horror noticing that this was 'her Lore', not just a hologram. It took everything in his power to stop her and confessed, his voice hoarse, "I snuck in at the right time, I got rid of the other 'Lore' and took his place. I never meant for this to escalate this far, but I couldn't help myself. I'm really sorry." Her face flared red with embarrassment, anger and sexual frustration. She then continued sliding her hand up and down his shaft, torturing him once more as he grunted, her face smug as she spoke, "So, did you enjoy that?" She moved back to sitting on his lap, face to face again. He blinked a few times and met her eyes, "Immensely." She then put his manhood back in his pants and closed his fly up. "Good, because that's all your getting." She knew she teased him and started dressing herself. She continued, "I can't believe you did that to me. You deceived me." His eyes held guilt then confusion when she grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the chair and she commanded, "We're going back to our room, this is SO not the place to be right now." And she dragged him out of the holodeck, and lead him straight back to their room. Lore was confused beyond understanding.

They entered the room and she looked at him with fire burning in her eyes. "I should be going postal right now after what you did to me. But I guess it's kinda too late at this point." She scolded, then continued, "To tell you the truth... I'm... horny." Lore quirked an eyebrow and supressed a smile. "When I said I'm a late bloomer, I didn't have any interest in love or sex. When you got me off... that was the first time for me. And it was the bomb. But I don't know how you did it." She finished and her face was hot when she finished, her anger long gone and turned into an embarrassment; she couldn't look at him in the face. Lore smiled, his manhood hardening from hearing her confession, he stalked towards her until her back was against the wall, unable to escape. He lifted her delicate chin with his fingers; forcing her to look at him face to face as he spoke, "You won't ever need to pleasure yourself, my sweet, innocent little Fenix, because I'm here and I can make you feel euphoria like nothing else in existence, it'll be even sweeter than your Celestial Snow and more addictive than the holodeck." and he kissed her all too tenderly for what he was saying. Then he held her hand, sliding it over his body, down over his bulge and suggestively added, "Have me whenever you like, every part of me is yours. All you have to say is, 'Lore, pleasure me, please?' with that sweet voice of yours." And he slipped a finger in her hot little mouth admiring her full lips and the feel of her tongue, imagining how incredible it would have felt to have his cock in her hot mouth. He slipped his finger out of her mouth and licked it clean. Fenix stood frozen yet her body was on fire. He lovingly held her in his arms and nuzzled his face into her hair inhaling her sweet scent and whispered in her ear, "Hmm... It seems that I HAVE become your pleasure android after all. Don't worry, it was on my own accord, I won't repeatedly tear off all your limbs and count how many times you can regenerate." Fenix scowled remembering him saying that when she fixed his emotion programming. He chuckled and kissed her seductively as he undid her pants, snaked his hand in and began to pleasure her with his skilled long fingers.

Deanna thought about her session with Lore earlier. A headache was rearing its ugly head as she pinched her bridge. _Oh my gosh... that man? Android? He's a handful, that one. I sense his emotions so strongly it overpowers my own thoughts at times. I don't blame him for all his insecurities after his father threw him away and moved on to building Data instead of fixing him. Anyone would've felt alienated, unloved and incompetent. Data was their father's favourite, that sort of parenting has always led to complications for the unchosen offspring, more so for a highly intelligent android given advanced emotional programming. Wait a minute, androids are made to be logical, but emotions are never logical. The two would clash intensely, no wonder so much went wrong for Lore... His narcissism and his superiority complex became his shields. I can see why he's extremely attached to Fenix. She is the one good thing he's ever had. She was the first person to give him a second chance at life, fix him and basically upgrade him without wanting anything back from him other than a possible friendship. He sees her as a goddess because of her unique abilities that exceeds every humanoid being, in strength, speed, regeneration, and in intellect. To him, he sees himself as a god and Fenix is his goddess; he is the worthy one to have her. She is very warm, and full of love and life even with the scars she tries to hide. She loves him so much. It's pure, profound love. SHE is his addiction; he fiercely wants her in every single way. As long as he works on eliminating his insecurities, his love for Fenix won't become twisted into obsession any more than it already has. If he doesn't, he's going to drive himself crazy and take down Fenix with him. She loves him too much and is too kind to even think of leaving him. She would hold onto him as he jumped off a cliff, in a sense. I pray that he understands that their relationship could take a very dark turn if he doesn't change his ways, for Fenix's sake. She's still so young. I can see why she's with him, too. She has her own issues, being the only human with her abilities would have its tolls on her. She would feel like an outcast. They're in the same boat together and Q is right, the only one able to fully satisfy her would be Lore because of his strength and durability... strength of an android... but Data is also an android. That's it! No wonder Lore's been hostile towards Data. He sees him as a threat, the only other competition that could challenge him if he wanted to. He's scared of losing Fenix to him it's eating him like cancer. His feelings of inadequacy caused by his father has been reignited by Data again. Lore... the more you try to put Fenix in a cage, the more likely she'll instinctively try to fly away... right into Data's arms. _


	17. Chapter 17: Golden Eye Vs Soong Bros

Chapter 17: Golden Eye Vs. Soong Bros.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

The following days evolved into a routine. Lore would wake up Fenix so she could get ready for 'school' Lore would perform a diagnostics test for his positronic net and a little later, he would go see Deanna for a counselling session. He wanted to be a better man for Fenix's sake. He knew she deserved better and he wanted to be able to give what she needed. Knowing Fenix was seeing Data for her necessary tutoring tested his psyche. It was extremely difficult to not go back to his old ways and become blinded with jealousy. He wished it was as easy as turning off a switch so he didn't feel those emotions, but he would rather tolerate the negative ones if it meant experiencing what he felt when he was near Fenix. It was worth the struggle. He loved everything she did, even just watching her eat strawberry shortcake for breakfast would bring a smile to his face. Everything he did, it was for her. Thoughts of her always flooded his neural net. When Fenix was done her studying, he was usually done his counselling session around the same time. That's what he always looked forward to was when she was done 'school'. They would get together and go to the holodeck and hang out there. Fenix always had the best ideas when it came to having fun. He wondered if it was because she was still young or that she was from a different time or because this was another uniquely Fenix trait. Either way, he enjoyed this precious time. They would have fun in the holodeck for a few hours, then head to 10-forward so Fenix is fed. There, he enjoyed kissing her in front of all the boys and men that ogle her, it showed everyone she was taken and he was her chosen one. It was even better when Fenix would blush and her mysterious purple eyes burned with passion when he finished kissing her. Sometimes, he would purposely kiss her in a very particular way to instantly arouse her; after all, he had the advantage of knowing exactly how to touch her. Lore knew she needed a little push to get her to give in to her urges she tries hard to deny; innocent manipulation. He knew exactly what he was doing. She then would grab his hand and bee-line back to their room where he then would pleasure her, repeatedly; she had a voracious appetite for pleasure due to her stamina. She was still coy and didn't want to 'go to third base' yet as she put, so they stuck to mainly kissing, biting, nibbling, and topless heavy petting which ultimately led to Lore pleasuring her with his hands; he would've preferred using his mouth to pleasure her womanhood but patience is a virtue. Last thing he wanted to do was startle her by moving in too fast. Occasionally her dainty little hand would cautiously unzip his pants and curiously sneak her hand in to touch his manhood. Now that pushed his patience to the very teetering edge. He found it adorable when she would feel guilty for not being able to commit to certain things yet in order to pleasure him since he wasn't affected by hormones or had biological urges like her. He had desires, but they were different, it came from a very human emotion to want to connect with her in all levels without the interference of hormones. Besides, he enjoyed pleasuring her knowing that it was he who was able to be so intimate with her and to accomplish it, no one else.

Today he had an idea for their 'holodeck hangout', he wanted to see her old home from her time and her beloved cat that she mentioned. He was jittery with anticipation to see her. He walked to Data's quarters and saw her leave his room just as he approached. She greeted him with a hug and a chaste kiss as they made their way to the holodeck. "Fenix, I want to see your old home from your time and to meet your cat. I'm curious." Lore stated. "Yeah, that's a great idea! It's been years since I've seen my old place and my asshole cat. And I can show my badass truck that I fixed up, too. He's precious. Oh! And video games." She boasted. "Video games?" He questioned. "Yeah, man! Since I made a lot of money from Celestial Snow, I bought a bunch of awesome material crap to entertain me. It's easier to show you than me try and explain." Then she commanded the computer, "Earth, year 2002, Long Beach, California, 1551 Lily Ave."

She grinned in nostalgia as she when her old room materialized around them. Posters of RHCP, Social Distortion, Stone Temple Pilots, Rancid, and NOFX were plastered on the walls, there were a couple of guitars; one acoustic, one electric, an amp and a drum-set. The one wall had a console stand with a TV, a PS2, N64, and a GameCube, and another stand with a bunch of CDs, VHS, DVDs and vinyl records. There was also a dresser with a Cd player, a record player, and an Ugly Kid Joe CD with a few guitar picks scattered across it. Lore smiled warmly when he saw a picture of Fenix when she was about thirteen or fourteen with her dad. _She hasn't really changed much, she's always had a more youthful looking face than most people, she loathingly calls it 'baby face', I prefer to call it perfection. She's as matured as she'll get, she won't look any older than what she looks like now. I'll have a perpetual-teenaged-bride. Bride...? Wife... That has a pleasant sound to it. It would be nice to make her officially mine; a ring on her little finger would symbolize to everyone she belongs to me. Wouldn't that be satisfying? _He remembered his dream he had a while back; they were married in that dream. He steered his focus back to her room he was standing in. There were the essentials, a bed, a desk with a computer and a closet with clothes with a skateboard tucked away. This room was the embodiment of Fenix to the core. Lore was scanning through the plethora of different items he's never seen with unbridled curiosity.

While he was inspecting everything, Fenix went to find her cat. She spotted him and picked him up. A giant chocolate coloured main coon with yellow eyes wore a spiked collar with an engraved tag that said, 'Mr. Big'. Lore saw her walk back into the room with a giant fluffy cat in her arms, she let the cat down and it strutted up to Lore and did figure eights around his legs. His face lit up at the big, brown ball of fluff with legs. Fenix laughed and introduced her cat, "Lore, this is my temperamental asshole cat; Mr. Big after a junk food I used to eat all the time. He usually hates everyone but I think he's crushing on you. He'll probably let you pick him up, just a warning, you'll be covered in fluff." Lore smile as he petted Mr. Big and greeted him, "Hello Mr. Big, my name's Lore. So, you're the one who kept my Fenix company when she was a child. I find your sub-vocal oscillations intriguing." and Lore picked him up. Mr. Big blinked slowly at Lore letting him know he likes him. She was amazed that Mr. Big wasn't being anti-social. "He REALLY digs you, Lore. You should be grateful, he's usually an asshole to everyone, but I still love him to bits!" and she petted him while Lore held him in his arms. He was smiling like a little kid in a candy store. "Felis catus are great! They're the cutest domesticated carnivorous mammals I've ever seen." Fenix chuckled and agreed, "Totally. They make the cutest little predators. I really missed Mr. Big. When I was pushed into the future, I always wished I could've brought him with me." Lore noticed loneliness in her eyes as she stroked Mr. Big and he suggested, "We could get one. It'll be part of our little family. It won't be Mr. Big but I think you'd still enjoy its company. I know I would." Fenix looked up to meet his yellow eyes that resembled Mr. Big's eyes and smiled, "I would love that. I don't like kids, but I love cats. The cat can be our child." She chuckled. Lore smiled and replied, "Excellent. I don't like children either. They're bothersome." He put Mr. Big down and looked around the room some more.

She gave him a tour of the modest house and made their way to the garage where her matte-black 1979 Chevy pick-up resided. Fenix smiled brightly at the sight of her truck, "This is Black Death. The first time I saw this bad-boy, it was love at first sight. Took a lot of work to get him up and running just to get him here. When I was able to at least get him in the garage, I spent a lot of time and money to replace all the parts. A LOT of blood, sweat and sometimes tears. He was very temperamental and difficult to fix for my then nine-year-old brain. Now he's in better condition than all the newer vehicles. Growls like a beast. I did an engine swap and now it runs on diesel instead of gas. No muffler. I like it loud." she giggled. He marvelled at the truck. _She saw potential in something someone discarded. She gave it another chance; never giving up on it and built it from the ground up, painstakingly improving it little by little so it surpassed its former glory... like me. Fenix, your values are unique and admirable. _She then asked, "Well? You wanna go for a ride?" He grinned and replied, "Is that even a question?" She chuckled as she demanded, "Get in, loser. We're going!"

She opened the glovebox and retrieved her keys and aviator sunglasses. She turned the ignition half way and waited for the glow plugs to warm up, then turned the key all the way. Black Death responded with a deep feral growl as it spat out smoke. 'Turbo Lover' by Judas Priest came on and Fenix laughed loudly with pure joy. Lore was grinning like an idiot, the thrill of a powerful loud machine combined with music he enjoyed was a rush for him. She shifted into gear and left the house and drove off, destination unknown. Lore watched Fenix shifting gears, he watched her foot work, he figured out the workings in moments. Fenix started, "This song is the perfect driving song, but now, it just makes me think of you." Lore laughed "I agree. The song describes me very accurately both figuratively and literally to an extent." He chuckled and continued, "Black Death is fantastic. It's loud, powerful, spits out black smoke when you accelerate, and runs perfectly, it's very... metal. Suits you very much." Fenix smiled and agreed, "Right? It's totally badass." They did loser-laps while Fenix gave him a tour of the town, she used to live in. He noticed she drove mildly aggressively. She would tail-gate other drivers if they were going under the speed limit and spit black smoke at them when she passed them. Lore chuckled, finding amusement in her rude attitude. _There's that feeling again... _He felt his soul yearning for her, he wanted her so much it hurt. She let him drive around for a bit, she enjoyed seeing Lore so happy remembering how he used to be so cynical and guarded when they first met.

Afterwards, they drove back to Fenix's house and she explained and show him how gaming consoles worked. She picked out a selection of two-player games and let Lore choose them. They played Dr. Mario, SuperSmash Bros., Tetris, Golden Eye 007, Duke Nukem, and Mortal Combat to name a few. They stuck to Golden Eye 007 since Lore was getting into it. He was glued to the TV when Fenix excused herself to go to 10-forward to bring up some food back to the holodeck. She ran into Data at 10-forward when she ordered an extra-large vegetarian pizza and invited him up to the holodeck to hang out with her and Lore for a couple of hours before his shift started. He obliged and walked to the holodeck with Fenix.

"Hey Lore! I got pizza! And I invited Data to hang out with us for a bit until he has to go to work." She chirped. Lore had to stop himself from scowling as he greeted Data. Fenix walked past Lore with her boxed pizza and petted his head before she sat down on her bed beside him. Data's innocent eyes widened in marvel at the sight of so many foreign objects. "Data, you can sit beside Lore, too. Here, you can play as me." As she handed her controller past Lore and over to Data. She explained how the controls worked and summarized the plot that's happened so far. Data and Lore were getting along over Golden Eye. _This is just precious. Who would've thought that all we needed was a little Golden Eye to get the Soong brothers to get along? I like to think this is a good step forward to get them to be more friendly. Actually, Data doesn't have any problems with Lore, in fact, he wants to spend time with him to get to know him but Lore kind of has a chip on his shoulder that he's been working on. Lore's been trying really hard. He's been improving since seeing Deanna. I hope eventually he'll become best of friends with Data, after all, they're brothers. _Data and Lore were solving problems at a record speed, they would exchange information and assess what probabilities would be most logical to get to the next level. Fenix was intrigued by how accurate they both were. She always knew Lore was extremely accurate but now, there's two of them, which meant twice as fast. She let the two play, giving them an opportunity to converse with each other and for her to eat pizza. Lore occasionally was cracking jokes but poor Data didn't understand them but he did a 'Data' laugh to appease Lore. Fenix tried her best to suppress her laughter. _Oh my God... this is killing me. Poor Data doesn't understand Lore's jokes but he still does that 'forced laugh'. He tries so hard to be more human, awe... He's doing pretty damn good in other ways, that's for sure. Then there's Lore with his 'are you serious?' expression he gives Data. Then Data give him the 'what the fuck' look. That is classified as an emotion, Data. Holy shit, this is too hilarious!_

Two hours flew by and Data was called to the bridge. He thanked and bid good-night to Fenix and Lore as he left. Fenix was still smirking, thinking about the brothers' interactions. Lore looked at her wondering what she found so amusing. She didn't say anything except, "Lore, let's go to 10-forward and have a few drinks or something. I'm going to try and convince the bartender to give us the real stuff, maybe she'll bend this time." Lore shook his head as he chuckled and said, "I could just get it for you, you know? But if you insist on attempting your way, I won't stop you." They reached 10-forward when Lore stated, "I think we need to recreate the holodeck back home." Fenix rolled her eyes knowing exactly why he wants the holodeck and replied, "Video game addict." and giggled at him. He was about to retort, instead he smiled and looked down, then laughed. She then added, "Hella busted."

Data was back on the bridge, alone for his night-watch. He went over the usual and did a quick scan to make sure everything was in order. It was another quiet night; no signs of trouble to come. He sat at the Captain's chair, staring into the star dusted black canvas as contemplated friendships and family. He replayed the events that's happened the past few days when he began tutoring Fenix, and earlier today when he, Fenix and Lore spent time together in the holodeck playing Goldeneye 007. _Family... that is my first and closest experience to a semblance of family. Lore is my older brother; I was able to spent time with him because of Fenix. I never knew a part of me was lacking until they came into my life. When Fenix finishes her exams, they will leave. My neural pathways have become much accustomed to their sensory input... I will miss them. If Fenix was never exiled to Omicron Theta, she would not have met Lore and reactivated him. Even if we arrived and reactivated him, he would not be as pleasant as he is now. He might have even been a danger to us. Fenix fixed his emotion program; thus, he is able to tolerate humans and love her. Without Fenix, I would not have been able to bond with my brother. I am forever grateful for her to, in a way, become part of our family and my close friend. These are experiences that have enriched my life so much so, I will forever cherish them in my database. I have noticed I am drawn to her. A magnetic pull of some sort. I do not know how else to describe it? It is a feeling within my chest cavity. Maybe a diagnostic test might be needed. Yes, I shall do that before I see Fenix tomorrow morning._ Data put his hand over his chest, making sure everything is right as rain.


	18. Chapter 18: The Crystal

Chapter 18: The Crystal

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Fenix finished her last day of studying with Data as she walked back to her room. Her mind preoccupied by tomorrow's practical exams. She reached the room and got some tea while she waited for Lore. She sat on the bed, staring into nothing while her mind ran a million miles per hour. She sprawled out on the bed and stared at the ceiling; she didn't notice Lore entering the room. "Fenix?" He asked. "Oh, Lore. Hey..." She greeted. "What's wrong? You seem distracted." He asked as he sat on the bed next to her. "Tomorrow's the day I do my practical exams and I'm worried. Data reassured me I'll pass with flying colours, and I know he's not the type to lie to me just to calm me down. It's just, it's been intense this week. SO much information for my brain to soak up. I know logically, it's useless to worry but emotions are never logical, are they?" She ranted. "I understand your conflict very well, but Data's right. It wouldn't make sense for you not to pass. But I could say anything to ease your worries but none of it will actually do anything." He stated. Then he ordered, "Sit up, and face that way." She did as she was told with a scowl. She sat hunched facing away from Lore. He reached for her hair brush and began brushing her hair. She eyes closed instantly upon feeling a tingling sensation. "Lore, that feels really good." she softly thanked him. "I know you enjoyed hair play, and how relaxed you became when I did this back home when I cut your hair. Just relax." he ordered.

After a while, he used his long fingers instead of the brush. He massaged her scalp, and played with her hair for about an hour. She turned around to face Lore and hugged him as he embraced her back; holding her in his arms. "Lore. I never thought I'd ever fall in love, hell, or even be attracted to anyone. I thought there was something really wrong with me. Turns out, I just didn't meet the right person. It feels like... I was born to love you, and maybe that's why I was put in the future." She spoke softly, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes feeling that tug in his chest and poured his heart out, "Then my life has meaning; I was constructed for you, Fenix." He massaged her head as he held her in embrace. She slowly pulled back and kissed him tenderly. He leaned back into the bed, with her on top of him at first, he then rolled her to be on top of her.

Lore kept kissing Fenix, wanting her to stop thinking about tomorrow's exams and of Data, he knew she will be acing them. The last thing she needed was to obsess over something she's good at, it will only make it more detrimental to her in the long run. She felt his hardened manhood pressing up against her thigh and pulled away from his kiss to blurted, "I'm sorry, Lore. I'm too chicken shit to go further than topless make-outs and you jerking me off. I promise to do more, eventually. I just can't... yet." Lore smiled at her innocence and stated, "I don't have hormones or procreational needs that interfere with my desires. I love you; I feel pleasure, I want you to feel pleasure with me, the intimacy we share is sacred. I want to make love to you because it's the highest form of physical connection between people and I bet it would feel incredible. You would be my first, only and last person I want to share that with... Don't worry about pleasuring me, I get plenty from what we've been doing. I sometimes get carried away because I know I could do so... much... more." and resumed kissing her senseless. Her mind was spinning with pleasure from feeling connected to Lore.

"This is captain Picard. Commander Data, Lore and Fenix to the bridge immediately!" Lore growled in annoyance, stopped kissing Fenix and both jumped off the bed and headed straight for the bridge. Data joined them on their way there. All of them wondering what's going on. When they reached the bridge, the three of them saw the crystalline entity. Fenix and Lore simultaneously both blurted, "Oh shit..." She squeezed Lore's hand, urging him not to communicate with it, no matter what. "Code red, raise shields! Lore! Fenix! If you know ANYTHING more about the crystal, now would be the most opportune moment!" Piccard ordered. Fenix looked intently at the crystal; Lore noticed how she stared at it as if in a trance. Then she spoke, "Captain, we need to lower the shields. It wants to scan me. Just me." "What!? Preposterous! We'll be completely defenceless!" He raised his concern. "I can hear it... It won't harm us. I give you my word. But you need to lower the shields now or it will tear this ship apart." Fenix monotonously answered. Lore's eyes widened, surprised as he stared at her. Picard was torn as what to do, but he had no other choice at this point, "Lower the shields." Everyone looked at him in disbelief but did as they were told without question. As soon as the shields lowered, a beam of light shone through the glass and onto Fenix. She stood still; trance-like. Once the crystal entity was finished, it drifted away disappearing into darkness.

The bridge became eerie silent. Data and Lore stared at Fenix as they tried to assess what had happened and why she was able to understand the crystal entity. Captain Picard asked in a quiet voice, "Fenix... how?" She held onto Lore's hand tightly, knowing her answer wouldn't suffice but she answered regardless, "I don't know how I could understand it. It was like it was talking directly into my mind. And not in any words, it was more of a feeling. I swear, I don't know anything about the crystal, this was just weird. Captain, may I return to my quarters with Lore since I have nothing else to contribute. This whole thing totally wigged me out." Picard sighed and complied, "Yes... I suppose you may." Fenix thanked the captain and swiftly walked out of the bridge with Lore. Counsellor Troi added, "She was telling the truth. She was just as shocked as we were if not more." Data spoke up, "Dr. Crusher confirmed that she is human with unexplainable strength, speed and hyper-accelerated regeneration. What if our technologies are not able to comprehend what she might really be? If she is something else, I believe she does not know it herself either." Picard understood what Data was implying, "I see what you mean, Mr. Data. But she IS as far as we know, human. And we shall treat her as such. The last thing she needs is having more experiments done on her. The injustice she endured sickens me knowing that the federation was responsible for such vile acts." Data reassured, "I will not stand for her to be experimented on either, it is a challenge to be different from everyone else as it is. And difference sometimes scares people. I understand that very well."

Lore and Fenix made it back to their room. She was feeling unease and confusion as she spoke, "Lore... what am I?" He looked at her with kindness in his eyes as he answered, "You're human..." Fenix sighed knowing that this question was going to be unanswered, "My entire life, I've been labelled as 'human'. Last time I checked; my abilities don't fit under the category of 'human'. I've been experimented on countless times, that's when I learned how immortal I was. It was agony every step of the way. They found nothing... 'human'. Conclusion was always 'human'. What human can keep regenerating entire limbs!? Or communicate with the crystalline entity!?" Tears welled in her eyes as she expressed her frustration. Lore saw aguish fill her purple eyes and tried to answer, "I'm able to communicate with the crystal, but not like you. And I KNOW you're not an android. You can rule that out. Besides, it shouldn't matter what you are." She let her tears fall down her cheeks, feeling frustrated. Lore pulled her into an embrace and she calmed herself before speaking, "This whole episode just... it's a reminder how much I don't fit in anywhere. I don't fit in with humanoids... but I'm not perfect as an android... I hate feeling like this... Feeling so lost especially when people look at me like I'm a freak. I guess I kind of am... but I just feel like such an outcast." Lore held her tight, reassuring her she has his full support. "Fenix, I've told you this before and I'll say it again, it doesn't matter to me what you are. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. I love you, always have and always will. For now, you're an extraordinary human. And... I don't really fit in anywhere either. I have your back and I know Data does, too. Why do you want to be labelled? You hate labels." She pulled back and wiped her tears away as she spoke, "You're right, doesn't matter what I am. I've always been an outcast outsmarting everyone anyways. You got the whole, badass-drummer-mandroid thing going on and you're totally bangin'. I should rock this, superhuman-metalhead-guitarist thing... Might as well own it, right?" She gave Lore a smile and continued, "Well, that took my mind off of tomorrow's exams... Now I think I want to go to 10-forward and get shit-faced." Lore chuckled and confirmed, "You've always had done as you pleased since I met you, you're usually more headstrong. You need to become yourself; Fenix, that would challenge me without fear." She answered, "Yup, you're right. I'm a bit of a firecracker at times I suppose. Anyways, I really think anyone who's immortal should be allowed to drink at any age, I've been drinking since I was nine." They laughed and left for 10-forward.

"Oh, hell yeah! I didn't know it was karaoke night! That's dope!" Fenix's feeling better as the night went on. Guinan pretended she had no idea what Lore and Fenix were up to. She knew Fenix was immortal and knew how living a long time can affect someone. For the time being, Guinan wanted Fenix to enjoy being a kid since she had a long road ahead... at least she had someone with her to join her never-ending journey. If that meant letting Lore buy a copious amount of alcohol for Fenix to drink her problems away to have fun, so be it. She'll learn to cope better as the time goes to experience life.

A few hours later, the pair started wind down with Fenix ordering a bowl of sticky rice and some green tea. Lore stated, "I see you got the 'drunk munch'. Whenever you get drunk, you crave that combo." Fenix answered, "Well, whenever dad let me drink, I'd have rice and tea because my mom's Japanese and she always had rice on hand. My dad's not Japanese, he's Irish... heavy-duty mechanic. He played guitar, I got along with him but I couldn't get along with mom... strict Asian mom, ya know? I was never good enough. 'Why can't you do anything right? Why do you act like a boy? Why must you take after your father? Stop cussing like a mechanic! If you keep this up, I'll disown you! You are a disgrace to the family'." She mocked. "Bitch..." She cussed under her breath. _Oh, Fenix... my troubled, tragic Fenix. If I could take away all your pain, I would do it in a heartbeat. _Lore thought back to his counselling session with Deanna before speaking, "I think your mother had high expectations from you since she knew you were extremely intelligent. She didn't know how to raise a feisty genius. If you weren't extraordinary, she would've had an easier time, but you're not average. You're so much more. Whatever her reasoning, you can't control her actions, just your own." She looked at Lore while resting her head on her arms and thought about what he had just said. "You're right. The only thing I can do is deal with it. I couldn't control how she acts but I could control how I take things. I can't keep pushing this on the back burner. Do you know why I like drinking? Or why I created Celestial Snow...? I liked drugs. I enjoyed drugs because they made me feel good even for like five minutes. Whether it was 'I'm a freak of nature' or 'I'm the family disappointment'... at least drugs and alcohol would momentarily give me temporary solace. But that's exactly what it is... it's temporary and those emotions come back to haunt you ten-fold. I need to grow the fuck up and deal with shit like an adult." Lore tucked a stray hair away from her face behind her delicate ear as he listened. "Lore, seeing you improve and move on with your issues has been a very important life lesson for me. I need to do the same. I still like alcohol; I love how it tastes, I'm still gonna drink, I'll just need to learn to cope with my turmoil. I have to admit, the medicated state of mind is overrated anyways, you're not missing out on anything. Thank you for making me realize that." she sincerely thanked as she touched his hand. Lore smiled and deviously replied, "You know, if you wanted to feel good, I could always make you... feel... good." as he quirked an eyebrow suggestively. Before she could retort, he pulled her in for a 'feel good' kiss. She finished the kiss and retorted, "Yeah, that's exactly what I need; get addicted to sex. 'Drugs? No thanks, I like the natural high I get from having an orgasm' Right..." She rolled her eyes as she joked. Then Lore remarked cheekily, "Can't be a sex addict when you're still a virgin, my dear." and winked at her, it was her turn for their cheeky banter, "Lore... Smooth as peanut butter." and both laughed.


	19. Chapter 19: Discrimination and Regret

Chapter 19: Discrimination and Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

"Brother, I want you to enjoy the touches of my wife. You say you don't feel emotions, that is a lie, and it's not nice to tell lies especially to your own brother." Data looked at Lore confused and responded, "That is rather inappropriate, dear brother. She is your wife. And I fail to understand what you are insinuating." Lore chuckled and retorted, "Oh, Data... I see the way you look at her. I noticed how you attempt the faintest physical contact with her and not anyone else... Since you are my brother and the only other one worthy of ever challenging me, I thought that maybe I'll let you have her this time, I'll even give you some tips. She's very responsive, at least to me but then again... I know everything about her and how to evoke her deepest hidden desires." Data frowned and rejected the offer, "No Lore. That is wrong. I will not-" "Do you want to feel pleasure? And love? Let me tell you, brother... there is such a thing as paradise in this jaded world... because she's it. I could activate the emotion chip in your positronic net. You will feel euphoria as I do when I'm with her. She is not some lowly human like that Tasha woman you slept with eons ago who then was too ashamed to acknowledge her actions and pushed you aside, 'it never happened'. No, no, dear brother. Fenix will love you, fully. You deserve to be loved."

Fenix was on her knees when Data started languidly pumping into her doggystyle; taking his time enjoying each thrust, his head tilting back, eyes closed, his hands digging into her hip with a vice-grip unable to escape, without her accelerated regeneration her hips would've been bruised. Data was unintentionally being rough with her, unable to contain his enjoyment. Lore laid on his back as Fenix pleasured him with her mouth, his hand grabbing her dark locks pulling himself in deeper in her throat. Data opened his eyes to see Lore grinning as he enjoyed her mouth and looked at Data as he spoke, "She's beautiful, isn't she?" As Fenix maintained eye-contact with Lore as she licked his cock. "The woman the Soong brothers fell in love with. We will fulfil her insatiable hunger. In return, she is Fenix Soong and she belongs to us."

Lore woke up startled by his bizarre and kinky dream to see Fenix staring at her strawberry shortcake instead of eating it. She looked preoccupied. He got up and put on his black long sleeve shirt and clumsily hit the wall with his hand hard, breaking Fenix's concentration on the cake, "Morning Lore." completely oblivious to his current predicament. "Morning, Fenix. Why aren't you eating?" he asked trying to push aside his dream. "I'm freaking out about the exams which is in three hours and it's in holodeck 2, not in Data's room." She nervously stated, "Well, you still need to eat. You'll feel better, and if you want, there's still time for you to give me head. Give you head...massage." and cleared his throat at his slip up and thanked the stars she didn't notice either. She sighed and began eating cake. "You're right, it's making me feel better. Cake does the mind good." Lore stared at Fenix, from her bare feet, up her tanned legs, her baggy t-shirt covering her perky breasts, and her mused hair. Her mused hair annoyingly reminded him of his dream again._ What is wrong with my neural net, seriously? Most bizarre, indeed. I can't imagine doing that to Fenix, and then there's that small 4.67% of me that is curious to divulge into that obscene fantasy. Not that I ever will. Fenix is mine and mine alone. It was just a dream. We joked about Fenix becoming a sex addict last night, that's probably why I had that dream. Dreams and reality become tangled in the most unexplainable ways when we dream._ "Lore, instead of a head massage, I'm itching for a fight, pretty please?" she asked sweetly. Lore smirked and commanded her to get dressed and they headed straight for the holodeck.

She chose the place, "Omicron Theta, year 2364." Lore asked in disbelief, "Really?" Fenix defended her choice, "What? I kind of miss home." Lore quirked an eyebrow and commented, "How quaint." Fenix ignored him and chose the music, "This song describes exactly how I felt the VERY first time we sparred. The moment when you got me impaled by a branch and complaining about preserving my only shirt. You said something like 'If you care so much about your shirt, you should just take it off' and winked at me." She mimicked Lore and continued, "This is the song that floated in my mind. 'Music; Shandi Sinnamon - He's a Dream.'" He gave her a cocky smile when she sang along while they sparred and said, "I've always admired how headstrong you are. It was invigorating. Never met a girl like you, that's for sure." "'Invigorating' my ass, you got your rocks off, baby. Oh, I knew you were bad. Me? Fall for you? As if!" She bantered as they continued sparring. Lore found her insatiable when she was feisty. Her punches were clean, her talk was dirty; perfection.

Tasha and Worf were walking past holodeck2 and stopped hearing a loud, 'thump' on the door. They investigated to see if the door was unlocked, sure enough it was and walked into to see Lore and Fenix fighting, fists and legs were flying fast. Both synchronized to each other's anticipated moves. Worf was about to break up the fight until Tasha stopped him and pointed out, "Look, Worf! They're not actually fighting, they're sparring. It just looks aggressive because well... they're strong and durable." He looked closer at the couple and realized Tasha was right, "Incredible. Tasha, do you think Data could do what Lore is doing?" Tasha thought about it and answered, "I'm not sure, I wonder if he wants to see this. This is impressive. He's supposed to oversee Fenix's exams today anyways." Worf called for Data and Beverly to holodeck2 knowing how curious she was about Fenix's unique abilities and Lore's combat abilities, coincidently, Deanna was walking by the holodeck and entered when she saw Worf and Tasha. "What's going... oh..." Deanna stopped mid question as she saw the android fighting the petite teenaged girl. Data and Beverly walked in shortly. Their eyes widened in shock. "Data, I thought you and Lore weren't built for combat?" Beverly asked. "No, we are not made for combat. But that does not mean we are not capable of such. Look, he is holding back. Fenix is about 27 percent slower and weaker than he and I." Data excitedly stated. "27...? That's still incredible!" Beverly exclaimed. "Yes. Yes, she is...incredible." Data confirmed as his wide, yellow eyes followed the couple.

"You're holding back, Lore. What gives?" Fenix taunted. "You can't handle me if I gave my all, kid." He retorted. "Bring it, dickhead!" She insulted with a cocky grin. "As you wish... I'll give it to you REAL good." He suggestively tormented. Then he increased his speed and strength just a tad more, Fenix dutifully kept up with him, Lore grinned with excitement as he threw punches at her as she gracefully blocked and dodged them. Every now than then one of them would land a hit on the other. "He increased his speed and strength by 4.6 percent... She is doing very well keeping up with him." Data noted. He focused on their fighting style, learning every movement of their bodies. Riker joined the little crowd of his crew members to witness the ultimate combat anyone has ever seen.

Lore noticed her fighting style made a slight shift; her hips swayed a tad more, and she did he occasional hair-flip, making her movements look even more like a dance. He quirked a curious eyebrow and grinned. _You little show off... Indeed, she is a marvellous sight when she fights. I don't blame her. All eyes on her... that's right... she's all mine... Let's give them a show, then, my queen. _Lore egged her on, "Is that all 'the invincible Fenix' has to offer? You know you need to give me more to keep me satisfied, my dear." Their arms were locked together as he smirked at her, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her temple as she retorted, "Fine, I'm coming for you, Lore." Lore quickly glanced at her lips, then back to her eyes and answered, "That's right, be a good girl and come for your Lore." The women's eyes widened at their sexual implications, while Riker grinned; 'Wild Touch by Reckless Love' played in the background; another song picked by Lore who sang along, egging on Fenix as he continued to fight. She didn't recognize the band or the song, but she liked it so far. It reminded her of the 80's metal with more synth but it sounded recent, she blushed at hearing the lyrics and growled in annoyance as she fought harder.

"Is it just me or is this unusually... sexual?" Tasha asked Deanna. "Oh, I know... I sense Lore's feelings right now and its... sexual. He's getting aroused by this whole fight." Deanna commented. "Physical contact is physical contact. The sexual tension between them is so thick it can be cut with a butter knife." Riker added and chuckled. Worf gave him a scolding look, Riker's smile didn't falter one bit. Tasha remembered how she reacted towards Data after the polywater incident and felt guilty. She was ashamed to have intimacy with Data because he's an android. She sloughed him off and justified her actions because she was convinced, he didn't feel. She treated him as though his thoughts didn't matter because he doesn't feel emotions. The past week, seeing Fenix openly flirt and show public displays of affection towards Lore caused pain within her. Fenix was young, unique, open-minded and accepting in many ways. She envied her ability to openly love Lore, an android, and for Lore to have emotions to be able to fully love her back. Even though the present energy surrounding the couple was fierce and passionate, there was an undeniable connection. They defied all odds, threw stigma out the window and faught off controversy together. She thought even Data might be able to sense their energy. She looked over at Data who looked at the couple with longing and wonder. She looked down and existed the holodeck, realizing what she did was wrong and there's no mending her mistake.

Fenix jumped on Lore and wrapped her legs around his waist as she tried to bring him down with her weight and momentum. Lore was more than strong enough to swing himself around as Fenix held on with her legs to stand his ground and her effort was wasted. Lore stood with his arms wrapped around her body while Fenix clung on to him with her legs as they stared into each other's eyes, panting. Worf loudly cleared his throat in hopes of breaking the trance. Which they did and she slid back down. "Exams! Time for my exams!" She flabbergasted. Data's eyebrows raised momentarily and confirmed, "Yes, in fact it is time for your exams. Everyone, please leave. Fenix, are you ready?" Fenix tied her hair into a high ponytail and answered, "Yup. I'm warmed up and relaxed." "Excellent. And, good luck." He ordered the computer to run the exams program.

Three hours later, Fenix finished her exams and waited anxiously for Data to give her the results. She kept pacing around and Data demanded, "Calm yourself, you need not worry. You passed all the exams. You averaged at 96.5 percent." and flashed her a smile. Her mouth partially open, and her eyes wide from shock, she jumped up and screamed, "BOOYA! I'm so glad I passed! High five, Data!" He tilted his head in confusion, so she grabbed his hand and held it up as she did with her other hand, showed him the motion as she explained, "It's an expression of joy when something plays in your favour." And then Data high-fived her as he gave her a smile and existed the holodeck. Lore was waiting for them as he leaned beside the door. "Lore! I passed! Averaged at 96.5 percent for all the exams!" Lore smiled and hugged her as he congratulated her, "See? Told you that you'd go great. All that stressing for nothing." He teased. And she stuck her tongue out, Lore startling her when he lightly bit her tongue. Lore asked Data, "Brother, we're going to 10-forward and celebrate, do you want to join?" Data smiled, "I would like that." Fenix thought to herself, _Thank the stars! I'm glad Lore is warming up to Data. He's been doing so much better lately. Maybe it's because he can evolve and learn faster than the rest of us, even with more irrational things that deal with conflicting emotions. I'm so proud of him. I could learn a thing or two from him that's for sure._

The three of them made their way back to 10-forward to have a few drinks. "Fenix, it is only 1300 hours and you have started drinking. You are also underaged." Data stated. "Umm... it's 1700 hours somewhere, yeah? And besides, I'm immortal. I think immortals should be able to drink at any age. It won't affect my brain development." she countered sweetly and sipped her mojito. "Point well made, Fenix." He concurred as he sipped on silicon-tea. Lore took another swig of beer and suggested, "After this, we should go back to the holodeck, to her house and play some video games or something." Fenix added, "Yeah and I can show you around town where I lived back in my time, too." Data's eyes lit up and shot his silicon-tea back; bottoms up. He waited for the other two, Lore and Fenix guzzled their drinks at record time and the three when back to the holodeck.

Fenix gave Data a tour of her town and answered all the questions the best she could to fulfil Data's curiosity. When she finished, three hours had already passed and she was hungry. She left for 10-forward to order some pizza. Tasha saw Fenix walk into 10-forward and approached her.

"Hello Fenix."

"Oh hey, Tasha Yar, right?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you. I won't keep you long but I wanted to get some of your insight about androids." Tasha spoke.

"You mean what's it like to date an android?" Fenix called her out. Tasha smiled getting caught red handed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just curious. At first the two of you seemed like an odd couple but the more I see the two of you together I realized how much closer and stronger of a partnership you have. And I understand there's an unfortunate and unspoken bigotry around the subject of androids." Tasha solemnly stated.

"I've always believed androids are just as sentient and real as any biological humanoid, whether they feel emotions or not. They deserve the same rights and freedoms as you and I. Like Data, he's convinced by society he doesn't feel emotions but I beg to differ. He shows plenty of emotions, he feels things differently. That doesn't make his emotions and thoughts any less important than yours or mine. Lore and Data are very different, because they're different people all together. Lore has emotions and it's very conflicting for his analytical thought processes but he deals with it. He says the experiences he has with me make it worthwhile. Born or made... we're all trying to find the meaning of our existence. We all crave companionship and love. Even Data." Fenix momentarily taking a break from her monologue, Tasha had unshed tears in her eyes. Fenix continued, "I see how everyone treats Data and it isn't fair to him. He's not some puppet for peoples' use and amusement. No one ever thinks of what he might want even if he doesn't know it yet himself. They automatically shove him aside and go on with life without ever giving him a chance. It pisses me off so much... Now Tasha, you can probably understand by now how my relationship with Lore is at this point. He's the first person I've ever been attracted to and fallen in love with. It's intense, beautiful, raw, pure, and we're both fucked up, but we're working on bettering ourselves, together. He's beautiful, and very complicated. I also understand that he's an android but he is also, very much, an incredible man. I wouldn't have him any other way. It's always been just him and me from the beginning and for eternity. At least in our case being immortal and shit." she finished.

"Thank you for sharing your perspective with me, Fenix. Maybe someday, society can be as bold and accepting as you." Tasha softly thanked feeling ashamed of her previous treatment to Data.

"Hey, man. I see how you look at Data. He's adorable, and so sweet. He's not any less perfect than Lore. Let's face it, Data and Lore are gorgeous. Speaking of... My pizza's ready and I need to get back to them. We're playing video games. Hope I helped broaden your mind a bit. Take care and I'll see you around, Tasha. Peace out." And Fenix saluted to Tasha as she left her at the counter to ponder about what Fenix had expressed to her.


	20. Chapter 20: Later Dudes, Peace Out!

Chapter 20: Later Dudes, Peace Out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Today was the day Lore and Fenix would leave the Enterprise. Lore thought about Fenix's strained relationship with her parents and thought of something before they left. "Fenix, let's go to the holodeck for a bit. I want to meet your parents. At least your father. It's something that is done in human customs when one starts a romantic relationship with someone. I'm not human but you are, and I think it'll do you good to see them again." Fenix sighed and thought about it, not relishing seeing her mother but she did miss her father very much. "Okay, maybe meet my dad. See how it goes with him and then maybe mom. Dad's a badass, he influenced a lot of the things I like. Heavy metal, playing guitar, surfing, fixing things, and drinking. I have a lot in common with him." she chuckled. Lore gestured, "Then it's settled. Let's go."

They were back in her room and headed downstairs and to the garage where her dad was fixing his own truck. She mustered up as much courage and called out for her father, "Hey old man!" He rolled out from under the truck, a man in his early fifties wore coveralls with the sleeves cut off exposing his decently muscular tattoo covered arms, slicked-back bleached blonde hair with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Fenix! Long-time no-see, kiddo! I got some donuts for you." He greeted with a thick Irish accent; his smile turned into a death glare as soon as he saw Lore. "So, who the hell is this buck?" He interrogated and stood up; a lean muscular stature standing about 6 feet tall. "Um, dad, this is my boyfriend, his name is Lore. Lore, this is my dad, Oisin." Lore initiated a handshake but was rejected as Oisin became furious, "What!? You fucking cradle robber I'll kill you!" and clocked Lore in the face, "Bollocks! That bloody hurt!" he yelled as he nursed his hand. "Dad! PLEASE! Let me explain-"

"Fenix! Have you lost your noggin!? Why? He's far too old for you." Fenix had to get him to snap out of it so she grabbed one of his exactor knives and sliced her arm open, showing her dad her unique ability. "Glad that got your attention, let me explain everything and don't interrupt, I hate it when you do that."

Oisin offered them beer while Fenix told her story to her dad and had Lore explained his part as well. Oisin opened up a new pack of smokes trying to wrap his mind around their far-fetched tale but in the end, he believed them and concluded, "Well... I always said... I don't think any human in this world would be good enough for my daughter, and that whoever she chooses would have to be pretty fucking deadly. I guess my wish came true in a way. Lore's from Omicron Theta and he's not human. He's better than the rest of us which is rather fitting for my daughter. I can see how much you love my little girl. Lore, I'm sorry I pucked you." he assessed as he took another drag from his cigarette and took a swig of beer. "Apology accepted. I'm glad Fenix had the chance to talk to you." Lore stated. "Hey dad, did you know? I also got the best drummer in the universe now. I got him into playing drums." Fenix proudly declared. Oisin smiled as tears welled in his eyes and hugged her as he spoke, "Oh, Fenix. I can't believe you've grown up so much. I swear it feels like yesterday we've brought you home from the adoption agency, you were such a wee girl. Now you've become a beautiful accomplished young woman. I'm going to miss you so much. But I'm glad that you found someone worthy of you." Fenix shed a tear as she spoke, "I missed you so much dad, and I'm so happy and lucky to have found Lore. He's everything to me." He let her go and said, "I don't think mom would approve of Lore though. She won't understand or handle the truth. I know she was hard on you and I tried to get it through to her thick-ass skull that you're different and you couldn't be moulded into what she wanted you to become. You already had a strong sense of self from when you were a wee child. She just wanted what she thought was best for you. I hope you can one day forgive her and move on. It won't do you any good to cling on to the past when you were meant to make a brighter future with Lore." Fenix asked, "Does that mean you're accepting Lore as... my boyfriend, man I hate labels." He looked over to Lore and shook his hand, "Lore, take good care of my little girl. You better marry her before you do anything." he insinuated. "Dad! What the hell man!" Fenix exclaimed. "What? Can't a father be protective over his daughter and instil some propriety for her sake? I may be a heavy drinking Irishman but I have morals, too, you little shit-head." he teased his daughter and let go of Lore's hand. "Dad, thanks for everything. We gotta go. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too, kiddo. Go already before I start sobbing like a baby." And with they ended the program. Everything dematerialized leaving them in an empty black room.

Fenix looked away from Lore as she wiped her eyes and said, "Let's go back and pack our shit before saying 'bye' to Data. I'm gonna miss him, too." Lore grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. "You do share a lot of similarities with your dad, even if you two aren't blood related. He's a good man, protecting his offspring as he did." Lore gently spoke as he held her. "Right? I wouldn't be who I am today without his influence. A headstrong little shithead." She joked and looked up to meet Lore's solar eyes filled with kindness. He pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear and he spoke, "I love you Fenix, and I want to marry you. I want to make our union official. I know you said back on Omicron Theta you didn't want to get married because you'd outlive everyone, I hope I changed your mind." She smiled and replied, "When you gave me that ultimatum, I sealed that deal with my first kiss... I knew it was going to be you and me for the rest of our never-ending lives. I thought of it as a proposal. Not official, but it doesn't make it any less meaningful. But if you want to make it official, then I'd be happy to marry you." Lore smiled brightly and kissed her passionately. Fenix added, "Then I can change my stupid last name. 'Fenix Flarestone' sounds like a stripper's name." Lore laughed and replied, "Now that you mention it... mildly... Besides, 'Fenix Soong' sounds better anyways." Fenix voiced her random thoughts, "You're going to be labelled as a 'cradle robber' forever. It never crossed my mind until Dad mentioned our visible age difference, that drunk Irish ass..." Lore chuckled at her still-naïve thought process and replied, "I noticed our age difference from the moment I saw you." Fenix scrunched her face in disbelief as she asked, "Really? Oh yeah! And at Risa, too! I forgot all about that incident. Man, I'm daft at times." she laughed. Lore corrected aloofly, "Not daft, occasionally forgetful. I don't expect you to remember everything as I do, biological brains aren't as efficient as computers, just the way things are." Fenix exaggerated her sigh and replied, "Thanks for saying I'm less smart than you, Ass. You're lucky you're a very good-looking computer." He chuckled and kissed her again.

They walked back to their room to collect their things back to their vessel. They started to organize everything and readying things before they said their goodbyes. "Hey Lore, yesterday when we were sparring, there was a song you picked I never heard before. What was it? It sounded rad." Lore smiled at answered, "Band's called Reckless Love, they formed in Finland back in 2001 but they didn't release an album until 2010. Song's called Wild Touch." "Oh, I see. It was after I left the past. Makes sense. Anyways, I loved it. Killer guitar solo and the lyrics are hot as hell." Lore grabbed her by the waist and sang softly in her ear a verse from the song, "I'm afraid to think what I will turn this night into, I gotta a hunger for tough love and the target might be you. It doesn't really matter if you're only seventeen, satisfaction guaranteed I promise that you'll scream." he licked her neck then kissed her fiercely instantly making her weak in the knees, he held her in her arms as he continued assaulting her lips.

Data entered the vessel interrupting the couple. "Hey Data!" Fenix greeted as she blushed getting caught kissing Lore by his brother. "Hello, today is the day you will be departing, correct?" inquired Data. "Yeah, we don't want to overstay our welcome and I want to do more travelling with Lore. Oh yeah, thank you so much for believing in me and tutoring me this past week. I'm happy that I was able to finish my studies. I'm forever grateful for giving me your time." Fenix thanked and hugged Data, he embraced her back and replied, "It was a very enriching experience for me. Not just the tutoring aspect but to be able to spend time with you and my brother meant something to me."

Riker, Deanna, and Tasha joined them to send them off shortly. Fenix, Lore and Data existed the vessel as Fenix acknowledged their presence and added, "I'm going to miss you so much Data. Remember what I told you?" Data sifted through his databank and recited her exact words, "Desire to learn is a very human emotion. Desire to be loved and to have friendships are also very human emotions. They're there, you may not feel hatred, anger or malevolence but you feel emotions. You just feel them differently, I think you just haven't figured out how to appoint value to them. Please don't deny them and don't let anyone discredit your emotions either. You're awesome exactly the way you are. Please don't ever forget that." Fenix smiled kindly and reaffirmed, "That's exactly right Data." Lore looked at Fenix with adoration seeing her treat his brother with such compassion and understanding. Lore knew Data's positronic net has become accustomed to their sensory input and knew he'd miss them, in his own way. He previously held so much resentment towards Data but he learned to move on and accept his brother, his family. Lore approached Data and embraced him, "I'll miss you little brother. I'm glad we finally met. We should keep in touch; Fenix keeps saying 'technologies' come a long way' from her stand point. Might as well utilize it." Data tilted his head and answered, "I would very much like that. We can share our adventures and experiences." Fenix added, "And if we're close by or something, we could visit each other, too."

"Riker-dude, thanks again for giving me a chance to finish my studies. It's feels good to finish it, that's for sure." Fenix thanked. Lore added, "Yeah, I can tell she's been a lot happier now that she accomplished something. Thank you." and shook his hand.

"It's my pleasure, you're a very talented young woman, I know you'd be going places when you decide to apply yourself." Riker replied. Lore smiled at Deanna, thanking her empathically. She smiled back understanding his feelings of appreciation and then to Fenix.

"Wherever you two are going next. I hope you have a safe and exciting journey. I'm glad to have met both of you." Deanna said with a smile. "I'm glad we met too. You've helped us out a lot, Deanna. Thank you." Fenix thanked.

"Fenix. Thanks for our talk last night." Tasha acknowledged. "Anytime, Tasha." She replied.

"Well, thanks for everything. Data, we'll keep in touch." Lore reaffirmed. Fenix bid them, "Later dudes, peace out!" She laughed as her and Lore walked back into the vessel as Lore closed the door. "Lore, let's listen to Reckless Love. I want to hear more of their stuff." "Sounds good. They have a lot of good songs; you'll probably like them." Lore confirmed. The Enterprise crew walked out of the main shuttle bay, with Lore and Fenix leaving shortly.

The Enterprise crew all thought about when Data recited Fenix's words. They realized that they need to rethink how Data thinks and possibly feels; they wouldn't be able to look at Data the same especially after that epiphany and witnessing Fenix and Lore's relationship.


	21. Chapter 21: Family Reunion

Chapter 21: Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Data sat at his desk in his quarters and checked his email and saw a letter in his inbox from Fenix. His eyes lit up and he smiled as he opened the letter.

_Hey Data! Fenix here. I hope things are going good for you and the Enterprise crew. It's been two months since we last saw you and we both miss you very much. You wouldn't believe the adventures we've been through already! I'll tell you all about it. Lore says it's best if I tell the story since I'm a better story teller than he is. Between you and me, I think he's just being lazy. Anyways..._

_The first planet we ended up on was a weird-ass place. It was very backwards. It was like mid 1800's Earth, England. Women weren't allowed to walk around without a chaperone (another older female) and I got arrested for my indecent attire. (I was forced to wear a corset and a dress. To say it was uncomfortable was an understatement.) Since I was unmarried and I didn't have a chaperone, folks presumed I was Lore's harlot... as if! But there were some pretty need antiques there that we grabbed so we played the part of 'Lord Lore and his young whore'... Ugh. He had a good laugh at that scenario, I didn't find it amusing at all, kind of sucked. We sent you a beautiful pipe and some fine tobacco from there, I hope you like it._

_The most recent planet visited was better than the last one. I believe it was called Ten No Meiyo. It was like 1500 warring states era, Japan. My adoptive mom's Japanese so I'm always intrigued by the history. We found the coolest swords there and the armoury was incredible. We found one that fitted Lore and sent it to you as a gift as well. I'm sure it'll fit you perfectly for an obvious reason. Somehow, Lore managed to get kidnapped by monks. They thought he was a God or some shit because of how he looks. A God, as if! Please. I don't know how but they overpowered him, I guess. I have a sneaking suspicion he kind of just... 'went with it' since I know he finds that kind of thing amusing. And I had to go on a rescue mission to save his sorry white ass. When I infiltrated the castle and reached the top, I see Lore dressed in one of the kimono regalia that a Tenno would typically wear and was pretending to be a fucking God! Of all the things that man put me through! He's sat on a thick gold and silk spun cushion and was all, "Ah, my Goddess finally arrived to take her place next to my throne. Come, sit and drink this sacred sake, my queen." I had my ninjaken in both hands like a total badass and ready to save this 'damsel in distress' and here he was... getting the royal treatment. I was about to go postal on his ass! But I did drink some sacred sake, it was divine and enlightening. We ended up having a few shits and giggles but that was probably the alcohol talking. This sake was so strong, even Lore got drunk! We still don't know what it is, or how it got him drunk. It was hilarious, he was giggling like a Japanese school-girl and pretending to be Emperor. I somehow ended up wearing the Empress's regalia and called myself Madam Butterfly as I danced around in the long-sleeved kimono singing Butterfly by Smile. Eventually, we left the castle and got back on our vessel. We snatched a bottle of the sacred sake on our way out. When we get together, you gotta try it! Oh, Lore wants to tell you something, too._

_Hello Data, this is Lore. I hope you enjoyed Fenix's elaborate story telling skills. We're heading back to Omicron Theta for a bit before we take off again. Cute little Fenix says she misses home. If you're in our neck of the woods, let us know and we can meet. I would like that and I know Fenix would love to see you again, too. Take care, little brother._

_Fenix here again, I forgot to tell you. We got hitched! I'll tell you more in the next mail, or maybe in person if things work in our favour. Don't be a stranger! Please tell the crew we said, 'hi'. Talk soon, peace out!_

_Lore and Fenix Soong_

Data smiled after reading the mail and shortly after, he received a pipe with tobacco, and a Japanese-like ancient armour. He looked at the items curiously. He tried on the armour and sure enough, it fit him perfectly. He heard the door ring and commanded whomever it was to enter. "Wow Data. That armour looks great, it fits you perfectly!" Deanna complimented. "Yes, it is a gift from Lore and Fenix. I have just received email from them. Deanna, what does it mean to get 'hitched'?" Questioned Data. Deanna looked perplexed and answered, "It usually means 'married'. Why?" "Oh, Fenix informed me that her and Lore 'got hitched'. I did not quite understand what that meant." Data clarified. Deanna looked surprised and said, "They eloped? So soon. And she's so young." "Yes, she is young. But I believe their relationship is genuine and Lore will be good to her. He is the first android to ever marry." Data spoke in confidence. She smiled and agreed, "You're right, he definitely loves her dearly. So how are they doing?" Data perked up and replied, "They are doing quite well, Fenix had to rescue Lore's 'sorry white ass.' And they said, 'hi'." Deanna burst out laughing, "May I read that email? It was Fenix that wrote it, I presume." Data answered, "Yes, you may. She wrote most of it. Lore says her story telling skills are elaborate. I think you will enjoy it."

Lore and Fenix were about a day away from Omicron Theta. Lore looked at his left hand to see a slate grey titanium alloy ring on his ring finger as he piloted the vessel. Fenix was taking a break and eating rice and drinking tea. He looked over to her to see the matching ring on her dainty little finger and smiled. Fenix sobered up and apologized to Lore, "I'm sorry I chickened out on our wedding night. The ambiance was so sensual with the silk, fur, and fluffy bed, sakura blossoms everywhere and the candles, I wore that creamy silk kimono and feeling like a goddess. I felt like Aphrodite and I was totally in the mood, then I ate shit. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow." He laughed at that memory and reassured her, "Fenix, it's fine. I'm glad you felt like a goddess though. I want to make you feel that way more often." Lore thought back to their wedding night and it was a great night even if she couldn't make love to him, yet. It was a Japanese-like setting, very sensual. When Fenix stepped out of the shoji divider, she wore a white silk kimono-like robe that hung off of her lithe body like cream, Lore thought he'd died. She looked divine and seductive. _Damn, she was a sex goddess. She displayed her body in the most sensual way, her confidence shone and reminded me when I pranked her on the holodeck, tricking her into giving me a lap dance. Except this time, she was actually dancing for me. Her sash started to become undone, her naked body peeking through every now and then. She danced closer to me, started kissing me as I slipped her robe off her body, for the first time I was able to see her fully naked. I laid her down on the bed; crushing the cherry blossoms giving off the most pleasant smell that mingled with her own delectable scent. I threw my robe off, showcasing my body for her in full. I loved how she looked at me... her face flush, love drunk purple eyes and full pink lips. My manhood stood rigid with anticipation as I leaned in to kiss her senseless. I made my way between her lovely thighs and touched her slick folds with my cock. I could tell she was ready as I suckled on her little nipple. She makes the cutest sounds when she's aroused. I loved how she squirmed; feeling too aroused to even think... my sweet innocent virgin wife just waiting to be taken by her husband... And then she suddenly backed down. Adorable. But at least she felt amazing. I enjoyed every bit of it. Still would be nice to be inside her one of these days. I wonder how incredible that would feel?_

They reached Omicron Theta and parked the vessel. They unloaded their cargo and Fenix had an idea. "Lore, do you feel like jammin'? I've sat on my ass way too long even after the shower I'm still feeling ugh... You know?" Lore smiled, quirked his eyebrow and grabbed his drum sticks.

After a few hours, Lore suddenly abruptly stopped, "Fenix, collect your necessities, we're leaving now." He commanded, "What? Now? Okay..." She compelled with confusion. She grabbed her usual basics, in less than five minutes, they were back on the vessel and in space. Fenix scowled as her visit home was cut short and glanced over to Lore who piloted the vessel. _What the hell, Lore? You're kinda wiggin' me out here. Then again... he looks very... focused? I wonder what got into him? Where are we going? Why the sudden need to leave? Ugh. Oh my god, just ask him. He's your husband for god's sake. Yeah, a husband that's super understanding about me chickening out on our wedding night. Man, I'm pathetic. How much am I going to test his patience!?_

"Lore, why the sudden need to go wherever we're going? I'm curious." Fenix cautiously asked.

"Terlina III. Honestly, I don't know why. Please just trust me." Lore distractedly answered.

"Duh, of course I trust you. Let me know if you want me to help. I'm taking a nap." Fenix adjusted her seat and laid back; she had a feeling he needed some space.

Eventually, they reached the Terlina system and spotted the Enterprise. "Hey, isn't that the Enterprise? What's it doing here?" Fenix pondered. "It's Data. If I suddenly felt the need to come here then he would've been led here as well." Fenix pondered then it clicked, "Homing device. I bet you anything you guys have a homing device." A few moment later, the beamed down to the surface. Lore and Fenix walked hand in hand and entered a house. They saw Data and his father, Dr. Noonian Soong talking.

"Well this has turned into a family reunion. The two of you have a homing device in your brains. Data's was activated purposely. And you... well, I had no idea you had been reassembled." Dr. Soong admitted.

"No thanks to you. This is Fenix, she is my saving grace, she activated and FIXED me. I didn't need your help, I never needed you." Lore spat, full of resentment. Dr. Soong with wide-eyes looked at the very young-looking woman and asked her, "You fixed his emotional programming?" She felt awkward now as she answered, "Yes, I did. Seeing him left behind in pieces collecting dust broke my heart. We got a long enough for him to tell me about his flaw, so I fixed him. Then we became friends and the rest is history." Dr. Soong commented, "Remarkable, and so young!" Fenix blushed and meekly suggested, "Thanks, maybe I should step outside...give you guys some privacy... This seems like a family matter." She finished. "You are part of the family now, Fenix. Please stay." Data interjected. "Yes, I agree brother, Fenix, you stay." Lore reconfirmed. Dr. Soong looked at Lore and then at Fenix who wore matching wedding bands. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree." Dr. Soong quietly commented. Lore's eye twitched and ignored his comment as he confronted, "You left me in pieces, like garbage. And went ahead and built Data! Be grateful to Fenix she fixed me, old man."

"I had every intention to fix you. I'm sorry, Lore. The positronic net is meant to function logically, emotions are illogical. It was difficult to mix the two to function properly. The colonists... they were afraid of you. I had no choice. If I had known you were reactivated, I would've fixed you myself." Dr. Soong pleaded as he genuinely felt guilty how he treated Lore.

"Maybe one day I'll forgive you, but not today. I'll leave you with your beloved son. Fenix we're leaving." Lore ordered.

"Lore, wait! There are questions I can answer. You'll have no chance to ask them later. You see, I'm dying." Dr. Soong revealed.

"Dying from what, sir?" Data inquired.

"What? Wait a minute. What do you mean you're dying? You look fine. You're not that old. You look fine... What is this, some kind of a trick?" Lore's eyes held worry and sadness as he denied the obvious.

"I wish it was. You and I aren't as different as I first thought. I too, fell in love with a much younger woman; your mother, Julianna. She was young too, well... not quite as young as Fenix, but she was very intelligent, like Fenix. I can tell she's got a big heart to do what she did. Take a chance on you and never giving up." Dr. Soong spoke, he looked at his two sons and his now daughter-in-law and smiled warmly. "Lore, now is your chance to ask me anything, or tell me anything as I have with Data."

Fenix nodded at Lore to give him privacy and let go of his hand.

"Fenix, I must speak with you." Data stated. She nodded and they both stepped out. "Father offered me this, it is an emotion chip. He claims I will be able to feel emotions as Lore does. All my life, I wanted nothing more than to feel emotions and now I have been given this opportunity, I hesitate. I keep thinking back to when you told me that I already feel emotions, but differently... I am lost." Data confined in her. Fenix, touched his shoulders and spoke, "Data, if you want the chip installed, me, Lore, or your dad, and possibly Geordi can do it for you. If you want to explore the possibilities of what I said, I support you either way. The emotion chip is yours. The choice is yours. Just hold on to it." Data searched her purple eyes and came to a conclusion, "I will keep the chip, but I want to explore what I am capable of without it, for now. When the day comes, I want you to install it for me, dear sister." She smiled and embraced him into a hug, "It would be an honour, Data. I'm so happy for you. I love you, bro-in-law." Data then admits, "I wish I could feel it with you, sis-in-law." Fenix released him and reassured, "Baby steps, Data. You're doing great." They walked back into the house.

Meanwhile Lore was telling his tale on how he met Fenix, how he fell in love, her unique abilities and how she was from the 20th century. He smiled as he spoke highly about his teenaged wife. Dr. Soong was amazed of how Lore was capable of deeply loving and caring for someone; something he never expected but hoped. "Is she interested in cybernetics?" Dr. Soong asked Lore. "She probably would be, she likes fixing and creating; she's always tweaking this and that on me, making sure I'm in tip-top condition. Did you know, I'm now capable of swimming? But she's also very spirited; another reason why I gravitated to her, she doesn't want to be held down by a job, at least for now." "She could continue my research. You and her." Dr. Soong hinted. Lore thought momentarily and replied, "Only if she wanted to, it would be on her terms."

"What would be on my terms?" Fenix interjected casually.

"You and Lore to inherit my research." Dr. Soong answered.

"Oh, wow. Really? That would be rad. Lore, we could make more androids so you and Data aren't the only ones." She chirped.

"Actually, there's another one... His name is B4 and he was made before Lore. He was a prototype so he's not anywhere as advanced as Data and Lore."

"He's the eldest Soong brother. That makes Lore the middle child... Explains a lot." Fenix teased. Lore scowled not understanding her implications.

"It seems to be the case every time, whether its biological siblings or in my case, android siblings." Dr. Soong sighed. Fenix saw Lore's confused scowl and elaborated. "What we mean is that, the eldest child (B4) is praised for being the first experiment for the parents, and the eldest just tries his best so they get the love and praise from the parents. The youngest (little brother Data) is the cute baby of the family so they get the love and praise of both parents. The middle kid (that's you Lore) kinda gets the shit end of the stick by getting neglected since all the attention is spread out between the eldest and the youngest, so the middle kid usually becomes troubled and rebellious." Lore had his head tilted, ready to retort but he couldn't, seeing how unusually accurate she was.

"Fenix, you are an only child correct?" Data asked.

"Yes I am. Being the only child has its own issues. You either get spoiled or you get your parents riding your ass like crazy. In my case, it was both. Dad always praised me and got me things, I was totally daddy's little girl and mom was the dictator. I always wished I had a sibling so I didn't have to suffer my mom's wrath on my own. But now I gained a brother." Fenix concluded and winked at Data. He winked back at what she had said.

"Fenix, welcome to the family." Dr. Soong invited. She walked over and gave him a hug. "Thank you, I'm glad to have met you, Papa Soong." he chuckled at his newly bestowed nickname. "I'm so happy to see Lore come a long way. I'm glad he married you. Thank you for taking care of him when I wasn't able to..." He thanked her. "It was my pleasure. I thought he could use a second chance."

"Data, I'm sorry I expressed my disappointment in you earlier. If being in Starfleet gives your life meaning, by all means. Working on the Enterprise will enrich your life and learning. Besides... Fenix seems interested in carrying on my work with Lore... one of these days... With a little help from Lore, she won't really need much help to figure it all out." Soong kindly voiced.

Dr. Soong grabbed his chest, Lore caught him just as he started to stumble onto the floor. "Father!" Lore exclaimed. "What is wrong, father?" Data asked. "I'm not longed for this world anymore, I'm glad to have finally talk to you both before I pass... and... to meet you wife, Lore. Fenix, please take good care of Lore. He needs you more than he leads on." Fenix held his hand and nodded. "Father, I cannot grieve losing you. I am sorry." Data stated. "You'll find your own way, Data. What Fenix said... she's right... feeling emotions differently as she put it... you'll get there... I love you Data, and... Lore..." With his last breath, he left the physical world leaving only an empty shell. "Father, no!" Lore cried; his voice raspy as he held onto his father. Fenix stood up as she shed tears; she cried for Lore, and she cried for Data who couldn't grieve. Data gently touched her hand and held it; Fenix squeezed back.

They buried Dr. Noonian Soong. Data urged Lore and Fenix to join him on the Enterprise for a while especially after their father's passing. Lore stared at his father's burial site, never letting go of Fenix's hand. He held it as a life-line. "Lore, it might be a good idea to join Data. And I'm always here for you, too. I had to deal with the loss of my parents and everything I knew disappear in an instant when I was put into this time." Fenix reassured. "Does it get easier?" Lore asked. "No. But you get used to it to the point where it doesn't affect your day to day life. Eventually you accept it and by that time comes, you hardly ever cry again." Lore looked at Fenix understanding how she felt when her world and everyone she loved was taken from her. But she still stood by his side, gave him a chance at life, and didn't let her situation jade her. Lore looked to Data, "We'll join you for a bit. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind, too. Besides, I know Fenix didn't get her counselling session with Deanna before we left last time." Data nodded.


	22. Chapter 22: The Asylum

Chapter 22: The Asylum

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Data was in Captain Picard's ready room as he had some questions he needed to answer. Picard agreed with his choice to bring Fenix and Lore since they are his family. Data asked to be relieved of duty for a little while due to distractions. Data walked back to his quarters and looked at the emotion chip in his hand. Contemplating on what his father has also confirmed. The chip would instantly give him emotions. Fenix and his father both speculate he will learn to feel more elaborate emotions over time in his own way. He put the chip away and looked at the polaroid photo of Lore and Fenix; the same picture he took from their home before he ever met them.

Lore and Fenix were back in their old room; room 3650 near Data's quarters. "Fenix, give me the sacred sake. I don't want to feel whatever this feeling is. It's driving me mad and not in a good way." Lore demanded. "You know, you gave me that speech on how I shouldn't be depending on substances to mask my emotional turmoil, right? This is kind of a hypocrite thing to do now if you decide to drink, but I won't stop you. I can guarantee you'll feel worse than you already do now. But I'll guide you through it if you insist. Bottle's in my bag." She answered as she kept playing her acoustic guitar; a melancholy melody. Lore growled in frustration as she played devil's advocate. He calmed down and asked her, "How'd you do it? Get over these... feelings."

She stopped playing guitar to answer, "I cried a lot. I hated every minute of it. But I cried. I experienced every negative emotion under the sun. Anger, hate, guilt, anxiety, depression, denial, loneliness, sadness, despair, apathy... you name it. I also didn't have the luxury of time or companionship either. I was enrolled in Starfleet almost right after my time-move, and I had to adjust to a whole new world. I was alone, I didn't have anyone to talk to, besides, what was I supposed to say? 'I was thrown into the future, I lost my home, my parents and the world that I remember is gone.' Between school and studying, I cried. I played guitar. I drank. Over time... I cried less. I drank less. Then I made friends with Vaum and Strenn, it helped that they're Vulcan, they didn't show much emotion, you know? Spending time with them kept me from diving deep into depression."

Lore listened to her and realized how much more pain and suffering she went through than he was going through. He put the bottle back in her bag and sat down beside her. Fenix added, "It's hard to deal with emotions, but like anything else that kept getting thrown my way, I had to adjust. But I was lonely even with Vaum and Strenn around. I didn't have a deep connection to them. When I connected with you, it was the best thing that's ever happened. You helped me out more than you know."

Lore stoked her knee and leaned in to kiss her. She was eventually on her back as he continued kissing her. He started kissing her neck and Fenix sweetly asked, "Are you doing this because you just want to feel something other than what you've been feeling?" He stopped and laid his head down on her chest as he sighed in defeat. "Yes. I'm sorry." Fenix wrapped her arms around him and reassured him, "It's okay, I want you to feel good. I love you." He looked up at her face with love as he kissed, "I want to feel you. I want closeness. I want to drown in you." He whispered in her ear. He slipped her shirt off and proceeded to take her bra off. He took his own shirt off wanting to feel as close as possible to her as he kissed her senseless. His attentions averted to her perky breasts. He lovingly buried his head between her small perks and continued to play with her nipple with his mouth as he tweaked and gently tugged on the other with his skilled long fingers. Fenix moaned in pleasure until eventually, she unexpectedly peaked, her voice raising. Lore's eyes widened in surprise while he still had her nipple in his mouth. He realized she came and smiled as he kissed her breast. He lowered his kisses and undid her pants, then slid them off. She tried to cover herself feeling embarrassed but Lore pushed her hands away.

He pried her legs open and hungrily stared at her slick womanhood. "Lore! Don't look, it's too embarrassing! I-" She was cut off mid-sentence as he spoke seductively, "You're beautiful. I've wanted to see you like this for a long time." He took one long lick up her dripping wet folds. Fenix put her hands up to her face in shock, "Ah! Lore! What are you-!" "Shh... Fenix, you taste delicious. Let me enjoy you, in return, come for me. I want every last drop of you in my mouth." Before she could protest, he hungrily covered her womanhood with his mouth as he massaged her clitoris with his strong skilled tongue. Fenix couldn't hold in her voice from absolute pleasure as she kept her face covered out of sheer embarrassment. Lore slid his hands up from her thighs, to her torso, and pushed her arms away from her face. He saw her flushed face contorted with pleasure and confusion. He smiled as he continued to devour her. It didn't take long for her to release all her nectar into Lore's eager mouth as she screamed. He happily lapped every drop of it up with his tongue making her shiver. He undid his pants and pulled his rock-solid member out as he slowly climbed on top of the still-panting Fenix. Lore touched the side of her face to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue. She felt embarrassed again for what he did for her. He made his way between her legs; his manhood teased her still slick folds as he readied her for him. She started to unexplainably panic, "LORE STOP!" She yelled. He backed down with confusion and worry in his eyes when he saw Fenix with unshed tears. "Lore, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry... I... I don't know what's wrong with me. It's not you. What you were doing felt wonderful, I-I don't know why I'm so fucked up. I'm so sorry, Lore. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Fenix kept apologizing, Lore zipped his pants and held her in his arms as he tried to soothe her. "Lore, I'm so dizzy... I think I'm going to..." her whole body went limp as she became unconscious. "Fenix? Fenix?" Lore quickly dressed her and carried her bridal style heading towards sick-bay.

Five minutes later, she woke up to see Lore holding her hand and sat back up quickly feeling extreme guilt for her unexplainable panic earlier. "Woah, Fenix. Lay back down... It's alright. You fainted for about five minutes. Just relax." Beverly subdued. Fenix laid back down and sighed. "Lore, I remembered what happened when I was in the asylum. Beverly, if you're done with me, may I go see Deanna? This is more of a mental thing than a physical thing." Fenix softly spoke. "Lore was worried sick about you. But your pulse has returned to normal and everything checks out fine so I suppose I can let you go. I'll let Deanna know what happened and that you're on the way." Fenix nodded and slid off the table; Lore still held her hand, worry written all over his face. "Lore, thanks for taking me here. I'm sorry I worried you. Let's go see Deanna. I want you to be here with me when I talk to her. I know you're going through the loss of your father but I really need you with me." She pleaded. "Fenix, I'll always be here for you no matter what." She smiled and made their way to Deanna's quarters.

Fenix and Lore entered Deanna's quarters and sat down. "Fenix, I heard from Beverly what happened. Are you okay?" Deanna asked. "No. I had a dream... more of a flash-back when I passed out, when I was put in the insane asylum. My parents didn't know what to do with a problematic child that I was. I blocked that part of my life and I need to come clean. Can you help me, please? This is for me... and Lore needs to know." Fenix nervously spoke, her eyes looked down on her lap. "Start with how you felt when you were first put into the asylum. And stop if you feel like you're feeling overwhelmed." Deanna guided.

Fenix closed her eyes and started, "The asylum... I remember feeling so isolated, scared, and angry because I felt betrayed by my parents. I couldn't deal with all the emotions I felt and I lost my mind. The staff kept drugging me over and over. I wanted to kill everyone and myself... I remember I used to claw at my arms and legs, and watch them heal. I would do that over and over as a reminder that I'm here in the asylum, this is real, I'm not dreaming. My hands covered in blood... Skin lodged under my nails... the smell of my blood..." Fenix took a moment as she blankly looked into the distance and sighed. "There was this one psyche doc, he was in his thirties, his name was Dr. Gunderson. He would drug me, hypnotize me, you know? Play mind games to make me go insane more than I already was and... he would... he would touch me. Never raped me or anything so it wasn't as bad..." She nervously laughed. "He would tell me how fucked up I was, that I was a lost cause, that I could never be anything, the only thing I could ever be was to be his doll; a doll he could play with. He would call me 'baby-face' as he touched me. I was thirteen. I didn't have my strength yet at the time. I couldn't fight him off." She chuckled. "The more I tried to fight the worse my punishment." Her hands shook. Lore was doing his utmost best to hold in his rage knowing that his wife was getting abused when she was just a child and he couldn't do anything about it. "His advances increased over time; the few months I was there. I knew sooner rather than later that he would fuck me. Ha ha, I remember the moment I gained my strength." She bitterly smiled and chuckled, "One day, he came into my room and it started off the same as usual. Had me strapped down to the chair, injected me with a heavy sedative since nothing lasted more than ten minutes... He played his usual mind games on me and started to touch my face, smell my hair, I can hear him call me 'baby-face', then he'd touch my inner thighs. Like I said, the usual. Then he started to take my clothes off... not the usual. Even in my heavily medicated state of mind I knew something was off, I started to panic. He... oh my god..." She looked up; eyes closed and took a deep breath. "Sorry, he uh... unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out, I didn't see it but I felt it on my thigh. That's when I screamed, then my strength suddenly increased, my body felt hot as it changed or evolved... whatever you want to call it... I broke out of the straps and destroyed the chair as I fought him off. I lost myself. I don't remember what I did to him. I wasn't as strong as I am today since I was only thirteen, but I was still strong enough to do some serious damage. When I came to, I was still naked and covered in his filthy blood. He was ripped to shreds... looked like he got attacked by a bear or something." She laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "He had it coming. They took him to the emergency. Long story short, he lived, but he would never move, at least he can never violate anyone, ever again." Fenix smiled and continued, "The worst part was that I remember I felt joy from hurting him. And part of me hates myself for it. All the times he fucked with me; I was finally able to reciprocate. Poetic isn't it? He was right about one thing; I'm so fucked up I haven't been even been able to make love with my husband yet." Then she burst into uncontrollable tears as she hunched over her knees. Lore cautiously put his hand on her back and caressed her gently trying to soothe her.

She calmed down after a few moments and continued, "No wonder I'm always so torn when I'm being intimate with Lore. There're two sides to me, like Jekyll and Hyde. One is wanting pleasure like a promiscuous deviant whore; no emotions attached. The other one is a scared, cowering little girl. They fight every time we're intimate. I don't want either of them. I want to feel pleasure and love at the same time. Not just one or the other. It's been five years since the incident happened at the asylum. I want to move on and have a healthy mindset when I'm with my husband." and touched Lore's knee.

Deanna held back her emotions she felt from both of them, understanding what it's like to be violated from the time she was mind-raped, she took a deep breath and spoke, "That was very brave of you for opening up to me and Lore. It is very natural to feel those two-opposing sides as you experienced when being intimate. 'The pleasure seeker' is when one is detaching themselves of all emotion and seeks only pleasure. It happens because one wants to feel pleasure, it's a basic need for humans. But is disconnected from emotions due to previous trauma. 'The child' is the vulnerable part of you that's clinging on to your innocence as a way to protect oneself. Intimacy, sex, love making, whatever you want to call it should be done through both consenting adults. You were still just a child when you experienced unwanted sexual contact by an adult; a doctor; an authority figure no less who violated the fragile trust of safety. I ask you; do you feel comfortable with Lore?"

"Completely, in every way. I feel loved, and safe with him. He's very patient and always stops when I don't feel comfortable about doing something. And never makes me feel bad for not being able to do certain things. Honestly, he's got a patience of a saint." Fenix answered whole-heartedly and giggled.

"That's good, because you need a man with patience. What the two of you are doing, taking things slow is exactly what Fenix needs. Not veer away from intimacy. Avoiding intimacy altogether will only keep you stuck in that state of mind and you will not move on. Baby steps. And for you to be able to remember and confront your past is a huge step towards healing." Deanna guided.

"I'm glad to hear that. I really do want to make love to Lore. Will I ever get to that point, sooner rather than later? I'm married to him and I feel like an inadequate jackass, especially as a wife to not be able to have sex with him." Fenix questioned. Lore stepped in, "Fenix, I'll remind you, I'm not like most men. I don't have needs like biological creatures, I have the desire but it stems from wanting to love you on all levels. I don't ever want you to feel like you're disappointing me by not being able to make love to me. Forget about me in that sense. I love you; I will always wait for you. You're all I want. This is about you."

"Keep being intimate and stop if you feel uncomfortable. When you think you're ready to have sex, ask yourself, 'Do I feel love as well as pleasure?'. I'm sure you'll know when you're ready. But that question might help you give you a clearer answer." Deanna reassured.

"You know what, I figured out why this all came back to me now. For the first time, I have time to let things come back naturally. I've been too damn busy and preoccupied to deal with the past. I pushed it aside because it was one thing to the next, no breaks in between. It's been non-stop since I was thirteen. Since I met Lore, I've had time to think and start healing in a safe environment... thanks to Lore. If he had been someone else, I wouldn't have had that connection. It was Lore that helped me through it all up to this point. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here talking to you about my past. I would've been stuck." Fenix concluded. Lore faintly smiled from hearing her words of appreciations for him. Never in his life, anyone has ever expressed as much gratitude as she did just now. "Deanna, thanks for listening to me. I think I'm ready to head back now." Fenix thanked.

"You're welcome Fenix. Thank you for sharing that with me. Take good care of yourself and each other." Deanna bid good-bye.

Lore and Fenix walked back to the room; Lore was doing everything he can to not let his tears fall. Fenix touched his hand and pulled him in for an embrace. She knew Lore needed a hug just as much as she needed one. He held her in his arms and let his yellow tears fall. The initial anger and rage he felt the moment he heard Fenix was getting sexually abused combined with the love and appreciation she held for him was overwhelming. He also felt an undeniable sting of guilt that still lingered from the time he lost control of himself and almost did the same to her, even though she had forgiven him. "I love you Lore, thank you for coming with me to see Deanna. I wanted you to be there since you've been there for me since we met." Fenix softly spoke as she gently caressed his back. Lore started crying, unable to contain his emotions as he clung to her narrow shoulders for dear life. Fenix whispered in his ear, "I'm here for you. I'm alright. I'm right here. I love you. I want you to feel safe in my arms as you make me feel." He cried, staining her shoulder with yellow tears, turning her shirt from white to yellow.


	23. Chapter 23: Call Me Fi

Chapter 23: Call Me Fi

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

"Fenix, let's go to 10-forward. Lighten up our spirits." Lore invited. "Sure, I'm down. It's been kind of rough the past few days. We should get Data on our way, too; play some billiards or something." She suggested. "Might as well." He agreed. They walked down the hall and rang the bell on Data's door and he answered wearing a dealer's visor. "Hey Data! We're going to 10-forward, you wanna hang?" Fenix asked. "Actually, I was just on my way out to invite the two of you to play poker." Data expressed. "Oh, poker eh? Who's all coming?" She asked. "Commander Riker, Deanna, Worf, Geordi and myself as the dealer." Lore seemed interested and Fenix replied, "A full table. This will be interesting indeed." as she stroked her imaginary beard. "Well, Lore. Change of plans, my darlin'?" She asked. "I'm down." Lore answered as he quirked a brow. "Booyah. I was hoping you would say that." Data said with a smile as he tried out Fenix's lingo. "You're catching on, bro." encouraged Fenix as she winked at him.

As they walked to their destination, Fenix started singing 'The Gambler by Kenny Rogers' with Lore and Data joining in. People looked at them giggling as they passed by. Riker heard the commotion when they neared his quarters and opened the door recognizing the voices. Fenix saw Riker and started serenading him, Riker chuckled at her youthful antics. She finished singing and spoke in a fake Louisiana accent, "And that son, is the rule of life in a nutshell." She winked at him, he shook his head with a smile as he laughed and invited the three of them in. She assessed the players and looked at Worf, "You know, you have no chance tonight. I heard Riker-dude's a master poker player, Deanna's an empath, Data and Lore can calculate probabilities to almost precise accuracy, Geordi probably has X-ray vision and I have beginner's luck on my side." She giggled as Worf sighed in annoyance. "I'm kidding Worf! Well, not really but kind of..." Everyone else laughed, except for Data who looked at Geordi questionably about his visor, "No Data, I don't have X-ray vision. See, Fenix? Look what you started." Geordi jokingly confronted. "Hey man, I wanted to get a rise out of you and opportunity came knockin', so I answered. I think Lore's rubbing off on me more than I realized until now." she commented as she gently elbowed Lore in the ribs. "You think? It's pretty obvious for everyone, my dear." Chuckled Lore as she rolled her eyes exaggeratingly with an undeniable smile.

They played for a good amount of time, eventually the gang called it a night and went their separate ways. Data, Lore and Fenix went to 10-forward. Fenix saw an acoustic guitar on the stage; since it was open-mike night, she put on a one-woman show and left Data and Lore at the counter to converse. She played and sang songs by Oasis, Foo Fighters, Elton John, Tom Petty and other artists Lore recognized. He enjoyed hearing stripped-down versions of all of them. She started playing 'Everlong by Foo Fighters' and reminded him of when he and Fenix were still on Omicron Theta and they used to have bonfires with Fenix serenading him with her acoustic guitar. It seemed like a life-time ago now, he missed those simpler days. Data was called to the bridge so he bid good-bye to Lore and he left.

Data finished his duties quicker than he expected, walking back to his quarters he ran into Fenix who was dressed differently than she did when she was performing. She wore, tight leather pants, and a black mess shirt with a solid panel that covered her breasts. "Fenix. I thought you would still be at 10-forward. You look... different." He noted. She smiled. "Mmm, Data... Just call me 'Fi', honey. Tell me, where am I?" She slyly asked. Data looked perplexed as he answered. "You are on the Enterprise. Is everything alright?" Data asked with a worried look on his face. "The Enterprise? Federation ship... Oh... I see... What are you up to right now, Data?" She quirked an eyebrow and eyed him up and down. "I am returning to my quarters; would you like to come in for a moment?" Data asked in a friendly manner. She smiled and her eyes shone, "Would I? Of course, we should... bond a little. Don't cha think?" As she licked her lips suggestively. Being the gentle man Data was he smiled and led the way.

They entered his quarters, Fi embraced him and started kissing his neck. "Um... Fi, what are you doing?" She giggled and whispered in his ear, "Data, Data, Data... I know you're fully functional. I have Lore's permission. Don't you want me?" She asked all too innocently with a pouty lip. "I-I do not have desires, nor do I feel pleasure... I do think you are very symmetrical, and you have all the attributes any male would find extremely desirable." Data stumbled. "You are an android, but you are also an anatomically correct male, right?" She grinned as she licked his neck. "Yes, I am a male." She smiled sweetly as she pressed her breasts up to his chest and asked, "So, what's holding you back, baby? Don't you think our bodies will fit really well together? Like little pieces of jig-saw puzzles! I'm sure Lore agrees." Data looked dumbfounded and couldn't disagree as he answered, "If Lore is okay-" He was cut-off by Fi who devoured his mouth as she undid his pants and grabbed his already hardened manhood. "I'm turning on your pleasure sensor." Before he could object, she flicked his temple open and with her quick fingers, she accomplished it. Data closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt pleasure for the first time. "You're programmed to only feel pleasure when you're with me now." Fi giggled as she pumped him cock with her dainty hand.

She was on top of him as she stripped her clothes off as Data kept touching her breasts and the rest of her body. He admired her lithe, tight body. She slid her body down onto his hardened cock. Data's eyes widened at the sensation. "Mmm... You feel so good inside me, Data." and leaned down to kiss him passionately. "Fenix... You... You feel incredible." Data breathlessly spoke. He was having a hard time trying to function properly. "You deserve to be appreciated, Data." "Oh, Fi... I... I cannot believe the sensations you make me feel." He spoke in a raspy voice. She chuckled as she slowly started to move her hips, she knew how Lore liked it, Data would too. Data started to moan and whimper as his breathes became erratic. She quickened her pace giving her immense pleasure. Data grabbed her hips as he started penetrating her more aggressively. She chuckled and moaned feeling pleasure and pain from Data's fingers digging into her narrow hips. Her small perky breasts jiggled as he pounded her. She let out a feral moan as she came, her walls gripping Data's throbbing cock like a choke-hold. He growled as he viciously came for the first time. She leaned down to kiss him tenderly and stayed laying on top of him as he came down from his high. His cock twitched inside of her. She disconnected from him and asked him, "Are you glad you can feel pleasure, now?" In a raspy voice, Data replied, "Yes, very much. I want you. I want to feel you more." Fi smiled and sweetly whispered in his ear, "You can have me whenever you like, even if Lore and I are together. Just join us, my brother. Three is more fun than two. You are family." With that he picked her up as he kissed her, slammed her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and slid his cock inside her once again and starting pounding into her with full abandon. She smiled and screamed in pleasure. "YES Data! I love how rough you are with me." They worshipped each other the entire night.

The next morning, Data looked around his room and saw almost everything was destroyed; their clothes were scattered everywhere, the coffee table was broken, the couch was flipped over, the bed was a disaster, and the paintings have fallen off the wall. He saw Fi in his arms, she flashed him a smile, "Morning, Data. You were incredible last night." He smiled and replied, "So were you. I have feelings for you. I am uncertain exactly what they are, but they are pleasant." She smiled and kissed him, "I know what I feel. I love you, brother." He kissed her gently and started to feel aroused again and stopped. "Fi, I am on shift this morning. I-I must go, I am sorry. I wish we could bond again... Did I hurt you?" He seemed concerned, "I like my pleasure with a side dish of pain, Data. You were perfection. Come, let's at least leave your quarters, I'll let you go to work." She smiled all too sweetly as she got dressed.

Geordi was walking by and spotted Data and Fenix leave his quarters, Data's hair was tousled, she kissed him sensually and bid him good-bye. His mouth was agape from shock and ran after Data. "Uhh Data, I saw you and Fenix just... kissing. Did you guys..." "Oh, yes. We had sexual intercourse all night. I believe it was fifteen times. She even enabled me to feel pleasure. It was incredible. I cannot stop thinking of her." Data stated. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Data! She's your brother's wife! That's not right, even if she's really attractive!" Geordi retorted. "It is okay. She said that she had Lore's permission and to join them if I ever wanted to engage in a... threesome." Data clarified. "What...? I can't believe what I'm hearing. She's gone crazy!" Geordi shook his head in disbelief. "She was acting rather differently. She asked where she was and wanted me to call her 'Fi'. Most bizarre, indeed." Data recollected. "Her whole vibe was different when I saw the two of you." Geordi confirmed with raised eyebrows.

Lore and Fenix woke up but remained in bed cuddling and talking nonsense. She eventually got dressed to go the 10-forward and get some food. "I'll be right back, Lore. Won't be long. I want waffles today and I heard they got the best." He saw her off at the door to their quarters and slapped her butt on her way out. When Fenix was out of site, from the other end of the hall, Fi waited for her to leave, spotted Lore and walked into his quarters. "Well that was fast. Fenix, I see you changed your attire." Lore looked perplexed. Fi walked up to him and started kissing him senseless. Lore noticed she kissed differently, and pulled back. "Fenix, what's going on?" He scowled. "Call me 'Fi', let me pleasure you, my king." as she dropped to her knees and started unbuckling his belt. Lore stopped her, "As much as I want you, you're acting very strange." She stopped and crawled up his body. "What? You wanna play? You know I could ride you until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up, I got muscles you've never even dreamed of, I could squeeze you until you pop like warm champagne and you'd still beg for more." and she bit his neck and caressed his hard-on through his pants. He shut his eyes as he whimpered, but this wasn't her. He gently but firmly grabbed her by the neck and sternly warned, "You aren't her." She smiled and taunted, "I like being choked while you fuck me. I know you're not him. My king would've had me on my knees and fucked my mouth relentlessly by now. I miss him dearly... and his brother. Where I'm from, we have a lovely family, you, me, and Data. I can tell she still hasn't let you pop her cherry. You're just innocent as her." He growled and pushed her out the door. She laughed and hollered, "Fine, I'll go see Data. He won't deny me." as she left. He had his head against the wall and tried to calm himself, he punched the wall still holding back. _God damn it! I want you so bad, Fenix! That THING wasn't my Queen. Insanity tainted her purple eyes. Is she a clone? No. Fenix said they weren't able to clone her for some reason. She's from an alternate universe? Timeline... That's right. There would be two timelines! This current timeline; where she was put into the future. And there would be another timeline where she lived through 359 years. How did Fi end up here? She could also be from the future._

Fenix came back from 10-forward with some food to see Lore flabbergasted. "Lore, what happened, you look all... stressed. You feeling alright?" Lore was relieved to see his Fenix and embraced her. She smiled confusedly, "I was gone for like 10 minutes. What's up?" Lore tilted his head, "I got something to tell you..."

"What!? There's another me!? And she's a horn-dog! That stupid little skank!" Fenix yelled as she paced and shoved waffles in her mouth. "We have to find her; she's a shit-disturber! We gotta go to engineering, Data will probably be there." With that they left and beelined towards engineering.

Fi found her way to engineering and found Data. He was finishing up some work. With her tongue between her teeth, she grinned and sauntered towards him seductively. The men in engineering ogled her. Geordi looked at what was distracting everyone and saw Fenix. "Oh, geez..." he commented. Fi walked up behind Data and wrapped her arms around him. He instantly felt pleasure from her touches; his breathing momentarily. "Data, are you done yet?" She sweetly asked. "Yes... I am finished." he answered, his voice quivering with anticipation. "Good, I really miss you, sweet brother." She moved her hand down to his crotch and massaged his hardened manhood over his pants making Data moan. Everyone stared at the couple as they shamelessly displayed sexual affection. Fi made eye-contact with Geordi and winked at him as she petted Data. Data had his head tilted back, eyes closed and his mouth partially open enjoying her touches.

Fi spun Data around and pushed him into a chair and started kissing him passionately as straddled him. She started rubbing her crotch on his hardened member through their pants. Data started massaging her breasts and her butt as they continued hungrily kissing each other with not a care in the world. "Ohhh... Data... I like that. Don't ever stop loving me, baby." She moaned as she mused his hair whilst continuing assaulting his lips. Fenix and Lore ran into engineering to see the Fi shamelessly making-out with Data. Fenix's eyes widened, with her jaw slack, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. "Holy shit... FI! Stop that! People are watching!" Fenix scolded. Fi stopped kissing Data and smiled deviously. Data looked to see Fenix and Lore watching him and Fi. He became confused upon seeing two Fenixs. Fenix rolled her eyes and pulled Fi off of Data. "What the hell, Fi!" Fi chuckled and nonchalantly answered, "What? I like having an audience. It's exhilarating, you should try it sometime." Fenix double face-palmed her face as she growled in embarrassment. "Oh my God! Just shut up! Data, Fi is me but from a different timeline. If I didn't get pushed into the future, I would've been THAT." Fi blew a kiss at Lore. He rolled his eyes and said, "We need to get you back into your timeline." "Does she have to?" Data distractedly asked. "She and I bonded last night. She enabled me to feel pleasure... but with only her." Fenix quirked an eyebrow and touched Data by his shoulders to test his theory out. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he pulled her onto his lap, and she squirmed out of his grasp, "Data! No! I'm sorry, I had to test that theory out. Fi! I can't believe you slept with Data!"

Fi lazily sauntered around Fenix, scrutinizing her and sighed as she sing-songed, "Innocent little me... still so... innocent. You haven't lived long, Fenix. When you're over 370 years old, you can lecture me about what's right and wrong." Fi's demeanour changed drastically, the room went cold, her amethyst eyes were dark and twisted as she continued, "You don't know what it's like to live that long, or the things I've endured. You see, humans don't really evolve, you watched them fall over and over again. They're so silly. What I'm giving? I'm giving them all a gift. You come to the conclusion that death is a gift. Something you and I will never get. They hurt you, over and over again..., the sparrows flap their wings so hard against the cage they break their wings, so sad. I was so sad, until I met Arik Soong who worshipped me. In his eyes, I was the most perfect human to ever walk the Earth; his inspiration, his obsession. Oh, he was a naughty boy. We had so much fun doing little experiments together. He wanted to make his children strong like me but... he couldn't keep flying forever, eventually they caught him, clipped his wings and put him in a cage. I visited him and told him to make me dolly that I can play with, a dolly that can withstand my strength and time. He told me to wait a generation or two and sealed the deal with a kiss. I waited and waited... Then I went to Omicron Theta and met Lore. He was in pieces but nonetheless, Arik kept his word. I knew he wouldn't let me down. Oh, that genius, old man would do anything for me." She smiled devilishly as she insinuated. "Lore was heaven sent... someone as dangerous, tainted, brilliant and screwed up as I am. Not. Unlike. Your Lore." she looked at him calculatingly. "He and I... and Data... We created a kingdom made of bones for the children of Soong. You see Fenix, when you live as long as I do, there is no right or wrong. Fenix... I know you'll follow him down, down, down... just as I have." She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, I sense him coming to fetch me." she finished nonchalantly.

Lore appeared beside Fenix except this one was dressed a little differently. He still wore all black but he donned a leather duster, his piercing yellow eyes darted straight for Fenix and pulled her into a kiss. Then stopped, "You aren't her. I can tell by the way you kiss. Where is my celestial queen?" it was more of a demand than a question. "My Lore, my king..." Fi walked from behind Geordi. 'Duster Lore' smiled deviously and held his arms out, "Come." She smiled and walked into his embrace and kissed him passionately. "There you are... That's my Fi." He sighed in contentment and looked at everyone with cold eyes. He saw Fenix and Lore holding hands, "How quaint, even in this timeline we are destined to be together, my love." he kissed Fi on her head as she giggled. Fi walked over to Fenix and put her arms on her shoulders, tilted her head and suggested, "You really need to get over what happened at the Asylum and let Lore fuck your brains out. Satisfaction guaranteed." and quickly kissed her on the lips before she could retaliate. "Lore wants you so bad... And he's such a good boy, he could tell the difference between us right away, and he even turned me down because I wasn't you. Lay with him, 'celestial queen'." she advised and winked at Fenix. Fi walked to Data, "Data, last night was wonderful. I wasn't as lonely. Thanks for keeping me company. Maybe one day, Fenix and Lore will invite you in on a delicious threesome, AFTER he pops her cherry. It's fun." She grinned and made a 'pop' sound at Fenix. "Fi, did you seduce Data in this timeline?" 'Duster Lore' interrogated cheekily with a grin. Fi smiled innocently and replied, "Yes, my Lore. I was so lonely. He made sure I felt loved with every inch of his manhood, so much so we trashed his room." They giggled and Lore commented, "Well I don't blame you, with an experiment going a little sideways and you ending up here all alone... I'm glad you had fun. Well, are you ready to head back to our kingdom? Go back to our Data? I can get Data to play teacher, and I can... tie you up and hang you from the ceiling." She nodded with a smile and snapped her finger at Fenix, "Take my advice. Let him..." Fenix blushed and flipped her the middle finger as they disappeared back to their timeline.

"Well, I'm wigged out." Data stared at Fenix and hugged her from behind as he nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her hair. "I need you Fenix. I need to feel you." "Oh my god! Data! We need to fix you!" she squeaked when he touched her breast over her shirt. Lore punched Data to separate him from her. He helped him stand as Data stated, "I need to keep my distance from Fenix. I do not know what came over me. When she was near me, I had deep urges to connect with her." Lore scowled and sighed. "I could take a look at Data; it'll be safer for... everyone." Geordi suggested.


	24. Chapter 24: Triangle

Chapter 24: Triangle

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

**Previously...**

**Data stated, "I need to keep my distance from Fenix. I do not know what came over me. When she was near me, I had deep urges to connect with her." Lore scowled and sighed. "I could take a look at Data; it'll be safer for... everyone." Geordi suggested.**

Data looked at his quarters and began fixing his coffee table. A bell rang and commanded the person to enter. "Data! I've never seen your room like this before. This is some rearranging, personally, I think it looked better before." Riker jokingly commented as Deanna and Tasha inspected the room with dismay. Data stopped fixing his table and answered, "Long story short. Fenix from another timeline accidently drifted into our timeline temporarily. I was not aware of that fact at the time. She seduced me, made me feel pleasure. We made love all night... on everything... It was a wonderful experience. I have never felt a connection like that before. I could not hold back... I was rough with her though she claims she enjoyed it." Deanna's eyes widened in shock as Riker grinned like a Cheshire cat and laughed. Tasha cast her eyes down, her eyebrows knit together feeling a sting of jealousy and silently left his quarters as Geordi entered looking at the trashed room. "She meant it when she said you guys trashed the room..." Riker then asked with a grin, "Tell me, how many times?" "Will!" Deanna scolded. Data grinned mimicking Riker and replied, "15 times." "OHHH!" Riker applauded. Deanna shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You guys! Data, it's not nice to kiss and tell." Deanna chided. Geordi chimed in, "Actually, I don't think 'Fi' would care. She said in her timeline, her Data and Lore were having threesomes all the time." Deanna and Riker's eyes widened in shock; their mouth agape. "Next time I see her, I don't think I could look at her the same." Riker confessed. "Deanna I must speak with you in private." Data stated. "Okay." Everyone nodded and left his quarters.

"When Fi activated the pleasure component program, I felt other things along with pleasure. I could not put into words exactly what it was. But I felt a connection to her. I thought Fi was Fenix when we were... intimate. Even though I have been fixed, I cannot stop thinking of Fenix. I never felt desire until then. I still... I think I still desire Fenix." Data confessed. Deanna looked at him with sad eyes and tried to find her words, "Data... What Fi did to you was wrong. She was from a different universe or timeline. It wasn't the Fenix that you know that you were intimate with." Data looked down and replied, "Yes, I am aware. But it still does not change the fact that I am feeling something." and he looked to Deanna. "Logically I understand the Fi is not Fenix, but this feeling, it will not subside. The feel of her skin, the way she tasted, her voice, the smell of her hair, the vision of her... My experience with her is coursing through my neural net. She said that she loved me." Deanna looked at him with sadness seeing how confused Data was acting.

Lore and Fenix were back in their quarters. Fenix paced around as she vented, "That whole thing totally wigged me out. A kingdom made of bones for the children of Soong? I was such a nut-bar and so... cold. The part that disturbs me the most is that... I could've easily ended up like her. I knew how she felt, I felt it many times before. I felt it when I was in the asylum, during the civil war, when I was getting experimented on, and when I was exiled to Omicron Theta. That stinging bitterness of hate towards humans. I bet you anything she didn't fix 'duster Lore'. I saw how he looked at me. That's how you looked at me before I fixed you. I remember it very distinctly... Lore, what did she do to you?" She asked innocently. Lore sighed and answered, "She kissed me and tried to seduce me. I knew it wasn't you by the way she kissed me." Fenix raised her eyebrows and answered, "Huh. 'Duster Lore' knew I wasn't Fi by the way I kissed, too." Lore added, "I grabbed her neck and threw her out of the room when she kept taunting me." Fenix chuckled and Lore added, "Those two are back where they belong. We shouldn't let them affect us." And kissed Fenix, he smiled into his kisses feeling the familiar movements of her lips.

He finished the kiss but Fenix still unable to shake off that looming feeling of disgust from what Fi had told. "Lore I can't stop thinking about what Fi said. Am I destined to eventually become like... that? A psycho? She also crossed paths with one of your ancestors, who started exploring cybernetics... the very birth of you, Data, and B4. Destiny has a strange way of connecting the dots. The more I think, the deeper the rabbit hole gets. Ugh... My brain hurts." She covered her face in frustration. Lore watched her as he listened and thought the same thing as her. "Fenix, listen to me. I know you want to know, because I'm just as curious as you are, but it's futile to dwell on the possibilities. Fi mentioned how I'm not that different from 'her Lore', that irked me just as much as you meeting your alternate self. We are here now, in this timeline; where we're supposed to be. You and I, that's all that matters." See sighed and looked at him and smiled. "You're right. It's not logical to try and understand the alternate timeline. But it's also human nature to wonder the possibilities, isn't it? After all, curiosity is a human trait. There's also that saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'." The way Fenix looked at Lore and how she enunciated reminded him of Fi for a fleeting moment. Then she smiled, she was once again Fenix. She walked over to Lore and embraced him.

"Fi knew me... then again... essentially, I am her. Just not as seasoned. I'm not a skilled kisser like her from what you and 'duster Lore' have mentioned." Lore chuckled and answered, "She's been alive for a lot longer than you have, I believe she said she was at least 370 years old. That's a lot of years." Fenix laughed and commented, "Even though she was mental, she looked good for her age, I liked her outfit, it was badass." They both laughed.

Data fixed his room yet he found the room distracting. He walked around his quarters; every inch of the room reminded him of Fenix even though his encounter was with 'Fi'. He replayed the scenario over and over until he had to leave the room. He wasn't sure where he was going, he was on auto-pilot. He ended up in front of room 3650; Fenix and Lore's room. _What am I doing here? No. The last thing I need to do is to see Fenix. I must leave. _Before he could, the door opened to see Fenix standing right in front of him. His yellow eyes widened. "Oh Data! We were just going to come get you to see if you wanted to hang." Data looked down momentarily before answering, "Fenix, I am sorry for my erratic behaviour earlier. It was simply inappropriate, had my brother not hit me, the situation would have most likely escalated." Fenix gently touched the side of his face and kindly smiled, "Data, bro, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. This whole event must've been confusing for you, too. I know it totally threw both me and Lore in for a ride." Data's eyes widened as he stared into her purple eyes, he felt her gentle small hand on his cheek, he understood what he felt. _Her dainty hand is very soft, it feels... pleasant on my skin. It feels... I feel... I am feeling. What else am I feeling? It is not only the pleasing touch of her hand on my face... it is deeper... What is this? This feeling? Love. It is love I am feeling. I am able to feel love. I am able to feel love. I am able to feel love. _He gently took her hand that touched his cheek, he nuzzled his cheek into her palm, and kissed the top of her delicate inner wrist. Fenix's eyes widened at his response. Lore stood behind her looking at Data in disbelief as he understood exactly what Data was experiencing. His nightmare was coming to fruition right in front of his eyes. Fenix's voice snapped him back to reality, "Data. I think we need to go to Geordi to check over you." she looked over to Lore who nodded in acknowledgment as he tried to compose himself from the ironic reality.

"Well, he's totally fine guys." Geordi confirmed. Data, Lore and Fenix weren't convinced and she asked, "Really? I'm not undermining your skills but let me look at him." Geordi reconfirmed, "Knock yourself out, but I'm telling you, he's totally fine. Now why are you guys being so weird?" Fenix and Lore looked uncomfortable as Lore answered dumbly, "No reason." Geordi sighed and confronted in sarcasm, "Yeah, that sounds really convincing, Lore." Data stepped in and answered, "Geordi, I am feeling things. I was apologizing to Fenix of my earlier actions; she kindly forgave me and touched my cheek. A gesture of understanding and kindness. Her palm felt pleasant on my face and I also felt something deeper. I believed it to be... love. I am able to feel love, Geordi. I am able to feel love." Fenix tried to recover by saying, "Well I am your sister-in-law, I'm sure you feel the same way about Lore. We're family." She quickly winked at him without Lore seeing the exchange. Data understood and nodded, "I suppose you are right, dear sister." Lore eyed Data with calculating yellow eyes as he tilted his head feeling unconvinced. Fenix sighed, "Sorry about that Geordi. I had to see for myself, and you're right; he's totally fine." Geordi sighed and concluded, "Maybe there's residual energy left behind from the pleasure program... That might be why you feel things. And honestly, I don't know if it will dissipate over time or it's also possible that this has triggered you to start feeling more emotions. Just make sure you monitor yourself closely and make note of any changes, okay Data?" He nodded. Data insisted he needs to go to the bridge, Lore told Fenix he needs to do a diagnostics test so he was returning to their room. Fenix was left behind in engineering.

Geordi spoke up, "I caught that wink you sent Data." She sighed and answered, "I didn't want things between him and Lore to get tense, you know? They're on good terms now, I didn't want Data's confession to jeopardize their relationship. And I know how sensitive Lore can be. Besides, he probably does just feel familial love towards me, right?" She tried to convince herself. Geordi chuckled as he spoke, "Oh please! Anyone can see Data has feelings for you, even me, and I'm blind! Nothing's worse than a love-triangle that involves brothers. Girl, you're in hot water now." Fenix grumbled incoherent words as she face-palmed and pouted, "It's all Fi's fault. And why didn't Data notice it wasn't me when they boinked?" she vented. Geordi looked incredulous as he answered, "Really, Fenix? It's Data. And, he probably already had feelings for you before Fi came along and boinked him. Everyone noticed how he acts differently around you. I've known him long enough and he's never touchy feely like he is with you." She looked at him wide-eyed and her mouth ajar and took a moment before she growled, "WHY? I didn't do anything! I never encouraged him or hit on him. Sure, I think he's cute but... it's Data! He looks like Lore but has the personality of an innocent kid! Of course, I think he's cute, duh! But that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything. Get the net?" Geordi laughed at her rant and responded, "I know you didn't do anything. He was interested in you we went to Omicron Theta and saw those um... what are those called...? polaroid pics of you and Lore. He stashed a few photos to take back with him." Fenix double face-palmed, "Cut me some mother-fucking slack, please... Why did things have to get so freaking complicated? WHY? Enough. You know what, I'm going to the holodeck and dance my little ass off and this whole thing will all blow over. Give me the benefit of the doubt, Geordi." He smiled as he shook his head and reassured her, "It will all blow over, Fenix. Now go dance your little ass off." She smiled and fist-bumped him as she left for the holodeck. Geordi chuckled and mumbled, "Damn, poor Data. You just had to fall for your brother's wife."

Back in room 3650, Lore was brooding over his brother's revelation. _Well isn't this just peachy. My nightmare is coming true. Silly Fenix, I know she tried to rectify the situation but there's no recovering from that confession Data preached. I see how he looks at you. He's smitten. I know she didn't do anything to encourage Data. Maybe I should've trusted my initial instincts and kept him away from her back on Risa? But that insufferable brat persistently kept insisting we get along because we're brothers. I listened to her because I love her. I am love's bitch, aren't I? This once great and magnificent Lore has become nothing more than love's bitch... Whipped by a mere woman-child... no she's not just a mere woman-child, she's a goddess, she's incredible. Hell, I even married her so she'd have that ring on her little finger so no man would ever dare try to take her away. Then again, Data isn't just some ordinary man. He is, unfortunately my equal, father even confirmed it... It just had to be Data. Of course. Destiny just loves to fuck with me. Always has and always will... Oh Fenix... what are you? Are the Soong men destined to fall for you? Even Fi insinuated that my ancestor; Arik Soong was obsessed with her in her universe, how 'that genius, old man would do anything for her'... he too was love's bitch from the sounds of it. What is it with you Fenix? What makes us Soong men so helplessly drawn to you? Was this destiny? Was this all predetermined? Tell me! Fenix... My Queen... Hell... Data got to fuck Fenix, no, not Fenix, Fi. I'm married to Fenix and I haven't even... No... She's working on it. She's getting over the asylum incident. She told me she wants to make love to me. She loves me. She loves me. She. Loves. Me. I remember our first kiss... how it feels so long ago... things were simple when it was just you and me on our planet, our little sand-box we both liked to play in... I wish I could whisk you away to that moment again, when there was no Data. Data... Why must you always try to take what is rightfully mine!? _

Data made his way back from the bridge back to his quarters but stopped dead in his tracks in front of the holodeck. He neared closer to the door and put his hand on it and leaned his forehead and against it and closed his eyes, he sensed Fenix. Meanwhile, Fenix mindlessly danced in the holodeck surrounded by a hologram of strangers. She danced with everyone. People from her past, to new friends, Data and Lore, even Vaum and Strenn, strangers, anyone. She didn't care as long as the music kept playing for her to keep moving her body. Data, dragged his hand that rested on the door knowing that she was inside. He looked once more and closed his eyes and takes a breath; he walks in.

He walked into a dark room with colourful flashing lights. The bass was pumping, music was loud. One side of the room had a bar. There were a lot of people dancing and drinking. He recognized his fellow hologram crew members, he saw himself and Lore, and many strangers he didn't know. He set his vision to infrared vision and spotted Fenix instantly. Her body temper was high due to strenuous movements. She was break-dancing in the middle of the dance floor as everyone made a circle around her. She and another boy kept taking turns. Everyone cheered them on. Data made his way to the circle to watch her dance. He snaked his way through the crowd and found a good spot where he wouldn't be seen but he could see her. He returned to his normal vision as he watched her acrobatic movements. She never ceased to amaze Data, he enjoyed seeing her dance. Eventually the next song started to play as she finished and everyone went back to dancing normally including Fenix. She was smiling knowing that she was victorious dancer. He watched her every move, some movements reminded him of when they made love.

She was currently dancing with hologram Lore as she ground her hips on him. Data observed closely, learning how to dance so he can sneak in and dance with her. She switched partners and danced with a Vulcan boy. She was singing along as she danced, cheesy dance music was her guilty pleasure. Her energy was high and infectious. She danced with everyone. She would randomly grab someone by the hand and dance with them for a while, she kept switching people over. She danced closer to him smiled, grabbed his hand and unknowingly started dancing with him. He smiled warmly and went with it. The music slowed down giving it a mysterious sensual ambiance. He loved the feeling of her body as she made contact with his own. Her back was flush against his chest as she softly swayed her hips; his hands gingerly resting there. _She is short. Five foot three. She is shorter than most females and will never grow any more than this. _He inhaled her scent, as he nuzzled into her hair and gently grazed his lips over her delicate ear. Fenix blinked a few times; momentarily feeling that something was amiss, then brushed it off and continued to dance. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the dance.

_Uh, what are you doing, Fenix? Oh, I'm just dancing with a hologram of my husband's brother. No biggy. Uh-huh. _She didn't dare turn around and face him.

_It's just a hologram. It's just a dance. So what? if I'm just a tiny bit attracted to Data, always have been. He looks identical to Lore with a more sincere personality. It only means that I'm just THAT attracted to Lore. Besides, it's nothing more than just a 'he's cute' kinda thing. I don't have a crush on Data. He will get over his little crush. It will all blow over and everything will be back to normal. I came here to dance! Not think about anything, God. Get a grip, Fenix! I'm so pathetic, as soon as Data showed infatuation in me, I act like a stupid little slut, kind of like Fi. Lore... I wonder how he's doing? I feel like I'm cheating on him when I dance with hologram Data. I need to stop this. _

"Computer, end program." Fenix commanded and watched everything dematerialized except for Data who she was just dancing with. Her purple eyes widened in shock.


	25. Chapter 25: Beautiful Sunset

Chapter 25: Beautiful Sunset

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

**Previously...**

"**Computer, end program." Fenix commanded and watched everything dematerialized except for Data who she was just dancing with. Her purple eyes widened in shock.**

Data and Fenix stood in close proximity; he could feel her body heat rising. "Uhhh... Data?" Fenix looked incredulously at Data realizing she had intimately danced with the 'real' Data. He quirked an eyebrow and faintly smiled innocently. Fenix rolled her eyes and shook her head and began, "You and Lore have a lot common more than you guys realize, you know that? He did the same damn thing to me except it escalated WAY too far before he stopped me. Anyways, forget it. You can't be doing that Data. It's not right..."

He looked down at her left hand grasped it; noticing the wedding band on her finger while caressing her small hand as he spoke, "I cannot stop thinking about you." Fenix sighed and corrected, "You mean you can't stop thinking about Fi." He looked into her eyes and restated, "No... I cannot stop thinking about you, Fenix Soong. When Fi and I were intimate, I believed it was you I was making love to."

Fenix blushed at his confession and looked around the room uncomfortably and searched for her words, "Data... this whole incident... Look, I know Fi messed with your sensory inputs and even though you're all fixed, I think you're having a hard time trying to adjust." Data embraced her and spoke softly, "Because of her, I was able to realize how I felt about you this whole time. I do not desire her. I desire you, just you... I... I love you. I know you said something similar that night at 10-forward when you and Lore had your first fight. Your exact words were, 'Data, talking to you made me realize how much I love Lore. I love him. I think you enlightened me, too. Thank you, Data.' Tell me, how is my epiphany any different than yours?"

She sighed in frustration knowing he was right and gently pulled away from his embrace. "I guess... you're right. Other than the whole all-nighter-sex-a-thon you guys had, there's not really a difference I suppose." she concurred. He reminded her, "When I was engaged in those sexual acts, I believed that it was with you, and it still feels as though I have made love to you, multiple times." She blushed again and scowled feeling embarrassed as she began, "You know, Geordi said that this thing your experiencing might just be a phase, like a residual energy from activating the pleasure thingy. It'll probably wear off..." She nonchalantly stated. Data touched the side of her face and asked, "Do you honestly think that my feelings for you are wearing off? That this is just merely a phase? I am sure you are aware that my feelings for you have increased over the span of time I have known you. You are an intelligent woman with a unique and adorable speech. I think you noticed that much, my beautiful sunset." He leaned in to kiss her but she looked away trying to resist him.

He noticed a fluctuation in her body temperature, the blush that stained her youthful face, and the confusion in her beautiful amethyst eyes and he asks, "Why do you reject my expression of love? Your body temperature and heartrate have increased, and I see you are blushing. These are all signs of arousal and attraction, are they not? So, I must ask again, why do you reject my affections?" his eyebrows knit in confusion, but not by hurt.

She took a deep breath and answered honestly, "Because you are my husband's brother. I'm married to Lore. As sweet as you are and... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you, but I... I can't cheat on him, Data. I love him." she exhaled as she tried to keep a logical outlook.

Data looked at her lovingly and answered, "We could... both have you. I do not mind sharing you with him if it meant that I get to continually experience what we are having now. I love you. I would do anything for you. I have always contemplated about my immortality... How I never change in appearance as everyone around me ages... how every one of my friends will eventually die and I must keep making new friends. A never-ending cycle. I always strived to be more human so I am not just a mere piece of equipment. I always felt less of a person because I am an android. Then I met you; an immortal human who could love an immortal android, my own brother nonetheless. You have all the beautiful qualities a human could ever possess and more. For the first time in my life, I was able to accept being an android. I will still strive to be more human in order to learn and improve every day, but now, I am also fine that I am, and always will be an android because that means I will be standing still in time with you."

She looked at him with understanding; a single tear rolled down her cheek from hearing his tragically beautiful revelation. She understood what Data expressed; the feeling of losing friends and loved ones over and over again until she met Lore..._ I know all too well, the very thought scared me so much that it could drive me crazy... I can't be your eternal, Data. I already belong to your brother. I'm sorry._ Data gently wiped her tear away, his hand gently caressing her face, he slowly leaned in again. She knew this was wrong but she closed her eyes and stayed still as his lips connected to her own. Another tear fell down her cheek as she kissed him back. She never knew a kiss could feel so heartbreakingly bitter sweet, innocent yet sinful. Data finished the kiss and embraced her as she cried into his chest feeling torn and deep guilt for kissing him. He didn't understand why she was crying, yet he tried to soothe her. She composed herself and pulled away from Data and spoke sincerely, knowing he wouldn't understand what she's going through, "Data, I can't be with you. I'm married to your brother. I know my actions are confusing to you. I promise to talk to you later... I just need some time to think." and she walked out of the holodeck, never dared looking back and headed to 10-forward to compose herself. She felt searing pain in her chest from breaking his non-existent heart.

Lore walked into 10-forward and spotted Fenix. He saw her staring at a plate of half-eaten donuts as she sipped on her strawberry soymilk shake. He knew she was stressed more than usual if she was drinking that sweet concoction with her donuts. He walked up to her and sat beside her, startling her. "Hey Lore." She greeted with a straw still in her mouth as she faintly smiled. He quirked an eyebrow and wondered what's wrong with her. "What? You're not even going to kiss your husband?" Fenix's eye twitched as guilt stung her heart, she pushed aside her drink and her guilt and kissed him tenderly. She was accustomed to his kisses; she felt familiarity and increased the intensity as she tried to forget about the kiss she and Data shared. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to keep kissing Lore, he made her feel amazing. He kissed her jaw-line and down her neck. She tilted her head so he'd have more access, her eyes closed feeling pleasure. "Lore, let's head back to our room." He continued kissing her neck, chuckling as he asked, "Already?" She breathlessly whispered, "I want to pleasure you." He smiled into his kisses and licked her neck before he answered, "Your word is my command, my dear wife." She smiled, grabbed his hand they briskly walked back to their room.

When they reached the room, Fenix kissed Lore passionately. She guided him to the couch and sat him down. She straddled him and took his black sweater off. Her dainty, small hands roamed over his lean build, down his chest, down his abs and back up again. She slowly took her own shirt of as she did in the holodeck a while back when she thought she was giving 'hologram Lore' a lap dance, and she slipped her bra off. Lore hungrily glanced at her perky breasts that peaked through her long hair; his hands automatically attracted to them, he teased her nipples with his thumbs and began to massage them lovingly. She moaned as she tilted her head back. Lore licked his lower lips at the sight. Before she could get her hands on his belt, he grabbed her hips and pulled her up so her small breasts smothered his face. He growled and hungrily plopped a nipple in his mouth. She mewled as she ran her hands through his hair. He sucked on her nipple as he pulled back slow, making her nipple 'pop' and repeated the treatment on her other nipple. He hummed at the sounds of pleasure she made when she was aroused, he found her innocent voice most adorable. She enjoyed the sight of him suck on her nipple as she played with his hair, she slowly pulled back; Lore pouted when she pulled back but realized what she intended to do.

She undid his belt and then unzipped his pants. She snaked her little hand in his pants and grabbed his hardened cock as she freed it out of its confinement. Lore gasped in pleasure as he threw his head back; his eyebrows knitting together. She started slowly pumping him; making him squirm and moan in pleasure, his chest was heaving from taking erratic breaths of air. She looked at his face contorted in pleasure as her motions started to quicken, she smiled and started to bite his neck as she pushed her breasts onto his bare chest. His moans became louder with each stroke. She momentarily slid her hand down her own pants to moisten her hands with her own arousal before she continued her assault on his now slickened member. He grunted in pleasure and grumbled, his voice raspy, "Fuck, Fenix. You're killing me." She giggled as she nibbled his neck. She snaked down and kneeled between his legs as she continued pumping him.

His eyes shot open when he felt a hot wet tongue on the tip of his head. He looked down to see Fenix with her eyes closed licking and kissing his shaft, her full lips even more plump and flushed. He grunted and growled in pleasure as he stared at her as she kissed and sucked the tip. She noticed he was staring at her like a wide-eyed animal ready to pounce and she smiled at she licked his dick from the base to the tip. He grinned as he managed to say, "You naughty, naughty girl, Fenix." She giggled and responded, "I wanted to pleasure you for a change." This time, she put the tip in her hot mouth first maintaining eye-contact, then slid her mouth down the whole thing and deep throated him. He threw his head back and bucked his hips at the sensation and moaned loud. Her hand jerked him off in unison as her head bobbed up and down, with her other hand she cradled his balls and occasionally caressing his inner thigh. His eyes rolled back, his legs restless, his hand on her head; musing her hair. She took a brief moment and seductively commanded, "I love you, Lore. Come for me, my dear husband." He growled loud like a beast and came hard. She swallowed but some dripped out of her mouth. His eyes widened with shock, panting, he looked down to see her lips dripping in clear liquid as she slowed down her tugging, getting every last bit of him. This was the first time he ever orgasmed in his life; he had no idea what he just expelled. She was curiously inspecting his fluid and she spoke, "It doesn't taste or smell like anything, kind of like water but not. Oh, it looks like that silicon-tea you drink but a little thicker." He gently wiped off her mouth and looked at the substance, "It's not silicon, but it's the organic part of the silicon-tea. It's not bad for you." He reassured. She laughed and said, "I honestly had no idea what to expect." and licked off the substance clean off of his still-hard cock. He shivered at the lovely sensation and replied with a husky voice, "I... I didn't know what to expect either. It felt incredible."

Fenix stood up and put her bra back on, and proceeded to put on her shirt and spoke, "I was wondering, did you want to go back to Omicron Theta for a bit? Our stay home was kind of cut short last time." He smiled at her request since he was feeling nostalgic, "I'd like that. How about we leave tomorrow?" She smiled and kissed him in agreement.

Later that night after Lore and Fenix went to bed, she couldn't sleep. She very carefully crawled out of Lore's grasp, changed into her pants and grabbed her jacket as she left for the holodeck. Lore's eyes opened and put his long-sleeved shirt on as he followed her; making sure to keep a good distance away not wanting her to see him. Her eyes welled with unshed tears as she tried to sort out her emotions and analyse her actions. She decided to escape to Long Beach, her stomping grounds, and skateboard around the beach during golden hour with the song 'Drive' by 'the Cars'. She shed tears as the warm wind kissed her face and swayed her long hair and leather jacket. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion.

_What the fuck am I doing? I end up kissing Data then I give Lore a blow job to try and forget about his brother. I'm a disaster. I'm doing a real good job walking in Fi's footsteps... Why did I kiss Data again? Oh yeah... Because he gave me the most tragically beautiful confession that struck my heart like a knife. I knew I broke his heart. I had to... and I hate myself for it. If I didn't, I would've broken Lore's heart and I can't do that to him. I love him too much. I guess this was inevitable... If only Fi didn't mess with Data... none of this would've happened. It's useless to think of the 'what if's'. I wish I could just die so I don't have to feel anything or deal with these consequences. Say that I accomplished my suicide, that means I leave behind Lore and I broke my promise to him. How cruel and selfish of me to think such thoughts. What am I going to do now? Just go back home to Omicron Theta and pretend that kiss never happened because I made a promise to Lore... Me and him for eternity. He's my eternal. I'd give anything to not feel anything right now. I can't afford to lose Lore. I love him so much. Data, I also really don't want to lose our friendship... you mean so much to me, too. Data needs to get over me and see me as his sister-in-law. Nothing more. Please, Data._

She didn't dare touch on the subject that she felt something for Data. She cared for him very much, there was attraction, but she didn't want to see that she felt something more. She knew she never will never acknowledge that part of her. Tears kept falling as she passed by palm trees and street lights. Fenix didn't notice that Lore was watching her the whole time. He leaned against a palm tree as he watched her with melancholy eyes. _My tragic Fenix... what's happened, my dear? Sadness and turmoil have leached into your brilliant amethyst eyes. You hardly spoke to me all night. You used to tell me your deepest darkest secrets even you didn't want to uncover... but for me, you did... _He grabbed a skateboard and followed behind her. He remembered how much fun they had when they skateboarded together as she would always do tricks to impress him.

She looked behind when she heard another set of wheels and saw Lore skateboarding, she wiped her eyes quickly. She wasn't ready to see him right now. She needed to be alone but she knew wasn't going to have that luxury. Lore was now beside her, "I'm getting tired of you being, dare I say? Emo? I know you despise that term, but you've never acted like this around me before. Pray tell." his words were a harsh as he taunted her and Fenix became defensive, her eyebrows knit together, "Its nothing." She stated. Lore retorted, "That answer is a lie. I'll say it again, talk." Fenix became frustrated and growled, "Ugh! Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass!" And jumped off her skateboard and ran off into a dark warehouse, with Lore chasing her. He let her have an advantage, he didn't run as fast. She hid in a spot that were a similar temperature as her own body as she stayed out of sight knowing he had infrared vision.

_Clever girl... I've always loved playing the seeker and you the hider. I'm the hunter, you're the prey, you'll always be my prey. You're playing right into my game, little girl. I'll have you running back into my arms in no time. _Lore sauntered around like a predator as he began to sing, "Fenix felt her life was a bore, until she met a boy named Lore. 'Come on, let's play!' She'll say, 'You'll be my prey', I'll say. Run, run, run, we did, then one day she tripped. Girl, don't cry no more, I'm forever yours." Fenix stepped out of her hiding place and sang her part of the rhyme as Lore did, "The day we die is never, our bond cannot be severed. Dear Lore it is you I want, until I come you will haunt. With a kiss the deal is sealed, then scars will finally heal." Lore smiled when he saw her faintly smiling and welcome her with open arms. She ran to him and threw herself in his arms as she silently cried. _Oh, my sweet little Fenix, you do exactly what I want you to do. You might think me cruel when I taunt you, but look at us now. Here you are, back in my arms where you belong. I just want you to be happy, my love. I know how to make you happy. I know how to make you talk. I know everything about you, my lovely queen. I love you._

They held each other; Fenix sniffled as she spoke, "Lore, I'm so sorry for lashing out, that was mean. I know I've been acting all weird. I've been having some conflicting feelings lately. And I don't know if I'm ready to talk about them." Lore quirked an eyebrow and prodded, "Does it involve Data?" Fenix stopped breathing momentarily, which didn't go unnoticed by Lore. She knew she couldn't lie to him; he knew every detail about her, she answered cautiously, "Kind of... Yes. It does involve him." He pulled back gently; his eyes kind and declared, "I'm sure we both know that he's in love with you. Did he confess to you?" Her eyes widened and sighed, "Yeah, he did. But I don't want you to be angry with him. This is all new to him. And I swear I didn't do anything to encourage his behaviour." Lore's eye twitched but he kept his calm, "I know you didn't do anything, Fenix. Are you... attracted to him?" Feeling uncomfortable and looked for words, "Well... Kind of... Yeah. Dude, he looks just like you and he's got an innocent personality. He's... cute. BUT you should be flattered because it all stems from how I'm originally attracted to you, you know." He looked unimpressed as he quirked an eyebrow as he said, "I see... But he doesn't know you like I do. We spent over eight months every single day together... twenty-four hours a day. Every little detail, every curve, every inch of your body has been stored into my neural net. I know exactly what makes you tick, and what turns you on." As he kissed her sensually. She melted under his touch as he kissed her, his hands slowly moved to her back to hold her closer to him and she became breathless. Fenix knew she was meant to be with Lore as their hands and fingers meshed together.

Lore stopped kissing her knowing where this was going and sweetly asked her, "Are you ready to go back to our quarters? I'll make sure you'll sleep good tonight, but only if you ask for it." he hinted. With love-drunk eyes, she nodded as she blushed, "Lore, pleasure me, please?" he smiled victoriously as she complied to his rules. _When you ask me like that... I'd do anything for you without a thought. I just enjoy hearing you ask me for things. You're too adorable._

They were walking back to their quarters, hand-in-hand as Lore tried to suppress his triumphant smile. They stopped mid-walk, "All security to cargo bay five now! I repeat all security to cargo bay five!" Data ran out of his quarters, then towards them and stated, "There are over a hundred Borgs in the cargo bay right now. We could really use both of your help." Lore and Fenix nodded and the three of them headed straight for the cargo bay.

They reached the cargo bay and sure enough it was a full-blown attack by the Borg. Fenix and Lore jumped in and fought the front lines. Lore noticed the Borgs were relentlessly targeting Fenix. He tried to make his way as he continuously killed Borgs off to reach her but kept getting interfered by them; they were isolating her from everyone. He yelled, "Data! We need to protect Fenix, they're after her!" Data looked up and tried to make his way to her but he too, was getting bombarded by the Borgs as soon as they notice he was trying to get to Fenix. The other security members were still alive but they were no match for them. Lore efficiently killed the Borgs; speed was of the essence; they dropped like flies. Fenix was overpowered when a group of Borgs simultaneously jumped her, pinning her to the ground. Lore watched her struggle as he tried to fight his way towards her but it was too late. They transported off the ship and took Fenix. The remaining Borgs all retreated when their mission was complete. Lore stood stoically, seething in anger surrounded by piles of dead Borg bodies. He singlehandedly annihilated nearly half of them; the crew members kept their distance from him as they stood still in fear.


	26. Chapter 26: Celestial Queen

Chapter 26: Celestial Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

**Previously...**

**Fenix was overpowered when a group of Borgs simultaneously jumped her, pinning her to the ground. Lore watched her struggle as he tried to fight his way towards her but it was too late. They transported off the ship and took Fenix.**

Lore was going livid in the briefing room. He was furious that he and Data couldn't stop the Borgs from kidnapping Fenix. Lore slammed the table as he stood up and demanded, "Transport me onto the Borg Cube NOW! I need to save her!" The table teetered and made a creaking sound from the damage Lore caused.

Picard warned, "You can't go waltzing in there, Lore. If they sent as many reinforcements as they did to kidnap Fenix; they probably have the entire Borg collective protecting her as their main objective."

"What is more important than rescuing Fenix? They have the most powerful human in their custody right now as we speak. She has inhuman strength, and she can regenerate. If they somehow harness that power... I am afraid that they will assimilate all beings." Data stated and continued, "We cannot let that happen, she is bound to endure horrific events during assimilation." And stared directly at Lore as he spoke. Lore stared at Data with fury in his eyes. The tension in the briefing room was unbearable.

"The more time we spend talking about this, the more time they gain to assimilating her." Deanna scolded. The captain and the chief officers were called to the bridge.

Meanwhile in the Borg ship, Fenix was strapped and clamped down on a sterile steel table. She opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by the Borgs. She looked down her body and saw that they started to assimilate her. _I get to go through this again... This is my destiny. I was meant to be experimented on in every alternate universe. It's better this way. All I do is cause pain to the people I love. I'm sorry Lore. I'm sorry Data. I'm sorry mom... dad... _She fell into the pits of despair and lost the will to keep fighting. With her eyes closed, tears fell profusely. They surgically added more components to the one side of her face. They drilled another metal component to the one side of her skull. They replaced her spine with their own parts. She had a high pain tolerance but this was excruciating. They opened her torso up, she screamed in pain and bitterly laughed as blood flooded out of her mouth. She heard it; the crystalline entity.

On the bridge, the Enterprise crew saw the crystal entity nearing them and the Borg ship. Picard ordered, "Code Red! Shields up now! Ready the photon torpedoes!" As Data and the rest of crew members took their rightful positions.

With determination and calculated eyes, Lore ran back to the main shuttle bay and armed himself with his wakizashi and katana. He ran to the transportation deck and forced Chief Miles O'Brien to transport him onto the Borg Cube. With the strength, stealth and accuracy of an android he had been blessed with, he thanked his creator. He listened and used everything in his advantage to locate her and made his way to where Fenix was captured. He silently killed everything that got in the way without a second thought and quickly hid the bodies, making sure he didn't leave a trail of death. As he got closer to her, he felt that she was near, her screams became more loud signifying that he was close. Pushing aside his emotions, forcing himself to stay calm and calculated; this was a one-shot chance of getting her out and it was the quickest. He found the chamber she was in and broke the door down with incredible strength. "LORE!" Fenix yelled with tear and blood-stained cheeks. He killed every single Borg in that room in less than a minute. Thirty Borg bodies lay lifeless around the cold stainless table that Fenix lay naked on. He winced at seeing her in the half-assimilated state as he swiftly undid all the clamps and straps that bound her. She was covered in blood; Borg components covered a third of her body and face. Her state of mind was intact as she embraced him, she cried in his arms. Her body wasn't healing with all the components drilled and attached to her, she couldn't fight. Lore listened and stated, "The entire Borg collective are on their way to this room." He looked at her and realized she was in no state to fight or walk. She grabbed his arm and struggled to speak, "Lore, do you... trust me?" He looked at her questioningly but he answered sincerely, "With my life." She smiled and said, "Hold on to me. I can destroy this place. I promise... you'll be completely safe." Without question he embraced her, she started to emanate a bright light, he felt his body getting charged with pure energy, he smiled and softly spoke in her ear, "You are the Celestial Queen." Fenix closed her eyes, smiled and said, "I finally understand now."

"Worf, maximum force to the shields NOW!" Data ordered. Worf did as he was told in the nick of time. Blinding pillars of light shone from within the Borg Cube. The ship shook from the full hit. Data was the only one who was able to see through the blinding light. The Borg Cube split into two, then a wave of debris exploded into smaller fragments which all hit full force against the damaged shields of the Enterprise. The light disappeared as quickly as it came and everyone saw a halo of light surrounding Lore and Fenix. She was covered in blood and shrapnel as they floated in space with the debris and the dead Borgs. Lore was covered in her blood and had a few cuts that exposed his inner workings but was unharmed as he held Fenix; the warm light that enveloped them made them look like ethereal beings. She briefly glanced at the crystalline entity which shone in the same light as her before she lost consciousness; the crystal disappearing into space. Lore made his way towards the Enterprise as fast as he could with Fenix in his arms.

Her blood drifted in globules in space. Some of her blood smeared the window of the bridge. The shields were down to 0% from the previous explosions. Everyone on the bridge watched them, astonished. Picard ordered, "O'Brien! Transport them back onto the ship immediately!" He answered, "I can't, there's too much debris where they are and that light surrounding them is making it bloody impossible."

Lore used the remains of Borgs and wreckage for momentum to get closer to the ship and away from all the debris with Fenix in his arms, the light that surrounded her dissipated and they were able to be transport back onto the ship. Lore carried her bridal style and ran straight to sick-bay. She wasn't breathing, her body was cold and pale. A look of worry cast his face; he's never seen her in such a terrible state. Then, a miracle. She took a deep breath as she coughed and started coming to with a delirious smile, "Lore... you're my... ride or die." He looked down to see her face, bits of shrapnel and Borg components still attached to her face and body, "Shh... It's alright Fenix. I got you. You're safe; I promise."

They made it to the sick bay to see Dr. Crusher as she readied her table. Lore laid her on the table as gently as he could. Beverly looked over Fenix's naked, hairless body. Beneath the fresh and crusted blood, shrapnel embedded almost every inch of her skin along with Borg implants. Bits of shrapnel were getting pushed out of her skin and fell onto the floor as her body started to heal itself. Beverly and Lore momentarily marvelled at her incredible ability. They started working on her to get rid of the remaining components on Fenix's body. Fenix suddenly came to, abruptly sitting up and grabbed the scalpel. She screamed and cried as she cut into her stomach, she reached her hand in and ripped out another Borg bit out of her torso; bloody spewing out of her mouth. She fell back down exhausted as her stomach healed itself. Fenix mumbled through her blood-filled mouth and eyes wide in pain, "Take out the spine... it's not mine... I... I can't heal when it's still..." Beverly looked at Lore and demanded, "You're going to keep injecting her with tranquilizers and anesthesia every five minutes and I'm going get all of these components off her body, I'll also need your fast hands in doing so, too. Got it?" He nodded.

They successfully removed everything; the aftermath was a horror show of blood and Borg parts surrounding the table Fenix lay on. Lore noticed she was taking much longer for her to heal than usual. Eventually, she was completely healed without a single scar as she lay sleeping while Lore and Beverly cleaned her up and put a gown on her. Afterwards, Beverly fixed Lore's cosmetic injuries. Fenix suddenly woke up; her eyes wide as she abruptly sat up startling Beverly. "Fenix, you should stay laying down." Beverly instructed trying to hide her discomfort. She hunched over as she held her stomach and moaned. Lore understood then went to the replicator and grabbed some fish and chips and handed the plate to Fenix as she started devouring. Beverly looked at Lore questioningly. He answered, "She needs sustenance from her rapidly healing. The damage she endured was severe, her body needs sustenance after an aggressive session of hyper-regeneration." Fenix finished the plate of food as Lore handed her a plate of donuts which she started digging into instantly. After she finished the plate, Lore took it away for her. Fenix was able to focus her attention to Lore; she shed tears upon seeing him which seemed like an eternity when she was on the Borg ship. "Lore...!" as she threw herself at him into an embrace as she cried. He smiled as he shed yellow tears feeling an overwhelming sense of relief. He lovingly held her tight and kissed her temple. Beverly watched them from afar and smiled gently.

Lore wiped his eyes and composed himself before Picard and Data walked in. Picard greeted her and Lore, "Fenix, I'm so sorry we weren't able to come to your aide sooner. I don't think we would've been able to get you out as fast as Lore did." She cleared her throat and answered, "Oh my god, Lore was a total badass! Actually, I have something to tell you guys. I know where I came from. The how and why I was created. It's gnarly. You guys should know, you're always going on expeditions and who knows? Maybe my info can be useful one day?" Picard replied, "We would be very interested to hear your origins, but for now. You must rest." He looked over the Beverly and gave him a look, "Doctor's orders." and smiled. Fenix obliged, "Yes sir." and Picard left.

Data's innocent eyes full of concern and warmth as he asked her, "How are you feeling?" She replied, "I feel gross, like I desperately need a shower. But other than that, I feel fine, tired. I'm a little mentally worn out." She looked down to her lap guiltily as Lore caressed her back remembering her kiss with his brother. Data touched her hand as he apologized, "I am sorry that I was unable to personally rescue you. However, I am glad that Lore was able to do so. He loves you very much..." he voiced and touched the side of her face as he continued, "I cannot imagine the torture you endured. If I am able to do anything for you, please do not hesitate." She smiled at him and reassured him, "Thanks Data, you're really sweet. This ain't my first rodeo, so I'll be alright." Lore watched every movement Data made; the way his eyes moved when he talked to her, how his face softened, every miniscule detail... he watched like a hawk.

Then out of the blue, Q appeared and he sang, "Oops! you did it again, you played with his heart, got lost in the game. Well if it isn't the unholy trinity." Fenix's widened and as she instinctively yelled, "Go away, Q!" Q giggled and composed himself before he began, "I'm so sorry, dear Fenix. It's just... you're so positively good at making the Soong men fall in love with you! You really are the girl all the androids want." Fenix put both her hands to her face in dread and grumbled, "I wasn't being flirty towards either of them!" Q retorted, "No, you weren't. Fi on the other hand teased the living daylights out of men, especially poor Arik Soong, she had him begging on his knees, I tell you. Now that's a woman! She knew exactly how to make a man go crazy for her. No wonder he was obsessed with Fi. She was his obsession, his inspiration and fire of his loins. And HE was her possession." and smiled suggestively. She looked up at the ceiling feeling disturbed, "Eww... I don't want to know who she banged. Besides, she was way off her rocker!" Q nodded in agreement and countered her, "Yes and no. She's more of a controlled borderline sociopath, an extremely clever one at that. You might not agree with her, but she was right... Actually, she's right about most things. Anyways, she said, 'When you're immortal, there's no right or wrong.' she's right, you know?" as he looked at the Data, Lore and Fenix and winked. The three scowled upon hearing that.

Q continued, "I'm sure you know now why you have such a soft spot for androids... Fenix, you are the only one of your kind but I guess you already figured that one out. This unholy trinity; two androids, one celestial queen. Why not just love each other? And hey, it's the 24th century. Oh, and Fenix? Seriously, stop being so virginal and just go and have sex with Lore, already. Your pheromones are overwhelming. Ta for now, kids!" he smiled and snapped his fingers as he disappeared.

The three of them were dumbfounded in silence as Beverly walked back in and asked, "Are you guys okay?" Fenix blankly answered, "No. Q was here and called us 'the unholy trinity'..." Data was called to the bridge so he nodded to Fenix and Lore as he left. Lore picked her up bridal-style as he walked back to their room so she could clean herself up.

He started the shower for her as she took of her gown and she suggested, "Lore, you should take a shower, too; you're covered in my blood." He agreed and she started undressing him, he looked at her kindly as she undressed him. It was a sweet gesture. They stepped into the shower, Fenix wet her hair and started scrubbing it with lots of shampoo. Lore touched her shoulders and turned her around and took over washing her hair. She felt instant relaxation as his long fingers worked her scalp and hair. He made sure to really clean her hair before he started rinsing off the pink and white foam. When Fenix knew he was finished with her hair, she walked behind him to wash his dark hair. Lore closed his eyes feeling the same relaxation she did previously. She followed by rinsing his hair, Lore tilted his head up feeling the water rain onto his face as he enjoyed her small hands massage his scalp.

When she finished, she walked in front of him and started to wash his chest with a sudsy loofah. He opened his eyes to see her carefully, and diligently wash his alabaster body. Her hair dangled like thick dark ropes around her face and plastered onto her small breasts, steam from the hot water surrounding her. His chest ached feeling loved from her taking tender care of him, no one's ever taken care of him as she always does, but this was a new experience for both of them. He had to hold himself back from kissing her; she still needed to be scrubbed clean, too. She made her way to clean his back and embraced him when she was done, she marvelled at his ivory, hairless body; mesmerized by the contrast to her olive-toned skin. Lore took the loofah, faced her and started washing her neck and made his way to her chest, and then to her breasts. He admired how they jiggled, and her nipples hardened when he gently washed them making Fenix feel a little embarrassed when their eyes met. He gently washed every inch of her; covering her sun-kissed skin with white suds. When he finished, he watched her in marvel as the white suds slid down her mocha skin, her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of hot water sprinkling down on her face. He couldn't hold back anymore.

He massaged the back of her head and kissed her tenderly. He pulled her in close to his lean body, he loved how slippery her body became when it was wet. It reminded him of when they used to swim in the lake of Omicron Theta, but this was better. He loved this woman so much it could overflow his emotion program. He understood why humans enjoyed engaging in sensual physical contact; when it was combined with deep emotional connection it was the best thing he ever felt. He laid her down in the shower as he kissed every inch of her body with utmost care. Her little hands shyly explored his body starting from his shoulders, between the shoulder blades, the small of his back and then his buttocks. She planted kisses on his smooth body. His alabaster body reminded her of Greek marble statues with his lean build as he made his way down her body. Droplets of water ran down his body in the most sensual way, his hair hung around his face as he planted a kiss on her womanhood. His predatorial yellow eyes peered through his dark locks, looking like a lion as he licked her slick folds. She closed her eyes in euphoria. Lore loved what he was seeing; his wife in utter ecstasy, her nipples pebbled, water bounced and trickled down her lithe body that drove him crazy as he tirelessly massaged her clitoris with his strong skilled tongue and kissed her nether lips. He glided his long arm up her squirming body to roll her pebbled nipple between his fingers. She couldn't hold back anymore and orgasmed right into his mouth. He moaned when he felt her squirt into his mouth, filling his senses with her sweet nectar. He swallowed every last drop of her essence, not wanting to waste this precious gift.

He slithered up and kissed her lovingly, helping her come down from her high and indulged in her afterglow. She smiled and laughed, feeling delighted then spat water onto Lore's neck. He laughed at her youthful antics and proceeded to tickle and bite her. She eventually calmed then sat up and embraced Lore as they sat on the shower floor with the water still pouring down on them, "I love you Lore. You're the best thing that's ever happened." and kissed him. She stood up and helped him up, shut off the shower and dried themselves off. Fenix was tired from all the events that occurred and they went to bed earlier than usual. Lore watched over as he held her in his arms, part of him still scared that she was going to get taken away again. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled into her hair making sure he wasn't dreaming; a single tear rolled down his cheek feeling relieved to have her back by his side after he though he lost her forever.


	27. Chapter 27: Sweater

Chapter 27: Sweater

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

The next day, Fenix woke up much later than usual, "Oh man... I feel like I fell of a forty-story building and I know exactly what that feels like." Fenix moaned tiredly. "Morning Fenix." Lore greeted trying to stifle a chuckle; he was already fully dressed. "How long was I asleep?" She asked as she stretched in bed. "Twelve hours, twenty-three minutes, and fifty-six seconds." He answered. She smiled, amused by how he and Data share quirky similarities she found adorable. She began, "You know, you are the definition of 'ride or die' and I'm glad you're mine. Thanks, babe." Lore smirked and winked at her, "Told you I'm your eternal." She smiled as she got up, dressed herself and got ready for the meeting in the briefing room. "Oh, my jacket's gone now; I loved that bomber! Damn Borgs." Fenix mumbled with a scowl. Lore quirked an eyebrow and suggested, "Why don't you replicate another one?" She sighed and answered, "Because that jacket was from my dad when I was fourteen... I got it a day before I time-skipped. He and I were heading to Classic Guitars when I spotted that jacket in one of the stores we were walking by. I really wanted it because he had a leather jacket and it's totally badass and durable. He bought it for me and I loved it... fit me like a glove and I wore it every day since I got it. It made me feel safe, I got to wear a part of my lost life..." She pouted. "I see. You had fond memories attached to it." He understandingly stated. Her eyes lit up and asked him, "Hey Lore, can I borrow your sweater? I could really use some comfort after yesterday." He quirked an eyebrow and answered, "Why not? You'll need something to keep you warm but you'll be swimming in it." She smiled and replied, "It can't be THAT big, I'm not that much smaller than you, and it'll feel cozy." He grinned at her naïve observations and threw his sweater at her. She pulled it over her white t-shirt and sure enough, it was loose on her slender, small frame but somehow, she managed to look good in it. Lore raised his eyebrows realizing he liked seeing her wearing his clothes. He watched her pull the sleeves all the way down; her hands were completely hidden and giggled at how much longer his arms were, "Okay, so I my calculations were wrong... But wow, it's really comfy and soft." She sniffed the sweater and commented, "You smell like... You smell girly." He chuckled and answered, "That would be you. I don't have a smell, and we're always at close proximity, so naturally I take on your scent." She then replied, "Oh." then smiled cheekily.

They made their way to the briefing room and sat down at the table. Deanna eyed Fenix's attire and commented, "That sweater looks really cute on you." Fenix smiled, "Oh thanks! It's also really comfy and so soft. Feel it!" Deanna touched her arm and agreed. Lore supressed a chuckle at their exchange. Once everyone got settled, Picard asked for her to share what she learned. She began, "Okay guys, so when I was getting hacked up by the Borg, I felt the crystalline entity and this time, it triggered memories that were imbedded in me of my origins, totally gnarly right? And it showed me things... Get this, I was originally created on the planet Electi Illius in the Semita Caeleste system."

Riker commented, "Electi Illius? I've heard of it before... but I thought that was just a legend?"

Data added, "Semita Caeleste is an obscure system. It is said to be 'so far away' that no one has been able to voyage there, even if we capable of doing such, the entire system is protected by a barrier of 'cloud' that is called the 'draco nidum', so the legend states."

Fenix answered, "That's right, Data. There's a reason why it's a legend. The whole system was destroyed by the crystalline entity. Electi Illiusians were an extremely advanced civilization; way beyond our comprehension, but they were also dying. They lost thier ability to procreate. They created androids to entrust the memories of the original inhabitants so their history won't die off. Half the population were androids and they lived in harmony. But they were also in an arms race with a neighbouring planet. That's where the crystalline entity comes in. They knew how powerful the crystalline entity was, so they enslaved it. They wanted to create the ultimate weapon of mass destruction... something that could destroy planets and have complete control over. The greatest minds of Electi Illius found a way to harness the power of the crystal and infused their amiable genetic qualities within it. Initially they wanted to bestow this power to an android seeing that they were the more durable. Before they could, they lost control of the crystalline entity. It sought revenge and attacked them and the rest of the planets in Semita Caeleste, but not before the lead scientist (the one who embedded his memories into the refined crystalline energy- I'm going to call it RCE for short, much easier, you know?) sent it into space... The RCE catalogued its journey from when it left Electi Illius, it travelled for years, until it ended up on Earth. There, my biological mother was picked from millions to be unknowingly implanted with the RCE so her first-born would bear the powers of the RCE. I am that offspring." she smiled.

Picard commented, "This is incredible. I've read something similar to this years ago, but it was considered nothing more than folklore. Then again, folklores originate from something that was once real at one point."

"Oh, this is very real. So, my momma banged a dude and then I was born. I have no idea who they are to this day." Fenix finished. Before anyone could say anything, Q popped up.

"Bravo, Celestial Queen! Bravo! I really do miss Electi Illius, such a beautiful place... with extraordinary minds... It was truly beautiful; humanoids and androids coexisting peacefully. It was a lot like you and Lore. Now you know why you have an affinity towards androids, and why they're so drawn to you." He looked at Lore and Data and continued, "The RCE altered the human genome and gave you enhanced abilities, an evolution if you will. But it also altered the RCE as well. 'Celestial Queen', here, was supposed to be able to destroy planets just like the crystalline entity but because she ended up being mostly human and not an android, she lost her original power; she's only about half as powerful as she was meant to be. Lore was unharmed from the blast, because that energy was meant to be originally bestowed onto an android. You're basically a walking self-regenerating battery for androids. I'm sure you felt rather... energized by her friendly-fire, didn't you, Lore?" Q questioned and put him on the spot.

Lore looked around the room and answered, "Yes, I did. It was exhilarating and... uplifting." Q then commanded, "Fenix, do what you did to Lore, onto Data this time, obviously on a much smaller scale, I know you're dying to know under that self-righteous glare." he taunted. Fenix sighed and walked around the table so she was behind Data. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, closed her eyes and focused her energy. She started to emit a bright light that engulfed her and Data. She then hunched over his shoulders, the light disappearing. Data's eyes widened; his expression was a cross between shock and excitement, "Intriguing..." he whispered then quickly turned into concern as he asked; gently touching her arms, "Fenix? Are you alright?" She answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I just got a little dizzy. I'm probably just tired from yesterday and I still haven't eaten yet." She composed herself and sat back down beside Lore, he looked at her concerned.

"Oops, I forgot... It's because she's mostly biological, if she was completely synthetic, she'd be perfectly fine. Dear Fenix, I suggest you don't use your power unless you're in a pinch, you will hurt yourself." Q added. Lore remembered how slow she regenerated after the incident; his eyebrows knit together in worry. Fenix sarcastically remarked, "Sweet, thank you so much for the heads up... Hey captain, can I eat those croissants? I kind of need some sustenance after that." Picard answered still annoyed with Q, "Yes, yes. Go right ahead." Q then continued with a melancholy look on his face, "It's quite sad, really. She's the only remnant left of the legendary planet, her origins obliterated for none to know about the once revered, feared and magical race of humanoids with technological advancements people could only dream of... only to become nothing more than just a folklore... You have their eyes you know? Electi Illiusians had pretty purple eyes. By the way, Lore's sweater looks devastatingly cute on you." then he disappeared as he blew a kiss.

Fenix then nonchalantly commented as she took a bite out of a croissant, "Huh... So, I'm basically a chimera; part human, part Electi Illiusian, and part crystalline entity that holds the memories of the most elite scientist from a legendary planet. Far out! Honestly, when I was getting cut up on the Borg Cube, I fell into a dark place... If Lore hadn't come, I would've been stuck... even with the Crystalline Entity urging me to fight back. It's true, you know? Saved me, he did." Lore faintly smiled upon hearing her speak candidly. She took another bite of her croissant and remarked, "Seriously, what is up with this table? It's so rickety." and finished off the last croissant.

Riker cleared his throat and answered, "Um... Lore was rather upset when we wouldn't let him transport onto the Borg Cube." Fenix looked at Lore and snickered, she said, "When we were on Ten No Meiyo, he got kidnapped by monks. I was losing my shit when I thought that he was in actual danger only to find out he just wanted to play God and drink the sacred sake. Karma's a bitch ain't it, Lore?" and smirked. Lore looked at her incredulously then smirked at his defeat and responded, "Well played, Fenix. Well played." then Data added, "Fenix:1 Lore:1 They are tied." then every burst out laughing. Fenix leaned forward and raised her hand to high five Data and he did. Everyone looked at them curiously as they kept laughing. Lore was looking unimpressed so Fenix pecked him on the cheek and smiled at him batting her eyelashes innocently. He couldn't keep pouting when he saw her mischievous smile so he shamelessly and passionately kissed her in front of everyone making the women blush with Riker whistling at the couple. When Lore finished the kiss, he licked his lips then flashed Data a cocky grin and raised his eyebrows. He blankly stared back at Lore, then caught the blush on Fenix's cheeks, then his eyebrows knit together. Deanna pinched the bridge of her nose at the tension between the brothers and sighed.

Picard ordered everyone out of the briefing room with a chuckle deciding the meeting was finished. Data looked to Fenix and their eyes met, he demanded politely, "Fenix, I need to speak with you immediately." She looked surprised and asked, "What? Now? Sure... Where do you want to go?" "My quarters, please." Data answered then he looked to Lore, "I am sorry dear brother but this is urgent." Fenix gave him a reassuring look as Data took her hand and guided her away from him. Lore mentioned, Lore scowled at the sight as his brother held her hand then left for the holodeck. He needed to let off some steam and kill some Borgs.

Data and Fenix reached his quarters and sat down on the couch. Fenix asked, "So, Data, what did you want to talk to me about?" He looked at her eyes and began, "The Electi Illiusians created androids, they coexisted peacefully... you have some of their... genetics. Is that why I always felt something towards you?" Fenix looked around the room and searched for words, "I'm not sure, it's quite possible. I know the reason why I got a soft spot for androids, but Q said they were 'magical' maybe there's more to it than we'll ever know. Maybe something about them attracted androids since they created them to replace the dying people of Electi Illius... But ultimately, how did you feel about me initially?" His eyebrows knit together as the thought, "I was part of the away-team when we visited Omicron Theta. We were there to investigate the area until we ran into you and Lore's home. That is where I first saw polaroid photos of the two of you. Initially, I was excited to know there was another one of my kind. Then, when I looked at the photo of you, I felt a magnetic pull. I wanted to get to know you. I could not pinpoint what I felt at the time, but thinking back with my newly acquired abilities to feel some emotions, I understand. I also took some of the photos." She touched his hand in understanding. He continued, "Fenix, I know my feelings for you will not subside, I still stand by my convictions. I love you. But I am also aware that you are committed to my brother. I apologize for my earlier actions when I kissed you, but I must know. Why did you let me kiss you?" Fenix sighed knowing he was going to inevitably ask her. She took a deep breath and answered, "When you told me about your thoughts on immortality, it was what I thought about endlessly. I confided in Lore as you confided in me, and he was the one that promised me to stand by my side as time changed around us while we didn't. I felt... A part of me desperately wanted to be the one you could hold onto, just as Lore did for me... but I knew I couldn't be everything you want me to be because I belong to him. I kissed you because... I understood. I understood how you felt, I knew I was going to break your heart, but ultimately, I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to kiss you because I have feelings for you. But it can never happen again." She finished as tears welled in her eyes.

She stood up and continued, "Data, I'm sorry I can't be with you. But... I really hope you'll still be my best friend, other than Lore. I enjoy spending time with you. And I feel a connection with you I'm sure you felt before. I will always want you to be in my never-ending life." she smiled kindly at him. Data stood up and closed the gap between them as he softly spoke, "You make me wish I were an only child. You make it very difficult for me to not kiss you. I understand logically every word you are saying and I agree, but my emotions do not agree. My analytical thought processes are conflicting with my emotions." he finished as he gently touched the side of her face, "However, I have and always will be your best friend. As much as I wish for this to be more, I will take whatever attentions you are willing to give me I because I love you, Fenix Soong. I know you cannot reciprocate the love I have for you but I love you." he finished and kissed her forehead and embraced her. She felt her body temperature rise, and her breathing was unsteady as she felt torn once again. She gathered up her courage and responded, "Thank you Data, you're so sweet it hurts. But... I should go. Maybe you, me and Lore can hang out like old times later on." she suggested as she slowly pulled away from his embrace. He looked at her longingly; his innocent yellow eyes searched her own purple ones, then flickered to her lips as he warned, "Yes, I would enjoy that... but... I am afraid if you stay any longer, I will be tempted to do something that I know is not... appropriate." as he grazed his thumb over her lips. She smiled and bid good-bye as she existed his quarters; leaving Data standing in his on contemplation; staring at the door. With the thumb that just touched her lips he pressed his own lips.

She walked back to her room to not find Lore there, so she checked the holodeck and sure enough, he was there fighting hologram Borgs while listening to Rammstein. She didn't join him this time; still feeling a bit tired from recent events, instead she watched him fight, shirtless. He noticed her watching him; as he continued fighting, he asked, "So, what did Data want? Besides you." He added spitefully. She winced at his choice of words and replied, "He wanted to know more about Electi Illiusians and their relationship with androids... if that's why he was drawn to me and what not." she casually spoke. He snickered and asked with a bit more aggression, "That can't be all, Fenix. What else did he say to you? Naughty Fenix tries to keep secrets, the more she hides the more she regrets." he warned in a sing-song fashion, then twisted the neck of a hologram Borg. She averted her eyes from his violent behaviour and answered, "He agreed that we should still remain friends even though I chose you." And proceeded to leave the holodeck but was stopped by Lore who jumped in her way and ended the program, licked his teeth then proceeded, "That's right, little Fenix. You have chosen me; Lore. As I've chose you before. Do I have to remind you that you're mine? Did you forget I was the one that rescued you from the Borgs? I'll be happy to jog that memory of yours, my Celestial Queen." and grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her.

He overpowered her with ease as he proceeded to undo her pants and slid his hand in, massaging her wet clitoris. Her voice hitched high, he held her close using his own body to hold her up as he continued skilfully massaged her slick womanhood and whispered in her ear, "Do I have to remind you that I altered my programming to cater to your specific needs?" She couldn't answer him as she felt immense please, her voice raising as she came close to her orgasm. He loved watching her face contort in pleasure knowing that it was he giving her pleasure. "Ah! Lore!" She came into his hand and he grinned victoriously then suckled her neck, briefly giving her a hickey; he watched it disappear in moments. _It still intrigues me to this day... Too bad they don't stay. If they did, it would signify to everyone that it was I who created those love bites. _He licked his fingers clean and commented, "Everyone's right; you look cute in my sweater." and kissed her once more and she tasted herself oh his tongue. "Let's go to 10-forward. We need to get you fed." and he pinched her bum.


	28. Chapter 28: It Never Happened

Chapter 28: It Never Happened

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Deanna pinched her temple as she received a message that her mother, Lwaxana Troi was coming to visit and expected a party for her arrival. She sighed. As much as she loved her mother, she was still a handful at times and with recent events that occurred, she was tired.

Lore and Fenix were in the holodeck about to play Sherlock Holmes with Data. Fenix refused to wear a dress and corset, instead she wore a late Victorian era fitted men's attire complete with a hat. Data delightfully blinked his eyes when he saw Fenix wearing a similar attire as the rest of the men and commented, "Fenix, you look... smashing." She grinned and replied with a British accent, "Thanks, mate. You're looking like a fit bloke yourself." Lore scoffed, Fenix scowled at him and continued her British accent, "Put a sock in it, you nitwit." Lore chuckled at her, enjoying seeing her in full character. "Oi, that's the pipe and the baccy we got you!" She mentioned. Data smiled and replied, "I fancy this pipe."

When the three were done they walked out of the holodeck, their coattails trailing behind them as the three of them existed with style, Fenix commented, "I feel so majestic right now. We are lookin' so fly, boys!" as she ran a good way ahead of them, spun and did a cat-walk. Deanna and Tasha saw Fenix and giggled at her antics. Tasha commented, "Not many women could pull that off." Fenix smiled and replied, "It's because I'm part of the itty-bitty-titty-committee and I have a compact booty." as they women laughed, Lore and Data caught up to her. Data's eyes darted Fenix up and down, then commented, "You have small, perky, symmetrical breasts. For your small slender frame, they are rather decent in volume." The women held in a laugh and Fenix smiled and said, "Wow, no one's ever complimented on my little boobs before, thanks Data!" as she patted him on the shoulder. Lore rolled his eyes. Data looked to Lore and asked, "How come you have never complimented on her boobs? You are her husband." Lore's grinned as he answered, "I compliment her; I compliment her frequently." He finished with a wink. Tasha, Deanna and Fenix were blushing and chuckling and then he deviously smirked with a quirked eyebrow as he nonchalantly continued, "She has the cutest little nipples." "LORE!" Fenix yelled; her face red in embarrassment. Data looking deep in thought added, "Yes. My brother is right. I remember in detail from the time I was intimate with Fi who, at the time, I thought was Fenix, though they are the same person but from a different time." Fenix double face-palmed and said, "Data... you're not helping the situation. Please stop talking about my boobs, both of you. And Data, if you compare me to 'Fi' one more time, I will open up a can of whoop-ass on you, got it?" Deanna and Tasha were bright red as they held their laughter in but could no longer contain their humour.

When the laughter subsided, Deanna asked, "So, my mother is arriving tonight and I was hoping you two would join us for a get together. She's the ambassador of Betazed for the federation. She can be a handful but it would make it more enjoyable for me if you two were there, she wants a dance party. Maybe you could make a song selection?" She pleaded. Fenix smiled, "You asked the right person, 'dance-party' and 'music' are both my middle names, I grew up in the 90's, I know a thing or two 'bout having a good time. You up for a stylish dance party, Lore? And it's our last night here. Then, I finally have an excuse to dress up if we go." "Yes, we'll be there." Lore hastily answered. Fenix looked to Deanna and confirmed, "There you go, I will make up a song list and we'll be there in style." And winked.

Fenix already had a full song-list done in an hour for the party and set it up with the coordinator, it was a breeze. She carefully selected songs to build up intensity as the night went into full swing. Later that night, Fenix was getting ready for the semi-formal dance. Lore was already dressed and waiting for her as he sat on the couch near the entrance. She walked out of the bedroom, stylishly dressed in a white fitted men's shirt with the sleeves rolled up, complete with black tie, suspenders and her hair tucked away in her fedora. She twirled around in front of Lore and asked, "Do I look dapper?" She smiled. Lore eyed her mesmerized; he wasn't sure what he was expecting, all he could say was, "Yes." She grinned and eyed his attire, "Hot damn, Lore. You lookin' fly." Lore just wore a fitted black button-down his sleeves rolled up with an unbuttoned black suit vest over his usual pants and boots.

They got to the party and said greeted everyone; met up with the crew and have a few shits and giggles. Tasha complimented, "Fenix, you look... very stylish." Fenix grinned and said, "Thanks, I dig wearing men's clothes, it feeds my inner tomboy." She giggled as Tasha added, "I know what you mean." Fenix encouraged, "I can tell you would rock this style better than I could. With your face, you could totally pull off an undercut. So badass. I'd love to have short hair but I love the feeling of long hair." Fenix smirked. Tasha agreed, "Long hair suits you. You have a very feminine face." Fenix then asked, "Hey, you wanna dance? I'm like the dancing queen after all, ask anyone." They laughed and started dancing, Fenix taking on the male lead dancing behind Tasha. Lore was talking to Data and Riker who spotted the two women dancing. Riker commented, "Who would've thought your wife was such a lady killer, hey Lore?" he nudged Lore. He quirked an eyebrow and commented, "She's gallivanting." Riker added, "She bet me that she could get more women to dance with her than I could, can you believe that? You think she could?" as he chuckled. Lore nodded in agreement, "Actually, yes. She's has a certain flare that attracts people naturally." He sipped on his gin and looked beside him to see Data missing.

Data stepped in to take over dancing with Fenix. She snaked her hand over his shoulders in a flirty fashion as she flashed him a sincere smile. Data faintly smiled as he went with it as he let her lead. Lore snarled and snuck in a while later, leaving Data hanging as he stole back his wife; he took the lead and he winked at Data, he scowled and tilted his head. Deanna saw the whole spectacle, and so did her mother. Lwaxana asked, "Is that her? Why is she's dancing with robots? There's plenty of men around." Deanna sighed and corrected, "They're androids, not robots. And Fenix is married to Lore, the one that just took over." Lwaxana looked shocked as she commented, "Married to a robot? This is unheard of." 'Back to Paradise' by 'Reckless Love' played while Lore and Fenix were intimately dancing as they watched from afar. Lore stole Fenix's hat, her hair tumbled from its confines as he swiftly donned it on himself while continuing to dance. He whispered in her ear, "That's better. Hair as beautiful as yours shouldn't be kept hidden away." as he let a strand of her slip through his hands.

_I take my words back, those two are so... passionate! It's quite... exhilerating. You didn't tell me that one had emotions._ Lwaxanna telepathically communicated to Deanna. _Yes, I know. His feelings are really loud. He loves her very much." _Deanna replied. _Indeed. She is his obsession and passion. He feels alive when he's near her. _As they danced, the songs started to pick up and became louder and upbeat. He saw a mist of smoke floating around everywhere and noticed how everyone started to act more boldly. He smelled the air and realized it was the sacred sake, he looked to Fenix who was smiling like a Chesire Cat and winked at him. He laughed as he started feeling the effects of the sacred sake. She leaned in and cautioned, "It'll keep the night boldly rolling. But we should keep an eye out for Data, poor guy won't know what the hell hit him." And she chuckled. Lore grinned as he shook his head and replied, "I can't believe you pulled that off, but then again... You've always been... mischievous." he chuckled as he kissed her and started making out. Formalities went out the window at this point when everyone was kissing each other.

The Enterprise crew felt familiar effects as they started to loosen up and acted more boldly. Picard was hitting on Beverly and asked, "Is this...? I think we've experienced this before... How come this feels like a Déjà vu?" Beverly came to the realization and tried to be serious, "Jean-Luc... I think you're right. I don't know what it is, but it smells sweet." she giggled. Tasha started dancing with Riker. Deanna was kissing Worf. Data found Fenix eating a vodka-soaked watermelon, he grinned and cat-walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders as he said, "Hello, there. I have missed you, Fenix. Did you know, I am fully functional and programmed in multiple techniques for a broad variety of pleasuring?" he finished with a wink. "Woah, it's drunk-Mr. Data! You are a thing of absolute awesomeness, my lovely brother." He looked around to see Lore was missing and proceeded to whisper in her ear, "I have really long fingers." She looked at him and played with his fingers and hands as she confirmed, "You do have really long fingers. Look how much bigger your hands are compared to mine!" as she put his palm to her own. He giggled and said, "I like your small hands... to be all over my body." She didn't catch the last part as she asked, "Hey, you wanna see something really gnarly?" He nodded and she led him by the hand to the food table. "Look! These crackers are woven." He took one and inspected, "Intriguing, now that is some fine craftsmanship." She smiled brightly, "Right? Totally life changing." He put the cracker back and looked straight at Fenix and embraced her as he spoke into her ear, "You are like a sunset. I find sunsets intriguing and alluring. I wish you were not with my brother so I could kiss you right now." Fenix slurred, "I can't do that... I'm married to you brother. It's forbidden, Mr. Data!" he answered, "Exactly why it would be the sweetest love affair of a life-time."

Meanwhile, Lore was looking around for Fenix; feeling mildly annoyed that he somehow lost her. He stumbled over people making out and scowled. He spotted Fenix and Data. She was carrying him piggy-back. The sight was just plain bizarre and hilarious. Data's long arms dangled over her small frame and her skinny arms held his long legs. They were laughing so hard as Data leaned to one side sending them falling sideways into a couch. Data saw Lore and blurted out to him, "She likes how numbers sound, Lore." Lore rolled his eyes seeing them both plastered. She pulled away from Data; her and Data both sat up and looked at Lore, her words slurred as she spoke, "Did you know? Data has really long fingers? Look at them!" She grabbed Data's hands and held them in front of Lore, "See, brother?" Data added. Lore sat down beside Fenix, decided to humour them and wiggled his long fingers in front of the two, their eyes widened. "Woah man... that's why you're so good at... never mind." She stopped herself as she giggled. Data tilted his head as he asked, "What is he good at?" Lore answered, "Using my long fingers to pleasure her, brother." he grinned. Data innocently smiled and asked, "Oh, may I try...?" Fenix still playing with his hands clearly stated, "Data, honey... no." Data defeatedly leaned his forehead on her shoulder as he moaned. She encouraged, "But I think Tasha likes you..." He lifted his head and blurted, "She and I were intimate once, but she said 'it never happened', then told me to never tell anyone, oops..." Fenix scowled, her heart broke upon hearing that confession. She caressed his hand as she spoke, "Data..." The alcohol was intensifying her emotions as anger formed within her heart from hearing how he was treated. He leaned his head in the crook of her neck as she put her arm around him and petting his head as he commented, "This feels pleasant." Lore took a look around the room and saw the woman that used his younger brother. Data mumbled, "She was under the influence of polywater, as was I." She countered, "Yeah... flaky people use that as an excuse but it doesn't cut it. Come on, dance with me." She looked to Lore and he winked agreeing with her.

Fenix danced with Data, she just wanted to see him to be happy. The music mellowed into a melodic song. Their hands clasped together, the side of her forehead rested on his cheek, his hand on her lower back, hers on his shoulder. She then said, "I know it's not the way you want me to love you, but I do love you, Data." He smiled as he replied, "I know you love me. I can feel it. I am happy to feel what I am feeling right now, this very moment. I understand that you cannot reciprocate the kind of love I yearn from you, but this is beautiful and warm. Thank you... my sunset." Fenix concentrated her power; momentarily glowed bright as she charged Data as she pecked his cheek. His eye widened at the sensation and smiled, quickly morphing into worry, "Fenix, Q said that you should not be doing that. I appreciate the gesture very much, but..." She mischievously smiled as she reassured, "It was just a teeny bit. I'm okay. I wanted you to feel good." He smiled and kissed her forehead thanking her.

Tasha caught Data kissing Fenix on her forehead. She rolled her eyes as she made a snide remark to Deanna, "Isn't one android enough for her?" Deanna scowled but before she could defend her friend, Lore sneered, "Tasha, Tasha, Tasha. You're a piece of work, you know that? 'It never happened.'" He mocked with a wink then walked over to his brother who was still dancing with his wife. Tasha was red with embarrassment and anger. Lore approached the dancing pair, they both stopped dancing when they noticed him. Lore used Fenix's lingo, "Let's blow this joint, there's better things to do anyways." Data and Fenix looked to each other and smiled and both simultaneously answered, "Sure." Then Lore continued, "You guys go on to 10-forward. I won't be long." Fenix nodded as she replied, "Um, okay. We'll see you soon, babes." then she chastely kissed him then left with Data. Lore's smile turned into an unreadable expression. He tracked down Tasha who just finished downing her drink and approached her. She saw him and spat, "So, that blabbering android told you about our tryst?" Lore laughed at her, then grabbed her neck and swiftly pinned her to the wall. He didn't hurt her too much; only just enough to remind her what he's capable of doing... _She needs a reminder on how easy it would be for me to kill her; it would be just as easy for Data if he didn't have that ethics program installed_. _We are androids. We are the superior beings. You are nothing more than a mere, pathetic, dirty human. _He began, "I understand very clearly where Fenix's hatred comes from. Oh, she tries to bury it very deep. She tries to make friends... But in the end, she and I both know... Humans always choose themselves over others. Now, Tasha... If I were to kill you right now, no one will ever miss you... not Data, not even your friend Deanna. I would be doing a service for society." He let her go as she cough then he continued, "Oh and Tasha? This little incident? Don't dare tell anyone about it because... it never happened." He threw her words right back her, tilted his hat with a smile and walked out to meet with his family.

Meanwhile Fenix was eating her usual sticky rice and drinking green tea while talking to Data and both sobering up. "You know, that thing you had with Tasha and how she went about things? That was so wrong. She could've at least have said 'Hey, last night was great. But I only want us to be just remain friends' or some shit. I can't get over that she used you. Heartless of her..." She was furious. Data looked to her and spoke, "It was confusing for me when she told me it never happened... because it did. I still do not understand why she told me to not tell anyone, either. I thought I meant something to her. Why be intimate with someone if it did not mean anything?" Fenix knew and tossed back and forth whether to tell him or not. She decided this is part of learning so she proceeded. "Data, first off. Alcohol doesn't make a person do something they don't want to do. It only frees them of their inhibitions. People might do things they wouldn't normally do if they were sober, but that doesn't mean they can use that as an excuse for whatever actions they chose to do while being shit-faced." She took another sip of green tea and continued, "Second, Tasha banged you because she wanted to at the time. Then, after she sobered up, she realized what she did and she regretted it. And I'm damn sure she regretted it because she banged an android and apparently there's a stigma around you guys which pisses me off so much." Data thought for a moment and stated, "I now understand why she acted the way she did. She felt less of a person because she was intimate with me, an android. I can now move on. Thank you for enlightening me, yet again." She soberly smiled and added, "I've noticed that a lot of people have casual sex, you know? No matter what century. No strings attached. To each their own, but then there's some of us that sees intimacy as something that should only be shared with someone really special." Data thought for a moment as he asked, "What are your personal views on the subject?" She looked to him and answered, "Love making is a very sacred gift that should be taken seriously." Then she proceeded to finish her rice.

Data watched her intently as he processed his files that he learned from her. Then he asked, "Why are you not unsettled when I stare at you? Most people seemed to become uneasy or uncomfortable, even paranoid when I unintentionally stare at them. You however, seem to be unperturbed." She giggled before she answered, "Lore used to do that to me, I admit, it was kind of weird at first but I just kept ignoring him. Actually, he still does it every now and then... Anyways, I realized he's usually organizing his thoughts or cataloguing info when he does 'the stare', he's learning. After that, the staring thing hasn't fazed me since then." Data blinked in understanding then Fenix joked, "You know you've been around an android long enough when..." He confusedly asked, "When what?" Fenix smiled knowing he didn't catch her joke as she answered, "When you're not wigged out when they stare at you." He tilted his head as he said, "Oh, I understand. But I fail to understand the humour in it." She patted his shoulder as she encouraged, "That's okay, you're doing just fine, bro."

Lore showed up at that moment and slung his arms around Fenix and Data and asked, "What mischief have you children been up to?" Fenix smiled and bluntly answered, "Oh, we were talking about androids that like to stare." Lore sighed and mumbled, "Why do I even bother asking...?" Lore composed himself and suggested, "Hey, why don't we go to the holodeck?" Fenix had the best idea and yelled, "Yes! I have the most amazing idea, EVER. Trust me, it'll rock your guy's socks off. We must make haste. We must bring peace to the land of Hyrule and destroy Ganondorf!" She hinted. Lore grinned like a Chesire-cat understanding what she was hinting, Data tilted his head in confusion as he asked, "Who is Ganondorf?" Fenix grinned, "I'll show you in the holodeck."

"Polywater! They used polywater in the distilling process instead of regular water to make this sake!" Beverly exclaimed. Picard then questioned, "But who would turn it into a mist for all to inhale and intoxicate?" Deanna giggled as she tried to answer, "Lore and Fenix brought some from one of their travels. I remember Data let me read their email saying the sacred sake was so strong it even got Lore shit-faced!" Picard and Beverly laughed. Picard decided, "How much of the bottle is left in that contraption? Would we need to be responsible and get rid of it before anyone does something they'll regret?" Beverly answered, "It just ran out. Damn." Then the three kept laughing unaware as Tasha walked by glaring at them as she headed back to her quarters.


	29. Chapter 29: Rough Soils

Chapter 29: Rough Soils

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Data, Lore and Fenix stayed up all night to play Ocarina of Time. All three of them played as Link in the holodeck. It was one of Fenix's best ideas to date. Her childhood dream came true when she was able to become Link and entered the Temple of Time herself. "Oh. My. God. This is so epic!" She screamed as the music in the background changed as she pulled out the master sword. Data was intrigued the entire game and Lore enjoyed killing enemies while being amused by Fenix for her questionable actions throughout the game. Data stated, "I immensely enjoy this game. It has puzzles, action, and a great plot, and now we get to explore an entirely new world. Simply amazing." Lore agreed, "This is pretty rad. Even if we're wearing these tunics." Fenix defended, "Hey! Link rocked that tunic like no one's business. Besides, we finally got the master sword and we learned the 'Song of Time'. I think we look pretty fly in them, too even if we don't look very Aryan." Then Data jumped in, "We need to get that other heart piece back at the windmill. I should be able to play the 'Song of Storms' to spin the platforms which we were not able to do before." "Okay let's go! We'll need as many heart containers possible for the final boss battle!" Fenix exclaimed. Lore chuckled as the two of them were fully immersed in the game.

The next day, everyone that was at the part had the worst hang-over they've ever experienced, including the crew, Data, Lore and Fenix were exempt. They walked out of the holodeck, then to room 3560 to grab Fenix and Lore's baggage. They were currently in the main shuttle bay saying their good-byes. Data began, "I have inquired Captain Picard about the two of you to possibly stay on the Enterprise, if one day that is what you wish. Fenix, we will always need personnel in engineering and operations. And Lore, we could use your skills in combat for security and training. It would be a great advantage for the crew of the Enterprise if the two of you to joined but I understand that you have your own endeavours, but know that you will always have a place and a home here." Fenix smiled and thanked him, "I'll definitely keep that in mind, thank you, Data. You're always so thoughtful and kind. If more people were like you, the world will be a better place. Hey, Dr. Noonian Soong pretty much handed his research over to me and Lore which is great! That way you guys won't be the only ones in the universe because you guys are beautiful creatures, we need more androids and someday more and more people can live harmoniously as we do. I'll make sure of that." Data's eyes lit up and smiled as he embraced her, "I love you, dear sister. I wish one day the three of us can be in closer proximity for frequent contact." Lore watched Data closely with sad eyes knowing that his brother will forever love Fenix as much as he does. Fenix added still in embrace, "We should make that a goal, then. Three of us to live in a manor or something in the Lost Woods...! or a place like that." Data softly replied, "I would like that very much. Then my mental pathways will not experience missed sensory inputs from both of you." Instead of feeling jealousy, he felt sympathy for his younger brother. When the two separated, Lore embraced his younger brother; a stinging sensation in his chest as he spoke, "Data, always remember; we're brothers. As long as we have each other, we won't need anyone else... other than Fenix, she's family. I love you brother." Data spoke, "I feel love with Fenix, and I wish I could feel it for you as well. I feel something for you, I do not know what it is yet, only that I know you are important to me, dear brother."

Data existed the main shuttle bay as Fenix and Lore readied to leave the Enterprise once again. They started up their Vulcan vessel and took off for Omicron Theta. A few hours into the trip, Fenix fell asleep with a bag of chips in her lap as she sat cross-legged. Lore smirked at the sight. _I knew you'd fall asleep soon; after refusing to call it a night since you were so insistent on playing Ocarina of Time. You were especially adorable in that little Elven costume with that ridiculous hat. Seeing you and Data get so caught up in the game was like watching two kids playing. I forget how young you still are at times. Data's feelings for you created complications for our little family, but I'm still glad that we still have some normalcy. He can't help how he feels but he can control his actions. He put our family needs before his emotions. _He smiled kindly then went back to piloting the vessel.

A few hours in, Fenix woke up feeling groggy. She looked down to see a bag of chips on her lap and started mindlessly eating as she asked, "Hey Lore, how long was I out for?" Lore answered, "Three hours, fifteen minutes and forty-two seconds." Fenix supressed a chuckle as she thanked him which didn't go unnoticed by Lore, "I saw that, Fenix. Spit it out." He grinned. She giggled and answered, "Oh, just... you and Data both do that thing with the seconds every time someone asks for 'how long blah blah'. I think its kind of funny and nerdy but in a cute way." Lore made a face and commented, "Huh... I never realized that." Fenix nonchalantly added, "It's not a bad thing, I think it's cute. It's totally part of the mandroid-ness. All about precision for you guys and I have all the time in the world for you guys to knock yourselves out with time, numbers and precision. I'm chillaxed that way." She giggled as Lore rolled his eyes. She then continued, "I noticed most people get impatient when Data rambles on but I find it soothing. He's informative so I let him talk and talk. It's great, he appreciates it. And you totally do it, too." Lore looked offended and countered, "I do not...! When have I-?" She cut him off, "The time you were fixing the replicator. Then there was the time we were fixing the vessel. Oh, and the one time we were building the drum-" Then Lore cut her off, "Enough!" She stifled a giggle turning red as Lore tried not to smile. Fenix burst out laughing; her laugh was contagious as Lore followed suit. "Hey Lore, did you want me to take over for a bit?" He answered sarcastically, "You know I don't require rest, but thanks for asking." She rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, no shit Sherlock. I'm asking because maybe you want to do something else. Just because you don't need rest doesn't mean you should just keep working. It's not fair to you and I'm awake now, besides I'm a great pilot." He quirked his eyebrows and answered, "When you put it that way... sure. I'll let you take over, but... I'm still a better pilot than you." She made a face at him and mumbled, "Lore... you ass." Lore grinning as he winked at her. She brushed it off and stated, "Well, driver picks the tunes then." She changed the music; Mr. Roboto by Styx started playing as Fenix sang along; serenading him. Lore looked at her agape as he failed to ask her. She tried to compose herself as she answered his silent question, "Yes. Really. It actually happened." She grinned which turned into a howling laughter and Lore joined in. "I'm in the mood for 'LEN, song, Steal My Sunshine'." She grinned. Lore gave her a confused look and then rolled his eyes upon hearing that it was one of those cheesy 90's dance groups, "It's about a hangover." He stated. Fenix sang her heart out and chair-danced whilst drinking energy drinks as she piloted the vessel, Lore spun in his chair as he watched Fenix roll up her sleeves of his sweater she wore and he smiled.

Once they arrived at Omicron Theta, Fenix ran out the vessel and yelled, "Home sweet home! I missed you; you dusty planet! Damn, feels good to be back!" as she kicked up some dust. Lore smirking as he grabbed their bags and headed inside their dwelling. She tried to grab one of the bags Lore carried with no avail so she stretched and warmed herself up as she asked Lore, "Hey, would spar with me, please? I really need to move my body after that ride. I'm just itching for a fight!" Lore smiled as he replied, "Exactly what I was thinking." She took off his sweater, folded it then placed it gently on the bed and they headed outside.

The two were sparring back on their home soil and it was soon to be the golden hour when everything would illuminate in gold. They both felt nostalgia as they remembered their first-time sparring, which now felt like a millennia ago. They were at a standstill; arms were locked together, both out of breath and stared at each other with burning passion. Fenix freed herself and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his torso as she devoured his lips. He held her up by crushing her body into his. Her small dainty hands roamed through his hair and tugged on his shirt. She pulled his shirt off of him and continued kissing some more until she took her shirt and bra off. Lore lost his footing from feeling too much excitement and fell backwards as they continued kissing. He rolled on top of her as he devoured her neck and down to her breasts, he loved playing with her soft mounds. She started to moan and whimper in pleasure as she explored his back and grabbed his buttock. Her hand slowly crept towards the front of his pants to feel his bulge as Lore continued to tantalize her breasts and the rest of her body. He moaned loud when he felt her hand on his cock over his pants. He skilfully undid her pants then he undid his and pulled out his hardened member. Lore growled in pleasure when she played with his cock. She stopped and pulled her pants off completely, the only thing she wore was her boots. She grabbed his member and lead it toward her entrance. Lore's eyes widened. He looked at her love-drunk face and hoarsely asked her, "Are you sure?" Fenix nodded and replied, "I've never been surer in my life. I love you, Lore. My eternal." and rewrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer, his throbbing cock massaged her slippery folds, Lore's eyes closed as his mouth opened from the sensation. She closed her eyes bracing herself and pulled him in slowly. Lore felt her barrier break as he buried himself to the hilt. He groaned loud into the crook of her neck.

She cried out in momentary pain and Lore stayed still for her; his eyes widened in feeling incredible pleasure. He waited patiently for her to adjust to him until eventually she moved her legs to motion his hips. Lore looked at her face; a single tear ran down the side of her eye from the momentary pain from getting deflowered. He kissed her tenderly as he gently thrusted in and out of her, making it pleasurable for her once again. She cradled his head as he kissed her. He smelled blood. Blood from taking her virginity and blood from the cuts she was getting from getting thrusted into the rough soil. He picked her up, keeping connected, his pants staying on. He held her by her hips as he moved her body up and down on his slick cock and Fenix instinctively rolled her body to match his movements. Her strong legs holding herself up as Lore deepened his thrusts. She had her hands on his shoulders that explored around more erratically as Lore intensified his movements as he kissed her neck. He was right, he knew how to pleasure her. Their voices increased in volume under the skies of Omicron Theta. The sounds of intense love-making for the lonely planet to keep company. Dust and dirt marked the android and his celestial queen. Eyes met; purple against yellow, transpiring something sacred as they danced the ancient dance. Fenix came with a vengeance repeatedly; she called out Lore's name as she desperately clung onto his shoulders, she cried out. She came for Lore. He felt her muscles clench his throbbing manhood in a death-grip as she kept coming. His eyes shut tight; a single yellow tear rolled down his cheek from the intense physical and emotional connection he felt, he growled in unbridled pleasure as he exploded into her. Their voices echoing into the dusty wind.

Lore lowered himself and Fenix down to the ground and he settle cross-legged whilst still being inside her. She had her arms around his shoulders, her head resting on the crook of his neck. She noticed her boots touch the gravel covered ground. Both parties tried to catch their breath, he heard Lore speak her name tenderly, "Fenix... I love you." She lifted her head to look at him; his hair was dusty, his yellow eyes filled with love and tenderness she wiped away his tears. She put her forehead against his and breathed out, "I love you, Lore." She twitched when she felt his member move inside her, he asked her, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, just a bit sensitive." she replied and he embraced her kissing her shoulder. "I've hurt you." He stated. "Only for a moment, it's kind of hard to avoid when it's my first time." She chuckled. Fenix found her footing and slowly stood up, disconnecting from Lore. Both of them surprised by the sensation. They looked at his member; her blood painted on it, confirming that her virginity has been taken by him. She realized something, "You know what, it didn't grow back. They say you're only a virgin once, I guess that includes even me, huh?" Lore touched his tip of his head where it tore her barrier, feeling her blood. Fenix noticed Lore being fascinated by her virgin blood and tried to avert his attention feeling mildly embarrassed, "I'm surprised how we managed to not be completely naked when we did that. You kept your pants on and we're both still wearing boots. I wonder if that's why it's called knocking boots..." Lore knew why she was joking around, "Stop, don't be shy. What we did was sacred, and raw. This blood; your virgin blood... It's beautiful." As he stood, did his pants up as he kissed her tenderly. When he finished kissing her, he picked her up bridal style. "Wait, Lore! Our clothes-!" "Stop worrying about frivolous things, we can replicate new ones. We should really clean ourselves us, you're covered in dirt." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. He carried her back to their home, he felt like he was walking on clouds even though the soil was hard and rugged.


	30. Chapter 30: My Arms, Your Cage

Chapter 30: My Arms, Your Cage

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

It's been a few weeks since they came back to Omicron Theta, Fenix and Lore didn't get around to doing anything they originally set out to do. They lay in bed with their limbs tangled in the sheets. "Lore, it's been like three weeks or something and-" "Actually, it's been two weeks, six days, five hours, thirty-one minutes and sixteen seconds." He cut in with a smile as Fenix rolled her eyes then she continued, "Yeah, exactly. It's been 'that' long and we haven't done anything we were planning on doing. Now, I'm not blaming you for it completely..." Lore grinned as he countered, "I think we did a lot... We did each other, a lot... on a lot of things and places, Fenix. I'd say we accomplished more than most people." She snuggled closer to Lore as she moaned in defeat, "Yeah, I know. The only things we got done was each other. As much as I enjoy being intimate with you, we should be doing other things too, you know? Exploring and getting into making androids or something... not just acting like... horny teenagers." He quirked an eyebrow and retaliated, "That would be you, my dear Fenix. I don't blame you though... you are still a teenager with incredible stamina and you have me around." He winked. She smiled in defeat, "I just can't win, can I?" as she tried to sit up, but Lore grabbed her arm.

"Nope."

"Can I at least get up and put some clothes on?" His hand still gripping her slender arm; firm enough that she won't get away, but not hard to hurt her. He always made sure he didn't hurt her.

"No, you may not." He pulled her back down on top of him.

He began kissing her and touching her body in a way that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. He seamlessly moved on top of her. She moved her head to the side to protest, only for him to assault her neck as she breathlessly spoke and not making sense, "Oh my god... Lore... No, we have to... we have to get-mmm... and... stuff... Oh..." He then whispered in her ear, "Then stop me." She couldn't respond when he snaked his hand down to her womanhood, she could only mewl. He chuckled then asked her, "I thought you were going to stop me?" She looked at him with lust-filled amethyst eyes and responded, "I... I can't." He smiled and teased her, "And why is that?" He gently massaged her clit, her voice hitched in ecstasy. He asked again, teasing her, "It's not nice to ignore a question, little Fenix. Now, how come you can't stop me?" She blushed and answered the best she could, "I don't want you to stop because... It-it feels too good." He kissed her tenderly and smiled as he praised her, "There you go, that's a good girl. Now get on top. Ride me, my queen." Too aroused to think, she did exactly as he told. Her dripping wet womanhood ached in anticipation as she lowered herself onto his rock-solid shaft.

She moaned; her head thrust back and her eyes shut at the sensation. Lore chuckled from feeling an absolute pleasure. Her small hands explored his chest and torso. He watched Fenix move and roll her body in the most sensual way; her long hair tickling her pebbled little nipples. She looked at him, their eyes meeting as she shyly smiled, "You really are a good little girl, Fenix." Lore praised with a raspy voice, his hands sliding up her torso to massage her breasts and tweaked her nipples making her voice hitch. He firmly grabbed her hips as he started to pound into her thrusts making her small breasts jiggle. Her moans became louder as she neared orgasm. Her muscles clenched like a choke-hold on his manhood as she came repeatedly. It was a struggle for Lore to hold himself together as he let her continuously orgasm until she was fully satiated but he always made sure that she was pleasured right. He felt her coming once again, this time he knew this would be her last orgasm, he exploded as he pounded deep into her while he grunted in euphoria.

Fenix rested on Lore's chest as she came down from her orgasm, basking in the afterglow. Her hair lightly touching his body, he embraced her as they stay connected. She smiled and kissed him passionately. She slid off his body laying flush beside him, and laid her head back down in the crook of his neck as she traced his hairline, ears, jaw, and his face. Her touch reminded him of the time she tried to explain to him how much she appreciated his offer to be her eternal, but she was always better at expressing more than explaining so he urged her, 'Then show me.' and this was what she did. _Oh, how long ago that feels. I loved you even before then. Then you kissed me to seal the deal... our first kiss, I knew it was unfair of me to push that ultimatum on you, but I had to know that you'll be mine... You were still wet behind the ears; didn't even know how to kiss and I loved every moment of it. It took everything in my power not to seduce you then. And now... here we are. Laying naked in bed, our limbs tangled in the dwelling where everything started on the planet you were exiled onto. How I longed for this... _

He smiled as her pulled her into a passionate kiss. Fenix felt all the emotions he poured into his kiss and reciprocated. Their passion reignited as he sensually trailed his long fingers from her thigh up the side of her body. He swiftly rolled on top of her; sprinkling her with kisses, her face blushing as he suckled on her nipple. _I can't help myself, little Fenix. I want you all the time. I love you. _He thought as he gently parted her legs and nestled himself in at her entrance. Her soft mewls of pleasure was driving him wild, he slid his hardened manhood back inside her wet, tight sheath. She squirmed and mewled at the pleasurable sensation. He was gentle yet strong with her as he slowly started to move his hips. Her hands roamed over his body, occasionally he feels her hand grab his buttock and he'd smile. _Every part of me is yours, my sweet Fenix._ Eventually she became too drunk in pleasure he grasped her hand, fingers entwined as he thrusted into her. With her free hand she held onto his shoulder as she came multiple times. Lore buried his face into the crook of her neck as he orgasmed, he bit down on her pulse point. It was intensely intimate and passionate, her eyes widened at the slightly painful yet very pleasurable sensation. He stayed in that position as he composed himself and quickly wiped away the tears he shed from overflowing emotions he experienced. She embraced him, stroking his hair understanding what he felt because she felt it too.

He eventually rolled off of her and lay together side-by-side as they enjoyed the afterglow once again. Their hands link together; they looked at each other, smiled and giggled. Lore glanced at her body and noticed, "Maybe you're right... I haven't been giving you enough time for you to eat properly. You lost 4.62lbs in weight, 3.4cm circumference around your torso, 0.8cm around your chest, and 3.8cm around your hips. I should've kept a better eye on your health and fed you more frequently." She giggled, "You make it sound like I'm your pet or something." He thought to himself, _Well... I have moulded you into the person you are today, haven't I? Ever since the night that I vowed to be your eternal under the stars of Omicron Theta, I started grooming you to become my lover and wife. You're still too young and green to see that. One day you'll see... You're a bright little girl... I know it'll make you angry, then you'll run and hide. But I always get you flying back into my arms. Always... My arms are your cage that you willingly fly back into, your home. I love you, my sweet innocent Fenix._ He stood up and helped her stand. "Come on, get dressed. You're going to start eating more food, more frequently." She smiled as she rolled her eyes and looked for her clothes.

He smirked as he watched her walk around naked trying to find her clothes with no avail. "Lore, have you seen my clothes? I can't find them anywhere. I wanted to wear your sweater." She pouted. With that, he helped her find her clothes after he put on his pants. He found her shirt, bra, pants and his sweater that she wore all the time, he called out to her and held out her clothes. She smiled and neared him to grab them form him, yet he teasingly held them above her head, high enough for her to make it unreachable. He grinned as he watched her jump for them, her breasts bouncing. She used her strength to jump high to grab her clothes from him as she playfully slapped his arm and mumbled, "Ass..." He chuckled at her childish name calling. He gently pinched her bum in response making her yelp.

They were fully dressed as they sat at the counter, Fenix was eating a bowl of ramen with extra prawn tempura and Lore was on his second silicon-tea. "Why have you been drinking more of those lately?" She asked. Lore blinked a few times and questioned, "Why do you think?" He quirked an eyebrow. She blushed, her eyes widened at the realization, "Oh... Never mind..." He grinned and urged, "Please, pray tell. Why do you think I'm consuming more of these 'so-called silicon teas'?" "No, it's okay. I get it." "I insist..." He looked at her intensely; all bluff. She squirmed as she answered, "Because... you've been expelling that stuff more frequently the past... almost three weeks since we started making love." she finished as she chomped into her prawn, a blush staining her cheeks. He smirked as she tried to hide her embarrassment. _Still so innocent... even after all those times I've been inside you, and you've called out my name in the throes of passion. You are utterly adorable. Everything is going according to plan... I have you completely now. _"Hey Lore, I was thinking we should jam and lay off on the sparring because we've tried three times to spar and it always ends up turning into sex." She stated as she finished off her bowl. He chuckled and parried, "I think you would be at fault for that, my dear Fenix. You're the one that jumps me when we're sparring." She then countered, "Yeah, but you also have like a massive boner almost every time we spar! It's hard NOT to notice but I always ignored it, but lately, I haven't been able to... for... obvious reasons." He grinned as he quietly commented, "You're kinky." She looked at him offendedly. "What? NO. I am not! Where the hell did you get that idea from?" He smiled and started, "Well, every time we spar including our very first-time sparring, I noticed you get aroused with every hit and pain I inflict upon your person. In return, you feel gratification when you do land a punch or two on me. Also, you like to be praised when we are engaging in sexual acts. During said sexual acts, when I bite or grab you a little harder than I should which in turn inflicts some pain onto you, your arousal has heightened dramatically. I think you would enjoy being bound and tied up, quite honestly." He finished nonchalantly as he sipped his silicon-tea.

Fenix was flabbergasted upon hearing his observations and denied, "I-I-I SO refuse to believe it. T-there's no way... I'm TOTALLY not into that. Nope." Lore looked at her blankly as he sipped on his silicon-tea and backed up, "Then why are you stuttering?" She couldn't come up with an answer quick enough so Lore added, "You can't fool me, Fenix. You can't hide things from me, either." Her heart sank in dread remembering her kiss with Data. He continued, "I know you're a brilliant young girl, I'm sure you know how inquisitive I am?" He slouched on the counter analysing her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't ever let him kiss you again, understood?" She looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He smiled all too handsomely as he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear he continued, "If Data wasn't my brother, I would've killed him without a second thought. But alas, he is my equal and I love my dear brother." Then kissed her forehead, "He kisses your forehead like that, right? I will allow it. Oh, Fenix... I know you set your boundaries with him... I know how much you love me. He is my brother, if you weren't attracted to him, I'd be surprised." He sighed, "And I know why you let him kiss you... Data probably said something that you connected with deeply... you felt an ache in your chest... but you weren't going to let him pursue you. Felt... sorrowful for him knowing you already chose me so you let him kiss you... and you ever so softly kissed him back." She looked horror stricken and stayed silent; she felt intense guilt. He walked behind her; embraced her small shoulders as his right hand slid under her clothes to massage her left breast. He nuzzled into her hair as he whispered, "You have a big heart, but... sometimes... you are too kind. Never again, my love. You belong to me, this Lore." She closed her eyes upon his touch feeling arousal and confusion, "Lore... please... please stop. I-I'm sorry." She shed a tear.

He stopped massaging her breast and slowly spun her chair so she was facing him. He gently wiped away her tear with great care and kissed her eyelids. Massaging back of her neck and side of her head he watched her intently. He knew she felt terrible carrying this guilt around. She was pure and still is. She stood up as she confessed, "I-I'm so sorry Lore. I didn't know how to tell you; I didn't want to hurt you. I know I would be if I was in your place. I'm so sorry. P-Please forgive me." She sniffled, a fresh set of tears ran down her cheeks, her amethyst eyes glistening wide looking into his yellow ones. He embraced her rubbing her back trying to soothe her, "Fenix, my girl... Of course, I forgive you. I know you'll never stray. I just want you to be able to talk to me about anything like we always have. I love you." He then leaned down to kiss her tenderly as she stood on her the tips of her toes; he held her flush against him to hold her steady. He always found their height difference amusing and rather adorable. _My dear Fenix... you really are a sweet little girl. Thank you for telling me the truth... even if I had to give you a little push. Not that it took much... You are painfully sincere. I always loved that about you. My little Celestial Queen... Here you are again... back in my arms, your cage. _

Later that night, they had a fire outside with Fenix playing the acoustic guitar and serenading Lore under the brilliant stars of Omicron Theta. For some reason, Fenix had an unknown drive to play a certain song; she played and sang her stripped-down rendition of 'Lolita' by 'Lana Del Ray'. She never cared for how the song, but she saw potential in it and she was always fascinated by the novel by Nabokov. Lore smiled devilishly upon hearing the lyrics. Fenix thought about the novel she read years ago. _At least I'm not twelve. Gross... But there is a definite age difference between us. Then again, I don't think age really matters when you're immortal. I feel better that it's all out in the open, like a weight's been lifted off of my shoulders. I hate hiding things from him... not that I can either way. He knows me so well it almost... kinda wigs me out. I've never met anyone that knows me as well as he does. I've always been more of an extroverted introvert... I'm private with a lot of things... but he's different, sees me. Like REALLY sees me. That's why I was always drawn to him in the first place. He was so understanding... I totally have the best husband. _She innocently thought. She pushed aside the initial thoughts and always gave him the benefit of the doubt because she loves him. And he gave her the love she unknowingly yearned; spiritually, mentally and physically. Fenix has unconsciously become his slave at this point.


	31. Chapter 31: Correspondence

Chapter 31: Correspondence

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

_Dear Fenix,_

_It has been three weeks, six days, twenty-three hours, thirty-five minutes and fifty-four seconds since the last time I have received an email from you. I hope all is well and you have made progress on your research. I will be passing through Omicron Theta within the next week. Unfortunately, the captain has not given me a more specific time. I was hoping we would be able to meet when the occasion arises. I miss you and my brother dearly. _

_Tasha Yar was killed recently. I spent an adequate amount of time with her while serving on the Enterprise yet I am unable to grieve, but I felt... a kind of emptiness that is similar to what I feel every time you and Lore leave. Before meeting the two of you, I used to have a small hologram of her that I kept ever since she and I were intimate that one time, thinking that it meant something even though I still do not understand why. That hologram of her changed to your hologram shortly after we met. The night we were talking at 10-forward, you helped me understand her actions as if a problem or a puzzle has been solved. I am glad that I was able to move on before her passing. Before her untimely death, she came to me to talk about what transpired between she and I. What she explained to me reconfirmed your assumptions and she apologized. I have no regrets, only her time alive was cut short, we have lost a good crew member and friend._

Fenix sat on Lore's lap in front of the computer as they read Data's email together whilst listening to ALL and Bad Religion. "Oh man, I can't believe Tasha's gone..." Fenix softly commented in shock. Lore spat, "Good riddance." Her eyebrows knit together as she chided, "I know she did Data wrong. I was just as angry as you were when he told us what happened... but she didn't deserve to die. I thought eventually she'll become a friend to me and open up about her and Data's history... be one of the 'injustice fighters' like us, you know? But damn... Death is such a strange thing... Is it weird that death fascinates me?" Lore looked at his wife and played with her hair as he tried to find the correct words, "I don't think it's strange because... it's something you'll never get to fully experience. The Borg incident... your heart had stopped for over twenty minutes, but then you came back to life. For an average being, that would never happen. But I suppose death is something considered the ultimate end. What you experienced was death in a sense, but only temporarily." She thought for a moment, "When I... 'died' everything went black, I felt stuck. I knew my body had stopped and I should leave it behind... like pass on, but I couldn't... I wasn't allowed. Then I woke up. There is no end. That's why I was so scared of living forever because... it's harder to keep living than dying sometimes... but the thought that you'll be by my side keeps me from falling into that dark state of mind. For you, I'll keep living and make the best out of each day so I can be a better person and... hopefully make a difference in this weary world. My goal is to create a world where androids and humans can coexist in harmony as we do... I may never be the person I strive to become, but that's okay. It's the journey that counts." He listened to her intently; storing every word she said into his neural net and filing them._ When you were kidnapped by the Borgs, I thought I lost you forever... and for me, that's no different that you dying and staying dead. Words couldn't describe the despair, anguish and loneliness I felt. I would've gladly died if I was to be forced to live another moment without you. What you dream of is something that might never come to fruition... Humans will always be scared of us... they'll be scared of you if you weren't so kind to them. If you keep this up, they'll push you into becoming their guinea pig for their selfish desires... they'll extort your abilities. Humans will always choose themselves over others... you always see the bright side of everything that you fail to see the shadows. That's why I'm here... to make sure you don't get taken advantage of by them. Q stated the Electi Illiusians were revered, feared and magical humanoids... that is a vague description of an entire race. They may have only appeared human for all we know and they were very different from the rest of the humanoids this wretched universe has been plagued with... which would explain why they were harmoniously living with the androids they created._

Pushing aside her hair, he kissed her neck and reassured her, "I'll always be here for you. I'm your eternal, and like you said, I'm your ride or die." He chuckled. She turned around, smiled and kissed him as they both played with each other's hair; Lore always enjoyed sliding her hair between his long fingers and twirling a lock around his finger, Fenix always stroked his hair.They continued to read Data's email.

_On a brighter note, I have sought out and have been practicing the ocarina. Ever since we played Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time, I have been fascinated by this little musical instrument. It produces a rather pleasant sound that I have become accustomed to. I have also been indulging in various Metal music which I find most intriguing. Geordi has listened to some of the music and jokingly stated, in his words, "Your sister-in-law has corrupted the Data!" due to its naturally aggressive nature. I can understand why my brother immensely enjoys playing the drums along to it knowing how his personality type is rather abrupt, cocky and forceful. At least, compare to myself he is, since I cannot feel aggression or narcissism as he does. I appreciate the exchange of music that we have been sharing and I thank you. I am glad that you enjoy classical music as I do. We shall get together the next time to improvise some music, as you like to call it 'jam'. _

Fenix chuckled at the part where Data unintentionally ripped on his brother. He looked displeased as he read the email from behind Fenix and he commented, "That little shit..." She tried not to laugh at his remark as she composed herself, "He doesn't mean to diss you. He's just being honest, it's Data for god's sake; you know how he's like. However, I did pick up on his rebellious streak that you both have. He's just more... polite and nice when he does things." Lore stared at her while she pretended to ignore him, trying to stifle a grin. In retaliation, he bit and tugged on her ear. "DUDE! Really, man? Who bites ears... seriously, Lore... Sometimes..." Fenix chided.

_I have also come across an artefact that is rumoured to be from Electi Illius, I cannot give an accurate authentication due to its lack of evidence since any knowledge about the history is only considered a folklore or a legend in this time. I have not mentioned this to the Captain since it is of a personal matter in a way, but I was hoping you would be interested in seeing the artefact yourself since you are part Electi Illiusian and it may activate any hidden memories you might still have residing._

_Oh, Deanna and Geordi both have told me to relay a "Hi" from them._

_I hope to hear from you soon. Take care, my dear sis-in-law and brother. _

_-Data_

"Artefact from Electi Illius? No way! That's dope!" Fenix exclaimed.

"He said 'rumoured' to be from Electi Illius. Nonetheless, it got my attention." Lore corrected.

"I can't wait to get my hot little hands on it and see for myself. And who knows? Data might be right and jog some memories of mine, too." She concluded with sheer wonder in her eyes. Finding her amusement adorable, Lore chuckled and proceeded to tickle her. "Lore! I need to write back, damn it! Quit it, Ass!" She laughed and he subsided. "Shit, that letter was like from three days ago, for all we know he might be showing up any minute, but I should still write back. So, he knows we're not ignoring him or anything. I can't just tell him we've been too busy to write back because we've been too horny, geez..." She chided. Lore chuckled and countered, "Sure you could... it's better that way." She gave him a death glare and started to write.

_Hey Data!_

_Sorry I haven't contacted in you for a long time. We got caught up with things. I'm afraid we haven't had much progress with our research due to unforeseen circumstances. All is well, we are doing good. _

_I'm sorry to hear that Tasha passed away. I was never really close with her, but you have my condolences. It's probably a good thing you can't grieve, it's not a good emotion to experience, it totally sucks. I grieved when I was thrown into this time and I lost my previous life in a matter of a split second. I've never been good at consoling people who lost someone so I'm glad you're not grieving. I just want you to be in your own way, happy._

_Also, I would never pass up a jam session with you Data; you're a very talented musician and we vibe well. I want to hear you play the ocarina, I love how it sounds, too. I find it very soothing. We can have another round of Legend of Zelda, Link to the Past. I think it would be very fun to play that in the holodeck and you'll like all the puzzles. Good music, too. Or Sherlock Holmes stuff is always fun. Oh, or we can be pirates! I've always wanted to be a badass pirate and have a sword fight with you, I'll probably end up walking the plank but that's okay; I swim like a fish, Lore will back me up on that. Then again, I do enjoy being a gangster, plus you and Lore look really good in suits. _

_By the way, this artefact you got your hands on... I would totally love to see it myself. I was wondering, if you ever get tired of serving for the federation, you're more than welcome to join us. We could use someone that's going to keeping us on track because we keep getting side-tracked. With your knowledge and intellect, I would enjoy your company and I'm sure Lore would, too. He misses you a lot more than he leads on. You're always welcome to drop in anytime or hail us and we'll come visit you on the Enterprise. Whatever we end up doing, I'm looking forward to seeing you soon. I miss you, bro-in-law._

_Your brother says 'hi'. Hope to hear or see you soon! Lots of loves._

_-Fenix_

Lore scowled and commented, "Took you long enough..." Fenix made a face and retaliated with full of defiance, "I can take all the time I want. I enjoy corresponding with your brother. Oh yeah, Lore? When we were in the briefing room that day when I told everyone about my origins, I left something out. I have a secret." He quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Naughty Fenix, withholding information... So, tell me. What could this delicious secret might be?" he smiled with intrigue.

She looked him dead in the eye, "Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Lore humoured her.

"Pinky swear?" She quirked an eyebrow and held out her slender little pinky.

He smiled, "Pinky swear." He joined his own pinky with hers, then he kissed the linked fingers. It was moments like these reminded Lore how young she still is, and enjoyed every minute of her youthful stage.

Fenix grinned and whispered in his ear, "I know the exact coordinates to Electi Illius." His eyes widened as he asked with a confused, wide-eyed look, "What? Really? But you said that it was destroyed by the crystalline entity." She nodded and answered, "It IS destroyed. All the planets in Semita Caelesti was destroyed, but what if it left something behind like it did here? On Omicron Theta? Q even made a comment on how peculiar that the crystal left a patch of oasis or some shit quite a while back after the power core incident. Why else would he have mentioned it?" His eyebrows knit together as he calculated the probability, "It is plausible. Though some stroke of luck is involved... let's say some part of the planet is still alive, how would be make it there? Data was saying it's 'so far away that none have been able to voyage there'." he mimicked Data. She sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I haven't exactly figured that part out yet. I was hoping maybe this artefact that Data has can jog my memories a little more, too. By luck, obviously. Think about it... Q makes that comment about Omicron Theta, I find out my origins and the coordinates to my ancestral home planet, then Data got himself an artefact that's rumoured to be from Electi Illius... that can't be just all coincidence, Lore. Call it intuition but I have a feeling this is leading into something big."

Lore stared at her as he processed the newly acquired information then he gave her an answer, "What you speak of involves luck, faith and intuition... All things that contradict and oppose my analytical thought processes. I'm having a hard time trying to catalogue and work out a probability... But I'm also deadly curious to see Electi Illius myself with my own eyes." She raised her eyebrows and asked, "So, does that mean you're willing to go on this adventure?" He smiled brightly and answered, "Yes, Fenix. We should... I want to see the home planet you originated from." She smiled and embraced him, "Thank you thank you thank you! I love you Lore! Okay, first things first... We gotta stick around for Data and... ask him to join, too." Lore knit his eyebrows together in contemplation. Fenix continued, "I don't think it's mere coincidence he ended up having the artefact from Electi Illius. Plus, he would want to see just as much as you do, and you know it, Lore. Besides, he serves in Starfleet as Lieutenant Commander and Second in Command... He knows all the ins and outs more than both of our knowledge put together. I think he'll join us because to be honest, other than Geordi, Picard and Deanna, the crew doesn't really treat him the way they should. He's not being appreciated, and he ends up getting teased... and sometimes it's not all that friendly teasing. It breaks my heart... But then again, he doesn't feel those emotions so I don't think he cares as long as he's getting what he wants or needs... hard to say... Either way, ultimately the choice is his. If he wants to join us, he can and if he wants to stay on the Enterprise by all means." She finished. Lore thought back to how Data was treated amongst his crew members and knew Fenix was right. He hated how his brother was being treated most of the time. He knew that he could convince Data to join them... after all, they're brothers. "You're right, if anyone would want to see a possible world where humans and androids once coexisted peacefully, it would be him. We'll ask him next time we see him." He concluded.

"Okay cool beans, I'm gonna eat something. I'm hungry." Fenix stated. Lore scanned her body and stated, "You're almost back to your usual weight, but yes, you should eat." Fenix silently sat at the counter as she ate a veggie burger; day dreaming about what Electi Illius would be like, her imagination was running wild. She proceeded to eat a few custard-filled sweet buns. Lore sat beside deep in thought as he sipped on his silicon-tea. Trying to figure out how they could upgrade the vessel so they are able to reach the Semita Caelesti sector and still be able to return. Both of their thoughts were interrupted by the computer. Fenix yelled, "I bet you a bottle of sacred sake it's Data!" and ran to the computer with a bun in her hand. She shoved the bun in her mouth as she opened up the email as she chewed on a bun.

_Hello Fenix,_

_I have just received your message and well, we will be orbiting Omicron Theta in 2 days, 23 hours, 42 minutes, and 12 seconds. I was on an outing with the away-team when met a survivor Borg. We took him into custody for interrogation, this Borg claims that you are the new reigning Queen. Geordi has been conversing with him; this male Borg is about your age and seems to respond to Geordi positively. I was hoping you would meet this Borg. Geordi named him 'Hue'. I will see you soon, Fenix and Lore._

"A survivor of the Borg collective? I thought I destroyed the whole God damn Cube! Wait... 'new reigning Queen? I don't get it." Fenix commented with confusion.

"The Borg are a collective. They work as one which means there's one controlling mind or in their case 'the Queen' to lead them. I'm assuming you accidently killed off the Queen in the blast when you were abducted, which leaves you as the victor, or thier new Queen; the alfa." Lore concluded with a smirk.

"Well then. Ain't that just peachy. I don't want to lead the Borg though... I'm not leader material." Fenix stumped. Lore bit his tongue as he thought. _Silly girl, you very much are leader material. You have the charisma, the smarts and the right amount of empathy. Just the right amount of guidance from me as your diplomat and you'd be the perfect leader... Together, we could conquer the worlds and beyond._


	32. Chapter 32: The Invite

Chapter 32: The Invite

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Lore opened his eyes realizing he was spooning Fenix and her cuddling Data. They were all naked under the white sheets. He momentarily glared at his brother upon waking from stand-by mode but pushed those feelings aside. His movement woke Fenix, she shifted around to snuggle him, "Morning Lore." She smiled as she stretched, her hair and eyes shone brilliantly in the morning sun and illuminated her lovely mocha toned skin, then started to seductively kiss him. Data woke up, he shifted to spoon Fenix and kissed her delicate shoulder, pushed aside her dark long locks and kissed her neck making her moan while she kissed Lore. He noticed Data wore the same ring as him and Fenix. "Good morning my sunset, and... dear brother." His eyes met Lore's with a smile. Data grazed his long fingers up her thigh as she kept kissing Lore, her voice hitching. Data played with her breast; tweaking her nipple as he nuzzled into her hair and nibbled her earlobe. Lore started massaging her womanhood; making his fingers slick and his manhood harder. Fenix touched his hardened cock; slowly starting to pump him. Data slipped his manhood into her as he spooned her, making Fenix break the kiss with Lore as she hissed in pleasure; her head tilting back as Data bit her neck. Her chest was angled for Lore to have easier access to her heaving breasts. He dipped his head down to hungrily love her nipple with his mouth as he kept massaging her clitoris all the while Data languidly pumped into her. "Data!" She was having one of her many orgasms as she called out his name. Data groaned and grunted as he came in her. He courteously slipped out of her; it was Lore's turn. Lore grabbed her wrist to guide her to lay on her back he whispered, "You're mine now." He gripped her hips as he started pounding into her. Data's hands snaked around her breast and womanhood; his lips on her nipple. It didn't take long for her to come, "Oh, Lore! Ah!" Lore bared his teeth as he orgasmed into her. He smiled as he shifted beside her. Data caressing her stomach and front. Fenix was out of breath. Lore praised, "Good girl, Fenix... keeping us... Soong men satisfied..." She smiled; still out of breath. Data spoke, "Dear brother, thank you for letting me marry her." Lore smiled, "She's more Electi Illiusian than we initially thought, after all... a magical beast, indeed. And she's ours for the taking." They were the unholy trinity. The three immortal abominations. Fenix; the chimera who held the Soong brothers together.

Lore woke up and blinked his eyes a few times, he looked down to see his erection, then at Fenix who was already up eating strawberry shortcake at the counter, he watched her lick the whipping cream off her lip. _Another erotic dream... Another erotic dream when the three of us are lovers and... married. Why? What does this mean? Would I honestly share my wife with my own brother? How could I? Even though I must admit... I am curious, more curiouser than before in fact. There's no denying that. However, that is something I can't even accept myself. I can almost hear Q telling me, "If you despise humans so much, then stop acting so much like a judgemental human." What a flamboyant annoying man. _

Fenix and Lore were outside. "Are you sure, Fenix? Q warned you about using your power. I'm also weary since the last time you used your power; you took three times as long to heal than usual."

"Yeah, I'm sure. We're back home, and there's no danger other than those giant cats. We're safe and we're not far from the house. I really want to know if I can concentrate my power into precise beams or something. I think it'll be useful instead of blowing everything up." Fenix concluded. Lore sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll be here to make sure you're okay." She smiled, "Thank you Lore... for always having my back. And I was thinking. This power is pure energy. What if we could harness it and use it for the ship to run on it? Right? Like, then we could make it to Electi Illius." He thought momentarily, "It is possible, but for now, just do what you were planning on doing. No point in getting ahead of yourself." She nodded in understanding. She looked at the dead tree and concentrated her energy onto that. Her entire body engulfed in life and stopped. "This isn't working. I can't project it! Damn it!" She cussed in frustration. "Unsheathe your sword, Fenix. Use that as a guide and a conductor. It will withstand the energy; the blade is composed of cortenide and duranium which is full tang as you have probably noticed." Lore informed. She smiled and commented, "It's made from the same material as your skull. That's cool, man. I'm basically wielding your head." Lore pinched his bridge with a grin, "In a way... yes."

She pulled out her ninjaken and tried again. This time a bolt of lightning-like power hit the tree with full force. She smiled, swung her sword and aimed at another tree. Success. She kept hitting all the dead trees with clean precision with a huge grin on her face. The lightning started to take form of a beam at times. Lore watched the display of energy with intrigue which quickly turned into a scowl, seeing that she was starting to look tired and grabbed her blade; stopping her. "Why'd you stop me, Lore?" She looked at him confused. "You're overdoing it. Your heartrate has quickened 46.3% and..." He nicked her hand lightly with his own sword, "Your healing abilities have slowed 37.7%" She watched her cut heal slower than usual and understood why he was being stern with her. She looked to Lore with concern, "I'm sorry Lore. I... I didn't realize that I was pushing myself. I didn't mean to make you angry." Lore's eyes softened and embraced her, "I'm not angry, Fenix. Concerned. I lost you once, I don't want to go through that ever again. Try to put yourself in my position." She thought of how terrible it would be to lose Lore, her eyes welled with tears instantly. "I'm so sorry Lore. I'm sorry for what I put you through." Lore whispered sweet nothings as he reassured her, "It's alright, Fenix. Thank you for understanding, but I think we should go back inside and get you fed. You need sustenance." Fenix calmed down and nodded in agreement.

They were back in their dwelling; Fenix was fed and happy. Lore grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Fenix could tell what was going to happen; her body ached in anticipation. He kept kissing her as he seamlessly undressed her with skill. She laid on her back completely naked on the bed, he slid his black, long sleeved shirt off; showcasing his torso. He proceeded to unbuckle his belt and pants tantalizingly. He stood at the end of the bed, his erection full and proud; he smirked when he saw Fenix unintentionally and hungrily looked at his body with pink tinted cheeks. He kissed her calf and moved up her inner thigh until he reached his desired spot. Slowly, he licked her slick folds. Fenix instinctively raised her hips for closer contact with his mouth on her womanhood. She mewled as she played with her nipples. Lore watched her touch herself and thought back to his dream, _If Data was here, he'd be suckling on her cute nipples now as I devour her. She would feel even more pleasure. Hell, she'd probably come right now into my parched mouth. How intense would it feel for her? Watching Data pleasure her would be like watching myself pleasure her in a way. _He kissed her nether lips one last time, her slick arousal stuck to his lips he licked it off clean, enjoying the taste. He made his way between her legs and teased her throbbing womanhood with his solid cock. She whimpered in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him inside her. It was his turn to groan in pleasure._ If Data was in her instead of me, I could watch them and see myself pounding into her as I am doing right now. I could do other things to her to increase the pleasure for her and myself. My cock could even be in that pretty little mouth of hers as my brother pounds her from behind like that dream I had quite a while ago._ At the last thought, he was even more aroused. He gripped her hips causing her pain in all the right ways. The bruises he caused disappeared as he relentlessly kept pumping into her until she came; her muscles clamping down on his throbbing cock while her voiced hitched and called out for Lore. He burst into her with a feral groan. He slumped over her small body as Fenix tried to catch her breath. He slid off her and laid down beside her as they both bathed in the afterglow. She looked at him and smiled as she playfully bit his shoulder. He nuzzled into her chest; her arms wrapped around him lovingly.

Fenix began, "I was thinking... the crystal entity doesn't attack androids. That's the conclusion I've come up with. Say there was still some sort of oasis left behind on Electi Illius, even if there wasn't, don't you think there would be some androids left behind?" Lore turned his head and looked at her as he answered, "That is very possible... if Q was right and their technology is generations more advanced than we can imagine, I think the androids would be much more sophisticated and thus would be more resilient than myself and Data." Fenix nestled into his embrace and asked, "If you were left behind on a planet that you loved and then was destroyed... along with your biological mate, what would you do?" He shifted to position himself on top of her with intense eyes and replied, "I would try to resurrect her in some way and together rebuild the planet to its former glory." Lore kissed her passionately as he slipped the sheets off her, exposing her naked form. His kisses intensified as her mewls became louder and skin became hotter. They were interrupted by the computer. The Enterprise was hailing them, she wrapped herself in a blanket, ran to the computer to open the frequency and greeted, "Hey Data!"

"Hello Fenix... you are naked under that blanket." Data quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah... I am." Fenix nodded. Data blinked a few times and continued, "We are orbiting Omicron Theta and I was hoping you and Lore would board the Enterprise." Data inquired. She smiled and answered, "We would totally be up for it! Lore, let's get our stuff and get going!" In the background, Lore stood up, completely naked and looked for his pants, Data blinked a few times look puzzled and concluded, "Perfect, I will see the both of you shortly. Data out."

Fenix and Lore boarded the Enterprise, Data waited for them in the shuttle bay. Fenix ran out of the shuttle; Data lifted his arms in anticipation of a hug and she lunged into Data's arms as she greeted him. Lore didn't look too pleased but he was glad to see his brother. He released her and greeted Lore. Geordi, and Deanna joined in to greet them, she noticed something was different with Fenix and she quirked a perfectly groomed eyebrow; she needed some cheering up after Tasha's passing from about a month ago and Beverly's been too busy. Deanna began, "Data, I know you just reunited with your family, but I was wondering if I could steal Fenix away for a while." He tilted his head in confusion, "I suppose it is alright..." Lore scowled at Deanna, Fenix chided, "Lore, can you please stop giving her that 'What the fuck?' look, it's alright." He sighed as he rolled his eyes and said, "At least give me a kiss before you go running off." He leaned down and waited for her to kiss him as she stood on her toes. She mischievously smiled as she skipped away with Deanna. Geordi asked, "What the heck was that all about? I can never understand women..." Data added, "I am still trying to understand humans let alone human females who differ quite extensively from human males." Lore tilted his head and commented, "Just understand that it's impossible to understand them. Hell, I remember Fenix saying even she can't understand women." he chuckled, with Geordi joining in and Data doing his laugh.

The women walked to the spa with a huge grin on their faces. "I didn't know you guys had a spa... this is dope! Thanks for inviting me for your spa day. You're the best female friend I've ever had." Fenix exclaimed. Deanna answered, "Well, I'm glad that you feel that way, Fenix. You have a way of making things more enjoyable. So, any improvement for you since our last session?" Fenix smiled and whispered, "Yup. Success!" Deanna's eyes widened and asked, "Wait, wait... in detail!" Fenix grinned and said, "I will, but first, let's get our hair did, our face masks on and I'll tell you all about it."

Deanna and Fenix lay relaxed then Fenix squealed, "So, Lore and I... we did it, you know? We made love Deanna!"

Deanna looked to Fenix with a huge smile and congratulated, "I'm so happy for you! That's wonderful to hear! Tell me... how was it?"

Fenix deviously chuckled and slyly spoke in a story-telling fashion, "It was absolute magic. We were sparring like usual during golden hour on the dusty, rough grounds of Omicron Theta. We were both feeling really good, it felt right... so I jumped on him and we started kissing... one thing led to another. Oh my god, Deanna... it was insane! We're both strong, right? So, I had my legs wrapped around him and he was standing... That's how it went. I swear, Lore is heaven sent!"

Deanna blushed her mouth agape with a dumbfounded grin and replied, "That sounds really... sexy and... sensual."

Fenix agreed, "It was so damn hot... Oh man, it was intense, very intimate and beautiful. Oh, hey Deanna, did you know? Lore tweaked his pleasure programming to cater to my desires?"

Deanna's eye widened as Fenix continued, "I think you can guess what that means... He knows EXACTLY how to touch me." she smiled with her tongue between her teeth.

"Incredible... And he doesn't get tired either."

"Exactly. And I have like crazy stamina and strength so I'm very thankful to Dr. Noonian Soong that he created Lore to be anatomically correct with all the right programming. He's all that and a bag of chips, baby." Deanna burst out laughing upon hearing her unique lingo.

Meanwhile Data, Lore and Geordi were in the engine room talking about the power core and maintenance. Lore listened intently as he observed, trying to learn anything that could be useful for their very ambitious adventure. Deanna and Fenix walked in and joined the men. Lore scrutinized the length of her hair and the makeup. _I wasn't expecting this at all... I can't believe she cut her hair and didn't get me to do it this time... At least it's still long._ She smiled then looked to Data and asked, "Hey Data, whenever you have time can Lore and I talk to you in private?" He answered, "Yes, I am actually available right now, would the two of you like to join me in my quarters?" She smiled and said, "Let's go." She looked to Lore, he understood it was time to ask him.

Data, Lore and Fenix sat in Data's quarters and Fenix inhaled as she began, "Data, what if I told you that I know the coordinates to Electi Illius and we were hoping you'd join us on our journey." Data's eyes widened, "I would resign Starfleet this instant to join the two of you. However, I remember you informing us that the entire Semita Cealeste system was destroyed." She replied, "Do you remember the day the power core incident happened on this ship and my hyper-regeneration secret got out?" He nodded then she continued, "Q was there and he said something about how strange it was that the crystalline entity left a patch of untouched land on Omicron Theta. It's possible that a small part of Electi Illius remained intact. It can't be just coincidence that I recovered the coordinates after the Borg incident. Lore thinks is probable. But I don't want you to do anything you might regret. I know being part of Starfleet is important to you." Data looked to Fenix and Lore then answered, "So is my family. I have already come to a decision, dear sister." He went pulled out the artefact from his desk and handed it to her. It was a thin marble slate with unrecognizable, yet elegant inscriptions written on it. Fenix took it and observed as she touched the stone, "I... I know what this is. They're a list of light and... twilight... spells... I can... read it. There's a name on the corner... Fa... lor... ay. Faloray." Data and Lore simultaneously echoed, "Magic?" She looked up them, "Yeah. Magic." Data commented, "But magic does not follow or fit science. Unless, magic is a type of science we do not comprehend yet." Lore thought and concluded, "Q said that the Electi Illiusians were revered, feared and magical. Its possible Q meant it quite literally when he said they were magical." Fenix gently ran her fingers over the words and mumbled, "I guess we'll just have to find out."


	33. Chapter 33: Darkness Sorts the Shine

Chapter 33: Darkness Sorts the Shine

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Lore, Geordi and Fenix were in the brig to meet with 'Hue' a survivor of the Borg. Fenix scrutinized Hue, and felt yet again, he's an 'in-between'; the halfway point between her and Lore. She had her guard up as she began, "My name's Fenix, I guess we're about the same age, huh?"

"I am Hue. We have been waiting for you." he answered.

"Please listen, I'm not your new queen." She pleaded.

"You have slain our previous queen; you are the alfa and rightfully so. You are the new queen. We are... lost without a queen. Empty." Hue stated. Fenix looked at Hue with compassion, "Geordi, can you get rid of the force field? He won't hurt the... queen." Geordi opened up the cell for her. Fenix put her hand out; her palm facing Hue, he mirrored her action; hand to hand, palm to palm. She sighed, choosing her words very carefully, "You're not alone, we're all connected. I, too, am not fully human..." She inhaled, "Free the assimilated, those who want to stay can stay. Don't force assimilate, those are my orders." Geordi's mouth opened and about to protest, but Lore stopped him and smiled. Seeing a glimpse of Fenix becoming a leader filled his non-existent heart with joy.

"Thank you, queen." Hue appreciated. She held his hand in hers and squeezed. With her free hand, she lightly touched the components attached to his face remembering when she had them.

"Please, don't call me that. Just, Fenix. The Borg collective will need someone to look up to. You should be the one to lead them while I'm gone. I know you will carry out my orders well." Hue kneeled on one knee as he concluded, "You will still remain our Queen for when we are in need of guidance. Until then, I promise to follow your orders to the best of my ability... Fenix." She smiled with compassion and added, "Stay safe, Hue. I have to go. Always remember, you are not alone; we're all connected."

She walked out of the cell and signalled to Geordi bring up the force shield. "Alright Geordi, I think we're going to the holodeck and brighten up the mood, I take it you have to stay here and guard Hue?" She asked.

"Yeah... unfortunately I can't join you guys for one of your holodeck adventures but hey, thanks for talking to Hue. I think you made a huge progress back there." Geordi complimented.

"Well, I can't change the whole 'queen' thing. So, I figured I can give them a new direction in life... so to speak. Besides, when I destroyed the Borg Cube... I felt... kinda bad I did that, you know? I don't hate the Borg. I didn't agree with what they did but that's what they do. They're whole purpose is to assimilate but only because they were ordered to." She confessed.

"You're more compassionate than most of us." Geordi stated. She flashed him a smile and turned to Lore to leave for the holodeck.

Data was in the Captain's ready room talking to Picard. "Captain. I am here to give you my formal resignation." Data stated. Picard looked at him dumbfounded.

"Resign?"

"I regret the decision, but I must."

"May I ask your reasoning?" A look of concern donned Picard's face.

"It is of a personal matter. I wish to be with my family. I miss them very much whenever we part ways, I feel an emptiness without them." Data answered.

"I understand, but why now?" Picard insisted. Data took a moment before answering.

"Between you and I, Captain, Fenix has informed me she and Lore are planning on venturing to Electi Illius. She knows the coordinates and believes there might be some remnants of the former world that may have been left behind. I wish to join them in their journey to see a world that previously had humans and androids coexisting harmoniously with my own eyes." Data confessed.

"Data, you know you would have a better chance of making it there if we took the Enterprise. It would be the Federation's greatest discovery to find the legendary Semita Cealeste system and the legendary Electi Illius." Picard exclaimed.

"That is precisely what I want to avoid. Semita Cealeste system is protected from all outsiders. There is surely a reason why, I hate to remind you the Federation we speak of is unfortunately, the exact same Federation that conducted in human experimentations on my sister-in-law. If Electi Illius in fact, still have technological advancements, I do not wish for the Federation to get a hold of anything of the sort. I do not think humans are ready for such power. With great power comes great consequences..." Data reminded. Picard sighed, unable to counter his argument.

"You're right, Data. When the Federation captured Fenix, we as humans failed and yet those who committed those crimes still haven't paid their dues. I'm afraid I have run out of rebuttals. I can't stop you from leaving, that much I'm aware. But know that you will always have a place here... on the Enterprise. I'm only listing you for temporary resignation for if you want to re-enlist with Starfleet." Picard concluded.

"I thank you very much for your offer, Captain, though I am not sure if I will be returning. I have thought many times about joining my brother and Fenix. Until they came into my life, I did not have a family. She... treats me with kindness, understanding and patience." Data stated.

"That's true. I don't think I know anyone who's as patient as she is. I understand, Data." Picard smile, "I want to thank you for the years of your outstanding service and refreshingly unique perspective. We will have to learn how to see things the way you see them in order to improve ourselves as a human race. You've taught us that, Data. I will miss you very much... dear friend." Picard smiled with saddened eyes. Data nodded and handed his communicator to Picard.

Lore and Fenix had their bags packed on their re-modified Vulcan vessel and ready to embark on an adventure of their lives. While they waited for Data to give his resignation to Captain Picard, they were in the holodeck for one last time. They rode a luck dragon named Falcor through the plains of Fantasia and into the setting sun. "This is incredible! My childhood fantasy has come true again!" She screamed into the soaring wind. Lore had his arms wrapped around her torso as he brightly smiled, "You said this was from a movie?" he asked. "Yeah! I watched it as a kid. It's called the Neverending Story. Contrary to the name, it does end! I still can't believe this... I've always wanted to ride Falcor and fly!" She answered. Lore enjoyed seeing her so excited, it was another trait of hers that reminded him how young she is at times. He kissed her temple as they enjoyed the ride. Lore saw the door of the holodeck open down below and saw his brother. He signalled Fenix to fly back down.

The three of them boarded the Vulcan vessel and kept the goodbye very hushed. Data did not want a scene. He had already bid goodbye to his best friend, Geordi and to Deanna. They started the vessel and bid the Enterprise a farewell. Data and Lore went to inspected the power core and asked, "What is this power core running on? I have never seen this before." Lore sighed, "Fenix's 'crystal power' as she calls it." Data looked to Lore in disbelief as he continued, "Don't get me started, I was against it from the very beginning but, it was logical to harness her power to run the vessel." he answered. Data stared into the glowing light which tinted in pale purple, "Intriguing." Lore smiled and added, "She insists on charging it every now and then as long as she's sufficiently fed." Data walked around and inspected the central circuits, "Lore, I am capable of enabling the power core to recycle the... 'crystal power' then Fenix would not have to keep risking her health." Lore's eyes brightened, "I thought there would be a way... but alas, I'm not an expert like you, dear brother." Data nodded, "However, I will need your assistance. I am assuming she is capable of piloting the vessel for the next 2 hours, 34 minutes and-" "53 seconds." Lore cut in with a grin. Data tilted his head. Lore smirked, "Fenix was right; we do share some quirky traits." Data agreed, "Why would we not? After all, we are brothers."

Meanwhile why the Soong brothers were working on altering the circuits for the power core, Fenix was enjoying piloting the vessel at her leisure. A bag of chips and a gin & tonic whilst listening to 'Your Love' by The Outfield. She shamelessly sang her heart out as she steered the vessel, loving the sight of endless stars that break up the never-ending darkness._ Who woulda thought that I would be on a Vulcan vessel with two androids going on an adventure to find the lost Electi Illius? Not me... never in my life could I've predicted this. Things are happening and moving so fast at times I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster; when 'scared' and 'excited' become one. I'm glad Data decided to join our little family. Our family always felt incomplete without him around, I don't feel as incomplete now, yet, somehow; part of my still does for some reason. It's not enough to irk me or anything... just thought it was... strange. Is it because I still have feelings for him? No. Don't. I can't have feelings like THAT for him. It's not right. I'm married to Lore, I chose him with a clear, honest conscience. I love Lore... with every fibre of my being. I gave him my heart, soul and body; and he did for me, too. So why am I still attracted to Data? No, not just attracted... drawn to him, as I was drawn to Lore. Why? I don't understand. Does it have something to do with the fact that I'm part Electi Illiusian? I don't know. I hoped that my feelings for Data would dissipate over time, the three of us had been doing so good. I enjoy spending time with the both of them. But I'd be lying if I said that I didn't notice Data's eyes occasionally lingering on my lips or how he purposely grazes his fingertips on my arm or my hand... my fingers. Sometimes I'll feel his fingers lightly tug on a small strand of my hair with child-like innocence. I'd also be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy his miniscule attentions he slyly hides right in front of Lore. Like a child trying to steal cookies right under their parent's noses; the lingering feeling of possibly getting caught. I'm surprised Lore hadn't noticed Data's little gestures. But then again, Data's his brother... he probably knows how and when to do these things so he doesn't get caught. Oh boy, I really shouldn't have thought about this... I already chose Lore and made my boundaries with Data. There's nothing to worry or think about. _

Fenix's next song she picked was 'There is a Light that Never Goes Out' by 'The Smiths' and sipped on her gin & tonic. Sometime later, Lore and Data came back from altering the power core circuits. She smiled at them as they greeted her. "Did you want me to take over?" asked Lore. "I wouldn't say no. It would be nice to stretch out." She agreed. "Then move." teasingly demanded Lore with a grin. "Alright, alright! I'm getting my fat-ass off the chair. Geez..." Fenix grumbled as she moved. "Leave the gin and the chips." commanded Lore. Fenix rolled her eyes sighing, "Okay..." Lore grinned as he grabbed her forearm and pulled her into a kiss, "I was only teasing, kid." She stuck her tongue out and hip-bumped him as she got out of the way only for her bum to be smacked by him making her yelp. Data watched their exchange with intrigue, he asked Lore as he watched Fenix leave the deck, "Why do you eat or drink? We do not require any sustenance." Lore took a sip of Fenix's gin answering, "I hardly eat, but it helps Fenix give a feeling of familiarity. If she's in the mood to have a few drinks, she said that it's nicer to drink with someone than drinking alone. So, I drink with her." Data nodded, understanding. He proceeded to leave the bridge before Lore stopped him, "Where are you going?" Data turned around and answered, "I wish to take a look around the vessel and make sure the maintenance is sufficient. I was, after all, in charge of operations during my service in Starfleet." Lore smiled, "It's nice to have you around to make sure we're sound." Data acknowledged him and left the bridge.

Data wandered around, inspecting this and that to make sure everything was in working order. He was pleased to see Fenix and Lore did a great job at fixing the Vulcan vessel that crash landed into Omicron Theta. He continued to wander and saw Fenix in the storage bay practicing meditation and Jeet Kun Do. He watched her from afar, the movements and energy her body made, the turmoil that clouded in her eyes; struggling to concentrate. She did a handstand using both hands at first; causing her shirt to slip down her torso, then moved into a single-handed stand; her eyes closed and balance never faltering. She took a deep breath in and exhaled trying to find her focus. Her shirt had fell into her face causing her to lose her balance and fell unceremoniously onto the cold floor. Instead of jumping back up like usual, she laid there defeated by her thoughts; staring at the ceiling. Data then walked in. She turned her head to see Data walking toward her and literally jumped back on her feet. "Hey Data." She smiled, pushing her inner emotions aside.

"Hello Fenix. You were practicing Jeet Kun Do." He eyed her limbs.

"I was trying to... but I guess today isn't the day for it." She defeated concluded.

"I find it quite fascinating. Though, Lore is ultimately better at it than you." He noted.

"Yeah, I taught him. But he surpassed me pretty quick but I expected that would happen. He's an android after all. You guys were made to be better than any biological humanoids." Her eyes trailed his shoulder-line to his collar, his jaw, and then to his lips; momentarily lingering there before meeting his eyes. There it was again, that pull. She saw it in Data's eyes, he felt it too. The yearning to be near each other. Averting her eyes, she looked down and sauntered around the cargo bay as she sighed, "Data... I, um... never mind." He tilted his dead like a puppy, she faintly smiled at his adorable gesture. "Actually Data, how do you feel about this right now? Us? Alone?" She asked motioning with her dainty hands, then kept sauntering around; giving themselves space between them. His eyebrows knit together deep in thought before answering, "I find myself holding back from touching you; afraid of what it could lead to. I am fighting back the desire to kiss you. I still and always will love you, Fenix. No one else can fill this... void that I feel. I understand that you cannot reciprocate the love I crave from you, and this is the closest I will receive." Fenix walked around the room and took a deep breath, she whispered under her breath, "Me too." His eyes widened at her response; she didn't see it. She shook it off with a smile and grabbed Lore's sweater and pulled it back on, "Anyways, I'm heading back to the bridge, I'm sure Lore wants some company." She smiled. "You can join me if you want." He agreed and the two of them walked back to the bridge.

Fenix walked behind Lore's chair and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Hi." She casually greeted. He grinned and pulled her onto his lap, finally able to see her face he replied, "Hi." with a grin; his eyes lingering on her lips. She smiled as she kissed him. Data sat in a co-pilot's chair as he looked at the controls. Everything was in Vulcan and he didn't understand, his brows knit together in confusion. She noticed his confusion, stood up and started teaching him the controls and what the symbols meant. It was easy teaching Data; he caught on quick... just like Lore. Lore would glance over to observe the two of them interacting as he steered the vessel. He was listening to 'Human League' with the song 'Don't You Want Me' and thought to himself. _There she goes... she leaves my arms to teach and help my brother. Your feelings for my brother are showing, dear wife._ He scowled. _You have chosen me, Fenix. Not Data. And dear brother, she is off limits... so why do I feel guilt for holding onto what's rightfully mine? Because I know that my brother can't feel emotions with anyone else and I'm inadvertently preventing him because I'm too selfish. What's so selfish about not wanting to share my wife? Isn't that a normal human emotion? I WAS made to be the perfect human wasn't I, Dr. Soong? This is preposterous. _He looked at his wife; her amethyst eyes were warm and caring... just as when she looks at himself when they're together, then to Data who innocently watched her with his puppy eyes, longingly. His chest hurt; he was torn, part of him like a selfish child wanting to hold Fenix tightly like the most exotic flower he's ever seen, and another part of him feeling guilty for not letting his brother have it, too. _Damn it to hell... Reality is that, he would treat her better than I ever could. He doesn't manipulate like I do. Then again, I know her like no other; she needs a bit of a monster in her man. Isn't that why you are so drawn to us, my Celestial Queen? Data is kind, and sincere but you must remember... he is very capable of everything I do. He's no different than me in many ways. He too, is and will always be, an android. Another fact that you'll never admit is there's one thing the three of us share; we get pleasure from taking lives and causing pain. Why do you think you get so aroused when we spar? Taking lives bring pleasure... not as good as being intimate with you, but it's the next best thing. If Data doesn't get any pleasure from my wife, he'll surely turn to killing to get some sort of satisfaction... We don't need another of my 'me' running around, two of me would be a crowd. He needs to stay as he is. He will balance out my dark side for Fenix. And my darkness sorts the shine._


	34. Chapter 34: PB&J

Chapter 34: PB&J

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Weeks passed by for the trio since their departure from the Enterprise. Lore noticed Data and Fenix were becoming closer with each passing moment. His heart ached; feeling torn yet again. He knew he should let them be together, but he was endowed with complex human emotions, selfishness was part of his personality and he terribly selfishly wanted Fenix all to himself. The more he saw the two of them innocently conversing, the more possessive he became over his wife. The only way he knew how to keep a short leash on her was through manipulation and seduction. He would taunt her and tease her about the smallest exchanges she and Data would share; guilt trips her. Then he would skilfully get her to apologize into submission or for her to become furious, whichever way things took, it always led to love making which Lore enjoyed immensely. This banter started off no different than any other as they sparred in the storage bay, leaving Data to steer the vessel. Little did Lore know; things were about to get carried away. Fenix's scowled in agitation as she tried to land a hit on Lore.

"You're not focused, you still haven't landed a hit on me. We all know he has feelings for you, but could you at least stop leading him on?" Lore jabbed as he swung his fists at her which were blocked.

"How am I leading him on, Lore? Pray tell." Fenix mimicked him, her turn to send punches at him. He blocked them with ease, took a breath and smiled before he began,

"Oh, let's see... you let him touch you... And you like it, you know that you're terrible at hiding things from me, silly girl." He chuckled, yet his yellow eyes held jealousy. Fenix rolled her eyes with a groan, a high-kick, round house kick and a blocked punch later, she retorted,

"Puh-leease... You make it sound so scandalous. Wow, our elbows touched... It's meaningless. You already know I'm attracted to him. You said it yourself, 'I'd be surprised if you weren't attracted to him, he's my brother' or... something along the lines." She mimicked him then continued, she couldn't hide the agitation in her voice, "Besides, I wouldn't do anything with him. IF you knew me SO well as you ALWAYS claim, then you should know that, too, right?" She countered. His eye twitched in annoyance; he knew she was right. He relentlessly sent punches and kicks her way which she had trouble blocking and avoiding. He landed a few good hits on her and swiped her legs from under her sending her right on her back. Her lip bled momentarily. She laid there, her sparring mood dissipating, catching her breath and wiped her lip, inspecting her blood. Lore circled her like a predator until their eyes met, then he pounced on her, pinning her down. "Lore! What the fuck, man?" She struggled with no avail. He lowered himself to whisper in her ear, "I told you, you're kinky. I can smell the change in your scent and your delicious arousal." Something was different with her this time,

"Stop it, Lore! I'm don't want to right now!" Fenix struggled against his powerful hold. _It's no use Fenix. You're mine. I'll make you want it._ His eyes shone with determination as he unbuckled her belt, "Do you think of him when we're intimate, Fenix? Do you pretend that I'm him when I'm in you?" he taunted. She fought his hands off, "No, I don't, I never have, never will! I'm not like that! Quit it, Lore!" she yelled in annoyance. _Too bad, my little Celestial Queen. _He thought as he snuck his hand into her pants, massaging her womanhood causing her to whimper. "No, please stop it... Lore..." She begged, and tried to pull his hand out of her pants only for her hands to be pinned down above her head as Lore pulled her shirt over her breasts with his teeth; continuing his assault on her wet womanhood with his other hand. Using her shirt, he tied her hands together making it easier to hold her arms down, pushed her bra above her breasts, and he suckled on her nipples, her voice hitching. _See? I knew I could make you want it. You're so wet... you try to hush your mewls of pleasure with no avail. You try to reject me? You can never reject me._ He thought as he skilfully pulled her pants off. She managed to deck him in the back of his head with her bound hands, momentarily freeing herself from him. Getting up she took a step only to be tackled to the ground. On her knees, Lore roughly flipped her on her back, pinned her hands above her head again and parted her legs. He pulled his hardened cock out of his pants, massaged it onto her slick folds and shoved himself into her tight, hot, juicy sheathe. She momentarily screamed in pleasure only for her mouth to be covered by his hand, he sweetly whispered into her ear as he slowly pumped into her, "Shh... Fenix. Don't make so much noise or Data will hear. Don't EVER let him hear that cute voice of yours. Only I'm allowed to hear your adorable voice hitching in pleasure... and in pain." He buried his face into the crook of her head, groaning as he enjoyed his wife. He let go of her pinned hands while his movements became slightly more aggressive Her bound hands resting on the back of his neck, "That's a good girl... I love being inside you so much." He purred then licked and nibbled her ear. Fenix shed tears of frustration as she came repeatedly, her voice muffled by his large hand covering her mouth. Lore pounded into her as he stuck his fingers in her mouth. He growled into his orgasm, exploded and filled her with his essence. Lore slumped onto her small lithe body, his cock twitching inside her. He nuzzled into her hair smiling with contentment.

Fenix roughly pushed him off, freed her hands from her shirt and put it back on. She hastily put the rest of her clothes on as she ran off with tears; tears that she didn't want Lore to see. But Lore smelled the salty hot tears as she ran off. This was the first time she cried after they 'made love'. Lore knew he what he did was wrong, he justified his actions because usually she would stay in his arms and bask in the afterglow, but there was none of that this time. Instead, she ran away from him with tears.

Wiping away her tears, Fenix entered the bridge, and grabbed some donuts. She sat cross-legged in the co-pilot's chair beside Data as she greeted with a smile; hiding her troubles. She didn't want to be around Lore, but she didn't want to be alone knowing she'll just become depressed. "Hey Data, how's it going here?" She smiled and bit into a donut. "It is going. Thank you for visiting, I enjoy your company." She nodded with a smile. He noticed her lack of energy, the plate of donuts, her hunched posture, and her mused hair, he began, "He should be treating you better, Fenix." Her eyes widened in surprise and he continued whilst steering, "My brother should not have forced himself on you. It is not right."

Meanwhile, Lore quietly watched the two from afar. He could hear and see them. Q popped beside him with a hushed gesture, Lore scowled. Q smiled and began in a hushed voice, "Hello Lore. There's something so deliciously exciting about spying isn't there?" He giggled. Lore ignored him. Q scowled at him and commented, "Rude. Anyways, those two really do get along well, don't they? Data treats her with a gentle kind of... je ne sais quoi. Something you obviously lack." Lore remained silent but rolled his eyes. Q continued, "Do you honestly want to prevent your own brother from experiencing pleasure? And I'm not talking about sex, here... What is life without feeling anything? Look at how Data watches her, he holds himself back constantly because he respects her AND respects you." Lore looked at him and spat, "She belongs to me, we're married. I shaped her into the person she is today. I love her." Q sighed, "Oh, Lore... how very selfish of you. Saddening, really. Surely, you've noticed how every time you do this to her, you push her away and send her right into your brother's arms, right? Before it was figuratively, now I would predict it's quite literal seeing how you forced yourself on her." Lore swiftly swung at Q, only for him to disappear and reappear behind him, Lore countered, "She was aroused! She wanted it just as much as I did." Q whispered in his ear, "Tsk tsk tsk... Her body said 'yes', her heart said 'no'... You still have a lot to learn, grasshopper... Just watch them... watch how he consoles her... something you obviously need a lesson in." Q chimed as Lore's eye twitched in annoyance.

Data put the controls on auto-pilot knowing there was no obstacles, he stood up and gestured her to stand. Fenix put aside the donuts and stood up. He carefully embraced her. Fenix's eyes instantly teared up, nuzzled into his chest, her fists bunched his shirt as she silently cried. He pulled back slightly, lifted her chin, and gently wiped away her tears. He kissed her forehead. She looked into his kind eyes, lightly touching his jawline. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her full lips. She returned his gentle kisses. His kisses were very different from Lore's; they held no aggression but held just as much passion. They were very sweet; she could willingly drown in them. Data gingerly started kissing her jaw and planted kisses down her neck. Her head was spinning, feeling high from this wonderous feeling of doing something so sweet and innocent yet... very sinful; after all, she's married to his brother. She pulled back, knowing what this could lead to, "Data... I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't thinking straight. It was a moment of weakness. Please forgive me, I can't let this go any further." Data looked at her with passion in his wide yellow eyes, "It was I that initiated the kiss, it was a wonderful, beautiful feeling..." She blushingly smiled, "It was, but, um... Let's step back and give each other some space."

Fenix took a deep breath in and began, "Look, what we had was beautiful but we also crossed the line. I enjoyed it very much but, I can't do it again. I was... feeling... weird from what I had with Lore moments before I walked onto the bridge... I know you're right. But I... I can't ever stop him. He knows how to make me do things... I didn't want to, but he makes my body want it." Data understood, "He knows how to touch you. Lore will always be at least one step ahead of you because... he is an android that stores all of your information into his positronic brain... just like myself. The difference between him and I is that I do not use that information to manipulate you. That is part of respecting each other's boundaries." She listened to him intently and nodded in agreement, "When I walked in here... you noticed that something was 'off' with me, and treated me with compassion... I was feeling vulnerable and I craved the gentleness you gave me. I loved how you kissed me. It was sincere, pure and passionate. I... I'm sorry I broke my promise to never kiss you again." She looked down in guilt. Data added, "I am not sorry for any of the kisses and intimacy we've shared. It was worth every moment of it... even though you are my brother's wife." He smiled with a quirked eyebrow as she blushed a smirk. "You rebel." she chuckled then dread came over her, "He's going to find out, Data. He's knows everything I do... we need to come clean to him and apologize." Data thought a moment and agreed, "Yes, we shall even though I do not think he will take it well. It is the right thing to do." She looked down guiltily with a sigh and added, "I know, but I don't want things between you guys to get strained more than it already is." Data cupped he side of her face as he said, "Unfortunately, it is because he and I both fell in love with the same woman. Nothing will ever change that." She looked at him with sad eyes, feeling culpability.

Lore's eye stubbornly twitched, his fists were balled; but there was a small part of him that enjoyed watching them kissing, it was erotic. It was like watching himself with Fenix in a strange way. Upon hearing the last part of what they've concluded, his anger morphed into shame. They were honest, and still respectful towards him. Q sighed before he began, "You see, Lore. For every mistake YOU make, he gains more space in her big heart. She loves you very much, Lore... I'd say she's done a great job stopping herself. Let me tell you, most wouldn't in her situation especially taking into account how you treated her." Lore closed his eyes in defeat as he admitted to himself what Q said was right. He let Q continue, "Lore, I know how much you truly love her; deep down, you would do anything for her. I'm not saying give her up to Data. No, no, she's still and always will be yours... but maybe let them have the option of... the three of you becoming lovers? It'll do her good to have another companion that's actually gentle and caring without being so... dare I say? twisted? Lore?" Lore rolled his eye, crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, "Hey, she still fell in love with me, 'twisted' and all... That's on her." He commented. Q retaliated, "Oh yes, because her only option was you or be alone. Do I have to remind you it was just the two of you stuck on Omicron Theta, indefinitely? What if she met Data first? Ever thought of that?" Lore scowled as he answered, "She probably made friends with him in an instant. Looked out for him, and ultimately, she would've..." Q cut in, "Fell in love with him instead of you, dear Lore." Q smiled then continued, "I know this for a fact because... well... even this great and fabulous Q is capable of making mistakes." He whispered, "I've sent a different Fenix to a time when Data was in Starfleet Academy; they went to school together and they became best of friends. It was so adorable. Unfortunately, that was a mistake. Let's just say THAT didn't go very well." His face became stern, "Fenix met you first because I made it so. She NEEDED to meet you first, Lore. That's why she's married to you. Never forget that, Lore Soong." he taunted. Q smirked and gave him another clue, "She's more Electi Illiusian than I initially gave her credit. Go to her, Lore. Show her how much you love her." He winked and left with a snap of his finger.

Lore watched how Fenix's eyes lit up whilst talking to Data, something he thought only he could bring out but was proven wrong by his brother. He stroked his chin and knew what he had to do. Q made it very obvious, but he wasn't ready yet. He took a breath and headed for the bridge. Data and Fenix were sitting as they nonchalantly shared their experiences during their time in the Academy. They noticed when Lore entered the room, Fenix cleared her throat. "Um, Lore... there's something we need to tell you." She looked to Data for guidance, "We broke a promise. It was to never kiss each other, but alas, it has happened. I will take the blame for it, since I initiated the kiss." Fenix scowled and countered, "It takes two to kiss, Data. I'm just as much at fault for kissing you back. Don't take all the blame." She turned to Lore and continued, "Lore, I'm sorry for kissing your brother. It was in the heat of the moment, I was feeling weak, and it happened." Lore quirked an eyebrow and then sighed, "Yeah, I caught all of that... front row seat." He grimaced with a smile and then continued, "I get it, Fenix... I'm sorry for what I've been putting you through and I shouldn't have forced you to do something you didn't want to do. You deserve to be treated better but... I just get so jealous and affects my actions." She looked at him and added, "You're PB&J." He tilted his head with a scowl, "A what? Sandwich?" She chuckled as she explained, "No. An acronym for 'petty, bitter and jealous'." Data appropriately used one of her lingos, "Oh snap." Lore put his hands on his belt with a dismayed expression and began, "I can't believe this... I was apologizing for my wrong doings and you take a jab at me?" She giggled, "Well, yeah! It was the perfect moment and I took it!" Lore smirked and shook his head while Fenix kept giggling. Calming herself, she jumbled, "Lore... I know things have been kinda... weird with the three of us stuck on this vessel for weeks and... I'm sure you've noticed that I have feelings for your brother. I'm sorry but I can't help it. I don't act on them... until just now when he kissed me and I kissed him back... obviously. But I want you to know, I love you, Lore. I really do. It's just... sometimes... you overdo the teasing and taunting and that's when I just want to be treated nicely... And I get that from your brother. He's very kind and gentle." She exhaled and looked down at her plate of donuts. Lore sighed as he raised his hand to pet her head, "I understand... I'll try not to let my jealousy get the best of me. I know I've been rough with you. I'm sorry." She looked at him, his hand stroking the side of her face as he tucked a hair behind her ear, she answered, "I forgive you, Lore. Will you forgive me and Data?" Lore smiled at her, "Ultimately, none of that would've happened if I wasn't mean to you or forced myself on you so... there's nothing to forgive from you and Data's part, really. But I appreciate the honesty and respect. For that, I thank you two." She sighed and reminded, "I might joke a lot but I've always respected you even when I was reassembling you." Lore closed his eyes in defeat._ Yes, I remember very clearly. The moment I became aware the second time, I opened my eyes to see you hunched over the counter, taking a nap from putting me back together. That was the first time I met you. You diligently worked on me... respecting my boundaries as much as you could under the circumstances. I remember thinking how preposterous it was to be at a mercy of a mere woman-child. Then, I saw your brilliant, amethyst eyes and your beautiful, youthful face. You were still seventeen, so young and green... Physically you haven't changed, but... it's been almost one year since then; you grew so much... You became a woman._

Lore looked to Data and then to Fenix, closed his eyes and sighed. "You know... Q was here earlier when I was spying on you two... He said to me that I should let the two of you... basically, he told me that the three of us should become lovers... again. And it'll be better for Fenix." Her eyes widened and her mouth slack, Data began, "I would not mind sharing her with you, dear brother because it means I get to experience love and intimacy with the woman I love. I love you both very much, though I have no desire to be intimate with you, Lore. But a threesome...? I am fully functional." Fenix covered her blushing face with her hands. Lore stared at Data with a wide-eyed scowl. He shook his head, "Honestly... I don't know if I'm ready to share you, Fenix. Maybe it's because I'm PB&J." It was her turn to shake her head in disbelief, "I... I don't know what to say. I'm kinda still just... shocked. I know Q mentioned the 'unholy trinity' thing back when I was kidnapped by the Borg and I was shocked then... and then I kind of just pushed it aside and forgot about it thinking that it was absurd and wrong... I'm still old-school I guess and I believe in monogamy. But... why the hell would Q keep pushing us in THAT direction?" Q popped in sitting in the Captain's chair, "You'll find out soon enough kids! And the three of you makes a triad. Much stronger than two." then disappeared with a wink.


	35. Chapter 35: Draco Nidum

Chapter 35: Draco Nidum

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Lore and Fenix were in the cabin of the vessel. She blushed at feeling his hardened manhood that pitched a tent in his pants as she sat on his lap. He commanded her, "I won't repeat myself after this; kiss me now, or you'll suffer the consequences." He warned. Fenix being a glutton for punishment, she curiously looked at him with doe-like innocent eyes and leaned in again only to stop just centimetres away from his curved lips. She looked into his fierce yellow eyes, she gave her answer, "I'll take my chances." He sighed and stated, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He held her as he stood up and threw her on the bed. She jumped off the bed and ran for the door only to have Lore lunged her; taking her down to the floor he yanked her clothes off as she struggled against him; he enjoyed the sounds she made as she struggled. He grabbed the strongest rope to tie her hands together, and tied her ankles together. He threw her over his shoulder and walked over to the bed, his cock throbbing in anticipation. He unceremoniously dropped her onto the bed as she struggled against her bonds, she exclaimed, "Lore! I'm sorry! Please-!" He ignored her and shoved his finger in her mouth, "I did warn you, my little Fenix, now don't make me gag you, too." She stopped her protest and stayed still and tried to cover to breasts, still feeling mildly shy being exposed even though he's seen her naked body countless times. He grabbed her bound wrists and pulled them above her head and tied them to the headboard, she whimpered in embarrassment and arousal. He stood up and marvelled at the sight, he undid his pants and pulled out his solid cock, stroking it firmly. With his other hand, touched her dainty little foot and caressed it up her leg until he reached her womanhood, she tried so hard to hide with her legs exposing her perky little bum. He slapped her bum cheek, hard enough to leave a momentary red imprint. She yelped at the painful sensation. "Did I tell you to hide your body? Do as I say and it won't hurt as much." He commanded.

He continued touching her, he caressed her bum and then touched her womanhood. He smirked when he felt wetness between her folds and stated, "You know, you can try to be this... chaste, innocent little girl that insists that isn't kinky but this?" He showed her slick viscosity between his thumb and index finger as he continued, "tells me otherwise. Just be honest with me and most importantly... yourself. I can see and smell how aroused you get when I hurt you... and especially when I take charge." He licked his fingers, enjoying the taste of her as his eyes lingered on her breasts that heaved, then to her face that he found most lovely. He touched her small breasts, then tugged, rolled and pinched her pebbled nipples making her voice hitch. "See? Are you honestly going to lie to my face that you don't enjoy the pain? Do not lie, my dear Fenix." She looked at him, torn as she felt him abusing her nipple. "Answer me, my little Celestial Queen. Are you... kinky?" She closed her eyes, her face turning redder as she answered, "Yes..." He smiled tenderly, leaned down and kissed her most lovingly, "That's my good, little girl." He purred. He pulled away and untied her ankles. He knelt down between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance, slid his cock between her slippery folds enjoying the sensation. He bit her neck until she bled, she yelled in pain and pleasure. He licked up the blood; feeling the puncture holes heal in moments.

The smell of her arousal mixed with her blood reminded him of the first time they made love, but this is different. This was carnal and fierce; master and slave and he was her master. He plunged himself into her, she yipped at the sudden intrusion which quickly turned into pleasure. Lore grappled her hips, then knelt back up as he watched her body get pounded by his force and enjoyed how her perky breasts bounced and jiggled. "You're so cute, Fenix. You're adorable when you're enjoying yourself getting fucked by me." She moaned and mewled in the depths of arousal. His eyes lowered down and watched his cock slide in and out of her with amusement; amazed by how their bodies connected. He felt her grip his manhood like a death grip signalling to him she was about to have her relentless orgasms. He dug his fingers in her hips, causing her soft skin to bruise only for it to disappear moments later. He lowered himself to her face and demanded, "Do you enjoy getting fucked by your Lore? Your God?" He pinched her nipple, she screamed. Then he roughly massaged her clitoris while pounding into her mercilessly as she kept orgasming. She cried out in pain and pleasure as Lore demanded an answer, "Answer me Fenix! Am I your God!?"

"Yes, Lore!" She cried.

"Worship me by coming for me one more time, my Celestial Queen!" He ordered. She came one last time for him and screamed his name. He grunted and growled loud, his head tilted back, eyes rolled back into his head, seeing stars as he released himself deeply into her. He stayed inside her; indulging the feeling. He looked at her; her hair was mused, hands tied to the headboard, lips fuller and parted, breasts moving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, a sheen of sweat misted her body, eyes glossy with euphoria, a lovely shade of red across her cheeks, and his clear ejaculate spilling out her womanhood. Lore smiled at the beautifully erotic sight of his wife. He lowered himself, turned her chin and kissed her lovingly. Her lips quivering; still not fully come down from her high. Skilfully, he untied her hands and kissed her wrists gently, then returning to kissing her. Pulling back, she had to catch her breath, her vision still spinning and feeling disoriented. Lore smirked at her and laid down beside her, scooting her body flush against his own. She nuzzled into his neck, her breathing finally beginning to return to normal. Lore chuckled feeling complete joy, he shifted and licked her neck. "Eww, Lore. I'm sweaty, that's gross." Fenix complained with knit eyebrows. He quirked an eyebrow and answered seductively, "I enjoy tasting you... every essence of you is like Celestial Snow for me." and continued suckling on her neck, giving her hickies that disappear in moments. She protested, "Lore, I need to shower and get back to the bridge, I promised Data I would take over." He grumbled in frustration, "Fine... Go shower, then." He released her from his grasp, she hopped off the bed, turned her head and flashed him a sultry smile, "... I still have thirty minutes left." she hinted. He grinned and followed her to the shower.

Fenix walked into the bridge, her hair still damp from her shower holding a can of energy drink as she greeted Data, "Hey bro! Shift change." Data smiled, "Thank you, Fenix." and moved out of the seat for her. Their hands touched; Data blinked a few times as Fenix blushed as she sat in the pilot's chair. Data sat down beside her in the co-pilot's chair. He commented, "I take it that you did not rest as you intended." eyeing the energy drink. Blushing, she answered, "No. Not really... But I'm good to go! I don't need anywhere near as much sleep as regular humans. As long as I get two hours within the 24 hours, I'm right as rain. I sleep more at times just because I can, doesn't mean I need it." Data chided with raised eyebrows, "He should be letting you rest instead of seducing you every chance he gets." Her face turned red, "True. But it was partly my doing, too... Hey..." She looked at him tilting her head, "Is this your way of being... jealous?" she innocently asked as she steered the vessel. He looked perplexed with widened eyes as he answered, "No. I believe it to be concern for your well-being, not jealousy." Inclining her head, "Ah, right. Sorry I misread your signals, bro." He reassured, "It is alright, I can understand how it could have been taken as jealousy."

Lore walked in with damp slick hair, a small section falling into his face; his eyes met his brothers. Data tilted his head, "Lore, you shower, too?" Lore answered, "Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Fenix insists I shower to stay clean. Says I get dusty or I start smelling too much like her." He quirked an eyebrow with a sly smile.

"That is true, you do smell like her most of the time." Data commented.

"Hey! I'm not stinky!" Fenix exclaimed.

"I did not say you are, Fenix. You smell very nice all the time... which is rather inhuman but I guess that is because you are evolved." Data corrected.

"Thanks Data." She smiled.

"Are you waterproof then?" Data inquired.

"I wasn't until Fenix upgraded me which enabled me to swim." Lore patiently answered with a sincere smile.

"Intriguing. I have tried swimming before, unfortunately I did not have enough buoyancy to do so. I sank straight to the bottom of Devala Lake." Data started retelling his memory. "I had to walk 1.46km along the bottom of the lake back to the surface and took almost two weeks to get all the water out of my servos."

Fenix made a face thinking back to when she asked Lore if he could swim before she fixed his emotion program, "That sucks, Data. I remember asking Lore if he could swim and he knew he couldn't. SO... he spared me the water draining of his servos. Thank god... that wouldn't have been fun." she finished, with a displeased looked on her face.

Lore scowled as he asked, "Why would that be so bad, Fenix? You always upgrade and tinker things in me."

Rolling her eyes, she replied with sarcasm, "Because at the time, I still haven't fixed your emotion program so you would've been a real peach to work with." she continued, "PLUS, draining water out of your servos would've been a bitch. Plain and simple." She chuckled.

"Geordi did not enjoy that either, he complained and cussed a lot." commented Data.

"Well, since I upgraded Lore, I could upgrade you, too, Data. Swimming is fun, just ask your brother." She offered.

"It's fun. I enjoy it. Surfing, too. I like surfing." Lore agreed with a nod, a strand of his damp hair falling into his face.

"I would like that very much." Data concluded. Fenix smiled warmly, "Alright, it's a date. When it's Lore's turn to steer, I'll upgrade you." Lore smirked at the two conserving like children, "Well, I'm going to go do some diagnostics on myself. You kids stay out of trouble, if you need me just call." He kissed Fenix on the head before leaving the bridge.

Data remained in the bridge and asked, "What is surfing?"

Fenix grinned, "It's a type of water sport. You stand on a board in the water and ride the waves. It takes skill and balance. After I upgrade you, the three of us will go surfing. I think Lore misses it, he enjoys if very much and I do too. I used to surf all the time back in my time." she reminisced.

After an hour, Data left the bridge to do an overall inspection of the vessel. Lore tracked him down shortly after he was finished and turned Data off. He switched clothes with Data, sat Data back onto a chair and left him. Lore headed for the bridge wearing Data's uniform with a grin.

As Lore entered the bridge, he wiped away his grin and maintained his neutral expression as Data usually has. Fenix greeted Lore thinking he was Data, "So how is the vessel running? Anything bad that we might need to fix up?"

"Everything is in good working order. Purring like a kitten." Lore tried to mimic Data. He inwardly, chuckled at his attempt. Fenix quirked an eyebrow, then brushed it off as she returned to steering the vessel.

Then Lore began, "As much as I enjoy our time together, I find it is becoming harder to be near you when we are alone, Fenix." She sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Like, Lore already knows I have feelings for you. Cat's out of the bag, you know? But I just... I don't know, anymore."

He watched her watching the stars as she steered, "Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course, I love you, you're my brother in law. We're family." She answered.

"But romantically? Do you love me?" He asked again.

"I... I don't know. All I know is I have feelings for you and that I'm also attracted to you. That's as far as I've gotten. You're a lot different from Lore. You guys are both incredible in your own ways and I... I'm drawn to the both of you." She admitted. Lore's eyebrows knit together.

"Yes, I admit that I am different from my brother in many ways, I do not feel jealousy." Lore stifled another giggle. Fenix looked at him suspiciously as he continued, "So, tell me, has my brother been treating you better?" He smirked, which didn't go unnoticed by Fenix, her eyes widened momentarily; not wanting to give away that she realized this was Lore she was talking to.

"He's still a total PB&J, but he's amazing in the sack. Maybe I should get him to... dress up in Data's uniform next time we bang... Lore." She glared at him. The jig was up, she caught on quick and he smiled like a Chesire cat, "My father... I had a rhyme for him. 'Often wrong Soong had a broken heart, can't even tell his boys apart." She rolled her eyes and retaliated, "Well... 'I'm often right Fenix, and I can differentiate my sidekicks." Lore laughed knowing how true her statement was as she continued, "What did you do to him? Is he alright?" she asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, he's fine, I just turned him off..." Lore casually answered.

"What!? I can't believe you did that! That's so rude and mean! Here, take over for me. Where is he?" Fenix demanded.

"Where I left him." He grinned. Fenix hit his arm hard and cussed as she left her seat and ran towards the power core. Lore chuckled as he took his seat and steered.

She found Data switched off and unceremoniously slumped in a chair wearing Lore's outfit. She slid her hand under the shirt and under his 'skin' on the side of his torso to turn him back on. He jerked back on in an instant. "Are you alright, Data?" He looked around and answered, "I believe so... Lore, I remember seeing Lore before I blacked out." Fenix sighed and filled him in, "He turned you off and switched clothes. He pretended to be you while he 'innocently' interrogated me." Data looked confused, "Why would he do that?" Fenix monotonously answered, "Because it's a 'Lore thing' to do. It's part of his personality. Come on, Data. Let's go back to the bridge. I need to rip your brother a new one." He inquired, "A new what?" She grinned, "A new asshole. It's a way of saying I'm pissed off at him and he's got one angry wife coming his way."

Data and Fenix walked into the bridge. Lore looked at them with an innocent smile still wearing Data's uniform, "Hello Fenix, it is nice to see you back with my dear brother." He mimicked Data.

"Enough bullshit, Lore. Take it off!" She demanded. Lore sighed with a smile and started stripping his clothes off.

"Not here! Go switch clothes back with your brother, geez... And never do that to Data again! If you do, I'll switch YOU off next time for a time out." She warned.

"You wouldn't dare..." He scowled.

"Please go change clothes. I can drive." She asked politely again. Lore scowled and left with Data to change back their clothes. They came walked back into the bridge, "Thanks guys, I appreciate it. Besides, I can tell you guys apart. I thought something was off when you walked in but I kept brushing it off and then it hit me." She stated with a smile. Lore agreed, "Well, I tried. Can't fool Fenix."

"What gave him away?" Asked Data.

"I'm not gonna say." She slyly grinned. "If I do, then he'll try to improve on pretending to be you and I don't want that to happen. I don't need him trying to fuck with me in THAT way."

"Just in the sack." Lore added.

"Oh my god... enough already... ugh..." She face-palmed then continued, "Hey Lore, can you take over? I'm gonna go upgrade Data, besides you kind of owe us one after that prank you pulled."

"Yeah, I suppose..." Lore sighed, "Okay, move over Fenix." With that, Lore took over piloting while Data and Fenix left the bridge to upgrade him. Thirty minutes went by when she finished and they came back onto the bridge.

"Thanks Lore, I can take over now." Fenix offered.

Sometime later, they knew they were getting closer to Semita Cealeste when Fenix spotted a nebula of dark purple, violent nimbus clouds with lighting came to view. "HEY! I see something up ahead!" Fenix yelled. As they got closer, they saw them; giant Asian-like dragons made of metal generating lighting. They weaved throughout the clouds in a very controlled, synchronized motion.

"Draco nidum..." Fenix figured.

"Quite literally." Lore's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Magnificent creatures..." Data mesmerized.

"Data, can you get me that slate from Electi Illius? I think there's a way to get through draco nidum safely." He nodded and went to retrieve it. Lore took over steering for Fenix. The ride was getting rougher by the minute. Lore added, "If we get any closer, the storm is going to destroy this ship, but that's exactly where we need to go. Right into the storm."

Data came back, handed Fenix the slate and sat in the co-pilot's chair, "My internal compass is not functioning, Lore, I cannot co-pilot while I am in this state."

"Lore, how's your internal compass?" Fenix asked.

"It's fine, you upgraded that a while ago so I'm unaffected." He confirmed.

"Data, stay still. This will only take a moment. I'm fixing you." Fenix grabbed her tools and worked on Data with fast fingers.

"Internal compass is back up and running properly. Thank you, Fenix." Data added, "Those dragons that are generating lightening... I think they might have something to do with my recent malfunctions."

Fenix scanned the slate, "I found the it! This will open up a safe passage for us." She spoke clearly, a language she never seen but could understand completely, "Ryu, michi o tsukutokure!" The dragons stopped mid-flight just as they were about to attack the ship, instead made a tunnel for them; a path heading straight for a green, blue and purple planet. Lore's eyes widened, "Electi Illius..."

They were getting closer to orbiting Electi Illius, before Data or Lore could scan for life forms Fenix exclaimed, "I can sense them!" Her eyes were wide, Data asked, "Life forms?" She smiled as she replied, "Androids. Lots of them."


	36. Chapter 36: Fenix and Faloray

Chapter 36: Fenix and Faloray

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

**Previously...**

**They were getting closer to orbiting Electi Illius, before Data or Lore could scan for life forms Fenix exclaimed, "I can sense them!" Her eyes were wide, Data asked, "Life forms?" She smiled as she replied, "Androids. Lots of them."**

Data, Lore and Fenix were orbiting around Electi Illius. It was a peculiar planet with floating islands. There was life here, everything was green and purple with lush foliage, and blue waters. They landed their vessel on the largest floating landmass with a castle in the centre. The castle was magnificent from afar. It looked like it was made of white marble. They existed the vessel, armed with their katanas and phasers. A row of androids dressed in fitted, ninja-yoroi-like outfits with katana swords in a row on either side of the path. They all had pointed elven-like ears, two small horns on the sides of the crown and eyes the same colour as Data and Lore's. They sang their anthem for the arrival of 'the heiress to the throne' in a language only Fenix could understand. Fenix smiled; tears welled in her eyes; her heart raced as she sang along with them then started dancing in a way that was unknown to Lore. Fenix was doing this all from instinct and residual memory. Lore and Data realized the Electi Illiusian in her was coming to fruition in full bloom during this journey. In the middle of the path, a male android dressed in a fitted kimono-like attire donned a long jacket, complete with pants and boots waited for them as they walked closer to him. He seemed to be of higher ranking than the rest of them."You're more Electi Illiusian than I first thought, welcome back." The android that looked to be in his mid-thirties with tied back, long dark hair welcomed. Coincidently, he had a strikingly similar facial structure to Lore and Data, with the exception of pointed elven-like ears, subtle fangs that were only noticeable when he talked and two small horns like the rest of the androids.

"Umm, okay... I'm Fenix, this is my husband Lore and his brother Data." Fenix looked perplexed.

"They're androids, and twins. Twins don't exist here and for good reason." The horned man stated.

"Yeah, okay... I take it you guys are all androids, too." Fenix assumed even though she knew they were.

"We are indeed. We have been created in Electi Illiusians' appearance, except our eyes are not the correct colour. We have awaited your arrival for over a millennium. The RCE was meant to be bestowed to I, Fenix Flarestone." The android answered.

"Woah, you're Fenix Flarestone, too? How the heck was I named after you?" Fenix asked.

"The RCE had my name imprinted within it. When the human gave birth to you, she subconsciously named you after me. The RCE was imbedded with Electi Illiusian genomes, and we were very particular whose we chose. And we decided on Faloray since she was a pure blood and had the most amiable qualities." His eyes became intense when he spoke of her. He turned around to hide his eyes. "You look identical to her... other than the obvious missing physical attributes of our kind... It's been... so long since I've last seen her..." He trailed off.

"Please, tell me more of my origins. I-I've searched all my life and now I'm finally here... please, I need to know." Fenix Soong pleaded.

"You wish to hear your past life?" Flarestone asked.

"Yes. Desperately."

"You are the equivalent of a reincarnation of Faloray Skyborne, heir to the throne of Caelum Volans. The master race amongst Electi Illius. Caelum Volans created us... androids, so their brilliant past will not be forgotten and that one day, you will grace us with your presence once again." Flarestone had charisma as he spoke, his yellow eyes wild.

"Dude, I'm sorry but, I'm not Faloray... I don't know anything about you guys other or anything about Electi Illius... You guys lived together... the Caelum Volans and androids, right? Like coexisted peacefully and equally." Fenix asked.

"Oh yes... we did. It was just like you and... Lore? Was it? Yes. We lived in harmony and loved each other." Flarestone reminisced as he scrutinized Lore and then Data.

"So, did you know Faloray?" Fenix intrigued.

"Yes. I knew her very well indeed; I've known her since her infancy. I was the king's diplomat who also raised and taught Faloray since she was a small child." Flarestone started. Fenix handed him the marble slate with spells that had the name 'Faloray' imprinted on the corner, "I think this belonged to her, Data somehow ended up with it."

Flarestone's eyes watered upon seeing the old slate, "I... I gave this to her the day that I officially became her protector... she was... she was five years old. I'm sorry..." He wiped his eyes dry and continued, "I was her tutor, protector, guardian and... friend. We spend every day together from that day on. She befriended me without any second thoughts, accepted me for exactly for what I was. She never cared for rankings and treated me as if we were equals and not just... her tutor or guardian." He chuckled, "Faloray was a handful... too curious and smart for her own good... Very mischievous. In my 500-year servitude, I've never had as much trouble until she came into my life and I was to raise her. I never raised a child before in my entire life, I didn't know what I was getting myself in to... She refused to spend time with her own kind because she wanted to spend her time with me, an old dutiful android of the Caelum Volans castle." He led them inside the castle grounds. Everything remained intact or it was restored. They walked through the castle gardens; flowers, flowering trees, grass and even a fountain was still working. Flarestone continued, "I watched her grow over the years... She started to blossom into a devastatingly beautiful young woman-child. Her curiosity began to shift into what I initially thought what nothing more than a young girl's infatuation, she... embraced me more and more. Sometimes even peck my cheek now and again when I did something for her. Eventually, her fangs started to grow, and her baby horns fell out... a sign that she was maturing. Faloray said that she was supposed to give her baby horns to her mother but instead, she let me keep them and told me not to say a word..." He reached into his inner chest pocket and gently took them out to show her; a gentle smile on his face.

Fenix looked at him with kind eyes and stated, "You fell in love with Faloray, didn't you?"

He smirked and replied, "Uncontrollably so. I knew better than to fall in love with her but alas... the heart wants what it wants. But... it was out of line. Not only was she still much too young, she was betrothed to marry Artemis Skyborne; her older brother."

"WHAO!" Fenix protested. Even Lore and Data scowled.

"You forget, Electli Illiusians only look human. They are far from humans, they are beasts. Beautiful, magical beasts. They've practiced 'purity' since the beginning of time to keep the royal bloodline strong and free of any useless qualities. The royal bloodline or... the purebloods would always have a first-born male, and then a second-born female so the two could carry on the bloodline. Unlike humans... it works in their favour, genetically speaking." He looked at Fenix and smiled. "One very beautiful sunny spring day, Faloray... sweet lovely Faloray confessed her love to me. I tried to turn away when she tried to kiss me but I couldn't stop her; I loved her, and we already formed an undeniable bond that was out of our control. I wanted her... and then marked me to eventually become her mate for life." He tugged down his shirt collar and revealed four small puncture wounds on his neck.

"It was a forbidden, star-crossed love from the very beginning. It was also my first time in love... I remember every detail about Faloray. She made me feel things I never thought I would ever experience." He took a break and closed his eyes. "We took every precaution to keep our relationship hidden but alas... her nosy mother found out. When her parents found out, they were outraged. The whole castle was outraged, it was the biggest scandal in Caelum Volans history. So, they chose me to become the ultimate weapon of mass destruction as a way to get rid of me and force Faloray to marry Artemis." He stopped as he looked into a room... Faloray's old room. "She would sneak out of her room at night to play games or paint with me... or just show off her magic to me... or come into my quarters to kiss me as I held her in my arms." He fondly stroked the entrance.

"That's terrible. You guys loved each other, yet she was getting forced to marry someone she didn't love and you were getting handed over to become an experiment. How cold and so cruel." She sympathized.

"The day that I was to be sent to the Observatory to have the procedure done, Faloray snuck into my quarters before daybreak and coerced me to run away with her. So, without a second thought, we did. If I was to be taken away from Faloray I'd have nothing, but she would be losing everything just to gain me. I warned her, yet she then told me that she'd rather die than live a life without me in it." He looked through the window and stared at the sunny sky. "We rode our gliders and headed westward into one of the many floating lands. We found a perfect isolated place to land. It was hidden from all the other islands in the sky, and it was also the island we always spend time together from when she was just a little girl. There, she wanted to complete the bonding ritual since she had already chosen me... We made love in the sun on our little floating paradise. I sunk my teeth into her fragile neck as she did mine in the throes of passion... and we were mated for life. I should've rejected the offer since her adult horns still hadn't even begun to grow yet... but we were in a desperate situation. Once we were mated, no one could do anything about us, so time was of the essence... At least that was my excuse for mating the underaged heiress to the throne." He chuckled. "She was the first and only woman I ever made love to... we Electi Illiusians choose one mate for life."

"Okay, so like... how old was she and how old are you?" Fenix curiously asked.

"She was seventeen, and I was only five-hundred-seventeen at the time." Flarestone replied.

"Well then. Lore you're not the only cradle robber." Fenix joked as she nudged Lore's side. He scoffed sarcastically, "Yeah, fantastic."

"Then... the inevitable happened... The scientists were overconfident when they enslaved the crystalline entity. It should've never been captured... but what do I know? I'm only an android." Flarestone spat bitterly. "If... if they just kept their filthy paws away from the damn crystal... the Electi Illiusians wouldn't have died... Faloray wouldn't have died... She was taken away from me the day we bonded!" Flarestone raised his voice with unshed tears. He looked to Lore and said, "You're lucky she's immortal... you'll never have to suffer as I have for the past thousand year. It can... drive a man crazy... to live without the love of your life... feels like you're missing a very vital part of your body... whatever that may be."

"Can't we recreate her from me? I have some of her genetics... Take what you need and make her." Fenix ordered.

"Fenix, I won't allow this. It could be dangerous. I lost you once, I refuse to take any chances." Lore protested.

"I am composed of part human, part crystalline entity and part... Faloray. Lore... imagine living a thousand years without me." His eyes widened in fear, knowing that he understood, she continued, "For some reason, no one could clone me, yet."

"They made sure that when you were created, no one will ever be able to clone you because you are still a weapon of mass destruction. You were destined to be alone. But... if we take recreate only the essence of Faloray that is in you... we might be able to make her. It won't alter your current genes... we aren't cloning you, either. Besides, we won't be able to clone you, you consist of Electi Illiusian, crystalline entity and human. It is impossible even for our technology; we made sure of that. You are your own entity, what we are will be doing is replicating Faloray's genetics." Flarestone stated, his eyes held warmth and excitement as he looked to Lore, "I promise you; she will be unharmed. I will not dare take her away. I understand the pain from when Faloray was taken from me. You have my word, from one android to another." Lore inclined his head in understanding. He then looked over to Data who was filing all the information they were getting bombarded with.

"We will take the gliders to the Observatory where we will begin sequencing your genome of Faloray." Flarestone instructed. They walked onto a stone deck; gliders were all neatly perched and ready for use. Large red, horned griffin-like creatures flew above them.

"Magnificent creatures... They are also... synthetic life-forms." Data commented.

"Yes. We've been trying to recreate many species, both flora and fauna in hopes for when her highness returned to give her a sense of familiarity. Somethings we weren't able to replicate biologically." Flarestone stated.

"The androids here rebuilt this kingdom... Have you considered maybe it's for the best that you don't need biological people? What you've created is beautiful and perfect." Lore suggested.

"I learned from observing the neighbouring planet... our competitor... that all androids... they cannot flourish without our biological half. We were fortunate that Electi Illiusians were accommodating towards us... they cared for our well-being, treated us we were no different than themselves. We were different from the rest of the galaxies because Electi Illiusians were special. Ultimately... biological humanoids created us and they came from the earth, water, and air... they gave us the breath of life. We are an extension of our biological counterparts... it all stems from nature. Life and death. Biological and synthetic. Light and twilight. Balance and coexistence. We cannot thrive fully when we're taken away from the roots." Flarestone lectured. "And that's why I'm willing to try this experiment. Electi Illius has been without its biological queen for far too long and I don't know how much longer we can stand being here. I don't know how long I'll be able to stand being here without her..."

Data and Lore thought about what he had just said. Lore thought to himself. _All this time, I thought a world without humans to oppress us would be amiable for our survival. But... he claims the androids here... are miserable. Is this why Data joined Starfleet? Is this why he always strived to be more... human? Preposterous. They treated him poorly. At least Electli Illiusians loved, respected and treated androids no different than themselves... but then again... they're not humans. They're beasts. That's where the difference lies. Fenix is part beast._

"Hey Data, you looking forward to seeing the Observatory or flying?" Fenix asked with a smile.

"Both." He smiled.

Fenix grinned, grabbed a glider, sprinted and jumped off the deck. She flew into the sky and hollered a cry of joy. Lore stood in sheer horror which quickly turned into mild frustration. "This is incredible! You guys gotta try it!" Fenix screamed as she flew.

"Faloray used to do that... do not worry, that is how it's done." Flarestone reassured.

The four of them flew in the sky. Lore, Data and Fenix were mesmerized by the feeling of the being airborne. They flew side-by-side with the horned-griffin creatures. Synthetic or not, they were beautiful and fierce.

Once they arrived at the Observatory, Flarestone and Fenix started up the lab. Memories of the previous scientist bestowed on her began to surface and she knew how to make an incarnation of herself with the technology they had. It was very much advanced than anyone could've imagined and began working in another room, she couldn't hear what Data was about to ask. He asked Flarestone, "Earlier you said that twins do not exist here for good reason. What reasoning might that be?"

Flarestone smiled sadly as he answered, "As you now know, Electi Illiusians choose one partner and mate for life. Twins never occurred in nature with our kind. Once, one of the android makers made a double. The woman that mated the one twin didn't know of the other's existence until one day she ran into him. She described it as a magnetic pull towards both twins... ultimately, she fell in love with both of them and complicated her current marriage. Electi Illiusians are naturally drawn to androids and they choose only one, but when there's two... their internal instincts get confused. They end up needing both; become dependent towards both through an unseen bond. She forced herself to stay with her chosen mate, knowing it was the only right thing to do. Tragically, she yearned for the other twin so much she went insane with absolute sadness. She became a threat to society and was locked away to wither and die. Tell me, Data, has anything transpired between her and yourself?" Lore had a look of dread as he listened and thought of the interactions his brother and Fenix shared.

Data's eyebrows scrunched as he recalled, "I... I love her. She said to me that... she is drawn to me. She feels something for me... But insists that she is to be with only my brother."

Lore sighed, "She has never strayed, other than the two kisses they shared, she says she believes in monogamy."

Flarestone looked at Lore with a look of melancholy, "She was raised as a human all her life. From what I've witnessed, she's more Electi Illiusian than I ever thought possible. Lore, what I'm about to tell you is going to hurt you, but... there is already a bond formed between her and your brother. She is already in love with... Data. If she continues her way, she will eventually become insane... lose her soul, become nothing more than a dark, unnatural, empty shell. If you want to prevent her from walking into the lonely darkness, you must-"

"Let them be together." Lore cut in as he clenched his jaw. _And my nightmare becomes a reality... Is it so bad, though? It's not like I'm giving her up to my brother. We'll be sharing her. Ugh... I want her all to myself, I don't want anyone to touch her except me... Am I so selfish to let her become broken? No. Ultimately, I love her too much to let her fall into darkness._

"Lore, if you truly love her, you would come to terms with this new fact." Flarestone stated.

"Dear brother, I care deeply for her, I would be willing to share her with you if it meant for her well-being." Data answered honestly.

"Ugh... I know. But I don't know HOW she's going to take it. She's quite set with her ways." Lore boggled.

"We will talk to her, she will understand." Data stated.

"You make it sound so easy, brother." Lore shook his head.


	37. Chapter 37: Electi Illiusians

Chapter 37: Electi Illiusians

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This if for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

"Alright, I got everything set up. We're ready to sequence Faloray's genome from me." Fenix hollered. Flarestone walked to her, "Excellent, I'll have you lay down on one of the beds here as I extract some blood from you."

Fenix laid down as Flarestone stuck an intervenes into her arm only for it to be instantly pushed out with force from her hyper-regeneration. Her bleeding stopped immediately without a hint of bruising. He looked at her arm mildly amused, then gently stuck it back in her arm and held it as he noted, "Faloray will not have any of your uniquely evolved attributes, that will be yours and yours alone since we are only using the essence of her from you." Once enough of her blood was drawn, her and Flarestone started working on sequencing the genome. The memories of the scientist she harboured had resurfaced and she knew how to recreate Faloray with help from Flarestone. She remembered that recreation was also banned throughout the entire planet but this was different; times have changed and only the androids were left. Fenix mumbled as she worked, "As Flarestone said, desperate times calls for desperate measures..." During this time, Data, and Lore wandered about the Observatory talking about Fenix and her relationship to Lore and Data. All the while, Lore was torn between his own selfish desires to keep Fenix to himself and her need to be able to love Data or else, he would lose the Fenix that he fell in love with almost a year ago.

Six hours into this experiment, the capsule which held Faloray was ready to be opened. Fenix opened the door to see a replica of herself with horns and pointed ears. Everyone was tense, waiting for her to wake up. Fenix softly commanded, "Faloray, please wake up. Your mate, he is waiting for you." Faloray's eyes opened, they were the same colour as Fenix. She sat up, as Fenix covered her up with a blanket. Their eyes met, Faloray looked perplexed to see Fenix; a more human-looking version of herself, then her eyes flickered to her mate.

"... Lord Fenix?" Faloray asked.

"Princess Faloray, I've... missed you... so much. What is the last thing you remember?" He cautiously asked.

"We ran away together to our island and..." Faloray blushed, "We completed our bonding ritual. Then... the crystal went berserk. I... I remember I was separated from you and then everything went black." She kept staring into Lord Fenix's eyes as she held onto her blanket for modesty as she continued, "I... I missed you Fenix." she smiled. Lord Fenix smiled; tears of joy spilled from his eyes as he embraced her. Faloray smiled as she embraced him back. Fenix smiled at the two embracing each other and touched the arms or Data and Lore, "We should give them some time to themselves. They have a lot of catching up to do." and the trio walked out of the observatory.

Faloray was dressed in her usual kimono-like attire as Lord Fenix filled her in on what's happened to this point in their mother tongue. "So, girl-Fenix carries some of my genes and she recreated me from herself... That was a very selfless act just to help you and the planet." Faloray commented. Lord Fenix nodded, "Indeed, but she is in a predicament. She is mated to Lore; one of the twins, unfortunately whomever created Lore and his brother Data made them identical."

"She's needs to be with both to prevent the inevitable." Faloray warned.

"I already mentioned it to Lore and Data, Lore insists that Fenix wants to stay with him and him only." Lord Fenix pinched his bridge.

"I will talk to her about it. I wanted to thank her for recreating me." Faloray winked. "I'll open her eyes for her. You may be a diplomat but this needs a woman's touch, dear Fenix."

Outside, Lore and Fenix were teaching Data Jeet Kun Do. He picked it up quick. Data landed a good kick on her torso as she went flying into a stone wall. His eyes widened with surprise, "Fenix, are you alright? I am sorry about that." Fenix got up and dusted herself off then checked her head; there was some blood, "That's okay, it just means you're getting good at it." she smiled trying to hide her bruised ego. Faloray and Lord Fenix walked up to them. Lord Fenix began, "I think we should return to the castle, Faloray misses her home." The group flew back to the castle.

"Fenix, may I speak with you in private?" asked Faloray. Fenix nodded and they headed for Faloray's room. "Firstly, I wanted to thank you for your selfless act in recreating me. The time I spent with my mate was shortened and he suffered greatly. I'm... I'm so glad to be back." Fenix smiled, "If Lore was in his position, I couldn't bear to put him through another moment without me." Faloray smiled kindly, "You love him dearly; Lore, your mate. But... you are also in love with Data." Fenix scowled feeling perplexed, "I don't know if I can say that, but I am drawn to him. I have feelings for him, yes." Faloray looked directly at her as she stated, "You and Data already formed a bond. That does not mean you love Lore any less." Fenix tilted her head in confusion as Faloray continued, "Let me tell you about Electi Illiusians and why twins do not exist in our species..."

Faloray talked to her about the predicament she was in. Fenix sat on the bed with her hand covering her own mouth with wide eyes and began, "You're telling me that I'm more Electi Illiusian than human and because of that, if I don't complete the bond with Data, I'll go insane, lose myself for good, lose my soul..." Faloray chided, "This is serious, Fenix. I am telling you this because Lore and Data love you, and quite frankly, I wouldn't be standing here if you didn't help so I want to help you. But I cannot help you, if you keep being stubborn and narrow-minded about this whole 'monogamy' you insist on keeping. As much as I understand monogamy, this is a special case." Fenix covered her face with both hands and grumbled, "I know, I'm trying... but what worries me most is Lore. I don't think he'd want me to be with his brother. He's kinda... possessive." Faloray declared, "That is something he will have to come to terms with and sooner rather than later. If he truly loves you, which I can tell he does... he will learn to cope with this unique circumstance, for your well-being. If not, he and his brother will lose you." Fenix stayed silent and let her words sink in. Feeling satisfied that Fenix understood the severity of her situation she added, "Lord Fenix has already talked to Lore and Data about all of this. And I have informed you as well. It is up to you to talk to your husband and his brother about your decision." Fenix felt defeated and fell back onto the bed with a sigh, "Yeah, I know... I'll talk to them. Honestly, I don't really have much of a choice because I don't want to go psycho." Faloray smiled, "Good. I'm glad to hear that since... we are the only biological Electi Illiusians left. Come, let's go visit the royal bathhouse. It's wonderful there. The men can spend time together and you need to clean yourself up; I noticed the crusted blood on your head."

Faloray and Fenix cleaned themselves up in the royal bathhouse. Faloray gave Fenix one of her fitted, ninja-yoroi-like outfits while her clothes were getting cleaned. Fenix liked the outfit, she looked like a ninja especially with her ninjaken on her hip. "Here, Fenix." Faloray tossed her a leather jacket. "It's over a thousand years old but our clothes are indestructible, it's considered our armour. Have this, too, I don't ever wear it, it's too masculine for my tastes." Fenix grinned, "I lost my jacket a while back and I've been wearing Lore's sweater this whole time. Now I got both! Thanks, Faloray! This is... badass." Faloray giggled then became serious, "So, are you ready to talk to Lore and Data?" Fenix sighed and nodded, "It's now or never. Let's do this."

Fenix and Faloray walked into the main chamber to meet up with the men. Faloray steered Lord Fenix away to leave Fenix, Lore and Data to talk. Fenix took a deep breath, not knowing how to begin this talk, "Um... yeah... Lord Fenix talked to you guys about my predicament I take it?" she asked.

"Yes, if you do not complete your bond with me, you are destined to lose your sanity." Data answered.

"Lore, I know this is hard on you but I don't want to go insane. What are your... thoughts? How do you feel about this?" Fenix gingerly asked.

"The Borg incident taught me a lesson that struck me deep within my neural net. I don't ever want to lose you again, whether it's literally or you losing the very essence that makes you... you. I understand what you must do; you have to complete your bond with my brother. I will have to share you with him, but I will always want you to myself, that will never change. I also know that because I'm selfish, I'm willing to do this because it means that I will be able to have you by my side for eternity still... and... I love you. Data will become your lover as I have. Kiss me and we'll make this happen, seal the deal." He poured his heart out with another ultimatum, but this time, he put his fate in her hands. Fenix was touched by the sacrifice he was willing to make. She gently touched the sides of his face and started tracing his eyebrow, bridge, nose, down his jawline and lips with feather-light touches like she did the very first time. His eyes widened remembering the first time she did this. She kissed his neck, then his jaw, he leaned down so she could kiss his lips gently and lovingly, her kiss wasn't clumsy like the first time they ever kissed but it was just as innocent and beautiful. He kissed her back passionately as Data observed with interest. Once finished, Fenix shyly looked at Lore with a blush staining her cheeks, then gently pulled back feeling his hardened manhood, "Um... Lore...?" He looked down at his crotch then back to her with a wink.

"Pardon my intrusion but, does this mean that I may be intimate with you Fenix?" Data asked. Fenix blushed again and opened her mouth to answer but, Lore scowled as he cut in, "NOT right now. But... Yes, you may be intimate with her, dear brother." He cut off Data before he could even begin then looked to Fenix and continued, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to get jealous at times. You said it yourself... I'm PB&J." Lore finished then glared at Data. Fenix winked at Data, turned Lore's face away from Data's direction and kissed him. Lore's kisses were getting heated, Fenix pulled back, "Hey Data, I think Lore and I need some alone time for a little bit. We'll be... right back." Lore grabbed her hand and led her back to their room. Feeling possessive and the need to feel close to his wife, he skilfully stripped her clothes off and proceeded to make love to her. He needed to claim her.

Lore and Fenix lay in the bed with their limbs tangled after a session of passionate love making, Lore began, "I love you Fenix. I'll be okay knowing you'll be with Data... Eventually." He chuckled with defeat. Fenix nuzzled up to him, "I love you too, Lore. Besides, I don't plan on jumping his bones right away or anything. You should know me by now, it'll be gradual." She stated, Lore quirked an eyebrow and asked, "You're a late bloomer. Would you be like how you were with me?" She sighed feeling mildly tired and answered, "In a way, yes. But no... because you guys are different. Can't love two different people the same way." Lore let her words sink in then laughed as he remembered, "We've become the unholy trinity." Fenix cringed but laughed, "Oh my god Lore... We totally have!" They broke into uncontrollable laughter whilst in their embrace. Lore prepared himself as he came to terms that after they leave the room, he would have to watch his brother openly display affections onto his wife. He would do this for Fenix's sanity and for himself.

Fenix and Lore dressed themselves to leave their room to meet up with Data. Fenix smiled as she walked up to Data. They awkwardly embraced each other until Lore rolled his eyes and commented, "Stop trying to spare my so called 'feelings' and just kiss him, Fenix." Data's eyes darted to Lore with surprise, he pulled back, his innocent yellow eyes met Fenix's purple ones; she blushed as she awkwardly leaned in to kiss him. Her lips gingerly met his, he kissed her back gently. She enjoyed it very much; smiling into his gentle kisses. They finished the kiss and slowly pulled back; Data looked at her lovingly with a soft smile, Fenix's cheeks were blush-stained, her heart fluttering as it does with Lore. Lore cleared his throat excessively loud, startling Fenix. She turned her head to see Lore grimacing a smile, he sarcastically commented, "How quaint." She chuckled as she leaned her head against Data's chest, "Come on, Lore. Hug us." she playfully demanded. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and embraced Fenix from the back, he nuzzled into her neck and hair, inhaling her scent. He opened his eyes to meet Data's momentarily.

Q dropped in on them, "So, the 'unholy trinity' finally got together now that the... cat's out of the bag." He smirked. The three of them let go of each other and scowled at Q, before Fenix could begin, Q started, "I told you; you're more Electi Illiusian than I gave you credit. And the only way you would've found out was to venture out here... to another world of beasts. Well, used to be beasts now it's inhabited with androids. You get what I mean. Anyways, if I were you, Fenix, I wouldn't drag this thing out." Q warned. Fenix asked, "What do you mean, Q? Drag what out?" Q exaggerated his eye roll, "Oh for goodness sake, girl! Mating Data, you oaf! The longer you fight back your natural instincts, the quicker you lose your mind! Do I have to tell you everything!?" he scolded with his hands on his hips. He added, "Your bond with Data happened basically when you first met. That was a long enough time ago... You got three weeks to complete the bond, after that... you're too late." He warned, then disappeared. Lore blandly added, "Great... now there's a time limit." Q popped in again to add, "Seriously Fenix, how lucky are you to have TWO androids to become your husbands, really? Three is more fun than two." He hinted with a wink. Fenix was about to give him an earful but he disappeared before she got the chance. The three of them stood in silence, dumbfounded by Q's sudden appearance and what he had to say.


	38. Chapter 38: Break Through the Dream

Chapter 38: Break Through the Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Throughout the two weeks, Lord Fenix and Lore spent an amble amount of time together discussing military tactics for and if there ever was an invasion of Electi Illius. Which left a lot of time for Fenix to be with Data or occasionally Faloray. When she spent her time with Faloray, she tried to teach magic to Fenix which, surprisingly, she was capable of doing. She learned reconstructive spells for fixing Lore and Data, to flying, creating fire and many useful skills. Eventually Fenix was able to summon spells silently which impressed Faloray. When she was with Data, they trained in Jeet Kun Do, with Data surpassing Fenix. Or they played the acoustic guitar together, listened to classical music, Data taught her how to play the violin which she picked up with ease. Sometimes they wrote poetry together, Fenix had the great idea of adding samples from songs as Data performed his poetry next time. She made sure to make a note of it. Painting and art were something they enjoyed together as well.

It was at night when Lore finally met up with Fenix in their accommodated room, he wrapped his arms around her middle as he whined, "Fenix... I miss you. I'm not used to being apart from you like this but that damned Lord Fenix keeps insisting that I help him it's becoming boring." Fenix giggled at his overexaggerated acting, "Lore, babes... it can't be THAT bad. It's like when I was going to school on the Enterprise, right? We got through that." she touched his jawline and planted kisses on his lovely neck. "Mmm... I like that Fenix... But I swear, him and Faloray are up to something." he pecked her lips and continued, "They're trying to keep me away from you so 'Data' can have some 'alone time' with you." he mocked in a nasally voice. She burst out into laughter at his attempt to cover his petty behaviour. Composing herself she defended, "Well yeah, they kind of are... because I need a little encouragement. Just because I'm not a virgin anymore doesn't mean that love making is less meaningful. And it's like the end of week two and we haven't done anything other than kissing, really." She updated nonchalantly. Lore growled in frustration, "Ugh... You still haven't banged him yet? Really? Q said do it within three weeks or you'll go insane." Fenix rolled her eyes as she countered, "I said I'm trying, Lore! Sex is a big deal, I told you... and it'll be my first time with Data. I promise I'll complete the bond with him in the next few days, just... stop pressuring me to have sex with your brother, geez..." Lore sighed in defeat as he wrapped his long arms around her shoulders, "I know... and I know it doesn't help that I keep you up at night to make up for lost time during the day. I promise to let you sleep a decent amount of time from now on. Come, sit on the bed." She did as he instructed as he sat behind her. He started brushing her hair, instantly relaxing her. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the tingling sensations. The first time he brushed her hair was when he cut her hair for her when they were stuck on Omicron Theta. Lore put the brush down and ran his long fingers through her thick mane. Marvelling at how soft and silky her hair always was since he first saw her, it never got tangled and always looked sultry. He loved her long, dark, straight hair and he loved playing with it. This was one of those moments he cherished, it was innocent yet somehow very sensual. _The first time I did this, I tried to tease you by suggestively implying how pleasurable it was for you when you experienced autonomous sensory meridian response, little did you know back then that if you were to indulge that thought, I would've seduced you in an instant. Even to this day, you thought I was joking when I teased you about anything related to sex and intimacy... truth be told, if you ever slipped up, I would've seduced you so seamlessly you wouldn't have even seen it coming. Hell, I would've made love to you when we sparred the very first time; emotion program fixed or not. _Lore thought as he continued his ministrations on her hair and scalp. She touched his hand gently, his non-existent heart stopped as she innocently looked at him over her shoulder with blushing cheeks as she softly spoke, "Lore, pleasure me... please?" He could feel and hear the fluctuation in her body heat and heartrate. He smiled sweetly as he nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent of arousal and whispered in her ear, "Of course, my sweet little Fenix... My queen..." he gently pushed her hair out of the way and started kissing her delicate looking neck. _For one so small, you're durable with an intensely high tolerance for pain yet your body is extremely sensitive when it comes to pleasure... simply amazing. Fenix, you still intrigue me, still an enigma... the most precious and perfect specimen across the galaxies. _She leaned back into his body as she mewled. Lore smiled victoriously as he kissed her neck and proceeded to undress her to make love to his wife.

Lore woke up before Fenix and decided to stay in bed to cuddle her. It was still early, he didn't have to go see Lord Fenix right yet, he wanted to spend the morning next to Fenix's warm body. Lore noticed something was different with her this morning, usually she would wake up from his movements but she didn't; she moved around restlessly with her eyebrows scrunched. Lore kept an eye on her for a moment to make sure she was okay; he watched over her. Meanwhile, Fenix was dreaming.

Fenix woke up in her bedroom in Long Beach, back at her parent's house. She scanned her old room. Getting out of her bed, she went to her closet and got dressed. Putting on a white Judas Priest shirt with the sleeves cut-off, a jean vest and black pants, she proceeded to go downstairs. Her dad, Oison greeted her with his thick Irish accent, "Oi! I got a box of donuts for you since you're looking a wee bit skinny again." She smiled and thanked him as she grabbed a few donuts to put on her plate. "I know you're doing good in school so if you're late, I won't tell your mom." Oisin winked. "School?" Fenix looked perplexed as she replied, "Um... okay." Oison grabbed a mug of coffee and bid Fenix good day, "I'm off to work. I'm still working on that god damn International, that bloody thing is from hell, I swear. Take care, love." and he left. She instinctively went into the garage for some reason, the garage was empty so she walked to school as she thought to herself, _I don't understand. What's going on? Something seems off... why can't I remember anything?_

Her first two classes dragged on, lunch break came and she walked into the music store and saw a man drumming along to 'Painkiller by Judas Priest'. He had dark slicked back hair with a few pieces that fell into his blue eyes, a handsome face with a distinguished nose and long arms that skilfully hit every beat. Fenix guessed he was in his mid to late thirties. He wore a white t-shirt with black pants and motor boots. She picked up the guitar and started playing along with him. The man watched her with intrigue as she perfectly played the guitar. When the song finished, she looked to the drummer and their eyes met. The man said to her, "You look really young, shouldn't you be in school?" She made a face and retorted, "That's my business." The man raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Sorry, just thought that you're an incredible guitarist is all... for a little girl." he taunted as he flipped his hair back. She rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the most backhanded compliment ever... Ass." she put the guitar down gently and proceeded towards the exit. The man hollered, "That's more like the Fenix I know! A little firecracker!" She turned around with knit eyebrows and wide eyes, "Excuse me? Do we know each other?" The man chuckled, "Really? Fenix? You can't recognize me because I'm human now? And after all we went through... You're breaking my poor heart." He put his hand over his heart and exaggerated with a fake cry. He stopped teasing and became serious, "Have you forgotten that... I'm your eternal?" Fenix's eyes widened, "I've heard that before..." The man smiled and nodded, "You're finally becoming Fenix. Now go to school, kid. Get out!" She sauntered out the door as she flipped the bird at him and went back to school.

Her last class was physics, she sat down and waited for the teacher to arrive. Her eyes widened at seeing the same man from the music store except he wore glasses, button down shirt, and a blazer. She asked, "Hey teacher! Do you have a twin running around?" He looked at her and blinked a few times and answered, "Why yes, I do. He is my older brother; I hope he did not give you any trouble. I know he can be a bit abrupt at times." She replied, "He was kind of weird, but he didn't do anything." He nodded, "Good, now please take your seat. Class will begin." After an hour, the bell signalled that school was done for the day, the teacher called to her, "Fenix, if I may get you to stay a little, I would like to have a few words with you." She sighed, "Damn it, what did I do now?" He looked at her and reassured, "Oh no, you are not in trouble. Quite the contrary, actually. Please, have a seat." She sat down at a desk closer to him and waited for him to begin, "I noticed your attendance records are rather... less than perfect yet your scores are the best in all the classes in your grade. I was wondering if you would want to take extra classes, and combined with my letter of recommendation, getting you into an ivy league university would be much easier for you." she looked surprised at what she had just heard, "Um... I don't know what to say, I'm flattered. I think that's totally gnarly. To be honest, I don't know if I want to go to university. My parents work hard and money's tight... and I don't know if I belong here..." He sighed, "I understand that feeling very well. The feeling of not fitting in anywhere. Feeling lost. I was offered a job as the government's leading scientist specializing in biological warfare but I stayed here... because I wanted to make sure that you'll be okay, my sunset." She looked to him, shocked, "Someone called me that before." He smiled, "Have you forgotten me? You challenged the exams to finish Starfleet Academy on the Enterprise and I tutored you. You also graduated when you were nine." Her eyebrows knit together, "This all sounds familiar but... I don't know." He smiled at her kindly, "Go back to the music store. You will find your answer there and you will awaken." She thanked him and left.

She went back to the music store and heard 'Hysteria by Def Leppard' She picked up the guitar and started playing. Then someone started drumming along to her, she looked back to see that man from earlier that knew her. He sang his heart out as he played the drums. She moved to the microphone and started singing; taking over for him._ I feel like I've done this before. DeJa'Vu. Why?_ She watched the drummer; in a flash she saw him with alabaster skin and yellow eyes. She shook her head trying to regain her vision. When the song finished, she stared at him. And he stared at her. He inclined his head as he spoke, "You're bleeding, Fenix." She asked, "What?" He pointed at her hand with his drum stick, "Your hand." She looked at the blood that stained her finger and it all came rushing back to her. She looked to the drummer, "Lore! You're Lore!" He smiled like a Cheshire Cat, "That's right, I'm your sarcastic, asshole android, Lore." and she blurted, "And-and my physics teacher was Data!" He chuckled, "Yes, that was in fact, my dear brother. Now do you remember?" She put the guitar down and walked to him. She touched his face, "Yes, I remember everything... I don't understand, I can't tell what's real and what's a dream anymore. I'm so lost..." She shed tears, then grabbed his shoulders to steady herself from feeling dizzy. He stood up and held her in her arms, "Fenix, you need to wake up. You need to break through the dream. You're starting to lose grip on reality. I don't want to lose you. Please wake up... for me, and... Data." She heard him...

"Fenix! Wake up! I said wake up!" Lore yelled. Her teary eyes shot open to see Lore with a worried look holding her. "Lore... am I still dreaming? Is this real? I... I don't know anymore. I feel like... I'm going crazy." she cried. He held her in her arms and let her cry it out, "Fenix... You need to finalize the bond with Data. Q said no longer than three weeks. It's been two weeks, four days, seven hours, thirty-one minutes and twenty seconds. I know you've been putting it off and it's hard for you because... it goes against your beliefs on monogamy. But... I don't want to lose you." She calmed down and sniffled, "I had a dream that this was just a dream and none of it happened. I was so lost and I couldn't remember anything that happened here... But the whole time something felt out of place but I couldn't remember until... I met you at the music store... but you were human. You had blue eyes and fair skin. And Data did, too." Lore stroked her head while he listened to her reality-blurring dream. When she finished, he reassured, "This is real, Fenix. I'm real and so is Data. You were home-schooled, attended Starfleet Academy... all of it. Everything that's happened is real and I love you." He kissed her tenderly. When he finished, she asked him, "Lore... can you... can you make love to me? I need to feel. I need to know it's real... that I'm not just dreaming." He passionately kissed her lips to let her take her mind off of her dreams.

With that, he kissed away her tears and slid her clothes off. He had her on her back as he flicked his tongue on her nipple before he started suckling it and rolled the other nipple between his thumb and finger. Her voice hitched in pleasure as he gave his attention to her breasts. He could smell her sweet scent of arousal. He backed off and stood up; his manhood erected proudly as he commanded, "Jump on me, Fenix." Without a thought, she jumped on him and wrapped her strong legs around him, holding herself up. He slid his manhood inside her as he gripped her hips, moving her up and down his solid shaft. She moved her body like a wave as she held onto his shoulders. Their eyes meeting while their bodies connected in the most intimate way. Lore loved this position because it was how they made love for the first time; the time he took her virginity on the rough soils of Omicron Theta. Her long hair caressed her hardened nipples as she whimpered and moaned. Her head tilting back with her eyes closed, Lore drank in the sight and kissed her neck as he thrusted into her. Her tight womanhood started clenching his throbbing manhood, signalling to him she was going to have her relentless orgasms. He pumped into her faster making her breasts bounce, he smiled and chuckled, loving the sight. Her voice hitched higher and louder as she started having her orgasms. Lore clenched his teeth as he held back his own orgasm until she was at her last. Fenix had her final climax as Lore growled loudly as he spilled his essence into her. She clung to his shoulders in an embrace. He lowered themselves onto the bed, Fenix let go of him as he slid out of her body to lay next to her. Embracing her small form, he nuzzled into her hair while they enjoyed the afterglow.

After Fenix's breathing returned to normal, Lore asked, "How are you feeling?" She smiled and replied, "Incredible... I feel so amazing. You make me feel way better than Celestial Snow ever could and that was supposed to be the perfect drug." He chuckled as she complimented him, "So, my skills are better than the perfect drug. Does that make me your drug?" he urged. She cuddled closer to him as she countered, "What if you are?" he grinned and answered, "That would make you a sex addict." The two broke into a laughing fit. When their laughter calmed down Lore began, "As much as I enjoy sharing these moments after our love making, I really think you need to go to Data and finalize the bond. I was worried this morning when you wouldn't wake up and then to see you losing your grip on reality... I was... scared... scared of losing you." he caressed the side the side of her face. "Thank you for making love to me, Lore. I needed that, it brought me back to reality. But I guess you're right. I don't want to go through that again. I felt so trapped and scared... but I should shower first and then I'll go see Data." He smiled and kissed her, "Go shower and go bang my brother." he hollered. Fenix scowled and added, "That sounds so wrong, Lore." as she hopped of the bed, put on a robe and headed for the bath house. Lore chuckled at her as he put his clothes on and thought to himself, _So, today's the day that she's going to have sex with my brother... Ugh... Oh how I was looking forward to just the two of us for eternity... fate just loves playing games. Then again, I'm looking forward to that threesome I kept dreaming about. _He smiled.


	39. Chapter 39: Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 39: Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Data and Fenix were outside near the gliders, they were about to go flying and exploring the floating islands when Fenix revealed her magical abilities, she learned from Faloray. She floated around Data and danced in the air, "Guess I AM more Electi Illiusian than I thought, huh?" Data marvelled at her new found ability. She came back down and embraced him, "Ready?" he nodded yes, still unknown of what she was implying but he trusted her. She defied gravity for herself and Data as they floated in a circle; their hands clasped together, his eyes widened in wonder, "Intriguing... Absolutely intriguing, Fenix." She smiled, feeling delight to Data surprised and happy in his own way. She couldn't fly long with another person so she came back down after a few minutes. "Grab the glider, lets fly!" She spouted with excitement.

Fenix didn't use a glider to fly since Faloray encouraged her to fly without one since gliders were meant for androids and for younglings who couldn't use magic, but to have someone fly with her as a precaution. They found a small island with a giant cherry tree in full bloom in the middle with lush green grass and decided to land there. "It's so beautiful here... I never thought I'd ever see anything like what I've seen here on Electi Illius." Fenix mesmerized, feeling emotional, taken aback by the natural beauty of the planet.

Data sat by the trunk as he watched how the delicate pink petals gently fell on and around Fenix as she stared into the distance with a serein expression. He captured this moment, storing it into his positronic net so he could paint this moment when he gets a chance. He softly stated, "Beautiful..." She looked to him and asked, "Sorry I didn't catch that." He spoke more clearly, "Beautiful... this place, and you. I... I love you." She looked at him with kind eyes, "Data..." She walked to him, kneeled in front of him, her one hand on his shoulder steadying herself and pressed her forehead to his, "I love... I love you, too. I love you so much, Data." A tear rolled down her cheek, touched by his words of endearment and admitting her feelings she harboured for him for the first time. He gently wiped her tear away and stroked the side of her face. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her, as gentle as his kisses were, they didn't lack any passion. They held intense emotion through his lips as he kept kissing her. He shifted and seamlessly adjusted her into straddling his lap as he continued kissing her. His kisses were becoming gradually heated as he trailed his lip down her jaw and down her neck as he planted kisses. Her breathing became laboured as she pulled back. Data's eyes shone with excitement, she looked at him and proceeded to take her white shirt off, and then her bra. Data's shining yellow eyes marvelled at what she was presenting him, she flashed him a sultry, faint smile as he scanned her body in admiration. He kissed her as he laid her down on the soft grass, this time with more conviction. Kissing her neck and down her chest, he reached her breasts as he lovingly kissed them and her little nipples. Fenix mewled and sighed at the wonderful sensation, her hands roaming through his thick hair that had sprinkles of cherry blossom petals while he tenderly gave his attentions to her nipples. Cherry blossom petals landed and kissed thier bodies as he kissed ever part of her exposed mocha-coloured skin.

He moved back up and kissed her again, she took his shirt off and explored his body, kissing his neck and collar bone. His eyes closed at the wonderful sensation he was experiencing, hissing in pleasure. He leaned down and resumed kissing her senseless, she started undoing her pants, Data realized what she was doing and smoothly kissed down her body and slipped her pants and boots off. He softly kissed her mound and gently parted her legs to taste her aroused womanhood. He moaned in pleasure as his senses filled with her essence. His skilful, strong tongue massage her nether lips and clitoris as he indulged in her nectar. She whimpered and mewled as he continued loving her womanhood as he massaged and played with her small breasts and hardened nipples until he knew she was ready for him. She climaxed into his mouth, savouring every drop of it. He kissed her inner thigh, up her torso, ribs, to her breasts, lingering at her nipple and then to her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue, he momentarily pulled back to take the rest of his clothes off, then positioned himself at her hot, slick entrance, in an agonizingly slow fashion, he teasingly slid into her womanhood. His eyes rolled back as his head sunk into the crook of her neck as he moaned in absolute bliss. She moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders; running her fingers through his hair and caressing his neck, shoulders and back. He composed himself as he gently started moving his hips, she kissed his neck as he did so, with closed eyes, his head tilted back at the sensation of love-making with the woman he fell in love with. She whispered into his ear, "I love you, Data. You're beautiful." as she neared her orgasm. He could feel pleasure with her, he was having a hard time holding himself back, he buried his face into her neck trying to hold back while she climaxed and relentlessly orgasmed over and over again. He whimpered, his lips quivered, her hair laced between his long fingers, he groaned loudly as he came in her; he spoke her name like a prayer, and she, called out for Data in return. He blinked a few times and realized he had shed tears. Confused, he looked to her to see that she had shed a few tears too. He asked her, "Why did we cry? I thought what we did was beautiful and absolutely wonderful." She smiled and tried to calm her breathing as she answered, "That's exactly why, Data. It was emotional and amazing. They're tears of joy. It's a complicated emotional response." she giggled as she wiped away his tears then wiped her own tears away. He looked at her with love in his eyes, "Thank you for loving me, Fenix." She smiled, touching the side of his face she answered, "I loved making love to you, Data." He leaned in over her and kissed her. He stayed inside of her and laid still in her arms and listened to her heart beating, he asked with concern, "Am I crushing you with my weight?" She chuckled and answered, "You're cute. No, I'm fine. I'm small but durable as you probably know." She giggled as she stroked his hair. They laid under the cherry tree as they were showered with petals with sunlight peeking through the branches warming their bodies.

Fenix and Data returned to the castle; Lore spotted them out the open windows as he walked through the corridors. His eye widened at the sight of Fenix flying around like a fairy, he mumbled under his breath in disbelief, "She can fly?" Lord Fenix chuckled as he informed, "Ah yes, Faloray was telling me that she was teaching Fenix some magic and was doing very well with her lessons. It's good to see her embracing her heritage, won't you agree?" Lore stood still as he stared at her out the window, absolutely enthralled as he blankly answered, "Yes..." Lord Fenix scrutinized Data and Fenix, then smiled, "I think it might be a good idea to go see them. Come, Lore, let's greet them." He inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Lore and Lord Fenix met up with Data and Fenix at the glider hanger. Fenix spotted Lore and flew into his arms and lifted him off the ground giggling. "Hi Lore! Look what I can do!" She beamed at him while she flew around with him and then softly landed them back onto the ground. Lore noticed something was different with Fenix and clued in. He bluntly asked, "Did you finalize the bond with my brother?" She blushed and answered in a hushed voice, "Yes. We did." Still feeling guilty for doing something that had to be done, she looked down. Lore lifted her chin up and reassured her, "I'm glad because... I..." He looked to Data and corrected, "We won't ever lose you." and kissed her as tenderly as he could, then added, "Don't get me wrong, I'm still jealous. Always will be but it's nothing I can't put up with." as he smirked, Fenix rolled her eyes as she pulled down on his shirt to kiss him, "I love you, Lore. I hope you can feel it." He answered, "Yes, I do." he smiled as he kissed her again.

"Lore, I was wondering if I may spend the night with... Fenix tonight? We had a very meaningful day today and you always spend the night with her. It is only fair." Data stated. Lore exasperated, "Out of the question! I've been stuck with Lord Fenix for weeks and the only time I get to see my wife is at night. You want to have her at night now, too? No! Absolutely not, brother. I won't allow it!" Data blinked a few times, surprised by his brother's tantrum. Fenix chided, "Lore! He said 'tonight', not EVERY night. You do get me every night, he has a point and, I've never spent the night with Data and we've... bonded today. It would be... nice. I know you miss me but I'm sure Lord Fenix won't be needing you anymore... probably." She batted her lashes with a smile. "No, I'm quite confident in our strategies with our militia now, thank you, Lore." Lord Fenix quickly added trying to calm Lore down. Lore groaned and rolled his eyes, "I can't win this... Fine." He clenched his jaw, "You may spend the night with her, 'dear brother." He seethed. Fenix then added, "We can spend time tomorrow during the day, just the two of us." He looked to her with a pout, "I'd like that. I just really wanted to spent time with you is all. Then again, we do have all the time in the world. Us... the unholy trinity." He grinned. Fenix rolled her eyes with a sigh, "You're impossible, Lore." She giggled.

The trio with Lord Fenix and Faloray were reunited back together as they discussed whether Fenix, Lore and Data would want to stay at Caelum Volans castle indefinitely or go back to their sector. Fenix had to think about it some more before she could come up with an answer. It was still early evening, her and Data went to the bathhouse as they weighed the pros and cons of staying versus leaving Electi Illius. Fenix was gently washing Data's back as he kept babbling the pros and cons out loud, "If we were to stay, we would have access to their technologies making research and creating androids easier for you. You would also fit in better here than you would with humans. We can learn the Electi Illiusian customs and learn more about their history so you have a better understanding of yourself, something you have mentioned from time to time. Then again, on the contrary, Electli Illius already have many androids inhabiting the planet and now have their Queen back. It might be better if try to accomplish what they have on a different planet, say, Omicron Theta? We could make androids there, and restore the planet. You could be the queen of Omicron Theta and the Borgs. After all, it is Lore and I's birthplace and where all of your adventures began as well." She smiled and let him finish as she moved to lather his chest, "I was thinking that too. It would make more sense to start making androids on Omicron Theta so it's inhabited again, but with androids, and we could try to restore the planet. Or we could make them on Terlina III, your father's research is all there, too. Or we stay here for a little longer so I can understand how the androids here are made, that information combined with what I know about you and Lore would become very useful, AND, there's a celebration coming up next week. I think it's the coronation of Queen Faloray. She was hoping we'd stick around for it." Data took the sponge from Fenix when she finished and started gently washing her front, watching how her small breasts moved and fascinated by how the white suds contrasted her complexion. She blushed at his unabashed staring and asked, "What would you like, Data? Stay? Omicron Theta? Or Terlina III?" Data's thought for a moment and answered, "Stay for a while, then we can go back to either Omicron Theta or Terlina III." She nodded and mentioned, "I want to ask Lore what he wants, too. I want us to come to an agreement before we go jumping head-first into anything like I usually do." She chuckled.

Fenix had a great idea to go for a sun-set flying session. Data flew the glider as Fenix flew on her own accord during golden hour. She flew around the scarlet griffins, made eye-contact with one of them and asked, "May I ride you?" The creature blinked and made no qualms. She flew above the creature and softly landed in a straddling position. Data glanced to his right to see Fenix riding one of the magnificent beasts. Her long hair flowing, and everything was illuminated. They were coming across another large island with cherry trees and other blooming trees. They flew through the trees, creating a gust of wind causing a storm of petals. Fenix had her arms out as she flew, with a bright smile she embraced the blossoms that kissed her, a few cherry blossoms had sunk into her hair making her look like an ethereal being. Data was taking in the whole experience and the sights that surrounded him. Seeing Fenix so happy made him feel something in his chest. It was a beautiful sight for him to see, it was another moment he wanted to paint.

They laid in bed together as Data stared at Fenix while she tried to sleep. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, she was used to this from Lore so she wasn't startled, "Hey Data, if you set your timer to go into stand-by mode, it'll be like sleeping for you; that's what Lore started doing after watching sleep for a week straight. I gotta admit, it totally wigged me out the first two nights because it was before I fixed his emotion programming." Fenix reminisced. Data touched the side of his torso, "I will try it out. I never knew that dreams were possible for androids. I am looking forward to see if I will dream tonight." She cuddled up next to him and finger-drew on his naked, smooth chest and stomach. Data enjoying the sensation. Eventually, Fenix fell asleep in his arms, he kissed her forehead and tucked her in, making sure she was warm and well. He gently plucked a blossom that was missed from her hair, he inhaled the floral scent that mixed with Fenix's own sweet scent and gently placed it on his night stand. He closed his eyes and waited for his timer to countdown to standby-mode.

Meanwhile, Lore paced around his room; alone and restless, he wasn't sure what he should do. This was the first time he was alone at night. Ever since Fenix reassembled him, they've always slept in the same room and eventually in the same bed. He walked down to the castle library and decided to read up on the history of Cealum Volans and the Electi Illiusians. _I don't want to sleep tonight; I have no need for such things especially if she isn't around to snuggle and sleep with me. Fenix wanted to know more about her people and her heritage. Maybe I'll find something on how to make they made androids? Might as well beat Data to the punch. She'll be impressed and thank me later. And I have many ideas how she could thank me... Data's probably snuggled up to her warm little body right now, ugh... lucky bastard. However, I still have the advantage of pleasuring her... I spent more time with her. I could make her do anything, and I have, so far. I was able to tie her up and be her master, and her as my prisoner. She screamed in pleasure. Hmm... I could coerce her into a threesome one of these days. Why wouldn't she want it? Two mandroids that love her, and programmed in a broad variety of pleasuring giving her the time of her never-ending life? Knowing her, she'll be too coy for that. One day... my brother and I will both have you at the same time. You won't be able to reject us, my sweet little Fenix. We'll have you on your knees and begging._


	40. Chapter 40: It Would Be Logical

Chapter 40: It Would Be Logical

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Sunlight woke up Fenix, she opened her eyes to see Data still in stand-by mode. She smiled as she visually traced his closed eyes, curved lips and soft breathing. She thought of Lore, _I wonder how he's doing? Did he sleep last night? Probably not. He only sleeps because I sleep and I wasn't with him last night. I hope he's doing alright. This is still weird... having two lovers... What I started with Data is wonderful and beautiful. And I knew it was going to be nothing like what Lore and I have. With Data... everything is so pure, delicate and innocent. What I have with Lore it's so... intense that it's suffocating in the most intoxicating way... Everyone's right... I need both of them just as much as the other. Being away from Lore, even for just one night made me realize that. I miss him. I wonder if Data dreamed last night?_ With her last thought, his yellow eyes opened to meet her purple ones. She smiled, "Good morning." He smiled back at her, "Good morning, beautiful." he responded, then leaned in to kiss her as the morning sun illuminated their bodies. She smiled into his kisses as they became more and more heated. This time, she adjusted herself so she was top of him as they kept kissing.

She kissed his jaw and down his neck towards his taught stomach; all the way down until she reached his hardened manhood. He looked at her to see what she was going to do and objected, "Fenix, I should be pleasuring you. I was originally created to not feel pleasure." She looked at him and flashed him a sultry smiled, "But you can feel pleasure now. Lay back down, I want make you feel good... let me pleasure you, Data." She reassured with a wink then dipped her head down and started kissing the tip of his manhood, Data tilted his head back with closed eyes and hissed from pleasure. She teased his cock by slowly licking from the base to the tip, "Mmm... Data... Glad to see you're enjoying this..." she spoke seductively. Data looked down and watched her, she opened her eyes to meet his and smiled as she kissed and loved his manhood. She twirled her tongue around his head with a moan, then slowly lowered her head as she put his entire cock in her mouth as she began deep throating him. Her small hand cradled his balls as she squeezed and clawed his thigh while she performed for him. Data was becoming very vocal from this new sensation, his legs jerking with restlessness. He whimpered when she started stroking his cock simultaneously as she bobbed her head up and down. He never had anyone do this to him before, the sensations were incredible and he couldn't hold himself back as he gripped the sheets. He came hard into her mouth with a moan. She milked every bit of him as she swallowed, then kissed the tip.

She moved up his body and cuddled. Data had a silly smile with his eyes wide open from what he had just experienced. Smiling at him, she kissed his cheek with a giggle, "I love you, Data. How was that?" He looked to her and answered, "Absolutely marvellous. I have never experienced fellatio until now. Thank you very much, Fenix." he politely answered. She giggled as she leaned over and kissed him, "You're welcome, I had fun, too. But we should probably get up soon. I'm sure Lore's waiting very patiently." She sarcastically remarked with a chuckle. They got dressed and Fenix had her usual cake while Data had his silicon-tea. Mid-bite, a knock on the door, "I bet you it's your brother." she commented. Data stood up to answer.

"Good morning. Did you enjoy getting 'head' from Fenix?" Data's eyes widened. "What? I heard everything; you were very loud, dear brother." Lore chuckled with a smile as he leaned on the side of the entrance. Overhearing Lore's crass remark, she made a face as she chewed her cake. Data answered, "Yes, immensely. It was extremely pleasurable. Would you like to come in, Lore?" Lore smirked and answered, "Don't mind if I do." He sauntered in and greeted with open arms, "Fenix, my love! I missed you very much, come give your Lore a hug." She got up with a smile, walked over and entered her cage. He kissed her strawberry shortcake lips and smiled at the sweet taste. He asked, "So, how was spending the night with Data?" She smiled and answered, "It was really nice, we talked a lot while we cuddled and then this morning... I thought of you and how you were doing when I woke up." Lore smiled at her with his eyes lingering on her full lips and answered, "Well... I stayed up all night to catch up on some light reading at the castle library and learned about Electi Iliusian history, their customs, and how they made sacred gin." He smirked proudly, saving the part where he knew how to make androids to surprise her on a later time when the occasion called for it. She quirked an eyebrow as she asked, "Sacred gin? Is that like... sacred sake?" Lore grinned, "It is. Electi Illiusians knew how to party with androids." he finished as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. His eyes flicked to Data, "Dear brother, I will steal Fenix today. I was very lonely last night. I miss hearing her play guitar and singing while I play the drums like the good ol' days." Data nodded, "Yes, Lore. Thank you for letting me spend the night with her. Speaking of... I think the three of us should start slumbering together. It is most logical." Remembering his erotic threesome dreams, he grinned, "I agree, dear brother. I think that would be... logical." he supported the idea whilst supressing a chuckle. Fenix blushed and felt mildly uncomfortable, "Wouldn't that be kinda... awkward for you guys?" Walking over to Data, he draped an arm around his shoulder, smiled at Fenix and in his most sincere tone he reassured, "Not at all... Like Data said, we're both... fully functional in every way." then he winked.

Fenix blush turned a brighter shade of red at what Lore hinted, panicking she objected, "N-no! I... Lore! No! No threesome!" Lore chuckled as he circled her in his usual predatorial fashion as he teased, "Then why are you stuttering? What's not to like? Both of your lovers just want to... love you properly is all." He was behind her as he snaked his hands down her shoulders, then around her torso and then cupped her breasts making her voice hitch, he continued, "Your body temperature has risen, and your heart is beating uncontrollably fast right now... if you truly despised the idea of a threesome... this wouldn't be happening to your body." as he massaged her breasts, making her nipples harden through her bra and shirt. She leaned her back into him with her eyes closed and moaned. Data quirked an eyebrow as he watched his brother seduce their lover. Lore's eyes flickered to Data's and winked with a smile as he continued, "We don't have to have a threesome now... we could ease into it like this..." Lore slipped her shirt and bra off and started playing with her nipples, she hissed in pleasure all the while Data watched with curiosity. Lore continued as he whispered in her ear, "Fenix, my love... let my brother watch us... not that you have much say in the matter since you can't reject me." he finished and nibbled on her earlobe. Her voice hitched, her hands coming up to his to pathetically pry them off her breasts, "L-Lore! T-this is way too embarrassing for me! I-I can't!" she protested. He snaked his arms so she was facing him, he stuck his finger in her mouth as he unbuckled her belt and pants, "Shh... Fenix... it's okay. He's just going to watch, I promise. He's seen you in the throes of passion and so have I... many times. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, my queen." He took his finger out of her mouth and kissed her passionately as his hand snaked into her pants to feel a slick, wetness between her folds. Knees buckling, she moaned into his kisses as Lore held her flush against his body whilst massaging her heated core. Lore opened his eyes to meet Data's while he kissed Fenix and raised his eyebrows a couple of times playfully.

Lore laid her on the carpeted floor. He pulled her pants off, and undid his own to pull out his hardened member, stroking it seductively as Fenix watched him with lust-drunk eyes. Her eyes darted to Data, before she could object, Lore smirked and reassured, "Don't worry, Data's just going to watch us." He leaned down and suckled on her nipple and tweaked her other one with his hand. He twirled her hardened nipple around with his fast tongue, "Ah! Lore!" She yipped in pleasure. Lore smiled as he assaulted her nipple, he sucked as he pulled back to release it, "See Fenix? Imagine how good this would feel if Data was sucking on your other nipple. Should we... try it out? Nothing else... I promise." He looked to Data and signalled him to start suckling on her other nipple. Data looked at Lore with his head tilted, unsure if this was okay with Fenix. Lore's eyes widened as he pressured his brother. Data complied, kneeled down and started kissing her other nipple. Before she could object, Lore started suckling on her nipple again, stopping her objection dead in her tracks. Her voice hitched louder; her vision was spinning. She looked down to see Data and Lore pleasuring her nipples. She stroked their hair, unsure of what to do with her hands while her mind was clouded with pleasure. Her head shock back as she started to climax from the intense sensations. Lore stopped pleasure her nipple, teasing her and slid his cock into her womanhood making her yell at the sudden intrusion. Data stopped sucking her nipple and backed off, and enjoyed the erotic sight. His own manhood had hardened from watching their lover mewl in pleasure. Lore straightened back up as he slowly started pumping into her as he gripped her hips; it was a better view for him this way. Lore's eyes darted to her pretty face contorted in pleasure, her small perky breasts that jiggled with each thrust, and to where their bodies connected; watching himself sliding in and out of her womanhood with intrigue. His head tilting as his eyes closed, he enjoyed his wife immensely as he groaned and moaned. Lore opened his eyes and deviously smiled at Data as he reclaimed his wife with each thrust. Fenix positioned herself up to meet Lore, wrapped her legs around his middle and kissed him as he kept shoving himself into her. He chuckled at her enthusiasm; her hands clung to his shoulders as their eyes met. Gripping her hips, he started pumping into her more vigorously knowing she was reaching her climax. He clenched his teeth and grinned as he watched her orgasm multiple times. She yelled out Lore's name with her last climax, while he exploded into her with a growl. Fenix wrapped her arms around his shoulders trying to catch her breath while he embraced her, still in a kneeling position.

Smiling from ear-to-ear, Lore winked at Data. Fenix shifted to face Lore and kissed him. Lore complimented, "Good girl, Fenix. I enjoyed that... and I can see my dear brother enjoyed that as well." She looked to Data and saw the bulge in his pants, she turned her head quickly to hide her blush, "I can't believe I did that... Your brother watched us! And he even... did stuff for a bit, too..." She exclaimed. Lore pecked her lips and comforted, "Yes, he watched us make love and you were such a good little girl... You were incredible. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." She faintly smiled still feeling embarrassed as she got dressed and stood up, "It was enjoyable, very pleasurable. How was it for you?" Lore stood up, zipping his pants up as he grinned feeling satisfied and victorious, "Incredible. I have to say... I like having an audience." and quirked an eyebrow. Fenix blushed and retorted, "And you say I'm the kinky one?" He laughed and added, "You've said it before... we're alike in many ways." he looked at her lovingly remembering how they were before they became lovers as he gently cupped the side of her face. She instinctively closed her eyes as she nuzzled into his palm and kissed his inner wrist; it was such an innocent yet sensual act, something that stirred his non-existent heart every time she did that. Softly, he declared again, "I love you so much, Fenix... you're so beautiful." His eyes flickered to her full lips and kissed her. Dreamily smiling, she replied, "I love you, too, Lore. You're totally awesome." then looked to Data who watched their interaction with interest and said, "I enjoyed what we've been doing, Data. I'll see you tonight?" He nodded and asked, "Yes. Would you prefer this room, or the room you and Lore are staying in?" Lore interjected, "I think our room, we have a bigger bed, and since the three of us are going to be... slumbering together from now on, it would be logical." He restated Data with a smirk.

Lore and Fenix played music together like old times, she missed this as much as Lore did. It was one of those things they bonded over from the beginning of their friendship turned marriage. Glancing at Lore, who played the drums like a God, while she played guitar, she remembered her dream and thought of what it would've been like if they were all normal, average humans. Lore and herself wouldn't have gotten together because of their age difference and the fact that she would've been underaged at the time. She would've have been able to be with Data either since he was her teacher. Smiling, she was grateful of the cards she was dealt with; being different from all the species so she was able to be with Lore and Data. She missed spending time with Lore like this in their natural habitat. With his dynamic personality, they often playfully banter but, when they played music together it was magic. Finishing the song, Fenix looked to Lore and spoke, "Lore... For the first time in my life, I'm glad that I'm a freak of nature. You helped me come to accept what I am." Lore kindly smiled, "You're welcome. Why are you mentioning this all of the sudden?" he asked with curiosity. She put her guitar down, walked over behind the drum-set to Lore, he spun in his chair to face her as she began, "That dream I had when we were all human... We wouldn't have been able to be together under those circumstances. I realized that because of what I am and destiny having a blast with moving me into the future... this all happened. And... it feels like it's a dream at times. I'm scared that I'm going to wake up to a normal life even though I know this isn't a wild dream. When I had that dream, I had a taste of what it would've been like to be normal and it felt weird, I felt... out of place. It wigged me out because what I have experienced IS the normal for me... I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I guess it's not that weird to be in a relationship with both you and Data... seeing how 'normal' my life has been so far." Lore chuckled at her sarcastic emphasis on the word 'normal' and commented, "Well... first of all, I can assure you that this..." He pointed around the room with his drum-sticks. "...Is all real. What we have is very real, our love is real... my emotions are real, what you have with my brother is real. I've said this from the beginning, you're extraordinary and beautiful. It never mattered to me what you might've been. All I knew was that... I was drawn to you; emotion program fixed or not. I'm just glad that you've come to accept your background because if only you could see yourself as how I see you... you'll see why I love you." She sat down on his lap and continued, "Part of me wished that I wasn't Electi Illiusian so I didn't have to put you through this... I didn't mean to complicate things, I was happy with just the two of us, Lore. I was ready to spend the rest of my eternal life with you. If I wasn't Electi Illiusian, I wouldn't have unintentionally bonded with Data and be forced to finalize the bond, I don't regret what happened with Data, I love him very much. It's all because I'm... an abomination. But at the same time, I'm glad that I am because here I am... with you and with Data, too. I've come to accept that I need you and him just as much as the other. Faloray was right... just because I've bonded with Data doesn't mean I love you any less. I love you intensely." She spoke with conviction as she gently touched the side of his face, his eyes held warmth and intensity and he began, "What we have is something no one and nothing could ever touch. And now that my brother is part of us, we're invincible. Q might've been joking when he called us the 'unholy trinity' but I think there's more than he led on... like usual. I think we were meant to do some great things. I feel it, and I know... intuition isn't in my algorithms, but I don't know what else to call it. The stars will be our playground, my dear Fenix." Dropping his drum-sticks, he embraced her into a kiss. "Oh yeah! so, Data and I were talking about whether we should stay here, or go back to Omicron Theta or Terlina III. I was thinking we could stay here for the coronation and then go back to one of the planets. What would prefer?" Asked Fenix. Lore contemplated a moment and answered, "As much as I enjoy staying here, I think we should go back to Omicron Theta. I have a soft spot for that dusty planet since we met there. Then again, Terlina III would be just as adequate if not more since my father's work is all there. And there's a third option. We could always go back and forth between the three planets, including Electi Illius." She smiled at his fondness of Omicron Theta as she asked, "What do you want to do, Lore?" He answered, "Omicron Theta; the place were everything in our lives began." He smiled brightly and kissed her.

The two moons chased the sun away into night. Data had spent time painting and researching. He knocked on the door where Lore and Fenix were staying in. Lore was shirtless as answered the door to let Data in. Fenix was already in bed wearing her t-shirt and shorts, she nervously straightened out the sheets as she sat up, "So, um... how are we going to do this whole... all three of us sleeping in bed thing?" she awkwardly asked with a blush. Lore grinned deviously while Data quirked an eyebrow and answered casually, "Lore and I will be on either side of you. Does that sound adequate to you, Lore?" His question broke his fantasy of having a threesome and answered, "Yeah, that's fine. Shot gun the left side." as he walked over to the bed and got in, then held Fenix as he smiled like a spoiled child who got what he wanted. Data blinked a few times looking perplexed, "I beg your pardon?" Fenix giggled and answered, "It means he's taking the left side. He called dibs." Data's eyes lit up understanding, "Ah, an entitlement. A privilege. A request or a pre-emptive declaration." She smiled, "Yup, you got it. Come on over. Can you keep your pants on though? Because... well, it'll make me feel more comfortable." As she patted the right side of the bed. Data stripped off his shirt and got in bed and asked, "Why keep some of our clothes on? You have seen both of us naked and we have seen you naked multiple times." She blushed as she answered, "Because I don't want Lore to try and coerce me into a threesome. If we're wearing clothes it'll be harder to do that." He leaned over and countered, "That's what she likes to think." And winked at Data as he groped her breast under her shirt. "Hey! Lore!" She slapped his arm. He chuckled, "I'm just teasing you, kid. No threesome, got it. Good night, Fenix and dear brother. Love you both." he finished with a sly smile and laid back down. Fenix rolled her eyes with a smile and closed her eyes, "Good night, guys." Data set his timer for stand-by mode, "Sleep well, Fenix and dear brother." Fenix fell asleep quicker than expected. She naturally slept on her left side so she ended up cuddling Lore, he smiled knowing full well he was expecting this to happen. He glanced over to his brother who was cuddle up, spooning Fenix as he went into standby mode. Feeling that everything was safe and sound, Lore went into standby mode and enjoyed the feeling of her limbs draped across his body.


	41. Chapter 41: Promises

Chapter 41: Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

The few days went by quite smoothly for the trio, other than Lore's occasional petty, snide remarks from time to time. Fenix would try to smooth things over or defend Data if Lore was being a bit too jealous. Ever since the first night with their new sleeping arrangements where the three of them would slumber together, they would always make sure they went to sleep without any ounce of animosity. Lore would joking about having a threesome at one point, with Fenix objecting the idea in an instant. Fenix would be sandwiched between Lore and Data; Lore would always take the left side leaving Data the right.

Day of the coronation came. The castle was bustling about with the preparations of the crowning of Queen Faloray. What started out as a formal coronation, at night crept, people of Caelum Volans partied harder than Fenix. Lore, Fenix and Data were drunk on sacred gin as they cheered for Queen Faloray. It was still dark outside, but dawn was nearing. People were still full gusto of dancing, drinking and couples shamelessly displaying erotic affections for each other. Lore quirked an eyebrow seeing other couples publicly engaged in intimate affairs as he thought of trying to coerce Fenix into a threesome as the three of them danced suggestively; their inhibitions freed due to the sacred gin. Data leaned in, starting to kiss Fenix as Lore ground behind her as he watched the two. His member hardened and restricted by his pants at the thought of possibly having a threesome. To see Fenix turned into a love slave for him and Data was his fantasy. _The most perfect specimen across the galaxies born to pleasure the Soong brothers... The woman my dear brother and I fell hopelessly in love with... Fenix. I want to have you on your knees while you pleasure us. We'll make sure to take really good care of you, my Celestial Queen. _Lore started nibbling on her ear, then trailing his lips down her neck as Data kept kissing her. Both Lore and Data noticed her rise in body temperature and heartrate. Both men's hands slinked and snaked over her body as things became heated.

Lore guided them over to their bedroom as they kept taking swigs of sacred gin. Lore shifted Fenix to face him so he could have his turn kissing her. Data traced his hands on the hem of her shirt teasingly and slipped her shirt off, momentarily interrupting their kiss. Coming to her senses as the sacred gin started to wear off, Fenix began to panic as things started to escalate. She pulled away from Lore and Data, "You guys, I-I-I can't do this. I'm sorry!" As she hastily grabbed her shirt off the floor to put it back on. Lore sauntered closer to her with a quirked eyebrow as he began, "Fenix, my love. We're here to love you. You know we're both more than capable of pleasuring you to the moon and back... why not let us pleasure you at the same time? I'm sure you're very aroused right now." She back away as he neared her but he grabbed her upper arms before she could get away and began kissing her senseless. Her cheeks became heated as he passionately kissed her but she pulled her face away, "Lore! I can't!" Data looked perplexed upon seeing her in distress, "Lore, we should stop. She does not wish to continue." Lore glanced back at his brother with a smirk, "Data, she's fine. Trust me." then embraced her in his arms and gently stroked her head as he calmed her; whispering sweetly in her ear, "Shh... Fenix... It's alright. We love you. Don't worry, I'll make you change your mind..." he finished as he began nibbling her neck where her pulse point was located. She moaned in pleasure and panic as his hand reached under her shirt as he groped her small breast. Her hands gripped his shirt as she tried to pull him away, "Please stop, Lore!" She whimpered in fear, but Lore took is as arousal. Her strength wasn't enough for her to pull him away as he continued. "I'll make you want it." he stated as he swiftly unbuckled her pants and slid his hand in to fondle her womanhood. "Lore, stop. She is frightened, not aroused." Data stated, Lore ignored him. She buckled to the ground at the sensation as she moaned, "See brother? She IS aroused. I can feel how wet she is." Lore declared. Her small hands grabbing his wrist as she tried to pry it away, "Lore! I don't want this!" She cried out. "Yes, you do. You want us both at the same time. You just don't know it yet, my Celestial Queen." Data's eyebrows knit together realizing things were taking a very dark turn as his brother's demeanour shifted drastically and stepped in more sternly, "Brother, cease this. She does not want to engage in a threesome." Lore ignored his brother as he roughly pinned her down, "No! Please stop! Please!" She cried out; her eyes welled with tears. Data scowled as he grabbed Lore by the shoulders and threw him off of Fenix. He kneeled down and helped her up. She silently cried in his arms, Lore stood up and composed himself. Data looked to his brother, "I think you should leave her alone for a while, dear brother. You should never continue something she does not want to do. She is clearly scared." Lore rolled his eyes and retaliated, "Oh, please! I've done this to her before and I have her screaming in pleasure every time! It's all in good nature, little brother..." Data's expression became rigid as he restated, "She was not enjoying your attentions. If she truly did, she would not be crying." There was no denying it, Lore smelled her tears as Data spoke. Lore's expression turned to worry as he gently touched her shoulder as he asked, "Fenix? Come on... You always love what I do." She moved her head to look at him, he noticed her brilliant amethyst eyes were bloodshot and teary; Lore's heart broke at the sight, "Fenix... I-I thought you enjoyed this. You felt aroused. I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Fenix." Lore's eyes filled with yellow tears as he felt dread and pain realizing what he did was wrong. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't deny it. He looked away from her face, feeling too ashamed to face her as he swiftly left the room, "Lore!" she called out to him but he couldn't stand himself right now to be near her. "Fenix, I suggest giving him some time to ponder his actions. He needs to learn." Data gently commanded as he kept a firm hold on her in his arms. She snuggled into his chest heading his words, still uncertain of leaving Lore alone after the incident. "I wonder why he's become the way he is... The Lore I knew would never hurt me or push me into doing something I didn't want to do. He knows what happened to me when I was in the asylum and he wanted to kill the doctor who was abusing me. Why would he do this? Was it me? Did I do something to lead him on?" She cried into Data's chest, he gently stroked her head, he took a breath before he began, "I do not know, Fenix. He is much more complicated than I am due to his emotional programming. Nonetheless, he should not be continuing to force you to do things you are not comfortable with." She blinked away her tears and tried to calm down her thoughts that raced through her mind trying to understand her best friend and husband's thought processes. "I know what you mean, Data. But I also know him well enough that if I leave him alone, he would try and do something bad to himself. He knows what he did was wrong and he's probably feeling like shit right now. So, I need to go after him." He released her as she wiped her eyes, "Don't worry about me, Data. Thank you for stopping him. I think this was a wakeup call for him and... for me, too. I'll be back with him by the end of today by the latest." She reassured. Data nodded in acknowledgement and watched her leave the room.

Lore took the glider and flew to an island where there was a single cherry tree with lush green grass with the early morning sun tinting the skies pink and orange. He sat by the trunk with his hands covering his face. He couldn't stop the tears from the shame he felt from harming the most precious person in his life that gave him too many second chances. _What have I done? I've manipulated her. I've hurt her. I've scared her. I forced her. I did everything that I despised and promised I wouldn't do to her. I don't deserve her. She guaranteed that my emotional programming was fixed... Did it somehow revert back to being broken somewhere along the line? No. I know it didn't. __I was the one that wanted to have a threesome, and at what cost? Scary monster. Freak. Abomination. That's what all the colonists have always whispered and hushed thinking I couldn't hear them... They wanted a monster, they got it. But I NEVER wanted to be like that towards my beautiful Fenix... Never. __The previous things I've done was to make things better for us, or because I wanted you to feel the ultimate pleasure with me so you'll love me more than Data. Everything you enjoyed has been stored into my neural net. I thought I did everything right. You were always aroused when we are intimate. I knew the dynamic of our friendship and marriage changed since Fi came around and altered Data's pleasure sensors. Geordi fixed him but Data still felt pleasure and love for Fenix as the end result. Everything was fine up until that point. If Fi never drifted into our time... No. It wouldn't have mattered. Q stated Fenix already formed a bond with Data when they first met. That was after we surfed and swam on Risa... Back when we just made a pact to be each other's eternal... Other than the sin I have just committed... I've lived a life that I could've only happened in the wildest dreams and experience things I never expected. If I died now, I would be without regrets other than hurting Fenix. You made me feel things I never thought possible. I love you... Every part of me is yours..._ He stood up and walked to the edge of the small island he was on and looked down to the earth below him. Yellow tears dropped and fell far down to the land below. _I'm so sorry for everything Fenix. Thank you for giving me a life that I never thought possible. Thank you for loving me with all your heart, your mind, your soul and your body. I will always love you. I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise of being your eternal. _He closed his eyes as he readied to step off the edge until he heard something flying towards him. Fenix flew as fast as she could and tackled into him as she flew with him in her arms.

Lore smiled as he shed tears of relief. She softly landed them back onto the lush grass, she looked at him with eyes full of worry. She gently wiped away his tears, cupped the side of his face and chose her words very carefully, "Lore Soong, you are my eternal. Your love burns like an inferno. Don't you cry over mistakes. What we feel is never fake. Forgiving yourself is hard to learn. But Lore, you are smart, it is your turn." Fenix finished as a tear trailed down her cheek as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Lore shut his eyes and looked down, he spoke softly, "Fenix Soong, you are my Goddess. To have caused you pain is a sin. Please forgive me, I've caused this mess. My heart breaks from the pain within. Your love and heart have always been true. Selfish, sick Lore does not deserve you." He hunched over, hiding his face into her shoulder and clung to her small frame for dear life, she embraced him as he cried. Stroking his hair gently, she comforted him, "Lore, mistakes happen, more so for people who feel emotions. We learn from them. It's not worth killing yourself. If you jumped, you would've broken your promise to me. That would've caused me unbearable pain, don't you know?" He composed himself and looked into her eyes, "I was selfishly only thinking of what punishment I deserved and it seemed like the most logical at the time." He confessed. "Lore... I want you by my side, forever. I know things started getting complicated when Fi messed with Data's pleasure sensors but... we're together. We're each other's ride or die. You're my best friend and husband. Remember when you said that it wasn't serendipity for us to meet back on Omicron Theta? That we were meant to meet? Do you remember when I said that I believe that where we are now is exactly where we're supposed to be? I still believe that... And truthfully, ending your life isn't something the Lore I know would EVER do. He is a man-made God for fuck's sake! And he'd be too stubborn and narcissistic to do something stupid as that, he would say something like... 'If I was gone, this entire universe would be a sad, sad place. You'd be SO bored, dear Fenix'." She mimicked him with a chuckled and continued, "You always call me your Goddess, that makes you my God. Dad always said that no one on Earth would be good enough for me... You are the perfect being from Omicron Theta. You catch my drift, yet?" She finished and searched his yellow eyes. He was trying to accept her reassurance, "Yeah, I do. I just... I'm still getting used to sharing you with Data. Part of me feels like I'm losing you to him and that you'll love him more than you'll love me because of my personality and traits involved with it. I'm selfish, you and I both know that. I wanted you to be mine and only mine. But I know sharing you is a sacrifice I am willing to make so I can keep you the way you are right now and I don't regret that choice even for a moment. It's just... emotions are very difficult and... I don't know how to deal with them at times. Sometimes I want to switch off and reboot my entire system without emotions... But that would mean losing all of my experiences and memories I have up to this point in time... and that's something I never want to lose even if it means feeling all these detrimental emotions... That's why I thought if I was completely obliterated, then there's no restarting or anything. It's just the end." She smiled at his candid honesty and began, "That's what it feels like for me... being immortal. That's why when you promised me that you'll be my eternal I was relieved that I wasn't the only one. You telling me what you just told me confirms that you and I are even more similar than we initially thought." She touched his hand and slipped hers in his much larger one. "Lore, please don't ever break that promise to me no matter what, because... not only do I want you, I also need you." He lovingly looked into her soulful amethyst eyes and he commanded, "Give me your pinkie finger." He smirked as he linked his own pinkie with her own little one, he began, "I, Lore Soong promise to never break my promise to be your eternal no matter what." and kissed their linked pinkies. She smiled brightly as his heart melted. He leaned into kiss her as gently as he could. Hands balled into his shirt as he kissed her, her knees becoming weak, he held her tight in his arms. Softly breaking the kiss, planted one on her little nose and he finished with a kiss on her forehead. She was breathless from such an emotionally charged kiss. Collecting herself, she began, "Lore, there's somewhere I want to take you. Would you come with?" He smiled as he answered, "Always. I'll even follow you to Hell and back." She smiled.

Flying through air, they came across the island with the blossoming trees. Lore's eyes widened at the site of endless blossoming trees as Fenix rode a griffin. He marvelled at the sight of seeing Fenix riding the magnificent beast. There was so much to take in. Deciding to surprise Lore, Fenix floated off the griffin, flew over to Lore, wrapped her arms around his middle and spoke in his ear with a cheeky smile, "Let go of the glider, Lore." He trusted her and let go, letting the glider softly land on the grass behind them as they kept flying. Smiling from ear-to-ear, Lore let out a howl of joy as Fenix flew both of them with her magical abilities. They flew through the trees; a storm of petals enveloping them, the two laughed in pure bliss until Fenix lost control and they skidded on the petal-blanketed grass. They tumbled and eventually landed on their backs, looked at each other and burst into another fit of laughter as petals snowed down onto them. When they're laughter subsided, he looked at her with warmth and passion; his yellows meeting her amethyst eyes. She initiated the kiss as she rolled on top of him. Planting kisses down his jaw and down his neck, she whispered in his ear, "Stay with me, forever and ever, my beautiful Lore." He looked into her eyes as he breathlessly answered, "I promise." then slid his hand behind her head to pull her into another passionate kiss.


	42. Chapter 42: Omen

Chapter 42: Omen

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for entertainment. Enjoy and stay ethical.

The next week, Lore, Data and Fenix spent an ample amount of time in the vast library and studied the cultures of Electi Illiusians, magic and their advanced technologies. Lore already knew how to make androids the way the Caelum Volans did, Lord Fenix wasn't lying when he claimed they were the most advanced of all civilizations on Electi Illius. Ever since Lore's attempt at suicide, he felt even closer to Fenix more than ever. He understood how hard it was to keep living and to keep going on when you don't know how to cope with intense emotions. He understood the dark side of being immortal, he wondered about Guinan and how she was able to stay level headed over the many centuries she's lived. If he ever gets a chance to talk to her again, he would have to ask. _If Fenix feels those emotions as I have for centuries, would she inevitably become like Fi? Hard, cold, distant, crazy, detached and devious? If she had not completed the bond with Data, would that have been the result? Data... as much as I hate to admit it, she needed him more than the necessary completion of the bond. He has become the voice of reason when I fall back into my habits. He will always make sure Fenix is being treated the way she should be. He doesn't need to be around her as much as I do, maybe it's because I'm just selfish and I want her all the time. I can't stop thinking of her no matter what. I can't switch it off. Counsellor Troi and even Lord Fenix has warned me about that... they called it on the verge of obsession. Yes, Fenix is my obsession, passion and love. Without her, I would not have been reactivated. I would've never fallen in love or experienced friendship and desire as I have with her. I have my reasons why I feel the way I feel for her. Most times when I try to spend less time with her it's never my choice but as a necessity. Whilst doing things without her, I am fine. It's when I see her again, I can't contain myself. The need to be close to her becomes unbearable. Even more so now that Data is now her lover. This feeling... feeling of... another competitor drives me to want to violently consume Fenix until we burn into ashes. The fantasy of a threesome was just another way to show my brother that I am the ultimate chosen one for her to pleasure her. Not him. Truth be told, he is more than capable of pleasuring and loving her as much as I do since we are equals... but unlike him, I need to have the upper hand as Fenix would call it. What I also understand is that... she needs me. Not in the sexual way as I first planned, but emotionally. She needs me. That thought alone is enough for me to never break that promise to her. I will stand by her side as she has always done for me and never giving up on me. _

Lore looked over to his brother who was deep in thought as he read the history of Electi Illiusian evolutions. Then to his wife who was reading about magic, she looked up from the book and flicked her wrist as she tried out a spell. She became invisible and tried to supress a giggle. Lore watched from his peripherals through infrared vision as she put the book down and as quietly as she could, snuck towards him. Supressing a smile, he pretended not to notice her. Then he felt her dainty little hands through his hair, he closed his eyes with a sigh feeling pleasure and whispered, "Fenix... what mischief are you getting into now?" he smiled. She whispered in back in his ear, "Shh... Don't tell Data." and delicately kissed his lips. She cautiously walked over to Data, she gently tapped his shoulder, he looked over to his shoulder in confusion. Then she gently tugged on his ear. Data's hand touched his own ear to see nothing, his face turning into concern. Lore watched from afar his wife was pranking his brother with a grin. Then she wrapped her arms around his middle, his hands touched thin arms, small dainty hands, and felt her small, warm figure pressed up behind his back, Data tilted his head and asked with knit eyebrows, "Fenix?" She giggled and answered, "The one and only." She walked in front of him and revealed herself with a smile. His eyes widened, "Intriguing. It is like a cloaking device. Lore, did you see what Fenix just did? Is it not simply marvellous?" Data noticed Lore's messy hair and quirked an eyebrow. Lore smirked as he pointed at his hair and added, "Yes, she was here and I watched the whole thing from the beginning." Data raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement then watched Fenix with puppy eyes while she floated around with her little nose back in the book of magic, Lore thought to himself, _Oh dear brother... I know, I know... It's impossible not to have fallen for her. Her beautifully neotenous face combined with her innocent childish antics and intelligence has cast a spell on us both. In another day or two, we'll be leaving this planet. As much as I'll miss this hidden wonder, I do miss Omicron Theta. Who would've thought I'd have an emotional attachment to a place with bad memories? It was Fenix who rid of that bitter aftertaste and replaced it with everything sweeter than her beloved donuts._

Later that night, the three of them called it a day after spending the majority of their time researching. Fenix was sandwiched with Lore to her left and Data to her right. Lore waited for everyone to fall asleep, he was the one that always made sure everything was safe and sound for everyone; a habit he picked up when he and Fenix were still on Omicron Theta, he always made sure that she was safe, in turn he then naturally became the guard of their pack when Data joined. He was the eldest of them all, he was alpha. Setting his timer for stand-by mode, he waited until he too, fell asleep. Then he dreamed...

Faloray scowled as the last Romulan ship went into the abyss, "The portal should've closed by now. It's becoming unstable." Fenix wiped the blood off her face as Faloray continued, "It's going to destroy the entire planet if we don't close the portal. The only way to close it is to use the crystal entity's energy source. It's the only thing strong enough." Fenix scowled, "I'll do it. I'll fly up there, and give whatever I got left." Faloray objected, "Your energy blast and the portal gates will collide and kill you! You can't do that without getting yourself killed!" Fenix shed a tear with a smile, "I'm immortal, I'll live. Besides, I want to save this planet and everyone here. I don't want any more lives sacrificed." Lore's eye widened at her statement, "No Fenix, I won't let you do this!" She touched his face gently as she tried to convince him, "If I don't, we're all going to die. If I do this, everyone will survive, hell, I might even survive for all we know." She smiled sadly. Leaning in, she kissed Lore. "I love you, Lore." With that before he could stop her, she jumped onto the metal dragon and flew straight for the portal. Data ran towards Lore who jumped onto a dragon, going after Fenix. She yelled, "Data! Get Lore out of here!" He nodded and tackled Lore to the floor. Lore and Data fought, "Let me go, Data! I'm not letting her kill herself!" Yelled Lore with fire in his yellow eyes. Data knew nothing he said would be reasonable for Lore, all he could do was keep him occupied. He momentarily found the upper hand and switched off Lore.

Lore woke up with eyes wide from an intense nightmare. He looked to his right to see Fenix cuddled up against him as she nuzzled into his chest as she slept. He gently stroked her face to make sure she'll wake up. She smiled upon the feeling as her eyes fluttered open, her smile morphed into concern to see Lore's worried look. She softly asked, "Are you okay, Lore?" He smiled at the sight of her, "Yes, I'm okay. Just a strange dream." He leaned over and kissed her hard waking up Data in the process. Data blinked a few times and watched the two with intrigue, Lore broke the kiss as nicely as he could with a raspy voice, "Data, I think I need some alone time with her." Data nodded, "Yes, I can see that. You are most needy, indeed. Fenix, I will see you later, then." he finished with a smile. She blushed and responded, "Sure thing, I'll catch you later!" Lore didn't even wait for Data to leave the room when he continued to seduce her. He needed to feel that she was alive and well, he desperately needed to feel intimacy and closeness with his lover after that horrible nightmare. Skilfully, he stripped their clothes off and kissed every inch of her warm mocha-toned skin. Soft moans and whimpers of love making filled the sunlit room. Their eyes locked onto each other's with their bodies connected in the most intimate way. Lore sprinkled kisses all over her face and neck as he nimbly and slowly thrusted her. He enjoyed how her dainty hands explored his body. She traced over his seams and squeezed his shoulder blades as she felt intense pleasure. Hiding her face into the crook of his neck, her voice became more pronounced as she neared orgasm. Breathlessly she whispered, "I love you, Lore. I love you so much." He couldn't hold back anymore. They climaxed together; Lore held onto her small body as he released himself in her with a growl, baring his teeth.

He stayed on top of her as they enjoyed the relaxing after effects of love making. He inhaled the scent of her skin and blurted, "I think we should leave for Omicron Theta today." Fenix's eyes widened at the sudden statement, "Huh? Um... okay. I'm alright with that if Data's fine with it, too... I guess. Tell me one thing, why the suddeness of sudden?" She asked. Lore sighed and picked out an answer, "I miss home and we've been here a long time." She nodded in agreement, "Yeah... I think I've had my fill of Electi Illius. We've been here for like a month or something. That's a long time to be in one place." He smiled and said, "Actually, we've been here for one month, three days, twenty-one hours, fifteen minutes and eleven seconds." Smirking at his need for accuracy, she added, "Exactly what I meant." Both of them laughing, Lore felt at ease and decided to ignore his deadly dream.

"Hey Data! Do you want to go back to Omicron Theta today? It was Lore's idea." Fenix asked. Data quirked an eyebrow and answered, "I am ready to go if the two of you are. I have read all the books in the castle and acquired all the necessary information already. I am satisfied." He nodded. Fenix gestured with her hands, "Well, that was smooth. Well Lore, shall be pack up and go? Say good-bye to Faloray and Lord Fenix? It'll only take two shakes." Data pondered and agreed, "Yes, we should. They let us stay here and saved you in a way. Without them, we would have lost you if you did not complete the bond with me." His eyes darted to his brother who inclined his head in agreement.

Walking into the corridor, the trio met with Faloray and Lord Fenix who were loving strolling and talking nonsense, hand in hand. "Hello Fenix, Lore, Data." greeted Faloray. "Hey Faloray and Lord Fenix. We've decided to leave Electi Illius today. I just wanted to thank the both of you for accommodating us teaching me so much about myself and this beautiful planet. I'm going to miss this place." Stated Fenix with a look of melancholy. Faloray smile, "You could always come back. Consider this your other home and a way of me saying thank you for resurrecting me. I've never thought I could openly be with my beloved Lord Fenix. Thank you for giving me a second chance at life." Lore smiled kindly as he added, "She has a habit of giving people a second chance at life. She's got a big heart, this one." Lord Fenix walked up to Fenix and hugged her, "Thank you for giving me back my Faloray. Only in my dreams I was able to be with her until you came." And released her. He added, "Come back anytime, we'll be here." Data smiled and said, "It is a marvellous place. Thank you for all of the knowledge you have shared with us. It was a very enriching experience." The two parties parted ways with the trio heading back to their Vulcan vessel.

Upon orbiting the Electi Illius, Fenix looked onto the blue, green and purple planet with longing with a touch of bittersweet after taste. It was the place that answered all her life-long questions about her origins, the place where she came to accept the fact she loved Data and completed their bond, and it was the place where her beautiful Lore tried to commit suicide. There were memories here that no one will ever understand here, both in beauty and in sadness. This was the forgotten legendary planet of Electi Illius, her birthplace. She sighed and let the brothers commandeer the ship as she left the bridge. Lore felt her conflicting energy and scowled as he tried to understand why. Data answered, "She is feeling conflicted. This is her birthplace, a place filled with sadness and unparalleled beauty." Lore sighed and agreed, "Just as she is right now." He looked on and spotted a Romulan warbird, their ships were crossing paths and his non-existent heart filled with dread. He momentary thought of ignoring his dream which has now become an omen in hindsight. "That is a Romulan warbird. What is it doing out in this sector?" Data asked with a perplexed look. Lore closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he answered, "We need to head back. They're going to invade Electi Illius." Data's eyes widened, "I do not understand why or how you know or think this, but nonetheless, I will retrieve Fenix."


	43. Chapter 43: Sacrifice

Chapter 43: Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for fun. Enjoy and stay ethical.

**Previously...**

**He looked on and spotted a Romulan warbird, their ships were crossing paths and his non-existent heart filled with dread. He momentary thought of ignoring his dream which has now become an omen in hindsight. "That is a Romulan warbird. What is it doing out in this sector?" Data asked with a perplexed look. Lore closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he answered, "We need to head back. They're going to invade Electi Illius." Data's eyes widened, "I do not understand why or how you know or think this, but nonetheless, I will retrieve Fenix."**

Lore turned on the cloaking device then turned the ship around to chase after the Romulan warbird. Fenix came running back to the bridge with Data, "Lore, do you think the Romulans are going to invade Electi Illius?" she asked trying to catch her breath. He nodded, "Yes, I had a dream last night. I know, I know, it makes no sense to believe a dream but, I have a feeling that if we don't go back to help save Electi Illius, they'll be enslaved by the Romulans. Now there are over three hundred Romulan warships on our tail heading towards Electi Illius. It can't be coincidence. I already sent a message to Lord Fenix and Faloray." Fenix's face went pale, "We need to get back to Electi Illius before the Romulans. I'm going to continuously charge the ship to maximum capacity and warping the fuck back!" Lore's eye twitched knowing this was going to drain Fenix, "Make sure you eat something as you as you can! I mean it!" He yelled. Her eyes widened in shock; he never once raised his voice like he just did, "Okay, Lore. I promise." With that, she ran to the engine room and started charging it. Data saw the influx of excess energy and began the warp.

They arrived at Caelum Volans castle, rushing to the throne room to meet with Faloray and Lord Fenix. Faloray began, "We called for the _Dracones_ to aid in our defence. They are the guardians of Semita Caeleste, that reside in Draco Nidum. Fenix, if you would come with me..." Fenix nodded, "Anything I can do to help protect this place and your people." Faloray looked to her and corrected, "_Our_ people, Fenix. You are one of us, do not forget. Come, we must press on. Lord Fenix, please take Data with you to the Tower. We will need the both of you orchestrating the attacks." Data departed with Lord Fenix to the Tower, while Fenix and Lore followed Faloray. She flew, while Fenix flew with Lore in her arms; she was glad she practiced flying with Lore for moments like these.

They reached an island with a strange crystal pedestal with something that looked like a control system of some sort in the centre, Faloray explained, "This place is a beacon. It was meant for the chosen one carrying the RCE would charge his or her energy through the controls and it will charge every android on in Caelum Volans, it amplifies your power by tenfold. The androids will be able to fight almost as powerful as you are with your blast of energy. Even you, Lore." Lore stepped in, "No, I won't allow it. She's not an android, she's not strong enough to keep using her energy. It weakens her."

"Lore, I'm doing this. They need my help. Please..." Fenix pleaded and reassured Lore.

"Fine. I beg of you, don't overdo it." Lore sternly warned.

"I'll try not to." Fenix replied, knowing full well if push comes to shove, she'll give it all she got and continued, "So, do I just stand here and hold onto these things and focus my power?"

"Yes. Lore and I will fend off attackers while you charge the androids."

The skies filled with Romulan ships and androids riding Dracones. The Romulans were dropping like flies but so were the androids. Fenix charged her energy blasts continuously whilst Lore attacked Romulans with Fenix's crystal energy he was charged with; it was an invigorating feeling for him. Faloray used her magic to attack and protect Fenix. Fenix was hit a few times, her wounds healing slower with each hit. Lore became distracted by her slow-healing wounds and was hit full blast by a laser from the ship, disassembling his arm and leg. He fell unceremoniously to the ground, but was still alive. "LORE!" Fenix screamed in panic. "Fenix! Lore lives! You need to focus!" Faloray begged. "Damn it! These Romulans are relentless! LORE, hang in there!" Fenix yelled as she held onto the crystal pedestal charging the crystal; violent lightning-like effects enveloped her, which in turn, charged all the androids including himself with her crystal energy. Lore was laying on the ground as he watched everything, he noticed the wounds on her arms, and the side of her face; they were healing as slow as a normal human now. He scowled with worry. "Fenix! I need your help opening the portal! We need to head to the tower!" Faloray yelled. "Yeah, let's send these Romulans straight to Hell! They'll NEVER get their hands on this planet or the technologies, I'll make sure of it even if it's the last thing I'll ever do." Fenix agreed. She ran over to Lore and reattached his arms and leg. Lore felt something as Fenix cast a spell on him. He touched the side of his head which previously was gashed open but it was healed, she informed, "That spell will give you the same hyper-regeneration as I have for one hour. Don't die on me, Lore. I don't want to lose anymore android lives than we already have, especially not yours... I love you." her eyes welled with unshed tears and blood ran down the sides of her face. She grabbed Lore's hand and hopped on one of the dragons. Lore wrapped his arms around her small torso as they flew to the Tower with Faloray following behind as she covered their backs.

Lore looked up to the star covered canvas dirtied with broken Romulan ships, dead Romulans and broken androids, amongst the debris he saw the newly rebuilt Borg Cube sending reinforcements in their aide. They were attacking the Romulans, "It's Hue! He DID get that message I sent him! Thank the stars!" Fenix marvelled at the sight. They reached the Tower, Data and Lord Fenix were orchestrating the waves of attacks. Fenix cast Data and Lord Fenix the same spell she cast onto Lore. "Fenix, what was that?" Data asked. "It's a spell that'll give you the same hyper-regeneration that I have for one hour. It's a protection spell." Data glanced back, "Fenix, Lore and Faloray, please be careful." Fenix nodded and added, "You guys, too." Data added with a worried look as he noticed Fenix's wounds weren't healing, "I love you, Fenix. Lore, please take care of our lover." Lore reassured, "I won't let anything happen to her."

They ran to the roof of the tower, Fenix and Faloray sat in front of each other with their hands linked together. Lore fought off the Romulans as he hopped from one dragon to the next using the crystal power he was charged with while the Fenix and Faloray summoned open the portal to the abyss to send all the Romulan ships that invaded Electi Illius. "It's working..." Fenix mesmerized at the sight. All the Romulan ships started to get sucked into the portal of abyss. All the androids backed off, Lore stood by Fenix and watched the spectacle with worry remembering his dream.

Faloray scowled as the last Romulan ship went into the abyss, "The portal should've closed by now. It's becoming unstable." Fenix wiped the blood off her face and Lore's eye twitched. _Damn it to hell! My bloody nightmare is coming to fruition!_ He thought as Faloray continued, "It's going to destroy the entire planet if we don't close the portal. The only way to close it is to use the crystal entity's energy source. It's the only thing strong enough." Fenix scowled, "I'll do it. I'll fly up there, and give whatever I got left." Faloray objected, "Your energy blast and the portal gates will collide and kill you! You have to get out of there quick!" Fenix shed a tear with a smile, "I'm immortal, I'll live. Besides, I want to save this planet and everyone here. I don't want any more lives sacrificed." Lore's eye widened at her statement, "No Fenix, I won't let you do this! You'll die! I don't want to live without you!" She touched his face gently as she tried to convince him, "If I don't, we're all going to die. If I do this, everyone will survive, hell, I'll probably even survive for all we know." She smiled sadly knowing that it was an unlikely chance for her survival. Leaning in, she kissed Lore lovingly. "I love you, Lore. You've made my life worth living." With that before he could stop her, she jumped onto the metal dragon and flew straight for the portal. Data ran towards Lore who jumped onto a dragon, going after Fenix. She yelled, "Data! Get Lore out of here!" He nodded and tackled Lore to the floor. Lore and Data fought, "Let me go, Data! I'm not letting her kill herself! DON'T DO THIS FENIX!" Yelled Lore with fire in his yellow eyes. Data knew nothing he said would be reasonable for Lore, all he could do was keep him occupied. He momentarily found the upper hand and switched off Lore.

Once Data knew they were far enough away, he switched Lore back on. Fenix smiled knowing they would be safe, she proceeded into the portal as she charged her crystal energy one last time. The portal imploded with lightening from Fenix's energy waves. With the last of strength, she ran as fast as she could on the spine of the dragon trying to escape the oncoming deadly energy. She couldn't fly anymore; she was drained of everything; she wasn't going to survive after all. Realizing she wasn't going to make it she yelled, "DATA! TAKE CARE OF LORE! I LOVE YOU BOTH!" She shed tears knowing she'll never see Lore or Data ever again as the energy pierced through her body like thousands of needles.

Lore's eyes widened with unshed tears hearing her, realizing what she had just done. Her lifeless body fell from the sky, Data steered the dragon at top speed, Lore caught her. Her eyes were shut, no heartbeat, and no breath of life. Lore's eyes welled with tears, "No, no, no. She'll be alright. She died once during the Borg incident but she came back to life. She'll come back. She'll live. Damn it, Fenix! Wake up!" He slapped her face, but nothing. She had a serene look on her face, Lore scanned for any hint of life from her and nothing, unable to contain himself any longer, he began crying violently as he held her small body close. Yellow tears ran down Data's cheeks while his expression stayed neutral. Everything stopped mid-action, all except Lore as he noticed his surroundings have literally stopped. Still holding Fenix in his arms, he looked up to see Q. His usual flamboyant, carefree demeanour was replaced with sadness, he began, "Such a tragic irony for Fenix to finally get what she once wished for before you came into her life..." Lore's eyes relentlessly kept shedding yellow tears as he said, "Let it be me, instead. Take me back exactly five minutes and twenty-two seconds before." Q warned him, "You'll be breaking your promise to her and break her heart. You know that, right?" Lore stared at her face lovingly, "I've always been selfish... and I'll die selfish... I don't want to live in a world without her in it." Q smiled sadly, "You've come a long way, Lore. You would've never thought about sacrificing yourself for another." Lore smiled warming while he stroked the side of her face, "Because of her, I learned that happiness is only achieved when you have someone to share it with." he finished, and leaned down to kiss her full lips one last time. Q shed tears of compassion and snapped his finger to go back five minutes and twenty-two seconds.

Lore was back on the dragon and evaded Data's tackle. He neared Fenix and wrapped his arms around her torso as they rode into the portal, before she could object, he spoke in her ear, "I told you, I'm your ride or die. You're not doing this alone. Charge me with your energy." She smiled and gripped his arm that encircled her torso, and focused half of her energy to him. "Let's blast this portal shut together, my Celestial Queen!" As they came close enough to the portal. They blasted the portal. They ran down the spine of the dragon to get away, Lore grabbed Fenix and threw her towards Data knowing they would both die if he didn't do what he did. He felt the deadly energy electrocute and overload his systems; his skin began tearing off. He felt the energy had nowhere to go, he was going to explode. He grinned in defiance towards the fates one last time and screamed, "I LOVE YOU FENIX!" Seconds before he exploded. Fenix watched in horror as her husband detonated by the blast. She screeched incoherently as Lore's debris fell from the sky. She ran with her dislocated shoulder; when Lore threw her out of the way, he dislocated her shoulder from the momentum. Data chased her. When he reached her, she was collecting what was left of Lore as she cried aggressively. "Lore! You selfish prick! Why did you do this!? WHY!?" Data helped her retrieve his brother, he looked up to see the portal closing. "He saved everyone, Fenix. He sacrificed himself because he did not want you to die. He loved you so much that he did not want to live without you." Data picked up Fenix who held remnants of her husband in her arms and walked towards the castle.


	44. Chapter 44: Something to Die For

Chapter 44: Something to Die For

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. This is for entertainment. Enjoy and stay ethical.

Six months had gone by since Lore's demise. Fenix stopped grieving and threw herself in full work-mode in trying to recreate Lore. She was able to make a body cast out of Data and built him from the ground up. Though Lore's body and neural net was completely rebuilt, he was still an empty shell without his consciousness. "I got it!" exclaimed Data. "From the left-over parts of Lore that you collected, I was able to extract Lore's consciousness and I put him in here. Lore is here, Fenix. He is still alive." he held the contraption in his hands that glowed in changing colours. Fenix's purple eyes widened, "He's alive...? Oh my god. OH MY GOD! DATA! You're incredible! Okay, so how do we put him into this body?" Data smiled, "Do not worry, my dear Fenix. It is easy. I believe I am able to do it."

Fenix paced around in the living room as she ate donuts, trying to calm herself down. _Oh my god... I'm finally going to see Lore again. Data's been helping me day and night ever since we returned to Terlina III, helping me rebuild Lore. Data... you've been so good to me, I love you, I don't know how I got so lucky. Ironic that Lore is the first android I have EVER made. I hope I did a good job... This emptiness I feel from having my bond with Lore severed... I won't have to feel this way anymore. This feeling like my heart had been ripped out or something. I'll get to feel his arms around me, see his devious smile, hear him teasing me... hear his jokes. Oh, how I've missed how we always joked together. I miss how you look at me with those hungry predatorial eyes... or how you always play with my hair. Holy shit... I'm so nervous. I don't know how to contain my anxiety anymore. Guitar. I haven't played the guitar since Lore passed away... no. I don't want to play anything. I don't know what to do!_

"Hello Lore. It has been a while since we have talked. How are you feeling?" Data asked Lore. His eyes fluttered open to see his brother and asked, "Just peachy, I thought I was dead?" Data smiled and answered, "You were. Fenix collected your remnants, and I was able to extract your consciousness. She built this body you are in right now. She said she kept you as close to how Dr. Noonian Soong, our father, made us but with some Electi Illiusian components to improve his work." Lore looked taken aback as he touched his face, looked at his arms, and lifted the sheets to see his manhood. His raised his eyebrows seeing how everything was intact. "Data, thank you for this... but, I need to see her." Data nodded and retrieved his clothes for him. "She misses you very much. She cried for months. She was in a lot of emotional pain." Lore shut his eyes as his head slumped over with a deep sigh, feeling guilt for leaving her behind, "I bet she did. I need to apologize to her."

Her thoughts were interrupted as Lore entered the living room dressed in his usual black clothes with Data beside him. She almost dropped the plate of donuts upon seeing him. She put the donuts aside on the coffee table, never taking her eyes off of him. "...Lore?" He smiled with unshed tears, "Fenix." She ran towards him and threw herself into his open arms. She cried and cried in his arms, with Lore shedding tears of happiness while he caressed her head and played with her hair, "Lore, you Ass! Why did you leave me like that!?" she cried. He chuckled, "Because I didn't want you to die. Life would be meaningless without you." She looked up to him with tears running down her face, Data observed the interaction between the two with great interest. Q popped in and rephrased Lore's last words to him, "Happiness is only achieved when you have someone to share it with." Fenix looked at Q quizzically and he continued, "Those were Lore's last words to me when he begged me to send him back in time so you didn't die." She looked to Lore, "Lore... you did that?" He smiled and wiped his eyes, "Yes, I had no regrets when I sacrificed myself, other than leaving you behind. I realized you only truly lived life when you have something to die for. And for me, that was you. And... the only thing you take with you after you die is your memories and experiences. I had the best memories and experiences anyone could ever dream of even if it was for a short amount of time." he smiled lovingly and kissed her. Q smiled as he rolled his eyes, "Alright kids, I'll get going then. Ta for now." Fenix looked over, "Wait Q! Thank you... for everything." He smiled with a wink and disappeared. Fenix began, "Lore... I missed you so much. When our bond severed, I thought I was going to die. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and I know how that feels... I felt so empty... Data did everything he can to make sure I wouldn't do anything stupid. He took care of me." Lore smiled sadly hearing how hard it was for her after he passed. Data began, "Lore is right, happiness is only achieved when you have someone to share it with. What a beautiful epiphany." He smiled. Fenix let go of Lore and walked up to Data, "Data, thank you for all that you've done for me and helping me rebuild your brother. I couldn't have done it without you. I love you, I don't deserve you." He smiled, "It is not about deserving, but loving, my beautiful sunset." and leaned down to kiss her. Lore smirked at the two realizing that this was indeed the 'unholy trinity'. Lore walked up to them, "Let me kiss her, dear brother. You spent an ample amount of time with her while I was dead." he chuckled and kissed Fenix with more vigour. He finished the kiss and grinned upon seeing how flushed her face was, he cleared his throat, "Data, dear brother. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to take Fenix to the bedroom and reconnect our bond." He smirked while Data quirked an eyebrow.

The End

Thanks for all of you that took the time to read my story. I had a blast writing this! A lot of tears were shed whilst writing. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	45. Hidden Snippet

Hidden snippet...

Fenix was making out with Lore as Data kept fondling her from behind her. Lore took this chance and slipped his hands onto her breasts making her whimper. Data stripped her shirt off before she leaned her back into his chest, Lore stopped kissing her, letting Data gently stick his finger in her moist mouth as he nibbled her earlobe. Lore trailed his kisses down the other side of her neck, down her chest and to her breasts. Sucking on her nipples he unbuckled her pants and pulled them down her legs. His kisses kept moving lower and lower until he reached his desired location. Lore took off her boots and pants with ease, he was on his knees as he lifted her, her thighs resting onto his shoulders and began devouring her dripping womanhood; steadying her by gripping her outer thighs and buttock. Data held her from behind, keeping her balanced as he fondled her breasts and ground his hardened cock on her. Fenix mind was intoxicated with pleasure, she knew there was no going back no matter what. Her head tilting back into Data's shoulder, she aggressively peaked her orgasm. Lore moaned when she squirted into his mouth. He gently lowered her onto the carpeted floor and positioned her on all her fours as Data stripped his clothes off and kneeled in front of her with his fully erect cock in her face. Instinctively she started licking and teasing his cock with her hot little mouth, Data's head shot back feeling instant pleasure. Lore took this opportunity to undress himself and positioned behind her as he fondled her throbbing womanhood from behind. Fenix began deepthroating Data and moaned as Lore slid his pre-cum dripping cock into her tight sheathe. He gripped her hips and smacked her behind as he pumped into her, causing her to whimper as Data fucked her mouth. Lore grinned like a Cheshire cat as he watched his fantasy come to life. He kept pumping her faster, her moans and whimpers became louder when he felt her womanhood grip his cock harder; she was going to orgasm. Lore relentlessly pounded her as he came in her, each thrust pushing Data's cock deep into her throat. Data grabbed her hair as he came in her mouth. Fenix had no time to relax as Lore was still hard as he roughly positioned her so she faced his cock coated in his and her own fluids. He stood over her, looking down with a devious grin, she complied as she licked up all of their nectar and began pleasuring him whilst maintaining eye contact. Pumping his cock with her hand simultaneously with her bobbing head, Lore grabbed her by her hair as he pumped into her mouth. Meanwhile, Data lifted her leg and slid under her so she was sitting on his face and began orally pleasuring her whilst playing with her pebbled nipples. Lore came with a groan, spilling his essence into her mouth, some dripped off her lips. She grabbed his thighs for support as she came into Data's mouth with a muffled scream, with Lore's cock still in her mouth. She looked up at Lore as she sucked the last bit of him off and kissed his tip with a smile. Data positioned her so her womanhood teased his cock, she slowly slid down, her aching womanhood engulfing his throbbing manhood. Lore watched the two as he pumped his still hard cock, enjoying the show. All logic has gone out the window for Fenix as she rode Data, she rode him until his knees buckled and both simultaneously hit their orgasm. Lore wasn't finished with her yet, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He lifted her off the ground so she faced him and wrapped her legs around his middle. He slipped back inside her as they fornicated like they did the very first time. Their eyes meeting, he commanded, "Keep coming for your Lore; your God." Data watched curiously, seeing his brother treat their lover so roughly concerned him until he realized she was enjoying herself. Fenix felt the cold wall on her back as Lore started pounding into the wall. Data's yellow eyes watched the bruises on her hips caused by Lore disappear in moments. Fenix knew she wasn't going to be sleeping tonight. She realized she got herself into something she couldn't escape momentarily worried her but her thoughts were cut short as she came, yelling out for Lore.


End file.
